


The Lion King Judgement - Book III: Dark Star

by Haradion



Series: Saga of the Broken Throne [3]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: F/M, Taka's Lion Guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 117,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haradion/pseuds/Haradion
Summary: With the Lion Guard all but destroyed, Scar was finally free to move against his brother. When Scar was crowned, he won everything he ever wanted. But Scar reigned for many years before Simba returned to the Pridelands. And his actions there and then will be subject to the Judgement of the Kings. What fate awaits the soul of Taka the Scarred? Saga of the Broken Throne: Book III





	1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: Judgement**

**Book III - Dark Star**

" _The fault, is not in our stars,_

_But in ourselves,_

_that we are underlings."_

_William Shakespeare "_ Julius Caesar _" Act I, Scene II,_

* * *

**Dark Star: Chapter 1**

* * *

The twilight realm was as desolate and empty as Scar had ever known it. The ethereal spirit of _King Scar_ , black flame of Pride Rock, and recently deceased tyrant of the Pridelands, breathed out in exhaustion, as the latest of the visions of his long forgotten past vanished into nothingness once more. He still wasn't used to it yet.

The visions of his past, echoes of memories of his cubhood, his adolescent years, and the more recent tales of his young adulthood, right up to the birth of Simba and the beginning of his plot against his brother, were a tedious process for him, but he was no fool. He knew well enough their importance, if not to him then to others. And though he was loath to admit it, stubborn and arrogant as he was, he couldn't deny to himself that they had stirred up strange feelings within him. Feelings he had deliberately left buried for so long, because of the pain they brought him. As each echo was dragged out of him, and he watched the same misery and pain be inflicted upon him again and again, he often protested that enough was enough, and more than once considered demanding the spirits before him make their judgement on his soul here and now. Why they insisted in tormenting him, he had never quite been able to figure out.

But this was his existence now. Witnessing the visions of the things that had been, in a vain attempt by others to understand his choices, or so they said.

One of the two spirits called itself _Ammit_ and he was merely a sadistic influence that, so far as he could tell, did this for _fun_. He took great satisfaction in seeing Scar's misery and his pain though _._ The other, _Kivuli_ , was by far more enigmatic and cryptic. A part of him suspected the spirit was merely being kind. But charity and pity had never been something he had had any use for. Watching those memories over and over reinforced that, if nothing else. It seemed strange for the Great Kings to change their mind in that regard now. They had not been so kind to him in life, as he was reminded in excruciating detail with each vision of the past, that descended upon them like clouds of mist, wiping away the shades of the afterlife to show images, flickering and in shadow, once so clear to him.

In front of him, the two ephemeral spirits of the Great Kings were watching him careful. One with a great deal more concern than the other.

"What's the matter Scar?" Ammit asked him, the dark spirit's eyes aglow with a gleeful light. "Struggling to keep up?" He asked him. Scar breathed deeply again.

"What is happening to me?" He asked the two spirits, aware of his fading strength. He had gasped as soon as the vision faded, and he was still panting for air. It unnerved him. Kivuli, the Spirit of the past who was actually inclined to answer Scar's questions gave a concerned frown.

"It is the twilight realm itself. It is not the afterlife… more of an in-between place. Being here is anathema to your spirit. Stay here for too long, and your spirit… decays. You will experience a second death. The witchdoctors and dreamwalkers who come here do so only for short periods of time for this reason. Royal Mjuzi, and the spiritually inclined of the advisers of the Lion Prides of the Serengeti might spend their whole lives peering into the Spirit Realm, if only for a glimpse of what you see. Only the Shaman have a command of the Spirit Realm that even remotely resembles what you have been blessed with here in this place. You have already stayed here for much longer than is usual. And your spirit is hardly what you might call _resilient,_ is it?" Kivuli said. Scar stared at him.

"You are only just telling me this _now_?" He asked, aghast. Kivuli shrugged.

"What good would it do? There is nothing to be done about it." He admitted. Scar growled in frustration, but Ammit rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Does it matter?" He asked. "It's not as if you are going anywhere. Aren't there more important things to be discussing? Or did you think you would avoid it, by distracting us?" He asked Scar, who looked away.

"Fine." He said. He looked up. "I admit it. I _killed_ Nguvu. I murdered my friend." He said. Kivuli, having seen the whole ordeal in the vision that assailed their senses, said nothing. Scar shook his head.

"I… He left me no choice… He was going to go to Mufasa. He would have told him everything. Mufasa would killed me. So I acted. Reacted." He said. Kivuli shook his head, sadly.

"You used the roar. You unleashed the roar of the elders on one of your oldest friends, and you destroyed the Lion Guard." Kivuli said.

"Yes." Scar said, and there was a finality to it. He didn't deny it. He glared up at Kivuli, and roared in anger. "I destroyed the Lion Guard! I started _that_ , long ago… when Imani died, because of me. When Kasi died because of me. When Jicho was blinded because of me." Scar said. And that was something he had never said, nor truly believed in life. But looking back, it was hard to see how he'd ever considered it anyone else's fault but his own. Still. It was a little late for the benefit of hindsight.

"Those were accidents, Scar. This wasn't. This wasn't self-defence. This wasn't even vengeance for your friends or family. This was _murder_. You murdered Nguvu. You and your mate." Kivuli said. Scar lowered his gaze.

"I didn't have a choice. Nguvu could have helped me. He could have –"

"He could have betrayed everything the Lion Guard stood for. But he didn't. That crime was yours and yours alone. What I don't understand though, is how you could possibly have gotten away with it. The Great Kings of the Past put forth their power, and snatched back the splinter of power they had embedded in your soul. They took back the roar of the elders, and the strength that came with it. They left you a broken, wretched soul. And you clawed out the Mark of the Lion Guard that had marked your shoulder… ripped it free to try and stop its burning." He said.

Scar looked down at his shoulder, and sure enough, faded though it was after all this time, he could make out the crisscrossed lines of scarred tissue under his fur, where he had mercilessly ripped the mark from his upper arm.

"Yes. I know." He hadn't often thought of the mark on his shoulder, except during his many bout of misery and self-pity that plagued his later years.

"What happened next?" Ammit said. "How did you possibly get away with that?" Scar sighed, knowing that, if nothing else, they were now approaching the most damning and hideous parts of his life. He had suffered during the memories of the ages long past, but perhaps Kivuli could find it in himself to pity Scar for that. Any good will he might have earned from Kiuvli, for showing him the deaths of his friends, the deaths of his family, was about to be obliterated, he could feel it. He felt an unfamiliar sinking feeling in his stomach, like he had swallowed a stone.

"I… I can show you." Scar usually let the mists do their own thing, and show what they wanted to show. But, he knew he could conjure a specific memory if he tried, and with little effort, he did so now, showing the immediate aftermath of the death of Nguvu, the last able-bodied member of the Lion Guard. The mists reformed to show the scene. Scar was lying unconscious in the lair of the Lion Guard, Zira was standing guard nearby, and Sarabi, Sarafina, and their surviving friends stood nearby. Rafiki, the shaman, was treating his injuries, rubbing some foul smelling paste made of herbs and fruits into his injuries, and covering them with leaves. The ape insisted that the poultices would serve to prevent infection and that he should not pick at them. He was used to it by now, having suffered his fair share of injuries over the years as leader of the Lion Guard.

* * *

The young forms of Nala and Simba were quickly shooed from the cave by their mothers, much to the young ones displeasure.

"But Dad! Will Uncle Scar be alright?! He looks hurt!" Simba asked his father, sounding frightened. Mufasa nodded his head.

"He's got the best care we can give him, son. Now take Nala and go elsewhere. Where Zazu can see you. This is serious Simba and I need to deal with it." His tone was

"But Dad!" Simba protested. One look at his father told him that he wasn't messing around, and Simba had seen his father angry before, not so long ago, after his misadventure in the elephant graveyard (an event, unbeknownst to him, _also_ orchestrated by his dear, wounded uncle, who lay bleeding just some distance away).

"I'll tell your uncle that you asked after him. Now go and play with Nala _outside._ " Mufasa told him. Simba groaned, but did as he was bidden, and when the two young cubs had gone, Mufasa turn to Scar, and Zira, an expression of grim determination on his face.

" _What happened?"_ He asked them. Zira stared up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. She was sweating. Scar, the real Scar, not the mirage of the long past, could see it on her. This was early days for Zira, and she was still in shock from what she had witnessed.

"Don't play coy, Zira. I felt it." Jicho said. The blind lion was looking in her direction, but his eyelids were closed, the flesh around his eyelids burnt and twisted, the jade eyes beneath turned an ash grey. "Now Nguvu is dead, and I felt it through the Mark. I've never felt anything like that before." He said, sounding horrified. Even when Imani and Kasi had fallen, it hadn't reverberated through the mark the way it had here.

"I felt it too." Tojo added, the adolescent looking pale. "It was duller for me. Faded. But I felt it, exactly where you touched me on the shoulder, when we went to kill Bane. I felt it, like fire and ice all at once." He shuddered. "It was horrible." He said.

"Now my brother is unconscious, and Nguvu is dead! So I ask again, Zira, _what happened!"_

"I… My King… Mufasa… I…" Zira was at a loss for words.

"Zira." They turned, and saw Scar there. He was beginning to wake up. "It's okay…" He said. He looked up to his brother.

"Nguvu is dead. He fell from the top of the gorge. I tried to stop him but…" He trailed off. There was deathly silence, as the Pridelanders digested this information. There was shocked silcnce. Mufasa looked anguished at the news, but he also looked troubled, and that part of his expression didn't change.

"Nguvu… Kings no…" He said, as Scar gave a dramatic sigh. Mufasa swallowed though.

"What else?" Mufasa asked him.

"What?" Scar asked, taken aback. He had expected Mufasa to react to the sudden news more than that, but Mufasa was staring at him, and at the open wound in Scar's shoulder where the mark of the Lion Guard had once been.

"That can't be all there is. Rafiki confirmed it, he claims anyone with the slightest shamanic gift would have felt it for miles around. _Something else happened_ Scar, and it led to the death of one of my Guard and I want to know what it was!" He snapped. There was no patience here now, no mercy. Scar has used up all of that long ago. He was looking at Scar with tired, hard eyes. Scar looked away. And Mufasa was stunned. Was that… Shame? In his brother's eye?

"Scar…" He said quietly. No. It was guilt. He saw guilt in his brother's eye. "What happened?" He asked him.

"I… I am responsible." Scar said softly.

"Scar no!" Zira gasped in horror, as Sarafina let out an audible gasp. Sarabi and Mufasa looked stunned. Jicho cocked his head to one side.

"Yes…" He breather. "Don't try and deny it Zira… It's my fault Nguvu is dead." He trailed off. "I couldn't stop him… I should have noticed. But I was too consumed with everything that I was dealing with… With Jicho… Part of me thinks he was only hanging on for my sake. To help deal with Bane. With Bane dead, Jicho injured… He was the last of the Lion Guard. I think it broke him." He said, looking away.

"Scar no! You can't know that! Maybe it was an accident? A fall from that height would kill anyone…"

"It was no accident." Scar said, acidly. "Nguvu wasn't one to just _slip."_ He trailed off. "Besides…" He said. "He said as much… Until just before he stepped off. I… I screamed. I roared. You must have heard it." He said.

Mufasa nodded. They had heard the roar of the elders echo throughout the Pridelands, as if Scar was fighting a hundred jackals. Scar swallowed. "I may as well have pushed him myself. It was my fault." He said. Mufasa was quiet for a moment.

"Everyone. Please. I need to speak to my brother alone." Mufasa said.

Without a word, the others left the den, glancing at one another as they did so, but without complaint. Zira looked to Scar, who nodded to her briefly. She too left, leaving the brothers alone. Scar swallowed.

"Brother." He said. Mufasa shook his head.

"What happened afterwards?" He asked him. "What happened after Nguvu… Died?" He said. Scar was quiet.

"I roared." He answered. "Screamed is more accurate. And then… Then the Great Kings took it back. Nguvu blamed me for Kasi's death… and for Jicho's eyes. I think he blamed me for Imani's death too. And the Kings must have agreed with him, because when he died, they took away my roar. I couldn't reform the Lion Guard now if I tried, brother. I'll never roar again. I can't. They took it from me. And now the Lion Guard is dead. That was what Jicho felt through his mark." He said. Mufasa gasped.

"You… You can't roar? Have you tried –"

"I can _feel_ it, brother. It echoed through the mark, everyone felt it. Even Zira and Tojo who were members of the Guard for such a tiny amount of time, felt it. They punished me for Nguvu's death. Ask Rafiki… I am sure if he works his shamanism, he'll get the same answer. It's my fault that Nguvu is dead, and the Great Kings stole my roar because of it. They blame me. And they are right to do so." He said honestly. Mufasa stared at his brother in shock, and was overwhelmed with pity.

"Brother…"  
"Mufasa, don't. Losing Nguvu was bad enough."

"Scar… I am sorry for your loss. For everything you've lost. The Great Kings can be cruel indeed." He said, the words sounding strange on Mufasa's lips. For once, there was no zeal, no blind faith in the Kings of the Past. Just shock, horror, and indescribable greif, and for once, the circle of life, and the will of the kings, offered him no comfort. "I am so sorry." He said. Scar grimaced.

"It's nothing less than I deserve. First Imani. Then Kasi. Now Nguvu? Is it any wonder the great Kings would deem me a failure?" He trailed off.

"You are not a failure, brother. Never that." Mufasa told him, certainty suddenly there again. The real Scar was stunned. Mufasa's faith in the Great Kings may have wavered, but never his faith in his brother. In the vision though, Scar growled.

"Are you so sure of that? I failed my parents. I failed my son. I failed my friends. Everything I do, I am destined to fail in. Is it any wonder that the Great Kings picked you over me to rule? Is it any wonder that they must punish my failure?" He asked him. Mufasa was silent.

"Maybe it wasn't a punishment." He said carefully. Scar sighed.

"And what else would it be? A mandatory retirement?" He asked sarcastically. He shook his head. "No. The Lion Guard has ended. The Pride will say that I destroyed the Lion Guard, and rightly so. Let Rafiki put that on these paintings: That I destroyed the Lion Guard. Then let it end. Let it die. Just like Caliban and Bane and his ilk always wanted." He said, his voice becoming soft, almost resigned. Mufasa looked at his brother, wanting to deny it, so say that the Kings must surely have a plan for him, a plan for all of them, that they wouldn't be so cruel as to compound his grief forth the death of his friend, by holding him responsible. But what was he supposed to think? The evidence spoke for itself. Nguvu had died, and that had been the last straw. The Great Kings had snatched back their power, badly injuring Scar as they had done so: what else could it have meant, but an indictment and condemnation of Scar, and his Lion Guard?

"I am sorry, brother." Mufasa said again. "If there is anything I can do?" Scar was quiet.

"Actually… Yes." He said, thinking to himself. "There is something I would like." He looked at his brother. "I have been blind, brother. Blind and stupid and arrogant and full of bitterness. Enough is enough. I want… to be a part of this family again. It's… It's all I have left." He said honestly. Mufasa could hardly believe his ears, could hardly belief what his brother was saying.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, unable to hide his enthusiasm, despite the sombre occasion. Scar nodded.

"You were right, brother. I hadn't moved on from Kira's death. And I was so caught up in my own grief, that I never noticed Nguvu's. I have been neglecting my responsibilities to my family. And to my nephew." He said.

"You mean you'll be a part of Simba's life?" Mufasa asked him, hope fluttering there at the edge of his thoughts.

"Indeed I do." Scar said. "In fact… Suppose I took him hunting? He's been complaining that Nala is a better fighter than he is. Maybe it's time his uncle taught him a few new tricks?" He asked him. Mufasa hesitated. His first impulse was to say no, that teaching his son to fight wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he had sought his brother's aid in guiding and teaching his son. But then again, what harm could it do? Simba had shown recklessness and foolhardiness in recent days, even endangering his friend's life. Scar though, was as cunning as finest of serpents, and always planned everything in advance. It was exactly what he needed his son to learn, to appreciate the value of. And more than that, he knew from experience that youth and enthusiasm was the antidote to grief and loss. When Scar had first been injured, all those years ago in the fight with his father, it had been the attentions of the young Tojo and Tama and Kula, that had helped haul him from his own depression. Perhaps, spending time with Simba would do the same now?

"Of course brother. Why don't you take him on a day trip or something tomorrow? It'll help take your mind of this terrible tragedy… I'll warn him not to pester you with questions about it." He assured him. Scar nodded.

"Thank you brother. For your understanding." He said. Mufasa swallowed.

"It's alright, Scar." He said, determined not to let the tragedy of what had happened to Nguvu repeat itself. He was never going to ignore the pain of another of his friends again. "Whatever I can do… just let me know." He said. And the vision faded into nothingness.

* * *

Ammit and Kivuli watched in silent judgement, as the Soul of Scar witnessed his own fall yet again. The darkened form of his former self, walked away from the collected Pride members, guiltless and unapologetic for his filthy crime. His cunning yet again expunging him of guilt and blame.

"That's revolting." Kivuli said, aghast, staring at Scar in shock. "You persuaded the Pride that Nguvu… I can't believe it…" He said. Ammit was laughing though.

"And to think! When the Kings punished you by taking back the power they had blessed you with, you turned _that_ into a sop story too! Oh that's too good! You were punished for committing murder, and you managed to get Mufasa and the others to feel _sorry_ for you over it! Oh Scar, that is _inspired_. I wondered how you could possibly get away with murder but that… that's genius." He said. Scar looked away, looking ashamed now.

"I didn't have a choice. Mufasa would have killed me… or exiled me at the very least. I couldn't let that happen." Scar said. Kivuli was still stunned though, at the audacity of what Scar had done.

"You wanted to see, Kivuli. You wanted to see how I destroyed the Lion Guard." Scar said. Kivuli nodded, and it was plain that there was a part of him that had wished he'd remained ignorant of quite how.

"Are we done now?" Scar asked, knowing and dreading the answer. Ammit chuckled to himself.

"Done? Oh no, my dear Scar. We are not even close to being done. Afterall, don't you think, after all this sentiment, all this nostalgia, it's time to get right to heart of the matter? We know who you _were_ Scar. We know the mistakes you made. We know the lion you turned yourself into. I think now, we ought to turn our gaze to the very reason you made yourself this. The very cause of your unbridled hate for your brother and nephew. I think it's time we saw how Scar, Traitor's King took his crown. I think, it's time we saw for ourselves, how you killed a King." Ammit said.


	2. Chapter 2

The two entities were staring at Scar with expressions that were, for once, identical. The two spirits were in agreement. The time had come to witness the murder that had split Scar's soul irreparably.

"Yes." Kivuli agreed. "We should see it. To think. You haven't even committed your worst murder yet. Nor your last." He commented, shaking his head.

"I told you, Kivuli. Before we even started this whole charade. He'll just disappoint you. You know that he's nothing but a killer." Ammit said, taking delight in Kivuli's apparent sadness. Scar wanted desperately to defend himself, but truth be told he was too starkly reminded of how brutally he had killed one of his closest friends, and how easily he had covered it up.

"To think… I was starting to pity you." Kivuli said. He was staring at Scar with an expression usually reserved for some foul piece of rotting meat, or a decomposing carcass. Scar didn't dare meet his eye as the spirit continued: "I actually thought that the kings might have misjudged you." Kivuli said. "That you were as much a victim as they were… tormented and twisted by circumstances and fate. But I see now. You were just afraid. You were nothing but a coward. You're a greedy, ruthless, bitter coward, who would face an army of hyenas and jackals and wilddogs if it got you the _attention_ you crave. But you would kill and murder for the same basic reasons as any of them." He said. Scar felt an anger rise within him.

"And you're shocked?!" He sneered. "Haven't you been paying attention? That's exactly who I am! You think this makes me regret my choices? The more I see of all this, the more I remember what happened to me, the less I find myself blaming Bane and Caliban and all the rest! You've seen it! You know what they did to me! What the _Kings_ did to me, and to my family! You know how they hurt me! So why shouldn't I hurt them back! By spitting in the face of their precious _destiny_! This Judgement shouldn't be for me! It should be on them! For allowing any of this to happen! If they wanted to, they could have stopped me killing Mufasa! They could have reached out their power, and rescued Simba whenever they wanted! But they didn't! They abandoned them as much as they abandoned me! So why didn't they huh? Answer me that! Where were the Kings when I needed them? Where were they when Mufasa needed them? _How dare you judge me in death when you were silent in life!"_ He raged. Ammit was staring at him, with glee, his eye alight with a flame as he listened to Scar's words. The dark spirit licked his lips. Kivuli wavered, but said nothing.

"You want to know who I am, Kivuli? Maybe I am a monster. Maybe I do deserve this… Are you ready Kivuli? Do you want to see _it_?" He asked. Ammit gave a cry of exhalation, lapping up Kivuli's discomfort and Scar's rage. Scar pounded the ground with his paw. For once he felt in control. Once more, he was the one in charge of his own destiny. He could still shock Kivuli, and if that was the only power he had left in this world, then he'd damn well use it.

"Then do it! Show us." Ammit said, his mouth agape, his own teeth shining, perfect, even and white. A stark contrast to the bitter corruption that surrounded him, and looking all the crueller for it. _"Show us your eternal sin…"_ He hissed. "Show us the act that blackened your soul. The choice that all of this has been leading towards… the path you've been walking towards ever since you embraced your anger and killed out of rage; not out of a desire to protect others. Show us the act _that made you mine._ " Ammit crowed. There was a mad gleam in his eye, like a starving animal presented with a fresh kill, or a creature lost in the desert finding some oasis of water. It was the look of desperate relief found in the eyes of mothers who had found their missing child… but it was twisted with malice, and cruelty and misery. It was a cry of triumph, and a scream of pleasure.

"Then let me show you…" Scar said, to Kivuli, and now Scar and Ammit stood side by side, the hopelessness in Kivuli's face expressing everything that Scar felt. "Let me show you how I murdered my brother."

* * *

The air evaporated around them and Scar reeled from the shock. He had been staring intently at the figure and was surprised when it disappeared so suddenly, a terrible gleam was in Scar's eye, now. It wasn't the mad, burning, lustful triumph that lay in Ammit's eyes. Rather, it was a cold calculating ambition that made his emerald eyes, so bright to all who saw them, seem at the same time… like something dead. The same gleam that had been there when he had made that pronouncement to Zira so long ago.

 _We will_ _**Reign** _ _._

* * *

Scar was in the grasslands of the Pridelands and beside him was Zira. And the three hyenas. "This is the last chance to back out. If any of you meat bags want to back out now, this is your one and only chance." Scar told them, pacing in front of them like a general before his army. There would be no mistakes – if they wanted to back out, he would rather they did so now, not when it mattered most. Ed gave a crazed laughter, and Shenzi looked around her at the herds of wildebeest as far as the eye could see.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Man it's good to be back here." She licked her lips eyeing the meat around them. It was only now that the shade of Scar noticed how she had changed as the years had passed by. He ought to have noticed sooner. When she had suffered at the paws of her own Matriarch because of Scar's actions, had been a turning point in her life. Scar had promised her, that she would never be weak again, that she would learn to live as he did. As Zira did.

In her youth, Shenzi had been ruthless. But there was more to her now. There was a hunger in her actions, a pained avaricious greed. She was thinner, yes, but muscled and lithe. There was not a shred of fat to her. She was a warrior of the Shadowlands. But not all of her form was due to fitness and training. She had grown older in the Shadowlands, unable to feast in the Pridelands after Mufasa's ascension to power and she'd needed more food. She simply hadn't got it. The same was true of Ed and Banzai, a fact Taka readily exploited.

"If this goes according to plan, then this will be your home for many years to come." Zira reminded them. Shenzi smiled at the thought of it.

"No more bones, no more dust, no more scavenging off carrion! Let's get started!" She rushed forwards. Scar acted instantly, leapt forwards and grabbed her by the throat pinning to the ground. Shenzi barely managed a muffled cry. A nearby wildebeest looked up in alarm, and peered through the long grass. Scar held his paw over Shenzi's mouth and nose, waiting for the wildebeest to go back to its grazing. Satisfied that there was no danger, the creature moved away as Shenzi began to go blue in the face, and made thrashing movements with her unpinned limbs. A few seconds later, Scar released her, and she gasped in lungful's of air, choking, but blessedly quietly.

"Only when I give the signal!" Scar hissed to her. Shenzi massaged her throat.

"Message received." She wheezed.

"You got it boss! You can count on us!" Banzai assured him. The other two hyenas nodded. Or rather Shenzi nodded. Ed just looked rather dazed. Scar turned to Zira.

"The same for you. One last chance, before we go through with this." He told her coldly. Zira blinked.

"Reminds me who came up with the plan?" She asked him. Scar sighed.

"Just thought I'd make the offer." Scar said.

"Oh how sweet of you." Zira purred, rubbing herself along his side. Scar stiffened, breathing in her scent. His eyes narrowed in renewed focus. No more distractions. He pulled away from Zira, and gave a growl.

"No more delays then! You all know what to do!" He snapped. The stalked away into the grass, whilst Zira moved to the east, confident and self-assured. None of them showed the faintest, slightest hesitation for what they were about to do.

* * *

A few hours later, Scar had returned to the canyon, a small bundle of golden fluff in toe behind him. He jumped around, unable to stay in a single place for too long, but with patience he didn't feel, Scar led the cub to a small rock in the middle of the canyon. Simba had naively followed Scar without any explanation, once Zira had lured Sarabi, Sarafina, and a few of the other lionesses away from Pride Rock, suggesting that they go hunting in the north for a change. She lied so easily, and so readily is was easy to forget that Zira was even aware of the dark purpose which now drove Scar. The other lionesses, hopeful that she was at long last emerging from the swamp of the depression which had clung to her like a cloak since Kira's death, had agreed without hesitation, leaving Simba in the care of his father and uncle. Mufasa had been persuaded that Simba was with his mother. The other lionesses had elected for a lazy day of sleeping or casually hunting. The only other two who might have interfered, were the adolescents. But Chumvi and Kula had gone with the hunting party, and Tama and Tojo, who had so often been relied upon to watch the young cubs when their mothers were busy, had by providence been too besotted with each other to so much as notice anything out of the ordinary. They had remained at Priderock, seeking no one's company but each other's. Scar recalled how smoothly it had come together. How each of the little pieces of the plan fell into place.

* * *

When Simba was led to his death in the valley, the entire pride was blissfully unaware of the impending danger. Zira's own contribution to the plan, and her deception was carried out flawlessly. Once Scar and Simba reached the central rock, Scar turned to his nephew and smiled warmly. Emulating emotion he hadn't felt for years as effortlessly as he faked every other emotion.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you!" Scar told him.

"Ooooh! What is it?" Simba asked him, excitedly. Scar smiled having naturally already prepared an answer for such a question the inquisitive cub was bound to ask.

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he said grinning.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Simba suggested. Scar groaned, and tried not to cringe. Why did all cubs think that they always had such brilliant ideas?

"Ha! You are such a naughty boy!" he laughed. But again, inwardly winced.

"Come on uncle Scar!" Simba begged. Scar, smiled, taking delight in even this small torment with his imaginary 'secret' and smiled again.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is just for you and your daddy..." he told him. When Simba looked lost, Scar attempted to elaborate. "You know... a sort of father son... thing..." he finished lamely. Simba looked confused and before he could ask another question Scar cut in "Well I'd better go get him!" and tried to leave. He was awfully aware that with Simba in place, he was sitting on a geyser ready to blow at any moment, and was anxious to get out of the valley as soon as possible."

"I'll go with you!" Simba said cheerfully. Sweet spirits, why wouldn't the child just sit still and accept his fate! It was almost as if the entire universe wanted Simba to survive the encounter.

"NO!" Scar snapped in frustration, and then caught his emotions quickly. He put on a mask of calm. Inside his anger was simmering. Just get this other with. Then it would _all_ be over.

"No... Just stay on this rock..." he told him. A thought leapt up in his mind as he searched for a suitable deterrent. "You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..." he said, reminding Simba of the encounter which had appeared to be a disaster for both sides in the unseen conflict.

"You know about that?" Simba looked crestfallen. Of course the entire incident had been both terrifying and humiliating for the young cub who had been so eager to prove his courage, not least of which in front of a young female. Scar smiled at the discomfort the thought obviously caused Simba.

"Simba, everybody knows about that..." he told him.

"Really?" Simba asked.

"Oh yes... lucky daddy was there to save you eh?" The boy looked down, obviously ashamed. Scar cared nothing for the upset he was causing. Simba's personal pride had been stung during incident, and despite frequent evidence to the contrary, Simba was not _entirely_ stupid. He was very well aware that he had nearly died – and that it would have led his friends into catastrophe as well. Scar decided that since this was the last conversation he had with Simba, he may as well rub a little salt into the wound, remember how he had watched with irritation as the hyenas were beaten black and blue by his brother.

"Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours..." he smirked.

"Oh... Okay..." Simba said, clearly disappointed that so many knew of his personal failure, and of his pathetic attempt at bravado. When Scar turned to go however, Simba was reminded of their supposed purpose for coming in the first place, and brightened visibly.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Will I like this surprise?" Scar couldn't resist it: the Pun was dreadful, but the chance was to miss.

"Simba it's to die for..." he told him, departing, chuckling at his own wit.

* * *

A single ominous buzzard screeched in the distance. For once, Ammit had no sarcastic comment to make, and Kivuli asked no irritating questions. They said nothing as they rushed across the plains, going to where the Hyena's were lying in wait.

"I'm so hungry! Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Banzai begged.

"No! We wait for the signal from Scar..." Shenzi clearly still remembered the consequences of her over excitement earlier. Scar smiled. At least was showing some signs of growing intelligence. The thought caused Scar to smirk once again. Clearly it really was the dawn of a new era... He nodded slowly at Shenzi, who smirked.

"There he is... that's the signal – go!"

The trio leapt out of their hiding places, and the wildebeest scattered like dust in the wind. The stench of blood sprayed across the air. The heard where to closely packed to all run at the same time and the Hyena's caught one that was too slow. Rather than rejoice in their kill though, they continued to pursue the fleeing heard, cutting down the old, the young, the sick, the injured and the crippled. They fell with a cry and the splash of blood. Scar smiled at the slaughter. A means to an end. They were a tool – beneath his notice or concern. The real target of this mindless attack though... This was the essential phase.

Now he fled to Pride rock where his brother was waiting. In order to deliver dire news.

As he neared Priderock, adrenaline pumped through him, keeping him free from exhaustion and pain. His brother looked down at him from the rock and he stared at his ragged form.

"Mufasa!" he called to him, feigning desperation. "Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!"

Mufasa's eyes widened at the mention of his sons name.

"Simba!?" He cried out. And of course Mufasa did what they had predicted Mufasa would have done. His mind was cast back to a few hours before, himself in deep discussion with Zira.

" _But how do you know this will work Scar? What makes you think Mufasa will fall for this? He is not stupid, he will smell a rat as soon as he sees it! Too many things won't add up. Like how was Simba in the gorge in the First place?"_

" _You misunderstand Zira. Mufasa won't consider it at the time. He will; drop everything to save his son, turn and run from whatever he was doing to where he is needed more than ever. Trust me."_

" _But how do you know?"_

" _Because it's what I did as soon as you and Kira were in danger..."_

* * *

Now Mufasa did exactly what he had done. He ran up to him, and Scar, panting and running pulled up beside him.

"Simba! Where is he?"

"In the valley!" Scar told him, inwardly grinning as Mufasa ran towards his eventual death.

The real Scar stared at himself and Mufasa. Kivuli grimaced.

"He's desperate to save his Son – whatever the cost. Now where have I seen that before?" Kivuli asked. Scar flinched.

"This is not like that."

"It's a cold pre-emptive attack on the heir of a great Lion, in order to weaken said Lion, so that a murderer can get his revenge. In what way is it not the same?"

"Kira didn't deserve it!"

"You just told us that Simba didn't either... That it wasn't about who deserved what." Ammit said. Scar bit his lip.

* * *

Scar and Mufasa heard a cry in the distance, and saw Simba, balanced precariously on a branch. Amazingly he was still alive. But maybe not for much longer.

"Dad!" Simba dried out desperately. The poor cub was terrified but Scar steeled himself. The cub had to die. The cub had to die. The cub had to die. Kill the child. End it all.

Mufasa leap into the stampeding creatures at the sound of his son's cry.

"I am coming son!" he cried out in anguish. Zazu, fluttered around desperately.

"I'll go back for help!" Zazu cried out desperately.

Fool.

With a single swipe, Zazu was plucked out of the air, and hit the rocks hard. Scar drew his claws and prepared to end the miserable bird's life. But the cry of Simba behind him distracted him. For a moment Scar hesitated, then left Zazu on the ground.

Scar stalked around the cliff, trying to keep both his brother and nephew in view, without getting into the deadly seething mass of creatures. Mufasa fought his way to his son. The apparition of Scar skulked behind him. The Scar from the present watched. And for a moment, Mufasa's face was replaced by that of a cub. The brother he had known as a cub.= himself.

The one who had decided he didn't want to be known as Prince Misery-Guts after all. The sound of laughter. Of cubs at play. Of the very first vision he had had when this had started. Scar was reminded of the serious cub desperately wanting to be a good king. That same lion fought with all his strength to save the life of his son.

He recalled the voice of Mufasa so long ago before he had faced Ahadi in that duel. Mufasa had bid him farewell, knowing Scar could not have won that fight. He had been grieving before the first blow had been made. Grieving.

Mufasa was struck by one of the sprinting creatures. If any of them realised that this was the king, all would be over, but the creatures were half mad with fear and ran onwards. Mufasa crashed to the ground, and Scar's heart leapt for a moment. But the strong lion was on his feet again and moving in and out of the wildebeest. By some miracle, Mufasa had reached his son, even as he was thrown flying into the air. Mufasa was there for him. He caught him in his jaws even as Simba was thrown into the stampede.

"Would you not have done the same for Kira?" Kivuli asked, but Scar said nothing.

Another memory flashed. Of diving in and out of sprinting creatures alongside his brother. The zebra. The hunt. The day a pawful of young lions had fed a Pride. The feeling of hope as they accomplished something great. And then, that feeling as power the likes of which he had never experienced again coursed through his veins, desperate to save his friends, to save his brother!

Margane. The Shaman. She had promised him power, promised that he would reshape the Pridelands, and he did so. The will of Scar was carried out, the sentence passed; Mufasa wasn't worthy of being King, he had betrayed Scar, and everything that they had meant to each other long ago. This was justice. This was _right._ He knew it in his heart. He was certain of it. And the certainty gripped him like iron, determination fuelling his anger, anger fuelling his ambition as he did what needed to be done, what he deserved to do.

Mufasa was struck again by a horn and he dropped Simba. He crashed to the ground, and for a moment it seemed as if Simba would be crushed beneath the trampling feet.

Then Mufasa leapt out of the mass and the cub was once again safe. Carrying the cub in his mouth he reached the edge of the valley. Mufasa dropped Simba onto the raised platform, and climbed up after him.

The tearing of flesh was heard as a trampling beast struck Mufasa in the side. With a roar of pain he was pulled from the rockface back into the seething mass of horns and hooves.

"Dad!" Simba cried out. The desperation in his voice, and the love of his father evident for all to hear. But Scar in the past, was like ice, and unmoved. Not a shred of decency was moved, not an ounce of compassion could be found there.

But Scar in the present, Scar watching with Ammit and Kivuli, shook to hear the cry, for now it was familiar to him.

"Mom!" his memory cried out. And visions assaulted his mind, visions within visions, fragments of abstract thoughts, like dust and light whirling in the tempest. Visions of himself facing the broken body of his mother upon the dusty ground, from where Caliban had ripped out her throat. Scar shook the memory away, better to focus on this one, this chaotic stampede, this horror of horrors.

"I don't understand… Scar…" Kivuli said, horrified, and shaken. He'd know, of course, what he would see. But seeing it for himself, seemed to shake Kivuli more than it did Scar. He swallowed. Scar said nothing, knowing what was about to unfurl, what he was about to see again. Kivuli still shook his head in incomprehension. "You know the pain of losing a parent. But then what would you know about the love a Father has for this son? You _killed_ your own father. You murdered him. Or had him murdered. Same thing." Kivuli said.

"That's not true. He tried to kill me first." Scar protested and the memories bombarded his mind once more, of the Shadowlands, and a forgotten cave full of death and decay, a serpent hurled at his father's feet, a challenge laid out, and a King slain.

"He tried to kill you for the same reasons you tried to kill him! If you are innocent, why is he guilty?"

"You don't know anything about it!" Scar growled. "You said so yourself. I was an ambition, cruel thing. That why I did it." He said, in a toneless voice.

And then, unwanted and unasked for, another memory awoke. Of playing in the fields. Uru, Ahadi, Taka and Mufasa together. Playing, having fun. The laughter of cubs and the love between mates. A family. The first memory he'd been shown, the earliest, the fondest. All ripped away, and lost in the multitude of slaughter. Pain and loss and misery and ambition burning it away. War and assassins and duels and plots, so much, too much, for his young mind as a cub to understand. A cub as young as Taka had been couldn't have understood. A cub as young as Simba was, couldn't have begun to know.

Now Mufasa was beaten and broken, and disappearing for longer lengths of time beneath the stampede, beaten bloody, and in agony.

Simba looked desperately into the multitude, terrified, incomprehensible fear and shock on his face. A true horror that he could barely begin to process.

And then Mufasa leapt out of the mass with a great roar. Simba gave a whoop of triumph and fled up the rocks away from the stampede. Scar looked down at the King as he climbed up the side of the rock-face, his claws cutting into the rock dragging his battered body up the side of the cliff, out of the valley, to safety and freedom. Scar glared down at the King. The memories were overlapping. Scar in the vision seemed tormented too, his conviction evaporating, and restoring itself every second that passed.

"Stop this madness!" That was another memory. It wasn't his voice, it was Mufasa, calling out to stop Ahadi's murder of his son.

But no one called out now, and no one had cried out to Scar to intervene in his murder of Mufasa. No one had stood between Scar and Mufasa. This was a voice from long ago, from another memory, bleeding into this one. Scar gritted his teeth, ignoring it. _He was the one in control._ He _wanted_ Mufasa dead. He _enjoyed_ it. The voice that called out, in fear and in condemnation was the voice of Mufasa from long ago. It was the voice of him intervening in the duel – as Ahadi prepared to butcher both Zira and Scar before the Pride. Mufasa meddling. Mufasa saving his life. The life of his brother. The uncle of his child. The king who had tried so hard to maintain a kingdom with fairness and justice. Naive. The real Scar pulled out of the memory drawing in sharp breath.

A memory within a memory. Kivuli shouted over the drums of the hooves of the heard.

"Look at what you wrought Scar! Look at Your brother!" Scar did so. But he could not look at his brother without seeing the face of the cub who had tried to be King. The face of young lion whom had trusted him enough to lad an illicit night time hunt. The lion who had been thrilled to discover he was an uncle. Scar almost could not bear it. What was he doing?

"Scar!" He called. "Brother!" The apparition cried out desperately. "Help me!" help me even though I did not help you against Ahadi. _Help me even though I let Kira die._ The apparition of Scar glared at him. Then lashed out, his claws pinning Mufasa's into the rock face. Mufasa cried out in pain. Scar leaned forwards. For Kira. For betraying me and stealing what was mine.

But the real Scar looked on. Uru. Caliban. Ahadi. Bane. Kira. Hissis. Mufasa. All of them dead. So much blood for the sake of a kingdom he would come to despise. His Mother died for it. His Father would try to kill him over it. And he in turn would kill for it. Again and Again. So much death. And so much more to come.

Was the prize worth the cost? Could it ever be?

Kira, Uru, Ahadi. All of them killed over the crown. All of them dead for it. And now he destroyed the last of his family.

It hadn't been worth it. He had died anyway. He knew that now. He had died unmourned, overthrown by his own people.

It hadn't been worth it.

It hadn't been worth the prince.

He'd seen it.

He knew it.

It had never been worth it.

"No…" he whispered. "Don't…" Not for the first time, wishing he could speak to his younger self, to avert catastrophe.

* * *

"Long live the King!" Scar hissed.

* * *

_I didn't mean it._

He realised, in the solace of his own thoughts.

Kivuli's eyes jerked to his, staring into him as if hearing the heresy in his head. Scar scowled at the treacherous thought. If he faced oblivion, as seemed inevitable, then he'd do so as _him._ Not as anyone else! He hadn't regretted anything! Why should he show regret now? He wouldn't be made into someone he wasn't!

In the vision, Mufasa's eyes widened. A terrible mixture of emotions. Horror. Shock. Betrayal. Pain. Pain at losing his brother. Pain at not realizing it.

Scar jerked his paws out and threw Mufasa from the side of the valley into the running mass below. A cry echoed around the valley. A tiny, high, broken voice that echoed loss beyond imagining. Let Scar could imagine it. He had felt it keenly and for a moment, that voice was joined by another. He barely recognised it as his own.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

The dust cleared. In a few seconds all of the destruction had been wiped away. Dust and ashes were the only sign of any calamity. Scar moved over to the body of his brother. His limps were crushed, and his back was clearly broken. With a grunt of disgust, Scar turned the body over with a claw. Mufasa stared up at him. He was dead. At last.

"The Kingdom is _mine_ , dear brother. It was always mine." he told the corpse. He was unsurprised when he received no response.

Scar smiled with glee.

"Oh and give my regards to our father would you? Both of you underestimated me. And both of you died for it because of it. I am glad you know the truth now…" He said, to no one.

A skittering of rocks caught his attention, and Scar shrank into the shadows to avoid whoever was coming. Simba came crashing out of the dust, which had been thrown into the air. Crying, and screaming, desperately for his father.

Scar eased out of the shadows and talked quietly to him. Scar didn't need to listen. He know what he said.

A few moments later Simba ran from the valley. Scar barked a command, and the hyenas pursued.

A short while later they returned.

"It is done." Shenzi said simply. She stared at the body of Mufasa upon the ground.

"We actually did it…" Banzai looked grimly at it. They showed no euphoria of celebration, but looked at the murder grimly. They knew what they had done. This was no hunt for food. Not justified revenge killing for the loss of one of their comrades or friends.

"The crown… is yours Scar." He said. And the words sent a thrill through him. _Victory._ Sweeter than the finest meat, a thirst slaked, more satisfying than the most carnal of lusts. With that pronouncement, agony and ecstasy burnt through him all at once and all he wanted to do was take Zira into his embrace and scream to high heavens. He'd do it here, standing over his brother's cooling remains if she were here.

* * *

_We will_ _**Reign** _ _._

Instead, he roared in defiance, as he stood over his brother's broken body, drunk on adrenaline and his own savagery, as the hyenas bowed to him. The first of many, to kneel before their new King that day.

* * *

Ammit laughed manically. "Oh masterfully done Scar! Superb claw-work." He said. Kivuli sighed at the carnage.

"You were right. More blood spilt in the name of your ambition." he said bitterly. Scar shook himself, a lump forming in his throat.

"He left me… no choice. I had to… He betrayed me… I would have lost everything!" he cried out. Kivuli surveyed the scene grimly.

"I think… you just did." And Scar knew he was not talking about his Crown. He had lost so much more than that. Ammit however, crowed in exhalation of his own, as glorius in his victory as Scar had been in his. There was no defending this. No way around it. No excuses or justifications of clever moralising to avoid it.

_Mine._

His eyes seemed to say.

 _You are_ _**mine** _ _._

"Since the beginning, Scar… Since Mortals first _**fell**_ _._ There have always been acts considered so depraved… so _vile_ that they rebel against the circle of life themselves. I want you to know, Scar, that I have been there since this Sun started burning, since the world began its meandering wandering through the void. I have seen ancient giants die in the fire, the new life crawl from out of the slime, and then watched them make the same mistakes over and over again. And you, weak, pathetic mortals… Inevitably… _**Fall**_ _._ You are _destined_ to disappoint. I don't know what the Kings see in you… I honestly don't." He laughed.

"What's your point, Ammit?" Scar asked, as the impossibly ancient entity smirked at him, like he was a child. No, less than that. An insect.

"My point, Scar, is that I watched the very first mortals _**fall**_ _."_ He said. "Not as impressive as my own, I'll concede. The fall of mortals left much less of a lasting… impact… on things, to be sure. At least in the grand scheme of things. But do you know how every fall began? It began with a single choice… of _power_ over _peace_. And it ends – as these things always do – with a brother slaying brother. There is a pattern to this. A rhythm. And in all those falls, in all those cycles, and all those brothers… I don't think I've _ever_ seen someone look as _hurt,_ as _betrayed_ as your brother did then. Nor produced a scream as pained, as Simba's there and then. Watching it happen the first time, that was an honour. But seeing it again in person? Over and over and over, playing out, in the shadows of the Twilight realm? Scar. That is quite simply a _privilege_." He said, mockingly. Scar looked away, as Ammit laughed and laughed, in delight. Kivuli said nothing. He didn't have to. Part of Scar wondered what the Judgement was even for at this point. It was clear to see, that for Ammit, it seemed a mere formality. In the eyes of Ammit, Scar's soul was as damned as ever.

And a great swell of hopelessness filled through him, as Scar looked at the disappointment, the regret in Kivuli's eyes. Maybe he was right. Because if even Kivuli saw no hope for him now, he couldn't even begin to find it in himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The vision disappeared so quickly it was as if the world was set alight with white flames. It burnt away into mist right before his eyes, such was the fury of this particular vision. The shade of Scar didn't know by what rules twilight realm was governed. Sometimes the visions came and went gently, like the echo of a dream. Sometimes they appeared violently crashing into his thoughts and left just as savagely, leaving him exhausted. Sometimes he watched from afar, sometimes in person and on a few occasions, he had watched through the eyes of his younger self. It didn't make any sense to him.

The gorge disappeared from his vision, the stampede blasted out of view and the broken body of his brother erased from his sight. The image though, of his brother lying dead, was still burned into his mind. He kept thinking back to it. He kept remembering how he had watched his brother's fall and the satisfaction he had felt as he had done so.

Had the fall killed him instantly? Or had Mufasa endured a dozen blows from a dozen different hooves and horns before oblivion came to him as a release. He didn't know. He hadn't been able to see from his position. Now the idea caused him nagging frustration.

Kivuli looked at Scar with interest. As time had gone on his good-will for Scar had vastly deteriorated, and now he was shaking his head in disappointment. In anger, even.

"Congratulations." He said viciously. "Mufasa and Simba were dead, the crown and kingdom was yours. You had all you ever wanted. I bet you felt pretty good about yourself right about then." He said. Scar looked away.

"Yes. I did at the time." He said. But he sounded troubled. Ammit gave a laugh.

"As fratricide goes, that was pretty impressive. And believe me, I have dealt with _many_ kinslayers in my time." Ammit said, his eyes gleaming. He looked impressed or pleased somehow. Savouring the moment.

"So what did you do afterwards? After celebrating, I mean?" Kivuli asked him, trying to move forward.

It was Ammit who answered. "Oh come on. That should be fairly simple to guess. He needed to consolidate his rule, of course. He granted world-wide clemency to the spotted hyena clan – as well as any others who would follow him - and lifted Ahadi's banishment of the creatures permanently. He invited them to return to his lands, for the first time in a generation. The genius of it though, is that anyone who thought to question it would simply assume it was your way of disassembling your father and brother's legacy. The more nuanced might know of Banzai and Shenzi, and simply assume you were rewarding them for their service to the Lion Guard. No one would have suspected the truth, that this was their payment for a much darker service." He said.

"Yes." Scar said. "That was almost exactly what I did. In the days leading up to the murder, the call to arms went out among the outcasts in the graveyard, and in the outlands. By the time the deed was done, I had an army. I could have subjugated the entirety of the Pridelands by force if I had needed to. The night Mufasa died, almost the entire clan under matriarch Uchawi crossed the border into the Pridelands". Scar said.

"I bet that went down well…" Kivuli said.

"It did not." Scar admitted. "But the people were too preoccupied with mourning Mufasa and Simba to offer much in the way of resistance." He sneered.

* * *

The vision reformed, and the white mist became the grove behind Pride Rock, that was littered with tiny white flowers. White fading into white. Scar could make out a freshly dug mound present there, and several lionesses were present. Sarabi was there too, and despite looking physically pale, the queen radiated dignity and strength. Sarafina stood by herside. Zazu, the blue hornbill Majordomo fluttered down, and stood next to her, saying nothing, but offering a consoling wing. Sauda, and Jicho some distance away. Jicho, always the smallest of the Lion Guard, now looked even more diminished than ever before. The only change in his demeanour though, was that he stood with his eyes wide open, greyed unseeing eyes looked out without seeing and were no longer concealed behind burnt and twisted skin. One look at him, told any who saw him that he was blind. At least he was now used to moving about in the darkness by himself. He rarely left the den without his mother or sister being nearby. Curiously though, there were other shapes present, other colours of skin and fur. A handful of leopards and cheetahs, the odd crocodile. A rhino and hippo, too. Whole flocks of birds swooped high above, as if curious as to why so many creatures were gathered and present. There weren't as many animals as there had been at Simba's presentation, or indeed, at Mufasa and Sarabi's mating ceremony. It was easily as diverse though, with leaders from all sorts of creatures, from all sorts of citizens of the Pridelands. That was at the base of Pride Rock though, viewing from a distance. The grove was behind the tallest monolith of Pride Rock, out of sight of those who would stand before the throne of the Lion King. If any of the lionesses objected to their presence on ground that was sacred to them, none made issue of it. The air though was cautious, as if tense, that could be felt even through the grief.

This was special, even if it did take place with the blessing of the Pride. The other lionesses of the Pridelands were scattered around, talking among themselves, until, finally, Scar and Zira emerged from the den, and moved towards the grove, followed closely by Rafiki, the Shaman. The mandrill strode forwards, staff in hand, gourds clicking softly with each step. There was silence, as the others looked to him. Scar stopped, and stood atop small, flat rock, his claws tapping atop the stone as he came to a halt. Zira went and stood next to Sauda, who nuzzled her, her own grief more visible than Zira, whose expression was distant and cold. She didn't look at Sarabi, though her eyes did flick to the other mounds within the grove, where Kasi, Nguvu, and Kira lay beneath the earth. Only Imani was lacked a mound. His body had been consumed by fire atop Pride Rock, and the ashes scattered into the winds. It had been an insult to Ahadi more than an honour afforded Imani. A chance to deny his father the chance to act as a the consoling and benevolent king. Rafiki passed Scar, and approached, Sarabi. Then, embraced the lioness. Only then did Sarabi's steel-like composure break, and her horror and grief burst out of her in a single tear.

Scar allowed Rafiki his expression of condolences, then cleared his throat. By prior agreement, Scar allowed Rafiki to speak; he had publically stated his admiration of Mufasa before. This was a much more ceremonial affair.

"The Pridelands are no stranger to loss. To pain, and to grief. Rafiki has been a friend of the Pridelands for many years… Rafiki has known Mufasa for years, and Radiki was honoured to be called his friend. Mufasa was a great King. He ruled justly, and mercifully." Rafiki said. "But as a Lion… Mufasa was a kind soul. His empathy knew no limits. And it is for that reason, that today we are joined by representatives of the cheetah and leopard tribes, the crocodile floats. Because Mufasa could use that empathy, to see things as few could. He understood us, he knew our grievances, our troubles. And that made him wise. Wiser than Shaman and Mjuzi.

"The pain of losing anyone before their time hurts our souls. The pain of losing someone as young as Simba, pierces it. But beyond that pain, we can only trust in each other, and to the will of the Kings, and find some comfort there. Beyond that, of young Simba, the Prince of the Pridelands, I cannot speak, for it would pain me beyond words. We entrust his spirit to that of his father, and to his grandfather, and to his forefathers. May he never leave our hearts." Rafiki said. "The will of the Great Kings is hard to interpret. Wiser Shaman than I have tried… and failed catastrophically. We must simply have faith in them, and have faith in the Great Creator, to whom we must all eventually return. That is the true Circle of Life. This is but an echo, a shadow of the greater path we all walk. They were, and are, a part of the Circle. And the Circle has no end. Their time on earth, is but the day and death, but the passing of the light of the Sun below the horizon." His voice became quiet now, so that Scar had to strain to listen to it. "The Great Kings watch us from the Stars. And now, two more shine from the void." Rafiki said.

There was a moment silence, then other spoke, one after the other, each speaking words to comfort to each other, praising the memory of the Lion king and the young Prince. None had quiet the same tone of self-satisfied spiritualistic mumbo jumbo that Rafiki spouted, but all were filled with praise and love for their king. Scar could hardly stomach it. Nala said nothing, though Scar saw her sit next to her mother. Fresh tears would fall down her the face with each new speaker. Scar tuned out most of speakers after the first couple of. Sarafina too, had tears in her eyes, though for the sake of consoling her daughter, seemed to be trying to hide it.

* * *

When the service, or ceremony, or whatever it was called, was over, the lionesses began to disperse. A multiple hunts had been held the day before and there was food for all, which was well, for many had journeyed far to there to pay their respects to Mufasa and his cub. Some of those whom had travelled the furthest, were those who Scar now approached. He cleared his throat, and familiar dark lion turned to him, having spoken to Sarabi, who quickly excused herself, not wanting to be near Scar at the moment. Scar was left with Rafiki, and with a familiar face.

"Kusini. Old friend. It was good of you to come all this way." Scar said. Kusini inclined in head.

"Scar. I am sorry for your loss." The dark maned lion said. "I regret that my return to your Kingdom was under such sad circumstances." He said. Kusini hadn't come to the Pridelands since they had met as cubs all those years ago during Ahadi's reign, though frequent messages had been exchanged between Kusini and Mufasa via their majordomos. Kumi was always courteous enough to speak with the Lion Guard, as well as Mufasa.

"Thank you for coming anyway. Mufasa was always an advocate for cooperation with the other Lion Prides of the Serengetti. I am eager to continue his work, in that regard." Scar said smoothly.

"Ever the diplomat, Scar. And not just with the lions I've heard. Is it true that you intend to end hostilities with the Hyena clans that border our territory?" Kusini said. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"We should always strive for peace, where possible, do you not think?" Scar said. Kusini expression was unreadable.

"Indeed. When possible. There is much hostility in your past, is it not? I thought the hyenas were responsible for the death of your father, were they not?"

"Rumours." Scar said, dismissively. "And never proven. Besides. Mercy was one of Mufasa's highest qualities. We should honour him, by remembering that." He said, harsher than he'd intended. He hadn't meant to become annoyed so quickly, but what business is it of the Southrons, how he governed his Kingdom." Kusini looked dubious, but nodded nevertheless. He glanced to his side, and smiled.

"Ah. King Scar. Allow me to present my daughter, her Highness, Princess _Zalika_ " He said. The lioness in question moved towards him, and inclined her head respectfully.

"Your Majesty." She greeted him. "My condolences." She said. "I was speaking to this young one." She indicated the young Nala, who, still a cub, moved behind her mother's paw, away from Scar's piercing green eyes. "She was telling me of her friend. I wish I could have met him, and his father." She said. Nala shied away, but, miraculously, her eyes were only red. It seemed that in sharing some memories with Zalika, the young cub was at least somewhat more contained. The last thing he needed was another hysterical lioness. Nala appeared sad, but Zalika's act of kindness had revived some happy memories with her. Few people had spoken of their memories of Simba, focusing on Mufasa and his reputation as King. The other animals, the cheetahs, the leopards, and the rest, had never really met the young Prince.

"You are too kind, Princess Zalika." Scar said smoothly. "You have your father's heart. It is good to meet you at last; you are most welcome here." He said. Zalika smiled shyly, glancing back at Nala, relieved that the young cub had returned to her mother. Scar reflected on the adolescent princess. He had never travelled to another Pride when he was that young. He had no idea that his daughter was so much older than Simba had been. Despite being younger than both Mufasa and Taka, Kusini had been crowned King before Mufasa had, almost right out of adolescence. He had conceived his daughter not long after being mated to his queen. In fact, popular gossip held that she had been conceived _before_ , explaining Kusini's mating ceremony had been a rushed, private affair, with few invitations for others to witness it. It had been conveyed to Scar and Mufasa some years ago, during one of the messages conveyed by Kumi.

The two kings were joined by the Shaman, Rafiki, who approached the two Kings, nodding to Scar as he did so.

"Your Majesties." He intoned. Kusini blinked, saw the Shaman and his staff, and nodded in respect.

"Shaman Rafiki. Your Eminence." He returned the greeting. Scar blinked at that. A level of formality worthy of the leopard tribes. Clearly, the Shaman were held in high regard in among the Southrons. Perhaps living near the Shaman for so long had dulled his senses, because Kusini and Zalika were looking at Rafiki with an undisguised awe, Zalika's eyes lingering on Rafiki's staff.

"I've never met a Shaman before." Zalika said.

"Nor I." Kusini said. "My Grandfather claimed to have met one, when he was young. A Mandril." He said, looking surprised. "A relative of your perhaps?"

"Rafiki doubts it." The Shaman said, "He has never heard of another Mandril among his peers."

"I guess…" Kusini said. He shook his head. "That was a very moving speech, Rafiki of the Shaman. I understand you were close friends, with Mufasa?" Kusini said. Rafiki inclined his head.

"I knew him all his life. And his father too. Rafiki shall miss both of them. Mufasa often sought me for advice, though in truth, he usually knew what to do without my input. Rarely did Rafiki influence his course once it was set. But live for the living, we must. And then, the dead will live through us as well." Rafiki said. "The dead are never truly gone. We must remember that." He said. Scar cleared his throat, and excused himself from the gathering, leaving the two Southrons with Rafiki. Tojo and Chumvi, the other two males in the Pride, aside from Jicho, were introduced in due to turn to Zalika. The Princess seemed eager to excuse herself too, seemingly finding the Shaman intimidating, and was eagerly chatting to the lions who were closer to her age. Chumvi and Tojo were closer to her age, despite being older, and she was clearly more interested in them than in the affairs of state that accompanied such events.

Scar felt the same and moved away from the others, moving on his way back to the den where Zira waited for him, before an unusual sound caught his ears. It sounded like sobbing, and Scar initially dismissed it as being the sobbing of another grieving lioness, overcome with emotion for the event.

Sarabi might well have kept her emotions in check, but many of the lionesses were not as strong, and even those who were not as close to the King as their Pridesister, were in mourning. Simba's death in particular had left most of the lionesses in a state of shock. Even Tama and Kula, the two adolescents, and youngest in the Pride (aside from Nala) who barley had anything to do with Simba, or Mufasa, had been stricken by the news. Apparently Scar, had misjudged the interest Mufasa had taken in the younger members of Pride, for both the adolescents had spoken at his wake of how kind the King had been to them, despite their low status in the Pride. But he had seen the two adolescents close by, near Tojo and Chumvi. All four had been appalled when the tragedy had initially struck the Pride; the youngsters were very fond of the deceased Prince, having often played with the young Prince, watching him on behalf of his mother or father, when Zazu was on his more official duties. And, he suspected, their presence was tolerated over that of the annoying bird, and of bossy lionesses. Tojo and Kula had been considered the "cool" lions, who would let them get away with stuff the lioness never would. Still, the males didn't weep when resentful adolescent angst would suffice, and Kula and Tama had comforted each other earlier. Curiosity getting the better of him, Scar headed past the entrance to his own den, and moved to that of the main den, far from the others.

He was disappointed in who he discovered. It was none other than Sarafina's brat. The cub though, wasn't alone. She was joined by another cub, a short, golden furred child, with a black tuft of hair on his head. Scar grimaced.

"It's okay… Is alright, Nala…" the cub consoled her. Nala was crying quietly, and the new cub was putting a paw round her. The young cub shook her head.

"It's _not_ alright. He's gone… I can't believe he's gone…" She said.

Scar frowned. He didn't recognise the male cub. He was Simba's age, but there were no other cubs his age in the Pride. The closest were Tojo and Chumvi, both very much his senior. How could he not know who this was? He nearly charged in and demanded answers, but something about Nala's words made him hesitate.

"No one said anything… Everyone had great memories of Mufasa but no one said anything for Simba… He did so much." Nala cried. The foreign cub's eyes were wide, and rimmed with red. He too had been crying, it seemed, but had stopped a while ago. He sighed.

"I guess the others didn't know him as much as we did… except his mother. And I don't think she really wanted to say anything right now… It must be hard for her."

"But at least she was honest! Unlike those other creatures!" She trailed off, then buried her face in his fur, the young cub seemed taken aback, but nuzzled her. It was peculiar, watching two mere children comfort each other like adults, their naive minds incapable of fully comprehending the horror they had seen. Still, children younger than they had experienced death and violence, in less civilised parts of the world. Perhaps it was merely time they grew up.

They didn't. His mother did, and the lionesses. But all those other animals, they didn't know him. They didn't actually feel anything when he died. They just see this as a chance to socialise. To curry favour with the next King. Maybe a few dozen actually wanted to pay their _respects_ , but most didn't even know them! Why are they here?" Then let's do it. Here. What did Simba mean to you?" He asked her. Nala looked away. She was quiet.

"He would get us into trouble. But he tended to be the one who got us out again. One time… He took us to an elephant graveyard in the Shadowlands! It was creepy, and weird… and dangerous too… some hyenas chased us…" Nala said. Malka shuddered. He knew that feeling.

"Something similar happened to me…" He said, smiling. That sounded like Simba.

"Yeah. At one point though, he nearly got away, and the hyenas cornered me. And he came back for me. He always came back. Now he's gone, Malka, and I can't… I don't… It's just not _fair_." She cried, and she was crying again.

Malka was quiet for a moment.

"He was very fond of you, you know." He said. "And he was a very good I met him a few days ago, back when his Uncle was injured, I think he was a little jealous of there being two Princes for one Pride." He said.

Scar, watching, snorted at the irony of that, and took a step forward. He recognised the cub now, Malka, and knew why he didn't know him on sight. He had arrived at the Pridelands when he was recovering from his injuries, sustained in his fight with Nguvu, and in the aftermath. The strange cub had been travelling with his mother, become separated, and found himself in the Pridlands. He and Simba had a brief but intense rivalry, and then, as was the way with cubs, became instant friends. Malka had departed when his mother arrived, having followed Malka's scent. Now he had returned, along with his mother, during the wake of Mufasa and Simba. That was because Malka's mother, was the formidable _Mllima_. Queen of the Mountain Pride.

"But, like with you, he came back for me. Who knows, Nala. Miracles do happen. Maybe he'll come back to us again. But even if he doesn't, that doesn't mean we just forget about him."

"Wouldn't that be something." Nala said, smiling. "Thanks Malka."

"It;s alright. You'll always have a friend in me, Nala. I promise you that." Malka said.

Nauseating as it was, Scar approached the two cubs, interrupting their quite moment.

"And what are you two young cubs doing back here?" Scar drawled, his eyes narrowing. The two cubs jumped, and whirled around at his voice. They hadn't heard his approach.

"Scar!" Nala yelped, and Malka flinched.

"Uh, King Scar!" He stuttered. Scar cocked his head.

"Prince Malka. Shouldn't you be with your mothers?" Scar asked them.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Nala protested, but Malka nudged her.

"I didn't say you did. But there is little time for… socialising... The other ceremony will be taking place, shortly." He warned her. "And you'd want to be present, I am sure." He said. Nala looked away, nodding silently, clearly intimidated. Malka nudged her and the two cubs practically fled. Scar stalked past them, making his way to the den.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you do that for?" Kivuli asked them. Scar snorted.

"Do what? Cubs shouldn't be sneaking around by themselves. Not on a day like that." Scar said.

"Scar. She was mourning her friend… And was clearly upset that so few had anything to say about Simba! She clearly liked Mufasa, but it was Simba she was grieving for, her friend not her king. And apart from a few of the lionesses, most of the all those animals who had travelled so far had nothing to say about him! Have some compassion." Kivuli snapped.

"Oh come on." Scar sneered. "Practically everyone complained how he was so young to have suffered such a tragic fate. It broke _everyone's_ hearts. It was appallingly sentimental."

"Yes." Ammit sneered as well. "After all, who could imagine what it's like to lose a cub, eh Scar?" He grinned. Scar scowled. Kira's situation had been different. He had said as much before. But he didn't say anything. The fact was, he had changed far too much between Kira's death and Simba's death to have anything like the same reaction.

"Who was the child with Nala? I didn't recognise him." Kivuli asked. Scar shrugged.

"At the time? A nobody. Just a cubhood friend of Simba's he met, briefly. But that was Malka. He'd end up as King of the Mountain Pride."

"When did Simba meet him?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Weren't you listening to them? Must have happened some time when Scar was recovering from losing the roar, after Nguvu was killed." Ammit said. Scar nodded.

"Simba and Nala were known to get into all sorts of trouble and have all sorts of adventures. Simba usually ran for the hills whenever Zazu was put in charge of him. He was much easier to manipulate when he was left in the care of those adolescent baby-sitters of his; Tama and Tojo. He somehow managed to get in all sorts of trouble. It was almost tempting to just let _him_ get himself killed without any effort on my part." Scar commented.

Kivuli stared at him.

"Of course." He muttered.

"What?"

"I was going to ask how you knew such much about what Simba was getting up to with his friends, for someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with him. But it's obvious. You were looking for a way to get him alone, and away from his parents." Kivuli said, looking revolted. Scar looked away in shame, aware at how callous and premediated his attempted murder looked.

"Would it help my case if I said that getting him alone would have helped avoid… collateral damage?" Scar asked.

"Was that ever your intention?" Kivuli asked in response.

"Not really…"

"Then no." Kivuli said, scowling. Scar sighed in resignation.

"Anyway… He met Malka on one of those excursions of his, made friends, and then Malka went home. He had barley returned to his own Pride, when they received the message from Zazu that Mufasa and Simba had been killed. His mother was Mlima, Queen of the Mountain Pride. At the time, I barely knew them. Mlima was a… forceful… lioness. Older than Mufasa, and I, but had her cub late. Heh. I remember when he was born. She was convinced she was going to get a daughter, and approached Mufasa with the idea of betrothing her to Simba, since they were of a similar age. Those ideas petered out when Malka was actually born, and he turned out to be a male." He snorted. "Long story short, Simba ended up presumed dead, lost in the desert. And Malka ended up as King of the Mountain Pride, once his mother passed." He said. "It's not important." He said.

"Everyone is important, Scar." Kivuli said, sounding sad. "All of Simba's friends, their lives, their stories are important." He shook his head. "But." He conceded. "Perhaps it isn't relevant to our current situation. Suffice to know he's another innocent person you hurt by murdering Mufasa." He said. Ammit smirked, but didn't say anything. He wasn't in the least bit interested in Malka. Just in how uncomfortable Scar now looked.

They looked back at the vision, where Scar approached his own den – where he had been going before becoming distracted. Not the main den. None would enter there for some time yet. It was being prepared for the _next_ ceremony, one that was of much more importance to him. Ironically, it would be the last time he would use the Lair of the Lion guard as his own private den. From this day, he would use the main den with all the others. He felt no need to keep to himself him now. He had _won._

"How was the service?" Shenzi asked Scar, as he entered the lair. Inside the den, a number of hyenas lay about. In ages past, he might have been apprehensive at allowing the creatures into such a sacred place as the lair of the Lion Guard. But with the Lion Guard gone, it made little difference to him. Already the images that marked the walls of the cave, were being covered in layers of dust, and vines and mossy planation. No one else, except a few exploring cubs, ever came in here. The hyenas felt no shame in lounging about there, as Scar often had. They hadn't all found their place in the Pridelands yet, but the trio were the only ones arrogant enough to actually slink around Pride Rock. The rest of the clan showed characteristic caution. Shenzi was eying him carefully, but looking cheerful. They almost hadn't believed it would work, but here they were in the Pridelands, unopposed. She knew there would be conflict eventually, but even so, the Matriarch Uchawi had ordered her people away from Mufasa and Simba's funeral rites.

"You know you could had attended. You are citizens of the Pridelands now…" Scar said. Shenzi laughed at that.

"And start a riot at your own brother's wake? Eh. I don't think so." She shook her head. Scar snorted wirily.

"So was that why the Matriarch forbade her people from attending, do you think?" Scar asked.

"I should think so. They're plenty of hyena folk who'd have leapt at the chance to attend. And not just for the feast afterwards…" Shenzi said.

"Eh?" Banzai asked. "Why'd that lot want to pay respects to a dead Lion King?" he asked her. Shenzi laughed.

"Nah. Not to pay respects. To make sure he's really dead…" Shenzi said. Scar scowled at her joke. The funeral rites of the Pridelands were a serious business, and not ones to be sneered at, even if it were for such a loathsome useless entity as his _dear_ departed brother. He had buried too many lions to take much pleasure in _that_ setting. Which was helpful really. It made sense to play the part of the grieving brother.

"Shut up. And get ready. You know what comes next. I want the hyenas present _there_ if nothing else. Friendship and cooperation with the Hyena Clans is to become a symbol of my new rule. I want them there. And _visible."_ Scar said. He looked about. "And someone tell Hissis he needs to remain out of sight. I have one name left. I may need it sooner than later." He commanded. Then stormed out the den.

"Boy," Banzai said, as he left. "He seems tense, don't he?" He said. The hyenas followed out his orders though.

* * *

They arrived at the precipice of Pride Rock, the congregation having moved from the grove to the top of Pride Rock in the meantime, and Rafiki strode up and down. The hyenas took up positions nearby the other animals, where they received ominous looks from the others. The Pridelanders, who had heard Scar's pronouncement of a "Glorious new future" looked annoyed, and disgusted. The delegations from the Southlands and Mountainlands looked alarmed. Mlima put a paw round Malka, and Kusini shook his head silently. Neither of the visiting royals seemed to have truly believed the rumours that Scar had entered into an open alliance with the entirety of a Hyena clan, nor considered that representatives of the Matriarch would be present at such an auspicious occasion. The hyenas looked incongruous and out of place compared to the other dignitaries and leaders of the Pridelands, but Shenzi at least relished in the unease emanating from their peers, and Banzai gave a grimacing smile, showing his teeth at the two cubs, Malka and Nala, who flinched away from them. Scar scowled disapprovingly at their fun. Now was hardly the time.

There was silence, as the others bore witness. The previous ceremony had been one of farewell, of memory, of grief, and emotion. This was something else. But for Scar, it was one of anticipation, the culmination.

The Shaman walked first, and entered the den Sarabi, Zira, and Taka, walked passed the assembled creatures, and entered the den of Pride Rock. It was empty. Sarabi approached Rafiki, and knelt down before him.

"Who comes before us?" Rafiki said quietly, looking sadly at Sarabi. The lioness, a sadness of her own in her eyes responded clearly, but softly.

"I am Sarabi. Daughter of _Kuimba,_ now passed. Who was consort of King Mufasa, now passed. Who was mother of Simba. Now passed." Sarabi said.

Rafiki picked up a side of a splintered gourd that was filled not with juice, or powered, but with fresh water taken from the oasis of the watering hole. At Sarabi's nod, and with a sad look in his eye, he reached down, and took a palmful of the water, and let it fall from his hands onto her head. Sarabi let the water drip down her forehead, and looked up, staring straight into Rafiki. The ape wiped away the moisture with his own hand, offering an encouraging squeeze on her shoulder, and the lioness nodded sadly.

"What are we watching?" Ammit asked Scar, the real Scar, who watched the ceremony in silence.

"Mufasa is dead." Scar said simply. "Sarabi isn't of Royal Blood herself. Her claim to the throne was entirely through her mating Mufasa. If Simba had lived… or rather, if he were known to have lived, she might have reigned as regent, as Queen-Mother. But…" He trailed off.

"She's being stripped of her title." Kivuli realised. Scar nodded. No words were said. The appropriate words of ceremony and tradition would have sounded hollow and cold to a grieving mother and widow. So the ceremony took place in silence. Sarabi then stepped back, and walked back out of the den, and took her place between Sarafina and Tama, towards the outside of the circle of lionesses.

Rafiki, Scar and Zira were left alone. The air grew cold and dark. Even in the daylight, the den was dimly lit. Scar, waited a few moments, and then the new King stepped forwards, Zira close behind him. Rafiki cracked open a new gourd, this once containing some red juice in it, the colour of blood. It was darker than the one used at Simba's presentation; this wasn't the marking of a Prince, but of a King. Scar took some powder from the ground and stirred it into the juice, and the liquid thickened into a sticky paste. He dipped two fingers into the concoction, and then spoke for the first time;

"Who comes before the Throne of Pride Rock?" Rafiki intoned.

Scar cleared his throat.

"I am Scar. Son of King Ahadi, now passed. Son of Queen Uru, now passed." He said firmly.

Rafiki arched an eyebrow. There had been little doubt that he would be known as King Scar, not King Taka. That was who he was, and that was who he would be known as. "I claim the throne of Pride Rock." He said, clearly. Rafiki nodded.

"Then in this place, let the Pride be my witness." He said. Ironic, since the Pride was outside, very few were permitted to see this act. The anointing of Princes, Princesses, Kings and Queens during presentations and coronations usually took place far from the prying eyes of the supposed _witnesses._ "By my right as a Shaman, and by the Will of the Kings. You shall be King Scar of the Pridelands and all the light touched earth, _Black Flame of Pride Rock._ May your mate rule by your side and may the Crown, Throne and Kingdom of the Pridelands pass to your heirs, for so long as the stars shine in the heavens." He said. For the first time in his life, Scar knelt before Rafiki and bowed his head.

"Scar. _I crown you with the life of the land_ …" and he bent forward, and swiped his hand, which appeared to be bleeding with its mixture, and anointed Scar's head as he had to Mufasa, and as he had to Simba, and Taka, and Mufasa again, when they were cubs (albeit with a different mixture, for a different occasion). It left a red streak on her head that appeared more like warpaint than gourd juice. _"And the earth of the kingdom"_ he picked up a small pinch of dust and let it fall onto the red mark.

And it was done.

Scar turned, and left the den, stepping out onto the precipice of Pride Rock once more. The light stung his eyes that had adjusted to the dark but he didn't blink. All the gathered creatures could see the marking on his head. It would fade, washed away from rain and time, but the crown and the power it bestowed could not.

Rafiki cleared his throat.

"I present King Scar of the Pridelands and all the light touched earth, _Black Flame of Pride Rock!"_ He proclaimed. At that, Scar gave a triumphant roar.

Scar roared, and the lionesses bowed before him. Mlima and Kusini – and their scions – inclined their heads in respect to a fellow monarch. The rest bowed low, and the other animals gathered bowed to. The hyenas too, after being elbowed by Shenzi, bent low into the dust, but with a vicious smirk on their faces. Zira too bowed to her mate, but looked up at him, and met his eyes. Rafiki had taken the same concoction, and marked her in a similar way, albeit without words, marking her as his queen. Mufasa and Sarabi were King and Queen no longer. A new rule had come to Pride Rock.

"Long live the King!" Rafiki proclaimed, and the animals cheered and roared, and stomped their feet. Scar grinned, the forced faux-sombre of the day gone. Victory, had never tasted so sweet.

* * *

The next morning the visiting lions made their preparations to leave, and during such activity, Kusini made his way to speak to the newly crowned King Scar.

"Where is Zalika?" Scar asked him. Kusini chuckled.

"Talking to some new friends she's made, during her visit here. She never knew Simba, nor Mufasa. This visit has been more pleasant for some, than for others." He breathed out, sounding exhausted. "Of the four of us, I assumed we'd be burying Mlima long before the rest of us…" He said.

"Death is a part of the circle of life, Kusini, as Mufasa was always fond of saying." Scar said. Kusini watched Scar carefully.

"You don't believe in the Circle of Life, do you Scar? Or the great Kings for that matter." He said quietly. Scar arched an eyebrow.

"Hardly appropriate discussion for a wake, is it?" Scar said. Kusini snorted.

"You were never one for stick to social convention, Scar, if I remember correctly." He said. Scar smirked. As he recalled, Kusini had been scandalised at the idea of males hunting; he was a traditionalist in that regard, and likely had other conservative views with respect to the traditions of the Prides of the Serengeti.

"You never visited during the years when I led the Lion Guard, did you?" He asked.

"No." Kusini admitted. "I wish that I had. We heard stories though. Rumours. Both the Mountainlands, and the Southrons heard many tales of the Prideland's Lion Guard." He said. We could never hope to match their power without the blessing of the Kings.

"I believe that the Kings of the Past exist. I am merely indifferent to them." Scar said, cautiously. "And I find the idea of the idea of their intervention only slightly less incomprehensible than their supposed benevolence."

"And…"

"And I believe in their _Power."_ Scar admitted. "Not in their alleged wisdom. Nor their compassion." He said. "Can you? Looking around? Seeing today what you have seen?" He challenged him. Kusini looked thoughtful.

"As Rafiki said… _The Will of the Kings_ can be hard to interpret." He said slowly. Scar tried his hardest to bite back a laugh.

"Maybe Mufasa can ask them. He could start by asking why they didn't protect him or his son." He sneered. Kusini, presumably mistaking his tone of arrogance for sarcastic bitterness, shook his head.

"And the Circle of Life?" He pressed.

Scar was quiet for a few moments.

"I spent years defending the Circle of Life. And it nearly killed me. Just as it killed everything I cared about." He said. "I will try to live up to Mufasa's Legacy. But not his theocratic devotion to superstition. There is no _natural law_ in the Pridelands now. Only _my_ Law." He said firmly.

Kusini stared at him.

"I feared as much." He said. "Old friend… Your alliance with the Hyenas…"

"Oh, Kusini, not this again!" Scar snapped. Kusini opened his mouth and closed it.

"There will be consequences to this unnatural thing, Scar. You must see that." Scar shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't threaten me Kusini, it's hardly diplomatic at the best of times, and somewhat distasteful at my brother's wake, don't you agree?" He said smoothly. Kusini arched an eyebrow now.

"I am not making any threats, as well you know. I am simply offering you advice, and warning, as a fellow King, and as your friend. The hyenas _cannot_ be trusted. It is simply their nature, Scar. A handful of them might be restrained. But hyenas are scavengers! The ones who can be bought with meat like mercenaries are gluttonous avaricious deviants, as well you know. And the ones who can't are no less murderous. You won't be able to control them forever." He warned him.

"I don't intend to control them." Scar snapped.

"Then they will wreak their havoc all the sooner." Kusini said simply. Scar glared at Kusini.

"The journey is long and arduous. You must be eager to be on your way." Scar said stiffly. Kusini opened his mouth, and closed it. Then sighed, seeing the argument lost.

"Zalika!" he called. The princess looked up upon hearing her name. "We're leaving. Say your goodbyes, and come." He said. Zalika looked saddened, and looked back to where Chumvi and Kula were standing. All three adolescents looked disappointed.

"Farewell, your Majesty". Kusini said, frostily to Scar, as Zalika made hastily took her leave of her peers. Chumvi, who had spent much of the morning and previous evening in her company quickly said something that made Zalika glance back, a soft smile on her lips, but nevertheless rushed to her father's side.

"Malka!" Mlima called, and Malka too came running, leaving Nala alone once more. Nala watched the other cub go sadly, and made a sorry sight, being the sole cub left at Pride Rock. Scar watched the royals briefly.

"Zazu! Escort Mlima her son to the eastern borders." He looked to Mlima. "Will you be attempting to cross the desert, back to the Mountainlands?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"We'll take the northern Path, through the Swamplands." Mlima said.

"You had better get going, then. Goodbye, Queen Mlima. Prince Malka. And You, King Kusini. Princess Zalika." He said firmly. Mlima inclined her head.

"Banzai!" Scar barked. The hyena jerked his head to him.

"Eh? What up boss?" He asked.

"Perhaps you could be so kind as to escort Kusini and his party to the Southern border, too." He said. Kusini glared at Scar, but said nothing. Banzai looked from Scar to Kusini, sensing something bigger happening there, but not knowing quite what it was.

"Uh… Sure…" He agreed.

"Do not trouble yourself." He said. "We can find our own way. Queen Mlima?" He asked.

"Kings Guide you, King Scar." Mlima said, nodding in agreement with Kusini as she said it. Kusini murmured something similar, and bided them farewell. Scar turned and stalked away, leaving Zazu to swoop ahead, as the two parties split, going in spate directions.

* * *

Scar stalked away, and entered the den once more. The Hyenas had made themselves scarce, and instead, the sole person greeting him, was Zira, her red eyes fixed firmly on him. She hadn't bothered to see off the departing dignitaries, and Scar was starting to feel as if it were the correct choice.

"Idiots…" Scar snapped to Zira, when they were alone.

"Who?" She asked.

"Kusini and Mlima. The King of the Southrons and Queen of the Mountainlands. They disapprove of our new _arrangement_ with the hyenas. Kusini was rather blatant over it. Mlima didn't say anything but I could tell." Scar sneered. Zira laughed, a shrill and echoing thing that sent a shiver down Scar's spine. He nuzzled his mate.

"And what do either of those have to do us, my love? Kusini knows nothing about the Pridelands, and Mlima never bothered to make an appearance until her brat wandered off one day. What does a mother who can't keep an eye on her own cub, know about ruling Pridelands? Forget them, you majesty." She lay back. "Don't let them spoil your day. Your _crowning moment,_ if you will." Scar snorted.

"That's terrible." He laughed.

"Please, forgive me, merciful King Scar." Zira said, grinning. Scar chuckled, and nuzzled his Queen.

"How does it feel, to be Queen, Zira?" He asked her, as Zira's breath quickened. Her eyes bore into his.

"It feels _right."_ She hissed.

Scar practically purred. "Yes, Queen Zira. Yes it does."


	5. Chapter 5

The mists around the trio of watchers receded and left Scar breathless once again. Kivuli shook his head in disappointment, but said nothing. Instead, the demonic creature at Scar's side, gave him a grimacing smile.

"Heh. So that was your coronation, was it?" Ammit asked him, leering as he did so. Scar rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. The animals were already gathered to pay their respects to Mufasa. It simply made sense to perform the other ceremony at the same time. Same guests. Except for the hyenas, everyone was already there." Scar said. He waved a paw. "It was nothing more than… ritual… at that point anyway. Technically the crown passed to me as soon as my brother died." He said. "But you know. Tradition and all that." He added,

"The crown passed to _Simba_ you mean." Kivuli corrected him. Scar paused.

"Of course." He said, twitching slightly.

"It was certainly interesting to see your fellow monarchs." He continued. "Finally, I mean. I liked their heirs. Malka and Zalika. You didn't seem to like them very much though. Perhaps they reminded you too much of Simba hmm? Something twinging at your conscience?" Kivuli suggested. Ammit snorted.

"I think we've established that he amputated _that_ particular part of himself long ago, and even then only after it shrivelled into something worthless." He said. Scar said nothing.

"I wasn't that interested in their judgement or their _opinions_ on my rule. The other rulers were… unnerved by the presence of the hyenas. Especially having them so close during the coronation. Then they dared presume to tell _me_ how to rule my own kingdom. Perhaps my cooled response was undiplomatic, but I was merely returning the same level of curtesy they showed me." He sneered.

"Of course, it was purely professional jealousy and speciesism. I mean, what do other Kings and Queens know about ruling Kingdoms?" Ammit asked. Scar glared at him.

"It wasn't just them though." He admitted.

* * *

With little provocation, the vision cleared again, and they could see that Scar was once again atop Priderock.

He surveyed the lush green lands in his vision. As far as the eye could see. Everything the light touched. And beyond. The herd was smaller than he'd known, but that was to be expected, with more hunters present. The Pridelands would adapt.

"Your majesty!" A voice behind him called. Scar turned to see a familiar young lioness.

"Kula." He answered, wondering what she wanted. The adolescent lioness had completed her first hunt a few days before Mufasa's death and both she and Tama were, at least according to Sarabi, prominent hunters and already showing great skill and agile grace. It would only improve in time.

"My King, I need to discuss something with you."

"Fire away." He said lazily.

"Sire, it's about the hyenas."

"What about them?" Scar's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I can't help wondering how long to you intend to allow the poacher's to remain in the Pridelands – you can't seriously expect them to remain here permanently. It's been three months since Mufasa was killed. Surely that's long enough to see what damage the hyenas have done?" She said. Scar grimaced.

"As long as I am King, I make the laws, and my laws are obeyed. Currently, my law states that the hyenas be allowed to live in the Pridelands. Is that understood?"

"My King, you can't honestly believe that –"

"Do you have a problem obeying orders?" Scar asked, suddenly very quiet.

"N..No… No Sire." She stammered, obviously aware she had overstepped her bounds. She sounded unsure, and swallowed.

"Sorry." She said, and Scar waved a paw, forgiving the breach of protocol. It wasn't the first time the younger members of the pride became flustered in front of their rulers. "I was merely concerned." Kula said. "The hunting party is reporting difficulties. The lands cannot possibly support this many lions and hyena's at the same time. There will not be enough food or water to sustain such a large group. The hyenas ought to find food themselves in their own lands, rather than poaching off us!" Kula protested. Scar waved a paw dismissively.

"Your concerns are valid Kula, and indeed that may have been the case when the hyenas poached and stole our kills, but times are changing. The hyenas are free to hunt their own food at their leisure. They will be more than enough to go around now they are free to make their own kills. We must do our best to forget the grievances of the past, and move forwards to a brighter future." Scar told her soothingly. Kula bowed her head.

"Yes sire. I understand." She said, though she still sounded troubled.

"You may go now Kula." he dismissed her, and bowing again, she departed his presence. Scar went back to gazing at the horizon and stared at it for a brief moment once more, before footsteps behind him caught his attention.

"She raises a valid point your majesty." A voice told him. Scar turned in surprise to see a young male behind him. He was taken off guard for a moment, but then recognized him. Tojo.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked him cautiously.

"Kula. She is right. There may be enough meat for now to sustain both the Pride and the Hyena clans, but we only have so much water. Eventually we will be pressed with such numbers." Scar smirked. The imagination of a young lion. Always so quick to assume the worst.

"There are always more water-holes Tojo. If water does eventually become a problem, we can simply find another. We have the whole of Africa open to us. The Pridelands have blossomed for centuries. Ask Rafiki, he was there for most of it." Scar said serenely, not feeling the calm he projected. He clawed at the ground distracted for the moment.

"I guess you're right." Tojo said. After a few seconds, Scar turned to him again.

"Did you want something? If you were looking for someone, they are still in the den this time of morning." Scar said, nodding his head back to the den where Kula had returned.

"Don't you sleep?" Tojo asked in surprise. It was very early after all.

"Not as much as I used to…" Scar admitted. Tojo merely nodded. Scar, the real Scar, watched the exchange. Tojo was looking older now. Still an adolescent by anyone measurement, but taller, and beginning to show some muscle. With only Nala to measure youth against, he was staring to look less like a gangly youth, and more like a young male lion. The two younger lions left, leaving Scar alone. No. Not quite alone. There was another person there. Scar thought it was Zira for a moment, but quickly, it became apparent that it was someone else. The elder Scar gasped in shock, seeing the shape of Jicho, though the apparition before them didn't make so much of a glance. Either he was used to Jicho's broken state, or he no longer saw it. Jicho was even thinner than he had been last time. He looked years older than he really was, looking far older than his King, despite being the younger of the two.

"And you?" Scar asked Jicho suddenly. The blinded lion glanced up in surprise that he even asked his opinion. Scar moved closer to him, and drew himself to full height. "Be honest with me Jicho. What is your… perspective on this?" He said. Jicho smirked.

"You mean to ask how I * _see_ * things?" He asked him, arching an eyebrow other a disfigured eye that stared ahead, unblinking, unseeing. He sighed, and lay back in the den. Sauda moving closer to him, anxious. "I think…" He said finally. "I think if you rush in blind, you will get burned. And this time, it actually _will_ be your fault." He said darkly. Scar hissed, but looked away, so Jicho elaborated. "I didn't mind Banzai, Shenzi and Ed, when they worked for the Lion Guard. But remember _why_ we worked with them. They weren't loyal to their people, they were vicious, and opportunistic. And they've only become more so over time… you have a curious effect on them. Like you did with the Guard. Like you do with a lot of people, actually. For better or worse, you have a habit of revealing what's inside people. The Guard for one. Your Father, for another. Caliban. Sarafina. Zira. You inspire people, Scar. You always have. Just be careful that what you're bringing out is the side you _want_ from them." He said.

"I am not worried about Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed. I command their _absolute_ obedience." Scar said. Jicho nodded.

"Sure. But what about the others?" He asked, quietly.

"I am their King. That is enough." Scar said firmly. Jicho said nothing.

"I told you a long time ago, that I didn't care about their species. Even if Kasi and Imani were suspicious of them. But even I am not blind to patterns of behaviour, Scar. Banzai and Shenzi are the exception. Not the rule." He reminded him.

"I'll take your advice under consideration." Scar said shortly, looking annoyed. Jicho nodded.

"As you command, my King." He said, not saying if he agreed with him or not. Scar ran a claw through his mane, thinking to himself. Then, giving a scowl, he stood up and stalked away, doing his best to put Jicho's cryptic warning out of his mind. Jicho, hearing Scar's footsteps, and knowing he was being dismissed, stood up as well, and without a word, moved out of sight heading down the side of Pride Rock. Scar didn't know why Jicho came up the top of Pride Rock every day – he couldn't see anything from its high peak, and getting up the slopping rock was slow arduous work when he couldn't see the stone in front him. Jicho claimed he liked to feel the wind in his fur, but that was hardly unique to the top of Pride Rock. Scar brooded for a moment. Then gave a loud call.

"ZAZU!" He roared. There were only a few moments and then the blue hornbill fluttered next to him.

"Yes Sire?" The Majordomo awaited instruction. The bird had been down since Mufasa and Simba's 'death', as if thinking he could possibly have prevented it, though none of the other lionesses seemed to hold him responsible. Zira had suggested using it as an excuse to find someone else to be his Majordomo, but there were none as competent – or as nosey – as Zazu to be found. As annoying as the bird was, he was effective at his job.

"I need you to track down one of the Pridelands leaders. I need to meet with them." He said.

"Certainly sir. Who is it you wish me to summon? The Cheetah or Leopard lords? The Elephant leaders? Or do you wish to speak to the herd leads? That is more complicated, and requires a more… eh… delicate approach, but I can certainly manage –"

"Uchawi." Scar said firmly. Zazu faltered.

"Uh… My King, I confess I am not _wholly_ familiar with… umm… Who?" He stammered, flustered and embarrassed.

"Matriarch Uchawi. Leader of the Spotted-Clan of hyenas." Scar said. Zazu quailed.

"WHAT!?"

"See to it, Zazu."

"But…" He stammered. " _Uchawi?_ The hyenas?"

"They are a part of the Pridelands now, Zazu. Their leaders are entitled to… representation." Scar said smoothly. Zazu gulped.

"Umm… Couldn't you send one of your… I mean… What are their names? Shevrin and Bozo?" He asked.

"I am sending you…"

"Of course sir." He gulped. "Right away." And fluttered. Scar watched the terrified bird fly away in amusement. He didn't wait long, before making his own way to the end of Pride Rock, and out onto the grasslands. He didn't bother to tell anyone where he was going. Zira could take care of anything that urgently required his attention, and Zazu was probably announcing his impending arrival any moment now. He stalked through the long grass, and moved away from Pride Rock. It was a longer walk than he had remembered it being, and the sun was high in the sky before he found himself at his location. The herds had of course fled weeks ago, and the lack of herbivores was evident in the ecology around them. A few scattered carcases and skeletons lay around them. They wouldn't last long. Hyenas had stomachs made of granite, and could digest even the most unpleasant piece of gristle or bone. They would be consumed in time. For now though, it seemed as if the hyenas were developing a taste for the finer things, some of them only experiencing meat as fine and succulent for the first time.

* * *

Eventually, he approached Five Stones. The pillars of obsidian black stone stood ominously against the blue sky and verdant grass, unnatural and imposing. Scar felt something stir in him. This had been where he had found Zira, where Bane's crime had first been uncovered, and where Kasi had been taken before being brutally murdered. He hadn't frequented it much with the Lion Guard in the days after that tragedy, and he had never come here as King before. It wasn't quiet though. The air was filled with snarls, yaps and giggles of hyenas. At least a dozen hyenas lay about the grasslands surrounding the obelisks. A single bird hovered close by, and Scar recognised Zazu immediately.

" _ **Uchawi**_." Scar called out.

One of the hyenas stood up, and stared at him.

" _Scar_ …" The matriarch said. There was murmuring as the hyenas quietened down to witness the exchange. Scar stared at her for a moment. Then the Matriarch sank to a knee, and bowed her head in submission, the other hyenas following her lead in a matter of seconds. Scar felt a familiar sense of satisfaction.

"To what so we owe this pleasure, my King?" Uchawi asked him, keeping her head low, not looking in his eyes. Scar allowed himself a small smile. And to think. The others were worried he could not control them!

"No particular reason, _Matriarch_ _Uchawi_." He said, the title sounding odd on his lips. "I merely wished to convey my _appreciation_ for your presence at my coronation. Your support is as valuble as ever, and I think it did some people some good to know where your loyalties truly lie. How is life in the Pridelands treating you?" He drawled. Uchawi blinked at his seemingly genial disposition. She grinned.

"Oh, far beyond any expectations!" She said. "There is so much to eat! And its not just gristle and bone neither! But the very best part of all this, the most delicious bit, is getting to see the look on the lioness's faces every time they see one of us with a piece of meat! It exhilarating." She crowed, looking pleased with herself and with him.

"Good… Very good. But be sure to remember just _who_ brought you all this, hmm?" Scar said, moving closer. Uchawi bowed, a cruel smile on her face.

"Oh to be sure, King Scar. We will never forget this. So long as you remember the role _we_ played in bringing _you_ this. Might I say that the crown suits you?" She said. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"I don't get your meaning, Uchawi. What _role_ did _**you**_ play?" He asked her. Uchawi laughed, and it was a shrill thing. Then her voice became soft, so that Scar had to lean in to hear her.

"Oh please. Let's not be coy Scar. You're among equals here. Not among those dolts who think themselves the _superior species._ Lionesses might be stronger than us but they ain't anywhere near as smart as they pretend they are. Not like _us._ Did you think I was some kind of fool? Like Ed? I know _perfectly_ well the… arrangement… you have with Shenzi and her two bozos. I expect it doesn't get spoken about much here in the Pridelands. Something of an embarrassment I should think, the Pridelands' favoured Prince," she coughed. "King, consorting with vermin like us. But I ain't stupid, Scar. I know the way things work." She said. "Mufasa and his brat die _oh_ so tragically, and you are made King. How… _convenient_ for you." She said. "A shocking thing in the Pridelands. Inconceivable almost… which is probably why no one has questioned it. So _uncivilised._ But we know your heart, Scar. There is a shard of the Shadowlands lodged in your soul. You were always more at home there. And I think, I _know,_ that you brought a little of our savagery with you, Scar. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Just someone with the right sort of mind. You'd have made an excellent hyena." She said, staring at him with penetrating yellow eyes. Scar withstood her gaze without flinching. Then his eyes narrowed into slits.

That faint movement was all the warning she had, for without any other signal to speak of, Scar gave a snarl and drew his claws back before striking forward like lightning. He backhanded the hyena across the face, his claw tips drawing blood. She gave a yelp and crashed to the ground and in an instant Scar was atop of her, pressing her into the ground. His claws unsheathed, and sharp. They dug in tightly and she gave what might have been a whimper. The other hyenas were too shocked to say or do anything. Were they lionesses, they might have leapt to their leaders defence. Hyenas however, very rarely inspire such loyalty, and Uchawi was not an exception. Instead they watched careful, tension filling the air, as Scar leaned down, his face mere inches from Uchawi, his teeth bared. There were no illusions about who had control, who was the powerful here. In mere seconds, Uchawi had been subdued like prey. Scar's eyes glinted.

"Among equals?" Scar asked.

"I… What?" She gasped. She didn't dare try to move, didn't dare try to free herself. She just stared up at Scar, fear and dread filling her every inch.

"You just said, I was… among _equals_." Scar said dangerously.

"Uhh…"

"Let me make something _clear_ to you, _Matriarch_ Uchawi. You are _not_ a Queen. You are _not_ royalty. And if I ever think you need reminding of that fact, I promise you, I shall destroy you and your bloodline so utterly that no one will _ever_ have such illusions ever again, and I shall do it in such a way that will make you _wish I could still use the roar of the elders against you. I will show you that there are worse things in life than death. Do I make myself_ _ **utterly**_ _clear?"_ He barked at her. At her terrified expression, and ever so faint nod of submission, Scar grinned. " _Good_. _Otherwise, you might find yourself experiencing some of my savagery for yourself._ " Scar hissed. Uchawi stepped back. Scar watched her carefully. "Remember this, Uchawi. Remember _me._ Your predecessors Msalti and Mbaya, they forgot that once. I should hope that you took the opportunity to learn from their mistakes?" Scar said.

Their conversation had become so quiet, so soft, that were almost whispering. There was a deathly silence about them, as the other hyenas strained to listen in, and Scar glanced about him, a deathlike stare that sent many looking askance, none meeting his gaze. Uchawi lowered her head. Scar reached out with a clawed pawtip, and pressed it to Uchawi's face and the hyena flinched. Scar's eyes gleamed.

"I… understand…" She said quietly. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"Do you? Because I am not so sure you understand how this works at all. I _own_ you, and every one of your followers now. I have given you peace, given you freedom, given you all you could possibly ask for. All I ask for in return, is your complete and unquestioning obedience. I don't want to hear a _whisper_ that your soldiers serve anyone but me." He said coldly. "Or I shall remind you why there was a time when the entire Shadowlands feared me.

Scar stepped back, letting Uchawi up, and the disgraced hyena struggled free, backing away quickly out of his cold gaze.

"Of course. Your majesty. I… am yours to command." She said bowing her head, shivering as she did so. Scar glowered. Then, taking the merest moment to look around, he stalked away, secure and complete in the knowledge that not a word of what had passed between them would be breathed to a single living soul in the Pridelands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Star: Chapter 6**

* * *

Scar made his way through the Pridelands. Zira was by his side, but the only other companions nearby were Banzai and Ed. The two males of the hyena trio looked slightly bored, but for the most part seemed happier and healthier than the overlooking shades of Scar, Kivuli and Ammit had ever seen them. Clearly some time had passed since the coronation and the subsequent infighting between Scar and the other kings, and indeed, the hyenas and the other lionesses. Unlike the lionesses, for whom food would soon become an issue, the hyenas had filled out clearly enjoying the fruits of their victory. They no longer seemed thin or otherwise ill to look at. No doubt a consequence of their now regular eating. Scar himself hadn't changed much in the intervening months though. Eventually, the small group came to a stop, and seemed to wait for a moment as if expecting some sign or event. They didn't need to wait long. There were soon joined by a flash of red. A bolt of scarlet on the savannah grasslands. Hissis, the scarlet serpent, and most elusive member of his court, had joined them.

"Good morning, your Majessssssty." A familiar voice said. Banzai grinned.

"Hissis! Ol' buddy ol' pal! How's it slithering?" He asked. The snake glanced at him a moment, its forked tongue flickering in and out.

"I fare well, thank you…" He replied, inclining its head politely at the hyena.

"That's good to hear." Zira said, smiling, with an uncharacteristic tone approaching fondness in her expression. "It can't be fun, being the only member of our inner circle who does not get to wander Pride Rock freely these days." She commented. Hissis made a bobbing of his head that might have been interpreted as a shrug by those mammals with shoulders.

"I do not like attention or noticsssssse, Queen Zira. It sssssuits me to be left to myself." He hissed, then looked to Scar.

"I have a _report_ to offer you, noble King." Hissis replied.

"What? Are you a spy now or something?" Banzai asked. Zira sighed.

"What do you be _now?"_ She asked him. Banzai paused and there was an awkward silence.

" _Oh."_ He said. "Hehe. Sorry."

"You were… accurate in your assessment. The number of additional predatorsssssssss in the Pridelandsssss has placed a ssssstrain on the resourcessss available to ussss in the Pridelandsssss. Food is not an issssssue, yet. Hyenassss and Lionsssss are more than capable of eating lessssss _fine_ cutsssss of meat. It issss water that isssss our isssssue. Ssssshould the water ssssssupplies fail, the herdssss sssshall flee. And _then_ food ssssshall become a problem. Very rapidly." The serpent said grimly.

Scar ground a paw into the dirt. He seemed to have no problem interpreting the hissing intonations and quirks to their reptilian friend's speech.

"Very well. We shall have to show restraint. For a short time. Until the rainy season hits us, and a new equilibrium is reached in Mufasa's precious Circle of Life." Scar said sounding annoyed.

"Any other news?" He asked.

Hissis glanced about.

"There are sssstill tenssssionssss with the hyenasss and your feline ssssubjectsss… I heard there wassss nearly a fight the other day, between a pair of hyenassss and one of the younger lionessssssess. There sssshal be conflict eventually Ssssscar." Hissis warned.

"What fight?" Zira asked indignantly. She hadn't heard of this.

" _Nearly_ a fight. Shenzi and Jicho defused it, I believe. By reminding those present that they fought together againsssst Caliban and Bane." Hissis shook his head. "I don't gather it was very popular pronouncement. But it sssstoped thingsss coming to blowssss." He said. Scar snorted.

"Never mind that now. We must focus on the water situation. I intend to make a declaration." He said, thinking carefully.

"Will the hyenas even be capable of showing…. _restraint_?" Zira asked, suddenly cautious. Banzai scowled at the implication but said nothing.

"They will if Uchawi has as much control over her people as she pretends she does. And I think I know how to manage them. Their rivalry with the lionesses runs deep true. But if the lionesses keep their side of the bargain, I don't imagine the hyenas would be happy with the lionesses, beating them at anything, would they"? Scar asked grinning. Hissis smirked.

"That is deviousssss." He said,

And the vision faded into nothingness.

"So. You did run into problems." Ammit asked him.

"Obviously. You saw the Pridelands when I died. I am not a fool. I can perform basic arithmetic. More predators means less water to go around." Scar snapped.

"Huh. What's one noble _Lion Guard Leader_ , minus a loving mother, plus an idiot father, minus a family, friends, dignity, integrity, and self-respect?" Ammit asked him, brightly. Scar snarled, but Kivuli cleared his throat.

"You issued an edict controlling the water intake of animals?" He asked him.

"It wasn't unheard of in times of drought, to ration water." Scar said stiffly.

"But there _wasn't_ a drought. This wasn't the _weather_ , this was entirely self-inflicted." Kivuli commented.

"I was in control!" Scar snapped again.

"Really? And I suppose this was a popular move, was it?" He asked. Scar exhaled slowly.

"No." He admitted. "It was not."

* * *

The air evaporated once more, and the vision shifted to the next almost immediately without fuss or pause. When the mist cleared, Scar estimated a few weeks had passed judging from the state of the vegetation that lay scattered about the ground. A better source of his measurement though was the sight of Tama, who was still an adolescent, and not the lioness she would become. Nearby was Nala, still a cub, much older than before, a whole paw taller, and longer. She had regained the enthusiasm of youth and appeared to be playing with Kula who was the nearest lioness to her age, despite being several years her senior and almost a fully grown lioness herself.

"My King?" It was Tama. The chocolate coloured lioness seemed disconcerted, and it was only after a few seconds Scar realised it was because he was glaring at her for interrupting his rest. He composed himself, and spoke as calmly as he could.

"What is it?" He asked. Tama shifted again.

"I have a family of cheetahs out here. They seek an audience with the King." Mutterings broke out among the watching lionesses at this. Cheetahs stayed mostly to themselves and rarely interacted with the lions in the Great Kingdoms. Most were tentatively loyal to the reigning Lion King, thanks to their near legendary penchant for formality and tradition, but they were known to be arrogant and prideful creatures. Scar grimaced to himself at the news. What could one possibly want of him?

"Lead them in." he ordered.

Tama bowed, and excited the cave and a short while later she returned, followed by five cheetahs. Two males and three females, though one was clearly younger than the others, and Scar guessed he was barely out of cub-hood. Compared to the great lions however, the cheetahs were small, thinner, and significantly more agile. One of them stepped forwards.

"Which of you is King Scar?" he asked, his head held high. Scar raised his eyebrows. He looked around him. There were a few male lions in the den, true. But Scar sat in the centre, on the raised dais of the den, and was by far the eldest.

"That would be me. You must have missed the coronation." Scar said, trying to keep his voice civil. The cheetah looked unimpressed.

"Hmm. Your brother was taller." He sniffed. "I am Lord Jazz'r. You will have heard of me." He said to him. Scar yawned, already tired of this arrogant snob in his throne room. Scar had never met the cheetah in his life, and already his attitude bored him.

"Nope... can't say I have... Now get to the point – I have no time or patience for you if you are just going to stand around yammering all day." Jazz'r sniffed.

"I am the head of the cheetah family you see before you – I also represent the interests of the other cheetahs living on your lands. I have come at their request, to question you on your recent decrees on the water situation." Jazz'r said. Scar said nothing, so Jazz'r inhaled and spoke calmly, as if reciting a rehearsed speech. "The current rulings are unjust, unlawful, and require immediate nullification. We demand free access to the watering holes that we enjoyed under your brother and fathers rule, and have had for generations. We see no reason to share our water with filthy hyenas or other rabble from the Shadowlands." He said. A few lionesses had crept closer curiously. Scar growled irritably. Jazz'r continued. "The new law states that each person of the Pridelands who claims more than three measures of water a day is obliged to move on and allow _lesser_ species to take water. This takes no account for the importance, size or nutritional requirements of the other animals. But most outrageously of all, the decree allows the lesser species to make use of force if they are denied access the water. You are _allowing_ the hyenas to steal water from us. This is unacceptable." Jazz'r said formally. The hyenas who were watching muttered to themselves at this proud declaration of his own importance, and even some of the lionesses were frowning. _They_ made allowances for their new neighbours. Why should the cheetahs or leopards be exempt? Scar roared in anger.

"There is nothing to discuss. There is only so much water to around, and my people are perfectly willing to share in the name of unity and fairness. You are certainly not in a position to seek special treatment that I deny my own people, Jazz'r. The Law stands. The case is closed." Scar said.

Jazz'r blinked. "Your majesty. I am afraid you are mistaken. My people are dying of thirst. As King it is your responsibility and your duty to ensure this does not continue. Not stand idle as the situation spirals out of control." Jazz'r said.

The entire Pride stilled in silence. Never before had a subject made such a blatant refusal of the king's law. Scar rose from his seat, and stalked forwards. His eyes narrow, but blazing emerald. He shook barely able to contain his rage.

"Just who do you think you are Jazz'r? You are no _Lord of Cheetahs_ in here. Here you are just another subject. Just another 'lesser species' that you are so aggravated by. And in my court my subjects obey my laws, whether they like them or not." Scar hissed. Jazz'r stepped back warily as Scar advanced. Then he growled in defiance.

"I must observe that the monarchy seems to have gone downhill of late. In times gone, the Kings of these lands would listen to the wisdom of his chosen Lords." Scar blinked in shock at this thinly veiled insult. Before he could retort however another voice interrupted and shouted out from the swiftly gathering crowd of lionesses.

"What makes you exempt from the Law? You have no right to say such things to the King! The hyenas are here now! You should accept it!" It was Tama. The dark-furred lioness was flushed with embarrassment. Whilst some of the elder lionesses may have held similar prejudices to these supposed nobility, his attitude and temperament betrayed a haughty arrogance that turned the stomach, even if it was cloaked in formality and colourful words. She turned to Scar.

"Forgive me, your majesty. If I had known what these… people… had planned to say, I would not have escorted them to your presence, nor into our den!" She said, hotly. Jazz'r turned to Tama angrily.

"Hold your tongue girl! _Be silent whilst your betters speak!_ " Jazz'r barked.

That did it.

In a moment, tensioned erupted as the unspoken anger hit a flashpoint. Chaos erupted. Lionesses growled, and Tojo roared from the side-lines in defence of friend and the hyenas, sensing that violence was a mere breath away began to whoop and shriek in aggravation. Shenzi in particular seemed looked ready to kill something, and Tojo looked ready to let here.

Jazz'r though, ignorant of situation, or simply delusional regarding his own safety seemingly actively trying to dig himself a bigger grave as he spoke again, his people offended and indignant by the cooled response they had received from the court of their reigning monarch.

"This Law _cannot_ remain in place! The cheetahs refuse to be treated as such by Lions anymore. My people are weakened and failing and will not be extorted by parasites like the hyenas, or by lions who have abandoned their honour by consorting with them and doing _spirts_ know what else! They must have more water. Until you do something about it, as is your responsibility and duty as King, you have no right to control the cheetahs! Your Brother and Father would have seen the wisdom of this." He snapped.

If he had hoped that invoking the name of Scar's hated family he would find his argument more compelling, he was sorely mistaken. Sarabi and Sarafina, who had remained silent till now looked at one another in alarm, and Banzai gave a laugh of genuine amusement, shaking his head.

" _And you say hyenas are dumb…"_ He muttered, but his eyes were wide and gleaming with delight, like a child at a celebration.

At this Scar roared. "My dearly departed brother _Brother_ and wretched _Father_ ruled in considerably better times! When they ruled, there was no water situation and there were far fewer subjects to feed. This is the reality, and this is my law. No one is exempt from it, least of all you! Not you, nor the leopards, nor any party in the Pridelands. Not even my own Pride." Scar snapped. The cheetah stared back at him with narrow eyes, filled with coldness.

"I wonder Scar... We have decades of prosperity, then you come to the throne, everything goes downhill. I am sure it is mere coincidence? Or perhaps you are simply too afraid or too incompetent to rule as your Father did. The noble cheetah families no longer accept you rule. We consider ourselves indepant of your overlordship, and exempt from your royal decrees." He said angrily.

"Jazz'r!" Sarabi shouted in warning. Even the cheetah's formality had limits it seemed. Scar growled. He was already angry enough at Jazz'r's selfishness and arrogance, but now his blood run cold at the words Jazz'r spoken. The barely hidden accusations that he was already a failed king.

"Oh boy…" Shenzi muttered. Zira gave a laugh, and grinned.

"You have made a very bad mistake Jazz'r." Jazz'r. "You stand before my throne, insult my lionesses and make demands of your King? Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten what I have done?" Scar hissed. "But worse than that, worse than being a bitter, angry, selfish, arrogant piece of scum… You were actually _stupid_ enough to renounce my kingship." He said.

"And I meant it!" Jazz'r stated firmly.

"You really, _really,_ shouldn't have done that Jazz'r. Because if I am not your King, I am really not obliged to give you anything. Not protection. No rights. No laws. You're just another outsider, Jazz'r. I am Scar. The _fiercest_. I am _very_ experienced at dealing with Outsiders." He said lightly.

Jazz'r backed up, fear suddenly registering on his face, and realisation struck him like a stampeding elephant, but before he could open his mouth to say or do anything, Scar jerked his paw in a vicious movement, a signal to those hyenas who had been standing and railing in anger against their better judgement as if physically holding themselves back from tearing this pretender limb from limb.

In a moment, they were no longer so inhibited.

Sarabi gave a started yelp, and Sarafina pushed her daughter aside, dragging her from the den despite her protests, as the hyenas shifted and surged, moving like a single animal. The hyenas rose from their perches and lunged together as a pack, in a threatening circle. The rest of the lionesses moved away in shock as Scar himself stepped towards the cheetah in question.

Sarabi looked horrified. Zira sat up, her boredom erased in seconds and grinned viciously, realising at the same time as Sarabi what they were about to witness. Scar's cubhood friends saw the tell-tale signs etched in Scar's posture moments before the rest of the Pride did. Sarafina gasped, even as the others looked about in confusion.

"Scar don't –!" She gasped but Scar ignored her and advanced towards the cheetah with an aura of equal parts malice and menace.

"You claim your people do not receive enough food and water?" He hissed. The den was silent, but for the sound of his claws dragging on the floor as he moved. Nobody else moved a muscle. Jazz'r, surrounded as he was by hyenas couldn't back away. Scar slashed his paw down, across the throat of Jazz'r. He gave a gargled yelp of surprise and pain. Then toppled, falling to the floor. At once the other adult cheetahs moved forwards to defend their ruler, but the hyenas blocked their path, snapping at them wildly. As they watched the hyenas tore Jazz'r apart in their teeth. Zira laughed at the desperate cries emitted from the cheetah's family. Scar grinned, his gaze lingering on the cub son of Jazz'r's bloodline, looking on in shock and fear as his father was torn to shreds by a pack of angry and murderous hyenas.

"Well, that's one less mouth to feed." He turned to the other cheetahs. "Are you still here? Or should I cull the herd further?" Scar asked them. The cheetahs fled without another word from their former king.

* * *

Ammit roared with mad laughter at the carnage.

"Oh now that was just beautiful! The arrogant snob got what he deserved if you ask me!" Kivuli looked worried.

"Nobody did ask you Ammit... You just murdered that cheetah. Why?" Scar blinked.

"I didn't murder him. He committed suicide." Scar said. Ammit laughed again, nodding in agreement. Kivuli however just grimaced.

"That's a distinction without a difference, Scar! Why did you do it?" He asked him.

"You just saw why. He was questioning my rules; his attitude was one of prolonged self-destruction. He needed to be put down before he led others to ruin. Besides... when he refused my kingship he refused any obligation I had to him. It was his own fault. He outsmarted himself."

"Oh that is rich coming from you Scar!" Ammit chuckled. Kivuli's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure it wasn't more to do with the fact he clearly preferred Mufasa or Ahadi as King?" Scar paused.

"I won't deny that may have... influenced... my decision." Scar admitted.

"You cut his throat." Kivuli said flatly. Scar shrugged.

* * *

Far away from them, a pair of birds stood chirping in the trees. Hornbills, one a subtle pink, the other a bright gold.

"So yeah! I heard he slaughtered the lot of them from defying his rule!" One told the other.

"That's nonsense. He would not have done that..." Its fellow replied, not quite believing his own words.

"Oh really? When the leopards tried to declare their own independence, he had the leader killed! I saw it!" The bird insisted.

"No you didn't."

"Well I heard it from someone who saw it. We all know it happened, its hardly a secret, is it?" The bird added.

The other bird shifted uncomfortably. "Well, old Scar-face was never... stable in the strictest sense of the word..." he admitted.

"He is definitely capable of it and you know it. He tore apart dozens of jackals, wilddogs and hyenas in his youth. I have no trouble believing he'd do the same to cheetahs… or even lionesses if the mood took him." He shifted uncomfortably. "I hear Asiatica is pleasant this time of year." He said, as if merely noting something mildly interesting.

"Seriously? You'd go from Africa to Asiatica?" It asked in surprise. "Now you're just being reactionary. Trying to make a fuss over nothing." He said.

"Why not? We migrate north every summer anyway, why not just not come back, and keep heading north?"

The birds continued to chat amongst themselves, but they were hardly the only individuals in the Pridelands to do so. Another set of gossipers talked within the shelter of the trees below Priderock. Their bark was bare, and grey. Beneath it, Sarabi and Sarafina talked together quietly.

"I still can't get the face of that little cheetah cub out my head. He must have been Jazz'r's son..." Sarabi murmured. Sarafina shook her head.

"Jazz'r was a fool. He should have known better. You and I know what Scar is capable of when he's goaded to it. You don't get a name like 'fiercest' by being a pushover." Sarafina said. Sarabi simply groaned.

"Scar just made the whole situation worse by attacking that cheetah! What was that fool girl thinking bringing them into the den?" She muttered.

"You can't blame Tama..." Sarafina argued. "None of us could have foreseen this... the leopard tribes and cheetah clans in open defiance of their king?"

In the aftermath Jazz'r's death, the remaining cheetahs had conveyed through gopher messengers that the cheetahs would be moving on from the Pridelands, claiming that they could never serve such an oppressive King. What had taken them aback, was the number of leopard tribes who had joined them. Scar's rage had shaken the den for days afterwards.

"Scar just ignores the troubles of the Pridelands. He can't sit on his throne all day pretending things aren't going to hell in a hornbill!" Sarabi said angrily.

"What he meant to do? Magic up some rain?" Sarafina asked thinking dreamily about fast flowing cloud pouring smooth clear water into the holes and pools.

"Scar should do _something_! Mohatu would get off his backside and search for more water himself! Ahadi would never have let the situation become so grim in the first place! Mufasa would..." She stopped and breathed deeply. "Mufasa would not have killed Jazz'r, even if he disagreed with him. Mufasa would not have driven the cheetahs into exile and rebellion." She said finally.

Sarafina sighed. "What's done is done. I worry more about what is yet to come..." She muttered.

Meanwhile, another pair of animals were discussing the recent events amongst themselves, intrepidly, unwary of anyone who heard them. It was an unusual position to find themselves in and at least one of them was enjoying themselves immensely.

"I think it's hilarious." Banzai said, as Shenzi looked at him in alarm.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I just think its high time some of the other animals got the raw end of the deal for once. You think those pretentious lionesses would have cared if those cheetahs were hyenas, eh?" Banzai asked. Shenzi shrugged.

"They're soft. I think Scar could have ripped apart a family of Zebra, and they'd have been stunned he'd had the stones to do it in his own den. Besides. Kula, Tama and Jicho ain't so bad." She said. Banzai snorted.

"Making friends?" He asked her. Shenzi giggled.

"I'd rather the lionesses were like Scar and Zira than Jazz'r and Ahadi, let's put it like that." She said, grimacing. Banzai merely shrugged.

"I don't particularly care." He said, smirking. "The lunatic deserved it." He said, and he laughed again.


	7. Chapter 7

King Scar sat outside of the den, alone once more. Zira remained inside with the majority of the lionesses and even some of the other hyenas who were smart enough to Scar alone to his brooding. Nobody had yet quite mastered the art of brooding in the way that Scar had.

It had been a number of months since Scar's ill-advised and reckless treatment of the cheetah tribes and despite, or perhaps because of, their refusal it now seemed that the majority of the Pridelands were falling into line.

Water had become a prized resource, and the other creatures were respecting his edicts on the matter if only out of fear of the inevitable and brutal reprisals if they did not comply. Not for the first time, he thought to himself how good it was to be _King_. To be respected and powerful. To be obeyed. He still had to deal with petty bickering creatures though.

Scar turned when he heard pawsteps behind him, and saw that it was Tojo approaching him. The young brown maned male lion who – aside from himself, was now the eldest healthy male in the Pride. It showed, in how Tojo carried himself. Before, he had been a gangly youth when Scar had first taken power. Now though, it was several months, almost a year into his rule, and Tojo's mane had filled out. Standing before him now was a young lion in the prime of his life. He reminded Scar of Jicho, when he was young and heavy and unhurt. He had the same dark coat, and jade eyes.

"Looking for someone?" He asked him. Tojo caught himself.

"No, I was looking for you actually, your majesty." Tojo told him. Scar blinked in surprise.

"Very well then. What do you want?" Scar asked bluntly. Undeterred by Scar's rudeness Tojo didn't back down, but took a deep breath, and continued.

"I would like to ask your permission to be mated with Tama. Before the Pride." Once again Scar was caught by surprise. His first reaction however, was one of complete shock.

"Nonsense! You're far too young for any–" but then he paused. True, the lad had been barely more than a cub when he had first met him, but during the time that he had fought and struggled against Ahadi, Bane and Mufasa, the young cub had been growing into an adolescent and was now a young lion. The whelp before him had a rough black mane around his head, and though he was still young, he was well built and broad shouldered. He also had a certain carefree attitude in the way he held his body that showed optimism and energy, now mingled with the careful weight of responsibility and maturity. He was not – as he had initially surmised – _too young._ By any means.

"Why do you need my permission? It's none of my business whether or not you and she – well you get the idea." Scar questioned, but Tojo coughed.

"Its tradition, for the subject to ask permission from the King. In fact it is the law. If we want the Shaman to perform the Ceremony, we have to ask you first." When Scar looked blank, Tojo sighed. "I know. I know the idea is a little old fashioned, but I would like your approval to use the official ceremony, and have it performed by Rafiki, or some other such Shaman." Scar narrowed his eyes.

"I don't remember my brother or father ever having to approve such things…" he said, curiously.

"Ummm… Well. Most of the lionesses mated with rogues. My own father… Well. You get the idea. The tradition fell out of use when ceremonies became less common for the non-royals among us. The practice was largely abandoned." Tojo explained. "Still, we thought it would be nice if things were official – and the law is the law, even antiquated ones such as this. Besides, you had a ceremony didn't you?" Tojo asked. Scar thought back to when he had been mated with Zira. They had had a ceremony, true, but only out of the tradition, not because of some law, or due to anything of real importance.

"Well, I was a _Prince_ , there was always going to be custom and ceremony surrounding my choice in mate – but you're not legally bound by the same traditions." Scar reminded him.

"If it's all the same to you your majesty, it's a cause to celebrate – and I would like the entirety of the Pride to celebrate with us. But I need your permission first." Tojo told him. His eyes were pleading. This really meant a lot to him.

"Presumably, she knows and agrees with idea?" Scar thought back to what he knew of Tama. She was feisty, almost as energetic as Tojo, determined and unafraid to speak her mind. Very like Zira in fact. Tojo better know what he was letting himself into...

"Certainly. She's the one who really wants the ceremony." Tojo answered.

Suddenly everything fit into place. So that was it. Tama had put him up to it and of course he would provide his future mate with anything she asked for. Typical. Scar sighed. The lad was in for a rough ride. He was briefly tempted to deny his permission so the lad could be saved from himself.

"Very well then. If you need my permission, then you have it." Scar said.

"Thank you your majesty!" Tojo said, elated. He bowing respectfully. "Oh! I almost forgot! There are some lionesses to see you in the den. You're going to speak with them, right?" He said. Scar sighed.

"I don't suppose it can be avoided any longer, no." He said. He made his way back to the den where he knew others would be waiting for him.

* * *

Ammit looked at the scene, and then spat disgustedly.

"Trivial mortal affairs…" he said. Kivuli by contrast looked pleased.

"Why did you grant his request?" he asked curiously. Scar seemed surprised.

"I couldn't have stopped them mating if they wanted to. The boy wanted it to be an official ceremony, and needed my permission for it. I gave it." Scar told him. When Kivuli looked at him still he sighed.

"Well the brat was going to keep badgering me for weeks otherwise wouldn't he?" He said defensively. When Kivuli seemed unsatisfied, Scar sighed.

"I guess I saw a part of myself in the boy. It did no harm to me, my rule, or the Pride to grant his request. In fact it has no consequence whatsoever, so let's not debate over it." Scar snapped, sounding uncomfortable. Kivuli nodded silently, and the air misted again, showing another time, ponding though he did, at Scars aversion to a simple act of kindness.

* * *

As Scar had predicted, it didn't take long for the anger and frustration between the Hyenas and the lionesses to boil over into violence. They were in the den. Scar was sat on the raised platform, set apart for himself and his immediate family. Scar recognised the set up. It wasn't uncommon for groups of people to bring complaints to the reigning King, as Mufasa and Ahadi had done before him. Scar stood on the Platform, and facing him were two individuals. A Hyena and lioness. Scar spoke.

"So run this by me one more time…" Scar said. The hyena stood up first.

"Yes King Scar. I was, as has already been stated, out in the Pridelands minding my own business. I was feeling hungry, not having hunted properly for a few days, and I was not feeling my best. Even so, I decided against another day of lying out in the sun, and went on the hunt for some grub. I found some, and was halfway through eating it, when this lioness here-" She nodded to the lioness, whom Scar recognised as a Pridesister by the name of Nishanti beside her "- came up and accused me of stealing her kill. I had taken my fill, so invited to her to have what remained, but rather than accept my generosity, she assaulted me, drove me from the area until I ran into Banzai, and his patrol. They escorted me to your presence, and sent another group out in search of the lioness in question, which you see before you." She explained. Angry murmurings erupted from the hyena's side of the den. The hyenas were incensed, and yammering among them echoed around the cave.

"Silence!" Scar roared, and the Hyenas were subdued. Scar glared down at the lioness.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked her. Nishanti stepped forwards and growled at her guard of three Hyena's who moved away. Nishanti looked up at him. She was frowning, clearly

"Firstly, I do not appreciate being brought here by these stinking rats." She snapped, jerking her head in the direction of the hyenas. "By what right do these hyenas have to order me around? I take orders from _you,_ my king. And from whoever is leading hunting party. Not from vermin. Or should we take instructions from the zebra and the wildebeest now?" The hyenas growled at the insult, and Scar was forced to silence them once again. "Secondly, what this scheming hyena neglected to mention, was that I had been stalking the antelope here for half a mile and was looking for the opportune moment when she seized the opportunity and leapt up, and stole my kill!" She said, glaring daggers at the hyena, who made a pitiful attempt at innocence that was almost comical. Both versions of Scar rolled their eyes. "I had spent an entire morning, and the arrogance of the creature to come in a moment's notice, riding on the back of my work was uncalled for. She devoured the killed beast, leaving only the bones and grease, which she so _politely_ left for me, then taunted me by offering me the scraps!" She said. A couple of hyenas sniggered at that, until Scar glared at them.

"King Scar, if I may, I was there. Nishanti is speaking true. She was offering to help teach my daughter to hunt at the time." Sarafina interjected. "And this hyena completed spoiled the lesson." She said, sounding annoyed. Nishanti, a little more confident now, spoke up again. "I simply exercised my right to defend my prey and so I roared at her. She turned tail and ran until she span some wild tale to the nearest hyena she found. I was just tucking into a _second_ antelope, when Banzai and his thugs showed up, and practically dragged me here." She said. The lionesses growled at this new evidence, outraged that the hyenas had abused their authority in such a flagrant manner. The hyena in question glanced around nervously, but grinned at her companions, looking for support.

"Spotted thieves!" one of the lioness called out in anger. Scar whirled to see whom had said it, but another voice from the hyena's called in response:

"Exalted bit–"

"That is enough!" Scar roared. "I don't care what each you thinks of the other! Have you forgotten where you are standing? Have you forgotten who you are speaking too?" He bellowed. The lionesses shrank back, and the hyenas scrambled for cover as Scar turned angrily to both the hyena and the lioness standing before him. Seething with anger, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Did the lioness actually hurt you in any way?" he asked the hyena who trembled.

"N… No your majesty!" the hyena managed to stammer. Scar rounded on Nishati.

"Are you so pitiful a hunter that you are incapable of hunting addition prey?" Nishati recoiled as if stung, looking offended.

"No! Sire, I just did what was my right! Are you not going to defend you own pride from these scavengers?" She asked, aghast.

"Enough!" Scar shouted. "I don't care. I don't care if the meat belonged to you or to the hyena. I don't which of you got there first! I do not expect to be bothered over petty squabbles and arguments! Both of you should have the intelligence to resolve this without whining to me. The hyena made the kill: Therefore she ate it. Stop whining and go hunt something else! As for you hyenas, try acting like you belong here for once? Now go!"

"But my lord, she only killed it because I had been hunting it all morning, and had chased into the ground! She only snatched it off me at the last second!" Nishati protested. Scar growled, and leapt down from his throne landing in front of her, and stalked up to her face.

"I am warning you, Nishati!" He hissed. Nishati stepped back in shock, then in anger. She glared at him.

"Are you saying you will do nothing to stop blatant theft from your own pride?"

"Are you saying you will not obey my orders?" he retorted, anger apparent on his face. Whilst the lionesses that were nearby looked on in shock, the pawful of hyenas that were present, climbed to their feet, looking furious and growling at Nishati menacingly. Nishati glanced around and swallowed. Scar had made not spoken threat, but his tone of voice told her there may well be consequences if she did not back down. She swallowed, and spoke carefully.

"Of course not your majesty. Thank you for your time. May I withdraw?" but her voice told a different story. She was rightfully angered at this judgment, and the other lionesses began to mutter among themselves at the unchecked aggression from the hyenas. Scar rounded on the onlookers.

"Next time, I expect at least one of you to show some backbone and deal with the situation. If there are any more repeats of this incident, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" He said, angrily. "Get out." He snarled, and most of the hyenas and lionesses left, apart from a pawful. Zira stood by his side as did Shenzi and Banzai. To his surprise, Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, Sarabi, Sarafina and her daughter Nala remained though. "Sarabi." Scar said, sounding annoyed. "How many more of your huntresses are going to get into fights with the hyenas?" He said. Sarabi had remained first huntress, longer after her role as queen had ended. She was simply too good a hunter, and commanded the respect and loyalty of much of the hunting party.

"My King. The lionesses are not the ones who instigate these… conflicts, as well you know. In fact, we have done our best to –"

"Hah! Come on. You can barely look me in the eye!" Shenzi crowed, rounding on Sarabi, who flinched back from her snapping teeth, and Banzai sniggered. Sarabi's eyes narrowed, and she cleared her throat. "You can't bring yaself to _respect_ us, much less –"

"Your majesty." Sarabi interrupted. "The lionesses are simply concerned. The hyenas can't stay here. Even managing our water as we are, we simply can't sustain these numbers for long. The hyenas are _scavengers_ , not hunters like us." Sarabi said firmly. Shenzi and Banzai glared at her, and Tojo and Chumvi shifted uncomfortably.

"That's not the issue here!" Shenzi snapped. "You just can't get over the fact that for _once_ we're being treated decently." She snarled.

"I don't care about your species, Shenzi, I care that your people are hunting for sport, leaving the carcasses to rot, and running to Scar every time a lioness challenges you for it!" Sarabi snapped.

"Now Sarabi. I am sure you exaggerate the number of hyenas hunting for sport. It's not unknown for some lionesses to let off some steam by doing the same, is it not?"

"But there are ten times as many hyenas as there are lionesses!" Sarabi protested.

"Enough, Sarabi." Scar said. He sighed. "The hyenas can't return to the Shadowlands, anyway. I maintain a few… sources… in the Shadowlands and Outlands. The black clan _remnant_ has moved back into Carrocscirr, and the striped clan has seized the rest of the territory that Uchawi used to claim. It doesn't belong to their clan anymore. They have nowhere else to go." Scar said firmly.

"Wait, what?" A voice asked. It was Nala. The lioness was looking from Shenzi to Banzai.

"Excuse me, but what does that mean?" She asked confused.

"It means, _cub_ , that if the entire spotted clan were to move back into the Shadowlands, it would be seen as an invasion. An act of war. Exile us away and you'd be sending us to our deaths. You got the stomach for that?" Banzai asked viciously.

Nala gasped, and looked to her mother for reassurance, who pawed at the ground uncomfortably. There was silence as they digested this piece of news.

"Sarabi." Zira said quietly.

"Yes Zira?" Sarabi asked.

"You're still First Huntress. I might have an idea." Zira said.

"Huh?"

"This… fighting… between the hyenas is going to continue for months and months, unless both sides begin to respect the other." She said.

"Respect has to be earned first. It isn't owed. Not to anyone." Chumvi said firmly. "And frankly, most of the hyenas haven't made any attempt to earn it. Maybe a pawful of the hyenas treat the lionesses with any respect in return. Or do you deny that?" He asked Banzai. Banzai laughed.

"Our guys ain't goanna leap at proving themselves to the likes of you, no! No chance in hell…" He sneered. Chumvi shrugged, looking exasperated.

"What did you have in mind?" Sarabi asked, cautiously.

"Put the hyenas on the hunt. In the hunting party." Zira said. There were audible gasps at that.

"What?!"

"They hunt as pack, they know the basics. If hyenas and lionesses are stealing from each other –"

"We aren't the ones–" Kula begun, but was interrupted.

"- then this will stop them competing with each other. Share our prey, same as if they were in the Pride. They won't steal from the lionesses then, because they'd only be stealing from themselves." She said.

"But you can't!" Nala gasped.

"Be quiet, Nala…" Sarafina said. She was staring at Zira.

"Do you know what you are asking here? There is no way on earth the lionesses would go for it. And even less chance the hyenas would agree to it." She said. Shenzi nodded vigorously. "I hate to agree with her, but she's right. Uchawi would _never_ stomach this! Hyena kills going to stinking lions!? The Matriarch wouldn't hear of it!" She agreed.

Scar seethed quietly.

"I think it could work…" Tojo said carefully.

"Huh?"

"I've fought with Banzai and Shenzi, remember? Sure I was just the kid, but that's not the point. Same with Queen Zira, and Jicho." He said. "Maybe if –"

"Oh come on, Tojo, you cannot be that _naive!_ " Sarabi snapped suddenly. "This isn't one of Rafiki's wild fantasies! We need to be realistic!"

Nala looked about at the adults. "Surely there has to be a better way?" She asked, sounding shocked. Scar looked down at her, as Sarafina tried to shush her daughter. Scar closed his eyes, and blinked.

"What would you do, Nala? You can decide. Your decision. You're the youngest, and it will affect you most of all. Do you want to live with the hyenas, or do you want them to all go back where they came from, and die in the Shadowlands?" He asked her, indicating Shenzi and Banzai as he did so. Nala opened her mouth and closed it.

"I… Of course I don't want them to get hurt!"

"Then it's settled."

"Scar, that isn't fair… You can't demand a cub –"

"I can and I did, Chumvi."

"Why don't you just stop being stubborn, admit that you were wrong, and that this will never work!" Sarabi said suddenly. "Why do we have to choose between two bad options in the first place!" She asked. Scar glared at her.

"This meeting is over." He said, and turned about, leaving Rafiki with the injured. The lionesses sighed, and Banzai grinned at Shenzi, seeming to consider this another victory.

"I don't know what you think you are playing at, or why Scar is turning a blind eye to what you are your people are doing here, but Scar is no fool. Eventually, he'll see sense." Sarafina said suddenly to Shenzi, who seemed to be better at concealing her guilt than the one whom had fought with Nishanti at least.

"Doing what?" She said. Sarabi ground her teeth.

"I know that you were among the hyenas hunting for sport in the last few days." Sarabi said. Shenzi raised an eyebrow.

"So why didn't ya say something to Scar or Zira, huh?" She asked her. Sarabi ground her teeth.

"You can only abuse Scar's trust for so long, Shenzi. He's not a fool. Eventually, he'll realise that Uchawi and her ilk have no intention of working with the lionesses, and when he does…"

"He'll do what exactly?" She glared at her. "Scar knows who his friends are." Shenzi said firmly, baring her teeth, she pushed Sarabi out of the way, and left the den. Outside the den, Tojo caught up to Scar.

"My King. We both know that the lionesses aren't going to be the problem here. If Uchawi doesn't agree it to –"

"She will be dealt with. Don't you worry about Uchawi. You let me worry about her. Aren't you going to tell your future mate of the good news?" He asked him. Tojo's expression changed, suddenly excited.  
"Oh! Yes! Yes I will. Thank you again!" He said.

Scar watched him go. "This is _my_ Kingdom." Scar said dangerously. "I shall rule it as I see fit." Then the vision dissipated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Star: Chapter 8**

* * *

"Who comes before us?" Rafiki intoned, in the rehearsed words, traditional for the mating ceremony of the Pridelands.

His tone was serious, but his eyes were alight with a cheerful glee. It was a happy occasion after all, and the various onlookers shared the look of joy and celebration. The ghostly onlookers also found the scene familiar. Kivuli's eyes widened, and Ammit gave a disgruntled sound of disgust, as they too recognised the opening words of familiar rite.

"I am Tama, born daughter of Heshima." Tama said, sounding nervous.

"And who claims you as his mate?" Rafiki asked him.

"Tojo, son of Jitoa." Tojo replied, in a much more confident voice than his fiancé.

"Tojo, you come before us a Pridebound male, son of a beloved Pridesister." Rafiki said, giving the young lion a smile. "Who do you bring before us, to speak for you?" Rafiki asked. Jitoa stepped forwards.

"His mother, Jitoa, speaks on his behalf." She said.

"Will you be witness to your son's character? Is he a true lion, loyal to the Pridelands, to his family, and to his King? Is he a worthy mate for this beloved daughter of the Pridelands?" He asked nodding to Tama, who grinned in delight. Tojo's mother nodded.

"He is. This I swear, by the life of the land, and the earth of the Kingdom." She said. Rafiki smiled.

"Well then, Tama daughter of Heshima. Will you take this Lion, Tojo son of Jitoa, as your mate, singularly and solely, binding him to the Pridelands?"

"I shall. This I swear by the Life of the Land."

"And do you Tojo, take Tama, daughter of as your mate, singularly and solely?"

"I shall. This I swear by the Earth of the Kingdom."

"Then finally, I must ask you, before these witnesses: Do you both swear to be faithful to each other for so long as you live.

"We shall". They said together. " _This we swear by the Blood of the Kings_." Speaking together.

"I haven't heard those words in a long while." Zira said quietly to Scar. Scar made a noise.

"Mufasa was a King, not an ordinary male. And Sarabi wasn't an outsider, so neither of them needed any _witnesses_ to speak for them. That's unusual though. It was Tojo who wanted a _traditional_ ceremony. _"_ He said, in a tone of voice that was almost sneering.

"Huh. To think. If he'd been an Outsider, he'd have needed even more than his mother to speak for him." She commented.

Scar shrugged. "He'd have had you. And Sarabi. And Sarafina. And Kula, don't forget. There is no shortage of lionesses who like Tojo. He's a good lion." Scar said.

The assembled animals gathered around Tojo, wishing him firm congratulations and cheers. Kula and Chumvi in particular crowded the couple, offering their own congratulations (at least Kula did. Chumvi offered his commiserations) and though Scar said nothing in person, he couldn't help but smile. Finally, here was something that wasn't annoying him, or blaming him, or twisting at him. Nala, in particular was cheering, looking at the two young lions fondly. They were, bar Kula and Chumvi, the closest in the Pride to her age after all, and the young lions had spent many an adolescent day watching the cubs whilst their parents hunted. The cubs seemed to tolerate their presence more than the infuriating blue bird, Zazu, who even now flittered around the tips of Pride Rock, as if he had any business being at a _lions_ mating celebrations. Nala, for her part, was looking more like a young adolescent herself now, and had she been a male, he was confident that she would have sported the same untidy tufts of hair common to Pridelanders. Zira made a thoughtful noise.

"I wonder who she'll mate with now?" She asked, out of the blue. "With Simba long dead. Did she even know they were betrothed?" Zira asked him, grimacing. Scar shrugged. How could he know that?

"Who knows?" He said, not particularly interested. Zira grinned, savagely.

"Well, even if Sarafina managed to begat herself a brat, it doesn't look like she'll be getting any grandchildren any time soon." She said, in a strange tone. Scar glanced at his mate.

"Well, as my dear brother was always fond of saying, who can say what the future holds?" He asked her.

"Quite right." A voice said. Scar jumped, and saw Jicho standing next to him. Zira leapt to her feet.

"Brother! You shouldn't be moving around by yourself, what if you fall?!" She said anxiously. Jicho chuckled, the crippled member of the Lion Guard dismissing his beloved sister's concern.

"You're right of course. I might find myself irreparably injured." He said flatly. He shook his head. "Hard to think of Tama and Tojo as adults. I still see them as cubs you know. Up here." He said, tapping a claw to his head.

"Me too… and I can see them!" Zira added, prompting Jicho to smile softly. That was good. Jicho didn't smile a lot these days, not that he had reason to.

* * *

The vision faded from view very quickly this time, leaving Scar alone with Ammit and Kivuli. Kivuli was looking at Scar up and down.

"So. Was ruling everything you ever dreamed of? You were the King, and your word was law. You brought the might of the Pridelands down on rebel lords, brutally and mercilessly. And then you were _kind_ to Tojo and Tama, allowing them to be mated before the Pride. Not a very common thing, is it? Most lionesses have mates from outside the Pridelands and raise their daughters as Pridesisters without involving their sire's. Or else leave with their chosen _rogue_. Most males simply leave when the time comes to mate. Come to think of it, none of the Lion Guard ever mated, did they?" Kivuli asked. Scar shrugged.

"I never asked them…" He said quietly.

"No. You didn't. Probably didn't even occur to you. You just cut short their hopes and dreams like that, destroying the Guard as you did."

"I didn't mean to!" Scar snapped, and the two spirits stared at him and his sudden outburst.

"Imani and Kasi, their deaths weren't my fault! And Jicho and Nguvu were accidents! I never intended to hurt them. I just wanted… I just wanted what was _mine._ I just wanted things to be fair, for once!" Scar said. Kivuli had a sad expression, but before he could say anything, Ammit gave a crow of laughter.

"You were _selfish._ You were greedy, and arrogant, and you were _cruel._ " He said, grinning a skull like grin, his teeth showing. Ammit whistled through his teeth. "So cruel. And Kivuli knows it. He might have believed you if your friends were _all_ dead, but they weren't were they? The friends you didn't murder, you cast aside. What about Sarabi? Widowed, bereaved, stripped of all power and authority, humiliated and cast aside? What about _Simba._ Your own nephew. _**I**_ believe you, Scar. I believe that you mourn Imani, and Kasi, and all the rest. But I don't think that you are _sorry._ You don't think of them as the people that you hurt. They're just something that hurt _you_. They're just something else that was stolen from you. Another way in which _you_ become the victim. I don't even think you really feel sorry for Sauda, or Shujaa, or Suberi, or any of the mothers who lost children because of you! I think you are only sorry for _you._ Not for anyone else." Ammit said. He sounded delighted. Scar shook his head in defiance, but his expression was all it took to know that Ammit had touched a serious nerve.

"They were my friends." Scar said, sounding pained.

"You murdered Nguvu. You lied to Jicho. And Imani and Kasi died to _your_ enemies. They weren't your friends, Scar. You didn't have _friends._ " Ammit said savagely. Kivuli suddenly asked:

"What was Tojo to you, then? If the Lion Guard were your friends? Another minion? An apprentice? What about Kula and Tama?" He asked.

Then Ammit started laughing, more than he had before. Not the cruel snigger that conveyed his contempt and his disrespect, but a laugh that showed that, for once, Scar had done something that had amused him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Amit asked. Kivuli looked at him strangely, not understanding.

"Isn't what obvious?"

"Who Kula and Tama and even Tojo were? Isn't it staring you in the face? The youngest in the Pridelands, too young to really remember another time, to question Scar's authority, or to remember Ahadi and Mufasa's rule as in any great detail – they were just kids. Too old to blindly follow their parents and their ways of thinking. Inexperienced, and naïve when it came to the hyenas, and the Circle of Life?"

"What are you talking about?" Kivuli asked him, as Ammit chuckled.

"They're Scar's legacy of course! What we all leave behind. _Our Young._ Tama, Kula and Tojo were good lions and lionesses. Kind, compassionate, trusting. The 'cool' older cubs, the ones that cubs like Simba and Nala looked up to. You manipulated them." Ammit sneered.

"I-"

"They're the ones who became the _Outsiders_. Lions of the Outlands. The ones that fought _against_ Simba's loyalists when the true King returned to the Pridelands! You took kind and generous lions, and dragged them into your treason." Ammit said viciously. Scar glanced away, remembering flashes of the fire, and the fight with Simba, and when Sarabi and her lionesses had fought tooth and claw with hyenas. He recalled Zira, and her stricken face, and the faces of other lionesses, confusion and fear etched upon their wretched visages, mad with hunger, and anger and fury at the pretender from the east, claiming to be a long dead cub, whilst they had starved. He shuddered.

"Enough of that." Kivuli chided Ammit. "There will be time for that later. Time enough to see what Scar wrought with his reign." Kivuli said. Scar growled.

"I don't want to discuss it." He said, praying that the mists would descend again and show some new horror, some new repressed memory and distract his tormentors with more inane nonsense from years ago.

* * *

They did in no time at all, and when the vision reformed, free of Ammit and Kivuli's inane babbling and pathetic psychoanalysis, Scar looked about the Pridelands for whatever it was that the vision was to show him. He ground his teeth as he recognised his own shade, and that of Rafiki, the shaman. They were in the Lair of the Lion Guard, such that it was, and there was no one else present.

Just the king and his Mjuzi. The Shaman.

"Who said that you could come in here?" Scar was asking, angrily. Rafiki shrugged his shoulders.

"Rafiki did not realise he needed to seek permission. He was simply maintaining the stories on the walls." He said, pointing to the intricate artwork and pictograms that lined the walls, retelling the Guard's exploits, and their battles, their losses, and their victories. Some took more artistic liberties than others. Even so, Scar growled in annoyance.

"No one is allowed to come in here, these days. Least of all to see your _stories."_ He said. Rafiki glared at him.

"No? And why would you, Scar, forbid your people from certain knowledge? Are you not proud of the time you spent in the Lion Guard?"

"What's it to you?" Scar snapped. "I expect my orders to be obeyed! Even by you, Shaman." He said sharply. Rafiki stood up, and placed a hand on his staff.

"Rafiki returned to the Pride Rock, against his better judgement, because he was asked to by Tojo and Tama to perform their mating ceremony. _Not_ because of any order you gave, _King_ Scar. Rafiki is no mere Mjuzi. I am a Shaman. I has a duty to preserve the history of the Pridelands. Whether or not it is the history _you_ would like to remember." He said. Scar looked past Rafiki, and saw what he saw painted on the wall. The dark visage of the hyenas approaching Pride Rock. His own scarred figure looming over the throne of the Lion Kings. His hissed in anger.

"You are _not_ telling the history of the Pridelands. You are –"

"Rafiki is showing what has happened. Rafiki is showing your edicts, hmm? If they appear as you would not like them to appear, then perhaps it is _you_ who needs to change course, not I? Hmm?" Rafiki said, slyly. Scar growled.

"I want you gone. And I want your paintings gone." He said, turning around, to leave.

"A shame, King Scar. I'd have thought your family would want the history of the Pridelands to be shown." He said.

"Mother and Father… Queen Uru and King Ahadi's death are shown in impeccable detail, against _all_ good taste, Rafiki." Scar snorted as he left. There were indeed pictograms representing his parents deaths. Ahadi vanishing into the Outlands, and Uru, his mother, dying in the gorge from numerous foes. It didn't bother him as much as it should.

"And what of your brother?" Rafiki called after him. Scar froze.

"What of him?"

"How should I depict _his_ death, Scar? It is such a mysterious affair after all…" Rafiki said. "Rafiki shall have to rely on guidance from the great kings themselves, no?" He said.

Scar felt his blood run cold.

"And what do you mean by that, you crazy baboon?" Scar hissed at him. Rafiki glared at him, and Scar felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Rafiki's expression was cold, and unkind, and his staff was held so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Oh Taka. Since being a cub, you've always ignored the spiritual world in favour of the material. Even when you had the blessed mark upon your shoulder. Even as you drew the power from the Kings of the Past themselves, even as you felt their scorn and their anger as they stripped its power from you… You _still_ doubt their influence?" The shaman said. Never before had Scar heard such scorn in the mandrill's voice. There was pain and judgement there, in the words he spoke. Scar felt a chill, but hid it with a growl of anger.

"When one knows how to _listen_ King Taka, one can hear the Kings of the Past. You should try it." Rafiki had his eyes closed, and swayed from side to side, as if under the trance of some herb or fungi. When his eyes opened, they were bright and piercing. "They weep for you, for the blood you've spilled, Taka. Scarred in the soul, though you may now be. More call for your salvation than your condemnation, Taka." Rafiki said ominously.

Scar shivered, though he gave no sign of it.

"I want you gone." He said clearly. "And I don't want you telling any more ghost stories." He said, unsure of how much the ape knew, not even thinking about how he knew it. He always did have the uncomfortable habit of knowing that which he should not. He looked around, cautiously, and felt his claws instinctively extend. There was no one here but them, and nothing to stop him from ending the ape's miserable existence once and for all. He licked his lips. If Rafiki saw the movement, he gave no sign, but he didn't look afraid. Rather, he appeared to be glancing away.

The voices Rafiki seemingly heard, whether the result of a spiritual epiphany, or some ailment did not matter to him, and the influence they could held on the mostly rational members of his Pride was minimum. Scar did what he knew best. He went on the offensive.

"I am sure you do. Hmm." Rafiki said.

"Are you threatening me, Rafiki?" He asked him, stepping closer. "I did not know Shaman were supposed to so… directly… influence the world." He said.

"That is not your concern." Rafiki said, uncharacteristically hotly.

"I was given to understand that the Shaman swore an oath to not interfere. But then, you never were one for keeping oaths, were you?" He said, guessingly wildly. To his eternal delight, Rafiki froze.

"How can you know – What do you mean by that?" Rafiki asked him. Scar salivated, sensing the tables had now turned. The mandrill was now off balance, perhaps for the very first time. The King growled in anger.

"Just something a mutual friend told me, long ago… Margane her name was. A contemporary of yours, I believe." He hissed, playing his final and only card. Long ago, when he was still a cub, before he'd even formed the Lion Guard, he knew, he recalled meeting the only other Shaman to have ever entered his life. The chimpanzee, with the blazing blue eyes, who had spoken of him and destiny. The one who had seen the potential in him so long ago, and set him down that path. Who had refused to seek out Rafiki on account of his oathbreaking ways. When the mark had first manifested on him, oh so long ago. A lifetime ago.

"We all have secrets, Rafiki. People we hurt to get where we are. I have no regrets. Can you say the same?" He asked him. Rafiki's face was white, and Scar was elated to see it. Rafiki drew himself to his full height.

"Taka…"

"My name, is _**Scar**_." Scar breathed dangerously, and Rafiki looked away.

"Yes. Yes it is. You truly did murder your better self." He said, sadly. And walked from the lair of the Lion Guard.

* * *

"Rafiki never returned to Pride Rock, whilst Scar was king. Not until Simba was restored to the throne." Kivuli said.

"No." Scar said. "He wasn't exiled… Officially. The Pride would have questioned why our _beloved_ healer and teacher was so unwelcome. People still got hurt. But they went to him from now on. He didn't come to us. Except once. In direst need." Scar admitted.

"Did he know, do you think? What you did?" He asked him. Scar was quiet.

"You're the experts on that. You're the Great Kings. Or their representatives or whatever. I don't know. He always _claimed_ to hear the voices of the Great Kings. But he never did or said anything with that knowledge. If he knew I'd murdered my own brother… He never told a soul." Scar admitted.

"The Shaman of Creation are sworn not to intervene in the affairs of the mortals. It would have been pointless for the Kings to have told him you killed Mufasa." Kivuli said softly. "It would only have hurt him, to know you were cruel enough to murder his friend, but be forbidden to do anything about it. But he will have suspected. He will have guessed. He always knew you were capable of great good, and of great evil."

"So he did know."

"Maybe. I suspect the other kings told him of Simba's survival only when Simba had returned to the Pridelands. And even then he fought not as a Shaman, but as a mandrill with a bone to pick. He wielded no power greater than a blunt stick. And he crowned Simba. Nothing more. He kept to his oaths. On that day." Kivuli said.

"Shame you didn't listen to him, really." Ammit said, waving a paw. "You could have used the advice of a wise and noble healer and teacher. Instead you relied upon hyenas, and serpents, and your insane mate. A wise shaman could have told you that your plan was destined for failure. That your scheme to involve the hyenas was doomed to hurt you and everyone around you." Ammit laughed. Scar snarled, but looked away.

"I spent years fighting hyenas. I knew what they were capable of." Scar said sullenly. Kivuli shook his head sadly.

"Exactly. You were used to the hyenas at war. And they were used to seeing you at war. Whether that was as your ally or as your enemy, they were what you made them, they became how you saw them: Vicious and violent warriors of the shadowlands. Never as equals. Never as friends. Just as tools. If you had treated them with respect, if you had treated them as _people_ instead of as weapons then perhaps they might have treated the Pridelands as a homeland, rather than something to be exploited. You always saw the hyenas as a threat, Scar. Just because you wanted to _use_ them instead of fight them, didn't change that. You made them a plague upon the Pridelands because that was how _you_ saw them. Because that was all they ever where to you. You are as responsible for their actions as they were, Scar. And you drove away everyone who might have told you otherwise, everyone who might have had the wisdom to see what was happening. Or do you think Rafiki, for all his wisdom, for all his ages spent alive on this world, is as narrow minded and prejudiced as to hate the hyenas without reason?" Kivuli challenged him.

"I… I never…"

"You never asked him. Because it never occurred to you to seek the wisdom of others. You manipulated the ones who you should have looked to you for wisdom and guidance. You misled and deceived them.

"Rafiki would have turned against me!" Scar snapped.

"And would he have been wrong to do so? You who murdered his friend? Who devastated the land he was sworn to protect?" Kivuli asked him. Scar growled and looked away.

"I've heard enough." He said, angrily.

"Same as ever, eh Scar? You couldn't take criticism in life, and in death, well…"

"I said enough!" Scar scowled. Ammit chuckled, and Kivuli sighed, looking away as the mists of the twilight realm surrounded them, shrouding them once more in illusion and silence, as visions of the past evaporated like morning dew, giving way to new shapes, and new images.


	9. Chapter 9

It was sunset. The sky was darkening. The assembled lionesses were looking to one another and muttering softly in worry and confusion.

Nala should have been back by now.

The youngest lionesses of the Pride was on her first hunt and she should have returned by now. The sun was setting, and most huntresses were back by midday. The late afternoon in the case of the poorer hunters, and extremely unfortunate. It wasn't a good thing.

"Sire…" A voice said to Scar. Scar looked and saw Zazu sitting nearby. His feathers were crossed in agitation, and he pace up and down as he spoke.  
"I could fly out and have a look around… see if she's had an accident? It's possible…"

"No." Scar said. "Not till nightfall, until we know something is wrong. Solo hunts are just that. Solo. No scouting. No helping. Until we have cause to worry." He said. Zazu nodded, expecting the answer, but feeling so helpless.

"She'll be here." Sarafina said firmly. There was no doubt in her mind. Chumvi and Tojo, the two males, glanced at one another, but said nothing. Tama was standing next her newlywed mate. The two had been mated for months now, and had, for a while appeared deliriously happy. Zira had cynically warned that the romance of the young couple wouldn't last. She had always been pessimistic, and worried that the two would hurt each other in their youthfulness. Scar had dismissed her fears without a second thought. They themselves had been young when they'd married. And whilst it could not be said that had led happy lives, he had no doubt his life would be worse for Zira's absence from it.

"They're as young as we were." Scar had said. Far younger than Sarabi or Sarafina had been. "Do you have any regrets?" He asked her. Before Zira could reply, there was an eager shout. "There she is!" Kula called out. Approaching from the distance, moving slowly, but inextricably towards them, the unmistakable shape of Nala, daughter of Sarafina, was coming towards them, just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. There was cheers at first, but then the sounds died, as she came closer, and all could see that she was downcast, head stooped and low as she walked, dragging her foot as she did so.

"Is she hurt?" Sarabi asked, in confusion.

"No." Sarafina said, her eyes wide.

"Where is her kill?" Tama whispered to her mate, as she approached. There was an edge to the air as she Nala climbed the last few rocks, and approached the den of Pride Rock, alone, and emptyhanded.

"Your Majesty." Nala said as she approached, and bowed her head.

"Nala!" Sarafina called out, but her daughter didn't look at her. "Nala! Did you…" She trailed off.

Nala shook her head,

"Nothing." She said. "I have nothing." There was an awkward silence.

"Oh dear…" Zazu said, as Sarafina approached her daughter, nuzzling her gently. Nala looked up, and Scar could see tears of frustration and anger in her eyes.

"I couldn't do it. There is too little prey to hunt." Nala said. The lionesses grumbled at that pronouncement.

"That's nonsense. You just weren't good enough." Zira said firmly, expressing her disbelief in a moment. Even Scar winced at the thoughtless of that pronouncement. It was rather undiplomatic, especially with the situation as it was. Nala looked away, not contradicting the queen, but Sarafina growled.

"Don't be so _foolish_. Everyone knows my daughter is an excellent huntress. If there wasn't enough meat to go around that's not her fault! Scar, we never make lionesses attempt their first hunt in times of hardship, in drought, or famine or war!" She protested.

"Are we at war, Sarafina?" Scar asked her. "Are we in the middle of a drought? This seems normal for the dry season to me…" Scar asked her.

" _Nothing_ about this situation is normal!" Sarabi said, intervening. Scar stared at her, his expression unreadable. There was no crisis. No chaos here. He wouldn't accept that. The weather was fine. There _had_ to be enough meat.

"It's okay mother." Nala said, glaring at the hyenas who were grinning like skulls at her predicament. "I… I need to be alone a little. I… Excuse me, your Majesty." She said, and walked away, her tail dipped low, and her ears pressed back.

"Nala, wait!" Sarafina said, and Kula went to go after her, but Zira raised a paw.

"No. Leave her be. Let her go sulk." She said, giving a small smirk. Sarafina shot Zira a hate filled glare, and ignored her, walking away after her daughter, and the other lionesses gradually disperses gossiping among themselves this new situation. Sarabi looked to Scar, in fury, wondering if now would be the time that Scar's reason would return, to no avail. With the both of the senior lionesses gone, Zira began chuckling to herself, and the other lionesses glanced her in surprise.

"Ha ha. Sorry, I just think it's funny." Zira said

"Zira!" Tama said, looking to her new mate in shock. Tojo said nothing, the young male simple shook his head. "That's not a very nice thing to say!" She admonished, still looking shocked. Zira chuckled, and nodded her head.

"I know, I know. It's just that Sarafina's been going on for _weeks_ about what an excellent huntress she was. She's Sarabi little protégé. I am just glad to see her taken down a peg." She said Scar frowned. This didn't make a lot of sense. Sarabi wasn't one for exaggeration. If she said Nala was good, that meant that Nala was good. Chumvi it seemed had the same realisation.

"Sire!" He protested. Scar looked at him. The male was younger than Tojo and Kula, barely out of adolescence himself. Had he been born female, his own first hunt could have been held the months before alongside Kula and Tama. Perhaps that added to his empathy. Even so, he looked angry.

"What is it, Chumvi?" Scar asked. The male shook his head.

"You know what it is! This stinks!" He said.

"Chumvi –" interjected Tojo, but Chumvi shook his head.

"No! Scar, this is wrong! You know Nala is better than this! You can't make the lionesses' hunt-"

"The lionesses are making their first hunt in the conditions they are expected to hunt in for the rest of their lives." Scar said. "It couldn't be a fairer test of their abilities. And it appears that Nala had failed hers." He said.

"Scar, this isn't right!"

"The word you are looking for, is _majesty,_ Chumvi." Scar said sharply. Chumvi caught his breath, and swallowed.

"Sire. Your Majesty. I just think –"

"We thank you for your opinion, Chumvi. It wasn't requested." Scar said.

"It's very valiant of you Chumvi. Defending Nala's honour like this. But just because you have feelings for her –" Zira interrupted. Chumvi flinched at that.

"What?" Chumvi shook his head, flushed in embarrassment. Chumvi may be the lion cloesest to Nala's age, but even so, Chumvi was a peer of Tojo. He had acted as babysitting for Nala on more than one occasion in his youth. "I don't have feelings for Nala, I just know that this is wrong! It isn't her fault that those wretched hyenas are overhunting the prey! We all know there is a water crisis right now, why are pretending that everything is fine!?" He asked in frustration, finally speaking what many felt.

"That's enough, Chumvi. I won't hear more about it. The _temporary_ water shortage has nothing to do with the hunt. And it is still unclear how much – if any – affect the hyenas are having on the situation. It could just be normal fluctuations." Scar said.

"Your Majesty!"

"Enough." He ordered. Chumvi's expression was furious, especially at Zira who had dismissed his concerns as the ravings of lovesick cub – in front of his peers no less – much to his own embarrassment. Zira was looking at him in mock sympathy, a sly smirk on her face. Scar however, walked away, itching at knowing there was something that ringed true in words. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Walking away, he entered the den, and found the hyena trio there, bickering among themselves. Hissis was nowhere to be seen, which was to be expected. He rarely appeared unless summoned. Shenzi looked up when he approached, and elbowed her fellows into following suit.

"Guys." She snapped, and Banzai glanced at his direction.

"Oh. Hey boss. Good day?" He asked him. Scar's soft smile was unreadable.

"Adequate." He said. "What about yours?" he asked them.

"Oh boy, it was a hoot!" Banzai said, grinning.

"Really? And what did you do?"

"We… Uh…" He looked to Shenzi, who hesitated.

"We spoke to Uchawi about assigning the some hyenas to the hunting party. She wasn't keen on the subject, but she agreed." Shenzi said, nodding. Scar grimaced. He knew that. They'd had the discussion personally a couple of days ago. Uchawi wasn't likely to have changed her mind since then.

"Shenzi." Scar said, and his expression was unreadable. "Don't lie to me. I know Nala. She's a perfectly adequate huntress. I didn't expect her to fail her first hunt, even if times are hard. You had something to do with this, didn't you?" He said. Shenzi gave him a smirk.

"Gee Scar, you really are a smart one… A'right. Suppose, just suppose mind you, that there were a handful of eager hyenas nearby during the hunt who were interested in gaining a _closer_ look at the workings of the Pridelands, eh? And just suppose, for the sake of argument, that the lioness concerned was too focused on her hunt, and proving herself to her mother to notice the scent of hyenas nearby? But that the prey she was interested in stalking were not so… distracted?" Shenzi said.

Scar growled in anger.

"You interfered in a lioness' hunt?" He asked in annoyance, surprising even himself with the indignation he felt at that. "During her _first_ hunt?"

Shenzi gave him a sly grin. "Who can prove anything?" She asked him, and gave a cackle of laughter. At the sound of her glee, Banzai and Ed broke apart into giggles of their own, but Scar gave quiet growl in annoyance.

"You dared - _that_ … Wasn't a _smart_ thing to do, Shenzi. These traditions are important to… the lions of the Pridelands. If you were caught by the lionesses, they'd have killed you on the spot and damn the consequences. It marks, no, it _defines_ , their place in the complex social hierarchy of the hunting party for the rest of their lives, it's practically _sacred_." Scar snarled.

"Come on Scar, it was Sarafina's brats. Not yours or Zira's. Lighten up." Banzai suggested cheerfully. Scar glared at him, and Banzai instantly backed down, looking away. Shenzi however gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Why do you care if Nala or whatever her name is fails her first hunt? Zira's always going on about how she's nothing special. You've barely even looked at her entire life. Why care now?" Shenzi asked him, genuinely curious. Scar however, hissed in annoyance.

"You had _no_ right to interfere here, Shezni!"

"Yikes. You'd think it was _your_ hunt we blew for a laugh…" Shenzi said, but now looked a little more concerned.

"Don't be a moron, male lions don't have _First Hunts_. Let alone Princes." Scar snapped. He shook his head. "Get out of here. And if I get any word of you, or _any_ of the hyenas meddling where you shouldn't be, I'll have an _example_ set. Are we perfectly clear?" Scar asked her. Shenzi gulped.

"Uh… Yeah. Sure. Sorry pal. Won't happen again." She said, and practically fled the den along with her lackeys. Scar sat alone in the den for a while, thinking to himself. The hyenas were a rabid bunch, but not usually so stupid. At least, he didn't think so. Scar growled in annoyance. He remembered all those years ago, when Zira, Sarabi and Sarafina had completed their first hunt. He had practically dragged Mufasa away from his father and his mind numbing _lessons_ in order to be there to meet the lionesses, and Scar had made it a point to always be present when the lionesses completed there's. He had seen Tama and Kula return successfully from their hunts more moons ago then he cared to remember, and the other younger lionesses too. It had been some time since a lioness had actually failed the attempt. It troubled him. Scar had focused his anger at Mufasa, and occasionally, it reared its ugly head whenever he dealt with Sarabi. He was ambivalent to Sarafina and her whelp. Zira on the other paw, was the opposite. Oh, she made no effort to hide her dislike of Sarabi, but (rather sensibly in his opinion) she had given her a wide berth since Simba's death. Zira's feeling towards Sarabi was more of a cold indifference. It was Sarafina who saw the brunt of her sarcasm and sharp wit. And her occasional cruelty.

He growled to himself, and stood up, and left the den without shouting any orders. Zazu, the blue hornbill fluttered up to him, but Scar waved him away with a paw without so much as a word. He usually ignored the bird anyway, except for those few occasions where he gave Scar official reports on the workings of the Pridelands. Scar usually had already heard everything from Hissis, but Scar had no desire to reveal to the most gossipy bird in the Pridelands the identities of his other spies and assassins. Even so, despite his deteriorating important in the Pridelands, the hornbill persisted in lurking around Pride Rock, twittering in the ears of the lionesses in a vain and desperate attempt to cling to the power that prevented him from becoming a light snack for the hyenas.

"Where is Sarafina's daughter?" he asked the nearest lioness, who happened to be Kula. The young lioness blinked, and swallowed, and indicated the way. Scar bristled, and moved quickly behind the base of Pride Rock, to the place Kula had pointed.

The lair of the Lion Guard.

So often had been his lair and his refuge in times of hardship, he'd never considered it might serve that purpose for others too.

He didn't need his sense of smell to find Nala. The adolescent lioness, of the cusp of being fully grown, was lying in a heap near the pool of water in the centre of the den. Her ears were pressed flat against her head in misery. Even someone with the emotional intelligence of _Banzai_ would be able to tell she had been weeping. Scar cleared his throat when he approached, and she looked up to him, leaping to her feet in seconds.

"Your Majesty!" She gasped. "I did not –"

"Do you know what this cave is?" Scar asked her shortly. Nala glanced around, and Scar noted that the walls of the den were now so overgrown and dust covered that the images and inscriptions that used to line their walls were dulled and faded, almost invisble. Rafiki had kept his word. He hadn't returned to Pride Rock since his confrontation with Scar, and the images had been left to rot, as they should be.

"I… No. An old birthing den?" Nala guessed. Not all prides had the same practices as he Pridelands when it came to defending their young, and many separated the young cubs from the elders until their eyes opened.

"It is the Lair of the Lion Guard." Scar said. Nala blinked, suddenly aware that she shouldn't be here. Especially in front of the King, the former Leader of the famous and heroic group. She gasped, and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, sire. I didn't know…"

"It is of no matter." Scar said gruffly. "The Guard is dead. Its lair could be a spare watering hole, or a bedding ground for impetuous youths for all I care now. Use it to hide and weep if you must." He said. Nala flushed in embarrassment. He was not being entirely truthful. It would enrage him to see his old lair misused. It had been his sole retreat his private space with only Zira for company. Even Jicho, never entered here now. For some reason, it felt as if he were the last member of the Lion Guard standing, and if anyone could dictate who and what were suitable for the lair, he could. Besides. He was the King.

"I wasn't crying!" She said. Then caught herself, and bowed her head. Scar gave a smirk.

"No? You weren't embarrassed? The first lioness in generations to fail her hunt? And being the daughter of Sarafina, a renowned huntress? As well as the favoured pupil of the Former Queen. Sarabi has always spoken so very highly of your skills. It was speculated that she was grooming you for leadership of the party. She did want you as her daughter-in-law after all. Once upon a time. And yet you didn't catch a single thing." He said. Nala opened her mouth as if to say something. Then she closed it, and Scar could see more tears in her eyes. She was not one to cry over meaningless things, but no lioness was immune to humiliation and shame. She shook her head silently.

"I did my best." She said simply. Scar was quiet.

"No. You didn't. Why did you fail?" He asked her. Nala remained silent, but looked away. Scar continued to stare at her.

"Why do you take an interest, your majesty? I'm no one. Just another stupid lioness." Nala said harshly. Scar looked about the walls. At the inked depictions of the fates of the long past. He had laid here when his Father had tried to murder him. He'd been here when the Guard was destroyed, piece by piece. He'd come here to glower and seethe, and nurse his anger and his hatred in his torment. His blood and his sweat and his pain permeated the very walls of the cavern that made up the den. It was one of the few places he felt comfortable.

"I can't stand liars." Scar said, aware of irony. He deceived others, when it suited him. But he couldn't stand the arrogance of lesser animals who thought they could outwit him. The gall of it.

Nala looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes, the same as her mothers.

"I failed." She spat. "Because of the interference of your hyenas." She said. Scar smiled. So she did know. She had recognised their presence.

"And you didn't fight them off, because?"

"Because I didn't want to start another feud with the hyenas. Jicho said that we needed to start working together if things were going to improve, and there are rumours of a pawful joining the hunting party and I didn't want to be the cause of… to…" She trailed off. "It doesn't matter what he said. Thanks to them, I'll be placed at the back of the hunting Party. A no one. Ha. Probably behind your hyenas. Won't Shenzi and Zira just _love_ that." She said. She didn't even sound angry at that. Almost resigned to it. Scar was quiet.

"And why didn't you tell this to Sarabi, or to your Mother?" Scar asked her.

"Because mother will slice them open from mouth to anus." She snapped. Scar blinked at her language, and was once again reminded that Nala was not a passive lioness. She was more open than her mother, more likely to strike out, she knew that. She'd always been fine to roughhouse with the strongest of the males, even as a cub, but never complained or whined about the water situation, or the meat, or the hyenas stink the way some of the lionesses did. She was tough. He could respect that.

"And you think that would be detrimental to the Pride?" Scar asked her. Nala gave a contemptuous smirk. "On the contrary, I think it would be _excellent_ for it. Briefly. Until Uchawi retaliated. I'm guessing you wouldn't approve of that." She said.

"You guess correctly." Scar said. He growled, making a decision. "Get up. Clean yourself, and go outside, and stop hiding in this… relic… Face the world, even when it hurts you. _Especially_ when it hurts you. You're a lioness of Pride Rock." Scar said. Nala gritted her teeth.

"As you command your Majesty." She said.

"And tomorrow, you shall make your ceremonial hunt once more. And if the hyenas so much as sneeze at your prey, _I_ shall split them in half _without_ the need for your mother's input." Scar said.

"I… What?" Nala asked him. Scar smirked at her stunned expression.

"The idiot canines, such as they are, are loyal to _me._ And they shall follow my instructions explicitly." Scar said, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "The hunting party needs all the huntresses it can get its paws on, and we cannot afford to waste talent. Don't think for a moment that you are using the ineptitude of the hyenas as an excuse to slack off!" Scar said.

"Your Majesty…" Nala said.

"I don't want to hear another word about it." He said, stalking away. He glanced back as he did. "Go. I won't tell you again." He said.

"Yes my King! I won't let you down!" She said, her earlier anger directed at him all but evaporated. She had restrained her fury at Scar, and her undisguised blame at him for allowing the hyenas into the Pridelands. She would never like or accept them. But Scar's actions had surprised her. In fact, they had surprised him.

* * *

"Heh. Why were you so upset, I wonder?" Ammit asked him. The Shade of Scar's sprit gave a snort of indignation.

"What? That the hyenas had acted against a lioness in something so important to the lions of Pride Rock? After everything I was doing to retain control over such a divided Pride? You don't understand me at all…" Scar said.

"On the contrary." Kivuli said. "I understand you very well. You pretend you were feelingless. But you wanted to be King of the Pridelands, and Pride Rock, and your brother's Pride. Not King of a patch of land in Africa. The traditions of the Pridelands were important to you, even if you sneered at the Circle of Life, and the laws of the Pridelands when it suited you. The Pride, The Lion Guard, the monarchy, it meant something to you. Our Traditions, even the ancient meaningless ones are what make up our cultures. They're the root of other, less well defined traditions. Like Honour. Duty. Justice. That sort of thing." Kivuli said. Scar shrugged his shoulders.

"I never had much time for those…" He said.

"No? And yet it angered you to see Nala mistreated. Everything you did was to redeem what you saw as an injustice against you. Everything you did in that endeavour, no matter how foul, you saw as part of a greater justice. Justice for _you._ For your mother. For your Son."

"I don't believe it." Ammit sneered. "I didn't see that sense of Justice in his other actions, or in his later works. Did you?"

"I didn't say he was consistent. I didn't say he always listened to his conscience. Just that he did _here._ In this one instant." Kivuli said, shrugging. "There was a time when you _were_ the Lion Guard. And in that time, you would never have stood for Caliban meddling with Sarafina or Sarabi or Zira's first hunt. I think a part of that stirred here."

"Nonesense. He was grooming her to be loyal to him. Like he did with Tama, and Tojo and the other Outsiders-to-be. He just wasn't as successful with her." Ammit said, self assured.

Scar looked away. He didn't offer his own thoughts as to why he had done it. He wasn't sure if he knew. But perhaps Kivuli was right. There were some things, he did believe in.

"Nala was never loyal to me. Not like Tama and Tojo and Kula were. Her mother's influence, I suspect." Scar suggested. Sarafina had been unable to hide her dissatisfaction with Scar's reign, nor conceal her dread when it came to Scar's actions with the other citizens of the Pridelands. She had made no secret of her disquiet, and had taken to spending time with Sarabi, who became to Nala as a second mother.

"But if her mother was dead, who can say? You always had a dark charisma… Even after you destroyed your brother and reclaimed the throne. For every lioness in rebellion, there was another dedicated to your cause. Zira is proof of that. A less manipulative, a less powerful lion wouldn't have held the throne for nearly as long. He'd have been deposed as soon as he revealed his hyenas as the watchdogs of his new reigime. Even if it killed the Pride, and reduced the survivors to a wandering pack of nomads."

"I never thought of it like that…" Scar admitted. "I was always resentful of the disloyalty shown by certain _other_ lionesses."

"You showed Nala a kindness there. It wasn't much, in the long run .Maybe if you'd shown more, she'd have seen you as a noble leader? One dedicated to unifying the warring clans and Prides? Kings know she listened to tales of your endeavours in her youth, same as Simba did. Simba admired you. Did you think Nala didn't, as cub? She learned otherwise though. Didn't she?" Kivuli said. "I think this might have been the last time she respected you as king. The innocence of youth. Most of the older lions gave up on you years ago."

"Could have. Might-have-beens." Scar snapped. "It doesn't matter now, does it? I addressed something because it amused me to do so. And because I didn't want filthy hyenas spitting on our traditions. As much as used the hyenas, I wasn't blind to their flaws. Their uncivilised nature. I wasn't going to let Shenzi lecture us on what was and what wasn't a worthwhile tradition. Not when Ed would eat dung if left to own devises." He snapped.

"So it was just pride that motivated you? Heh. I knew it." Ammit said, sounding delighted. But Kivuli wasn't so sure at that. He kept looking at Scar with an unnerving eye.

* * *

Back in the Pridelands, Scar watched the pathetically grateful lioness leave, and then returned to the den where Zira was waiting him.

"So you spoke to Nala? What did the runt say?" She asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"I instructed her to repeat her hunt tomorrow, at first light." Scar said shortly. Zira's expression fell.

"What? Why? Why does that brat deserve second chances?" She asked him.

"Because I said so. Shenzi and Banzai were meddling in her hunt. They were the reason she failed. If that got out, it would lead to open fighting between the hyenas and lionesses. I took steps to ensure that Nala has no interest in revealing that particular piece of information." He said. "But then you already knew that. Didn't you?" He asked her.

Zira's expression was interesting. She gave a sly grin, and stepped forwards, rubbing herself against her mate, eliciting a purr from him as she did so.

"And what of it, hmm? I may have made a _tiny_ suggestion to Shenzi. But surely it's up to her if she obeys it?" She asked. Scar snorted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, it isn't." Scar snapped. That was the _last_ thing he needed. Hyenas decided wether they should obey his orders or not? A frightening prospect.

"Do not give her ideas." He said. Zira frowned at him.

"I am the Queen, am I not? Am I not allowed to give orders if I chose to?" She asked him. Scar stared at her.

"And I am the King, am I not?" He said, his voice cold, and deathly silent. Zira's eyes widened at his tone.

"I… Scar. Of course. I didn't mean-"  
"Zira. If you want to be cruel to something, go find a baby antelope to pick to pieces. Don't give orders to my soldiers that might jeopardise what I am trying to build just to scratch an itch." He warned her. Zira glowered.

"I just wanted to wipe that smirk of Sarafina's face. You should have seen her, constantly going on about how perfect her daughter was." She said. Scar smiled at her.

"My dear, you have nothing to prove to the pride. Nala _does_. That's why she is the one making her first hunt, and you are the one reigning as Queen by my side." He said. Zira bared her teeth.

"She's a pathetic runt. Back when Nishanti and those hyenas got into that fight, with the hyena stealing the kill at the last minute. It gave me an idea. She mentioned that it was meant to be a hunting lesson for Nala. It gave me a thought, that's all." Zira said again. "Besides. Her mother is just as bad. We don't even know who her father is; some mindless rogue? Wouldn't surprise me. What happened to asking the King's permission to mate? Tojo has the right idea there." Zira glowered. Scar sighed n annoyance, and Zira flinched worried she had overstepped her bounds. She paused. Then sighed. "You are right. Of course. Sorry." She conceded. "May I earn your forgiveness?" She asked him, a light dancing in her eyes, as she moved closer to him, and ran her claw through the fur of his mane. Scar grinned, and gave a laugh.

"Don't do it again, Zira." He said smirking. "Find some other amusement." He said. Zira grinned.

"I can think of one or two… If I do it again, you may have to punish me…" She said, pulling him closer.

The next day when Nala repeated her hunt, Scar kept his eye on the hyena trio, knowing that if they had to choose between Zira and him, they would make the wiser choice of listening to the reigning King.

Even so, it wasn't till mid-morning, when Nala return with a dead Gazelle in her maw, that he was confident. The celebration of the lionesses was palpable, and Nala was quickly assigned to the hunting party in a position of honour. Not the highest, it had to be said. But something more deserving of her skill. Scar nodded in satisfaction. Perhaps now the hunting party would actually focus on getting them meat. The amount and quality of the meat was falling as of late, and he knew it. Joining the hunting party at the same time though, were a number of hyenas. The celebration of the lionesses helped mute the discontent with that particular pronouncement, the hunting party was still made up of mostly lionesses. It was only the best of Uchawi's females of course. Shenzi didn't participate, instead claiming she wasn't good enough to hunt alongside lions. A lie, to be perfectly honest, but Sarabi wold never have considered the idea. A handful of Uchawi's hyenas were selected to hunt along Sarabi's hunting party, and Nala was placed in a position above all of them, at the very least. Scar doubted the response would be quite so calm or jubilant if that were not the case, though he had little illusions that it had been what Zira had intended; to have Nala ranked below a common hyena in skill in the hunting party for the rest of her days. The temporary measure made finding food a little easier, overcoming some of the competition, though the hunts were still twice, sometimes three times as long as they used to be.

"I am pleased for Nala." Tojo had told Scar, upon making their way out into Pride. Shenzi lurked nearby, with Hissis tightly coiled around her leg, waiting for Tojo to leave. "She's a fine huntress. It's good that she had a fair fight." He said. He glanced at Shenzi, but said nothing. If he had any suspicions of the hyenas involvement in the debacle, he had wisely kept his mouth shut, even though Chumvi had loudly made his own dissatisfaction known.

"It must be nice. Seeing Nala grow up." Scar commented, not really paying attention. "Who doesn't enjoy seeing a child succeed? Especially one they've watched grow up." Tojo paused, perhaps aware of this being a sensitive subject.

"She's Simba's age. The Prince would have been her age. I imagine they'd be courting now…" Tojo trailed off, thinking. Scar coughed.

"Probably best not to dwell on the past…" He said, firmly. Tojo nodded in agreement.

"I barely think of him now. But it is weird seeing Nala as a huntress. I remember when she was but this high…" He commented, raising his paw a height.

"As I recall, you and Kula were frequently in charge of watching the younger cubs. And you spent most of that time pursuing lionesses." Scar said. Tojo blushed.

"Yes. Well. We were all young once. I don't imagine I made a very good role model." Tojo said. Scar looked Tojo up and down. He was skinny. But otherwise still the same old healthy male, with a dark mane, green eyes and burnt fur. Not unlike Jicho before his accident had robbed him of his sight, and his vitality.

"Awfully introspective. What's got you in this mood?" Scar said. Tojo dragged his paws through the ground.

"You were going to be a father, once. I remember. When I was a kid." Tojo said, bluntly. Scar stopped, and stared at him. Why on _earth_ would Tojo bring that up? Even Tojo, for all his almost legendary naiveté, wasn't stupid enough to be ignorant of _that_ particular episode of Scar's life, even if it were whispered in hushed tones, along with tales of the old Lion Guard. The story was already distorted and twisted as all tales eventually were. But he _must_ have known it.

Some distance away, Scar saw Shenzi freeze, and stare at Tojo in alarm.

Scar glared at Tojo, momentarily taken aback, his mind whirring.

"Tama is pregnant." Scar realised, knowing there was only one reason Tojo would ever bring up such a subject to someone like Scar.

Tojo nodded.

"You're the only other male in the Pride, aside from Chumvi and Jicho. Chumvi's younger than I am, and unmated. And Jicho – unless there are some illegitimate cubs of his floating around the Mountain Pride that I don't know about – has never had cubs." Tojo explained, looking helpless.

"Zira would rip you to pieces for even suggesting that…" Scar muttered, though Tojo didn't seem to hear him. "Why's this got you into a fit? You'll be a fine father, I am sure." He said.

"I don't know how to do this!" Tojo said in a panic. "I don't think Tama's mother is going to be very happy if I turn out to be –"

"Tojo, relax. You're a Pridebound male. You've known Tama's mother for as long as you've known Tama, and for as long as you've known _me._ She likes you." Scar pointed out, giving a smirk. He chuckled. "Don't worry, Tojo. Let me give you some advice, male to male. I might not know much about cubs. As you know, I never had cubs of my own, and the relationship I had with my dear departed nephew is… unlikely to be of help." He said delicately. "But I do know something about mothers…" He said, thinking back to Sauda, Suberi, and his own departed mother, Uru. Scar paused, thinking of the months the two young lions had been mated.

Two months.

"Wait a moment…" He said, doing the calculations. " _Tojo_." Scar said disapprovingly, as Tojo grinned, and continued to blush, and Scar chuckled at the young male's discomfort. It made a nice distraction for Scar, to be teasing the young male rather than dealing with the pressing needs of the Kingdom that Shenzi and Hissis waited anxiously to discuss with him. Even with Jazz'r's tribe dealt with, they were running out of water. And despite their jovial temperament, both Tojo and Scar, knew it. But things would be fine. Obviously.


	10. Chapter 10

The months came and went, and the land itself seemed to continue its rebellion against Scar's designs. The lionesses went about their daily lives, the hyenas were integrated into the hunts, bringing their chorus of mirthless laughter into the strictly given orders, and loud growls of instructions. Most of the party remained lionesses, thanks to Sarabi's stringent requirements on who was capable of hunting with them, refusing to allow the rabid nature of the hyenas hunts to bring down their capabilities as a team, or to let their viciousness distract or divert the attention of her huntresses. Sarabi was still _First Lioness,_ even after giving up the crown: Zira had no intention of spending her time running the hunt. She was already Queen, and felt no need to take on additional responsibilities. But with Sarabi running the hunting parties, it was a rare hyena who both met her critical gaze, and possessed the restraint to follow her instructions without question. Even with the hyenas outnumbering the native Pridelanders five to one, there were two lionesses to every hyena in the hunting party. And it went without saying, that none of them were males.

The birth of Tojo's son had been one of the few moments to lighten the mood. Tojo was not one to turn anyone away, and even the hyenas seemed to enjoy the jovial atmosphere. Tama had done extraordinarily well in delivering her first child in difficult circumstances, and was about in no time, rejoining the unting party to the pleasure of her peers.

In a curious twist of irony, Nala kept an eye on him when she was free to do so, much as Tama had once done for her. Though, given that she too was now a full time huntress, the brown furred cub could usually be spotted trailing after Tojo for most of the hours of the day. The dark tufted cub favoured his mother's tone and complexion, though it would be some time before his mane grew out, and it became obvious as to how much of Tojo was in him too. He looked a little scrawny, but otherwise seemed healthy. That was good. An early tragedy now in his reign could have spelled disaster for Scar's reigime. As it was though, the atmosphere was happy – if a little tense.

In this particular flash of Scar's memory, the young cub – Scar couldn't remember his name – danced about the Savannah, whist Tojo spoke with Scar urgently.

A number of hyenas were there too. Perhaps unwisely, it was Ed who currently keeping his eye on the cub whilst Tojo was occupied with his duties. At least they hoped it was his eye. Ed's eye had a habit of drifting if he didn't concentrate, sliding away like a staring fish. It didn't seem to bother the cub though, who pretty much ignored the hyena's presence.

Scar had expected to find the cub an annoyance. Unlike the presence of Simba though, Scar could at least tolerate it and for the most part, he ignored him. There were more important things to worry about. Such as the drying dirt before him. Scar blinked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Before him was sun scorched sand, and silt. He ran his paw through the grit, tossing aside a pawful of stones. Under the dry surface, there was a thicker, mud like texture. But no liquid that could be drunk.

"How long has it been like this?" Scar asked. Tojo shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not certain. Usually we use the east hole that's closest to Pride Rock. But some of the younger huntresses were practicing this far north and went to drink. And found it like this. It's been a couple of days in the very least. But even a month ago, it was barely a puddle…" Tojo said. Scar ground his teeth in frustration.

"I don't believe this…" He seethed. "How it's barely the dry season! It rained a few weeks ago!" He muttered in annoyance.

"Rafiki might know what's causing it?" Tojo hazarded, sounding unsure. "The air is dryer than I remember it being before now. Maybe we're just in for an earlier dry season than normal?" Tojo suggested. Scar nodded. He was probably right. His edicts on containing the water population ought to have secured enough for everyone. But as the moons came and went, it seemed that as soon as he passed one law to deal with one problem another quickly turned up. As soon as he dealt with something, something else reared its ugly head. Scar growled softly.

"Rafiki isn't having anything to do with Pride Rock." Scar said harshly, and Tojo nodded. Even though the younger male was mated now, with a cub of his own, he was still only just over two thirds of Scar's size. It gave him a youthful appearance that other lionesses might have found endearing, if he had eyes for anyone other than Tama. Scar thought he was skinny, like his son. The other lioness near them, Kula, was nearby.

Kula, might have been participating in the hunt, were it not for the expanse about her waist that conveyed her condition. It was difficult to tell were one not expecting it. Food was scarce, and Tojo wasn't the only one who appeared leaner than they had compared to the previous dry season. Which was a concern. Because, like Tama before her, the young lioness Kula was pregnant. That had troubled Kula.

Chumvi hadn't asked her to be mated to him, nor had she accused him before so pride, so that ruled him out as the Father. Tojo was anything but unfaithful, so Scar assumed that Kula's get belonged to some Outsider rogue she had encountered on the northern or southern borders. Or so he guessed. It was the custom in the Pridelands after all, and unless she produced a male of her own, she was unlikely to name the father publically. Most lionesses in the Pridelands didn't know their fathers. Not that it mattered. It wasn't likely to affect him, so Scar didn't pry.

But the addition of more young ones to the Pride couldn't have come at a worse time. A fact that wasn't lost on Scar as he stood at the edge of the former waterhole.

What was left of the water was a muddy brown rather than its past sapphire hue. Scar dipped his tongue into the murky filk and then spat it out quickly. The bile was warm and gritty. Unrefreshing and unsanitary.

"The northern and western holes are just as bad…" Tojo told him from the side. He was carefully skirting around the edge to avoid touching the grey water. Scar nodded at the grim news.

"The southernmost hole?" he asked. Tojo's shoulders slumped. "It's a little better, it will last a little while longer… but with all of the Pridelands depending upon it, I don't think it will last more than another month before it's like this…" Scar growled to himself and paced up and down to think of a solution. He barked an order to Banzai, who ran up in front of him.

"Banzai, I want a guard around the southernmost hole. A dozen hyenas. If anyone drinks for longer than a few minutes, then you are to move them along. They can drink twice a day, for the duration of this blasted drought." Kula glanced at his Tojo, and Tojo shifted uncomfortably to his left, and eventually spoke his mind.

"Forgive me sire, but that is simply not enough…" He said calmly. Scar glared at him.

"What would you have me do? If we gorge ourselves on it, then it will be used up in days." Scar snarled.

"At least lower the restrictions for the very young and old. The cubs will not survive on a few mouthfuls a day." Kula said, looking worried, and glancing down at her own belly. Tojo nodded looking relieved. Neither looked comfortable asking for special treatment, but nor were they willing to risk their children for dignities sake. Kula's newborn would depend on milk for the first few months of its life, but after that…

"How _is_ your Son, Tojo?" Scar asked him. Tojo hesitated.

"He's strong. For now." He said, glancing to where the youth was playing by himself. If Tojo had any problems with his son playing so near Ed, he didn't say so. He didn't say aloud the unspoken question Scar ground his teeth, and nodded finally.

"Very well. See to it Banzai, the cubs and the young can be exempt." He said. Banzai nodded and left, but Scar shouted back to him. "Oh and Banzai? If any of the ' _guards'_ think the ban doesn't apply to them as well, tell your remaining warriors to slake their thirst on their blood. Am I understood?" he said coldly. Banzai's eyes widened, and he nodded mutely at the threat. When he had gone, Tojo turned back to Scar.

"Thank you your majesty." he said. Scar shrugged then looked back at the water hole. And Tojo spoke exactly what he was silently thinking.

"What _is_ taking the rains so long? I thought it was dryer than usual last year, but if we don't get some proper decent rain soon… there will be more to worry about than a few parched throats…"

"I have never known the weather to act so strange… I'd ask Rafiki, but he even if he were inclined to speak to me, he only talks in riddles."

"He's meant to be a Shaman. For a supposedly wise healer, he is certainly strange." Tojo admitted. Scar gave a snort.

"He's completely insane. Hears voices in his head, and speaks to the winds."

"Maybe so…" Tojo said. The two remained in silence as they returned to Pride Rock, Tojo's young cub running behind them to keep up.

Since becoming King, between Hissis and the hyenas, Scar didn't have much need for advisors, but even so, Tojo had become Scar's unofficial majordomo, since acted as little more than a court jester these days. The bird had admitted to accompanying Scar and Mufasa to rescue Simba, and instead of fetching aid, had seemingly panicked and crashed knocking himself out, with only a vague remembrance of events. Though the rest of the Pride felt some pity for the bedraggled bird, Scar had been delighted to receive the hornbill's resignation. That had been two years ago, and Tojo, though he did remarkably well in enforcing the will of the King, did not have the speed or talent for gossip as the bird did. The role was split pretty much equally among the trio of Hyena's and himself, each taking one of the four corners of the kingdom.

Tojo went ahead when they arrived home, and swiftly embraced Tama, who had returned from the hunt already, having been in the first party that had left to hunt in the early hours of the morning. Now was the first they had met today, and they nuzzled each other. Their cub ran up to its parents, and joined them. Zira emerged from the den, and caught Scar eyeing the pair.

"Tojo a _father_ … who would have believed it?" she said, coming beside him.

"Who would have believed it of either of them? The world is moving too fast. I can't keep up well as used to. So much has happened." Scar told her. She purred and nuzzled his side.

"All that happened, happened. But we need not worry over that now. You are the King; the entire world now moves according to your commands."

"We went out to water holes… its bad…" Scar told her bluntly. Zira's face fell.

"All of them?"

"Most of them. All of them soon. I've given orders to further restrict our water intake. The cubs are exempt though." He said, glancing to where Tojo stood with his mate and cub. "I think you ought to tell Jicho too that he's more than welcome –" Scar began, guessing that Zira had been spending time with her brother.

"He'd never accept that, Scar. Even crippled, he'd never take more than his share." Zira said. "You should know him better than that." She said reproachfully. Scar nodded. Zira sighed. "I have faith in you Scar. You'll find a way." She said encouragingly. But when she left, she left troubled.

Eventually Tojo returned to him, Tama having gone after their cub. Tojo returned chuckling, though with a thoughtful look on his face.

"My king?"

"What is it Tojo?" Scar had answered still deep in thought.

"I have been thinking…" Scar raised an eyebrow. "Even with the restrictions on the last waterholes, the water will not last forever. If it doesn't rain soon…"

"I am aware of the danger Tojo. But there are no more water sources in the Pridelands…" Scar explained to the ignorant lion. Tojo smiled however.

"No more waterholes maybe but what if there was another source?" Scar blinked.

"Where?" he said confused.

"The Great River lies just north of us. Its drying to our borders, but at its source in the Swamplands, I'm sure it remains at least partially flowing…" Tojo suggested.

The Great River. The immense long and winding barrier that formed the northern edge of the Pridelands. Beyond the river, was the wasted Outlands. That den of lawlessness and cruelty. True, the river was a massive water source that could sustain them for far longer than they could last with the freshwater pools that dotted the Pridelands, but the Zuberi River, the Great River's sister that carved off and flowed deep into the Pridelands was little more than a stream a now. The Great River was thick and flowing only at one point: near its source, in the Swamplands. Scar jerked and shuddered.

"No! Not there! Not them!" he said angrily. Tojo seemed surprised by the outburst and stepped back.

"Sire at least consider –"

"Do you have any idea what lurks beneath those waters? Arrogant whelp – don't you dare try to drink from that river! Not if you want to live!" Scar said bitterly, and spun around. He stalked back into the den, but Tojo rushed and caught up with him.

"What is so dangerous about the river? I know cubs are banned from playing near it, but that is no reason –"

"Tojo." Scar said. Tojo paused. Scar lowered his voice.

"The Great River is strictly outside of Prideland territory. The Hippos that survive there have accords of their own with the masters of those waters. We only cross that river it in the direst of needs, and even then as quickly as possible."

"I thought all lands the light touched belonged to the King? Ever since the First Lion Kings?" Tojo asked.

"Even the sun does not penetrate that river Tojo. And there are older and fouler things in those waters, then anything I fought in the Guard. The Lion Prides have ruled for centuries, but there are some dynasties older than the powerful of the great Kings… None of which I have any desire to test myself against." Scar said flatly.

"So if you don't rule the river, who does?" Tojo said obstinately. Scar sighed.

"The River Lords. They are a law unto themselves. They rule the river from bank to bank, and everything in-between. What they see they claim. What they want they take. What they hate they kill and they hate all warm blooded creatures that walk upon the land." Scar told him. Tojo paled.

"The River Lords? What manner of creature are they?" he said scornfully.

"Crocodiles, for the most part. To be a _Lord of the River_ is a title, not a race. Reptiles, through and through. They are cold blooded, emotionless and incapable love or mercy. The River Lords are the strongest, oldest, most cunning, conniving creatures ever to walk this earth. They claim ancestry with creatures of myth, from ages long past, when tyrant lizards ruled the earth. They despise every single mammal who have since supplanted them." Scar told him. He shook his head. "No Tojo. We will not deal with the River Lords. Not if the whole of the Pridelands were dying and I could save them by doing so." Tojo glanced out among the plains. The ground was already greying. Green turned to a faint yellowish brown. The herds were smaller, the waterholes tainted, and the Pride, as ever, was surging with hyenas and lionesses. Tojo turned back to him.

"Have a care, Scar. You may soon have little choice." Tojo told him. "You won't be able to maintain that order, with the handful of hyenas you have loyal to you." He said. Scar nodded, distractedly.

"You leave me to worry about that. You worry about your mate and son." He said.

* * *

The shades of Scar, Ammit and Kiuvli watched the exchange, with only Kivuli showing any real interest. Scar was quiet, but Ammit looked positively bored.

"What a pathetic sycophant." Ammit said.

"Who?" Kivuli asked, confused.

"That Tojo kid. He never stopped _worshipping_ Scar even as he manipulated the Pridelands and turned them into his private fortress. Even as his own son became weak from lack of food and water. Chumvi had a spine, but this guy…"

"Tojo was loyal to me. Unlike the others." Scar said defending the spectre of his former friend. "He was a good friend." He added.

"Friend? He'd have carved out your throat himself if he had ever known what you'd done to achieve the throne, and you know it." Ammit challenged him.

"True. But –"

"How can you call someone you lie to day in, day out, all their life, a friend?" He asked him.

Scar was silent.

"Tojo was a good lion. He only wanted what was best for the Pridelands. He worked with the hyenas because he believed in the world I was trying to build." Scar said.

"Maybe he should have been King then. Maybe if _you_ had actually believed in that world, it wouldn't have ended in fire and flame." Kivuli said. Scar let out a breath through gritted teeth.

"Maybe." He said, non-committedly.

"Of course, if he had been, you'd have slain _him_ instead of your brother, and murder _his_ son instead of Simba, so perhaps it's best for him that he wasn't…" He added. Scar growled.

"Leave Tojo out of this." He said. Kivuli was silent, as Ammit chuckled.

"He wasn't Kira, Scar. That lion wasn't your Son. And his fanatic devotion to you doesn't make him your heir. Even if Zira couldn't conceive…" Ammit leered at him, his voice dripping in venom, enjoying how Scar flinched to hear those words. "Personally, I think he was pathetic. And I think you were pathetic for pretending he was anything more to you than a servant. A unknowing _slave to your ambition._ " He said. Scar growled in anger, but Kiuvli gave a roar of warning, and Ammit backed up, holding up a paw in apology, but with a smug and satisfied expression on his face all the same, pleased to have gotten yet another rise out of Scar.

"Anyway." Kivuli said, getting the attention of his two fellow spirits. "What happened next then? Your harsher measures went into place. What happened then? You were barely keeping control as it was."

"Yeah. I know. This… pushed some of them over the edge." Scar said, his expression muted.

"In what way?" He asked. Rather than answer, Scar waved a paw, his now familiar presence in the Twilight Realm reacting to his memory, and pulling the images from the recesses of his mind, appearing like ghosts in smoke within the mists before him, taking shape, and eventually showing a familiar scene.

They saw Pride rock materialise again, the shades of the younger Scar and the others lions stood within the den, and Scar sat upon the raised dais where the King slept with his Queen. Around them were many of the lionesses. It was clear that party wasn't at work, and there were a handful of hyenas around them too. More than usual. Scar spotted Nala with her mother, older than before, and growing into an experienced hunter. She was no longer the youngest there. Tojo's Son had been joined by the newborn daughters of Kula and Meetra. The two newest lioness cubs were named Damu and Kulana.

"What's happening here?" Ammit asked impatiently. Scar snorted.

"Same old same old. You remember with Jazz'r? People with complaints for problems can petition before the King for aid for judgement… Or they can be summoned by the throne…" Scar said dismissively.

"If it's so common, what makes this instance different?" Kivuli asked. Scar rolled his eyes in response.

"Because of who came." He said "Look."

* * *

And they watched, as, approaching from the groups of lionesses, surrounded by a dozen hyenas at least, and strode a familiar sight. Shenzi stepped forwards to Scar.

"Uh…" She began, not entirely familiar with the protocol. "Uh… I have the honour to present Matriarch Uchawi, Clan-Leader of the spotted hyena clan." She said, in what she hoped was a clear and dignified voice. It didn't suit her. The other lionesses were looking with a mixture of discomfort and outright hostility. Close to Scar were his closest advisors. Jicho, Zira, Tojo, and surprisingly, Sarafina, who stood next to her daughter. Nala was watching the hyenas with a level expression, but looking distinctly uncomfortable. She'd never liked hyenas, since the _incident_ with the elephant graveyard with Simba, and she'd made her opposition known to them after they'd meddled with her hunt. Still, she had more decorum than some of the lionesses, who were glaring at the approaching hyenas. Some ever bore teeth and growled softly. A pair near the entrance had their claws unsheathed, and were sharpening them against the rocks. For their part, the hyenas seemed to revel in their anger, taking immense satisfaction from their position, and grinning with every step.

Uchawi stepped forwards, and Scar greeted her by inclining her head.

"Your Majesty." Uchawi said, and bowed low.

"Matriarch Uchawi. Thank you for accepting my _invitation._ I know that you rarely leave Five Stones where most of your clan has been settled till now." He said.

"I could hardly refuse the summons of my King." Uchawi said, with a smirk. "But I have to ask. For what purpose did ya call me here, eh?" She drawled. Scar swallowed.

"What is the state of the northern Watering Hole, Uchawi? You are closest to it. It's the one most of the hyenas will drink from." He said suddenly. Uchawi was taken aback.

"I… I don't…"

"Don't play games with me, Uchawi." He said in warning. Uchawi swallowed.

"It's… it's not looking good. There's barely a few inches. We were going to start going further afield for it..." She said.

Scar nodded. It was what he's expected.

"So you've been doing as ordered?" He pressed her.

"Aye. There aren't that many lions. But there are more than enough hyenas. Sarabi isn't willing to have all of them on the Hunt." She sent a vaguely insulted look to Sarabi, "But those that don't quite fit her exacting specifications, are more than able to put in their hours guarding the watering hole." She said.

That pronouncement was met with stunned silence.

"You are doing what?!" Sarafina gasped in shock.

"You can't put them in charge of the rest of the water as well!" Another lioness gasped. The hyenas met with growls of their own, and Scar stood up sharply.

"Silence!" He ordered.

"We don't have the numbers. And we must conserve water for those who can't do without." Jicho said. The other lionesses looked to the blind lion in surprise. He rarely spoke at such meetings. Although he was calm with Zira and Sauda and Scar, and could move about the inside of the den with very little assistance, he seemed to detest the attention he would once have quietly revelled in. Ever since Simba's death, he had stopped telling the stories of the Lion Guard to the Pride's cubs, even though the mark remained on his shoulder, un-faded after all these years. Scar's own mark of concealed under a mass of scar tissue and regrown hair. "The hyenas can guard it. Chase off the rogues and barbarians from those who would take more than their fair share."

"Apart from themselves you mean!" Chumvi protested. Jicho said nothing.

"I will do as I see fit." Scar declared. "And you will _all_ follow those commands. Whether you're spotted or maned. Is that perfectly clear?" He said. His eyes narrowed. "Getting back to the task at paw: If that's true. Why did I receive word that you were threatening to _cease_ doing as you were commanded?" he said. Uchawi looked angry for a moment, a shot a dark look to Shenzi. Kivuli guessed she must have been the source of that particular leak. They weren't very good at keep secrets. Immediately her position changed, and she shifted tone.

"King Scar. We want what the lionesses have. Priority and exception to our very young and old. Our pups will die the same as your cubs will. We're not going to refuse it them. Find someone else to guard it otherwise." She said sharply.

There was an intake of breath.

"There are ten times as many hyena pups as there are lion cubs." Scar said, slowly. Uchawi didn't bat an eyelid. She said nothing. Scar sighed. "Very well. Do as you will." He said. "But let me make something completely clear. I told Banzai to tell you, and I'll happily tell you to your face. If any of your hyenas break this, and decide to feast on the water themselves…" He said threateningly.

"And what if it's a lioness?" Uchawi asked him.

"Excuse me?" Scar asked her.

Uchawi stepped forwards, and looked around.

"What happens if it's a lioness, who breaks your laws? What do we do if a lioness tries to steal more water than is her due? What do we do if a lioness thinks herself better than us?" She asked.

Scar's expression didn't change.

"My word is law here, Uchawi. I am not concerned with my own lionesses betraying my laws. I am concerned with you are your followers forgetting which of us is their Matriarch and which of us is _King._ " He said.

"But just suppose…"

"I don't _care."_ Scar snapped. "I shall deal with such an infraction _myself._

"You seem awfully confident of that, King Scar, that your own subjects would never disobey your laws." She said. Scar growled.

"Just what are you getting at?" He asked her. Uchawi gave a sickly grin, and barked an order.

Behind her, the dozen hyenas moved and shifted, and then they were moving something towards them. There were loud gasps of shock and distress as it became apparent that they were dragging something, no, some _one_ towards them. Unconscious, and with wounds and bruises all over her form, Scar recognised Tembu. The lioness wasn't an especially gifted hunter, she was older than Tama and younger than Sarabi, and the injuries that streaked her were clearly signs of a fight with a series of hyenas.

"What is this?" Scar growled in fury, as Nala gave a loud gasp of shock.

"Tembu!" She shouted, and upon hearing her name, the lioness seemed to stir.

"Ugh… Scar?" She slurred, shaking her head. A nearby hyena struck her, eliciting a grunt of pain.

"That's _King_ Scar, you _sanctimonious_..."

"Enough! Uchawi! Explain yourself immediately before I have you ripped apart!" Scar demanded, anger blistering through him.

"Gladly, my King." Uchawi said, giving a theatrical bow. "This lioness here, thought that she could steal water from the watering hole that _we_ hyenas had claimed for ourselves! She'd already drank from the southern one, and thought she could sneak a little extra by going for _ours_ as well! We persuaded her that this _wasn't_ acceptable. On account of your laws. The ones she didn't seem interested in following." Uchawi said.

"Of course you realise this is completely made up…" Ammit observed.

"What?" Scar asked him. "You don't know that."

"I mean come on. The Northern Hole is a _massive_ distance from Pride Rock. She's spend more water _getting_ there than she'd get from drinking it, even if she wasn't set upon by a dozen murderous hyenas. You realise that right? She's only doing it to make sure that her people are treated the same as the lionesses. To get power for herself." Ammit said. Kivuli said nothing. He merely watched Scar, as he crawled to his feet.

"I… No… I!" She was cut off, as Scar struck at her, and sent her crashing to the ground with a grunt of pain. He towered over her, as she groaned.

"Scar!" Sarabi shouted urgently, as she gasped in pain.

Scar glared down at her. "Did you really think you could be exempt when so many others made their sacrifices? Did you really think you were that much better than the rest of us?" he asked her.

"I… Sire, I didn't I swear!" Tembu said urgently. "I don't know what these vermin have told you, but I haven't done anything! I swear it!" She said. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"I have given assurances to the hyenas that I would treat any lioness as I would a _hyena._ Would you say that a King should not be a lion of his word?" he said, and there was fury in every word he spoke. She shrank back.

"Sire, I haven't done anything!" She protested. "Please –" And Scar struck at her again, this time with his claws out. She gave a cry of pain, and Scar could feel that blood was drawn. Scar took a step forward as she pulled away in panic.

"No!" A loud voice rang out. Scar reeled in anger, searching for the voice. "That's enough! Stop it!"

"What?" Scar roared, looking for the source. Some of the lionesses parted, and Chumvi was standing there. Nala was nearby, looking concerned, and Tojo immediately stepped towards to his friend but Chumvi shook his off.

"Sire, please – " Nala began, but it was Chumvi who immediately became the focus of Scar's rage, for he began to growl, and the sound reverberated around the den.

"Scar you can't!" He said, and there was real anger in his voice. Scar growled softly.

"Be quiet!" He ordered, but Chumvi wasn't moving.

"No! No I won't! Scar you can't hurt her. I won't let you." He said firmly. That provoked some reactions. Zira looked furious and the lioness took a step forward, but Scar held up a clawed paw.

"Do you have something to say, Chumvi? Then say it for all to hear, instead of whispering in the background. I was under the impression that it was I, not you, who was King of these lands!" He said, his anger at Tembu and Uchawi already pulsing through him. Chumvi gave rasping breath, and glared at Tojo who stood behind Scar, looking anxious.

"Are you just going to stand there and let him destroy everything we love!?" He roared. Tojo stared at his friend, then looked to his Son, who was hiding behind the paws next to his mother, too young to fully understand what was occurring but knowing in his bones that this was serious, and hiding from the sounds of violence and the scent of blood. Chumvi seethed, and glared at Scar. "You've handed over everything we have to the hyenas, stood idly by as they steal what little we have left, and now you give them authority over us too?!" He said. The pronouncement was met with whisperings and murmurings. Some of disapproval at his tone and lack of respect, but many in agreement.

"Silence!" Scar roared at the onlookers. Without waiting for a signal, Banzai and his hyenas leapt to their feet, and their teeth were bared, razor sharp and glinting.

"You ought to know your _place_ Chumvi! I've already warned you once, I shall not do so again: I am the King here, not you!" Scar said.

Chumvi spat on the ground. And that provoked a reaction. Scar roared in fury and thundered towards Chumvi who stood firm. "Know your place, be silent, and do _nothing._ I shall deal with you in a moment!" He said to Tembu, who was groaning already critically injured from her treatment at the paws of the hyenas.

"No." Chumvi said, planting his feet firmly on the ground, and stood between him and the lioness. "Never. You're supposed to be the leader of the Lion Guard! You're supposed to protect us, not leave us fear! Supposed to defend the Pridelands, not hand it over to our would-be-conquers without a fight! Open your eyes! We went to sleep the night of Mufasa's death, and when we awoke, we found our Kingdom was occupied!" He spat at Scar. Scar growled. And then he launched himself at Chumvi.

The younger lion was little more than an adolescent, and barely larger than Tojo, but in a moment, his claws had been flicked to their full length, and he was wielding them as if he'd been a member of the Lion Guard himself, with skill and grace worthy of the greatest warrior of the Pridelands. He darted under Scar's raging vengeful blows, and dragged them across Scar's chest. There was a burst of pain, and blood began to well up under them. Scar didn't flinch though, barely noticing the pain as he struck out with his own claws, and caught the young lion his outstretched limb. The lionesses were shouting now, and he could hear angry cries of worry and shock. The fight moved, heading out of the den, towards the mouth of the cave and it was clear that they were hardly evenly matched. Chumvi had youth on his side, but Scar had experience and malice fuelling his strikes. Chumvi was outmatched. The lionesses watched in shock and fear, though Zira remained next to her Jicho, who couldn't see the fighter, but could hear and smell the blood and the anger being spilt about him.

"Zira…" He muttered. "Stop him…" He said.

But whether he meant her to try to stop Scar, or to try and stop Chumvi before he antagonised the King further was unclear. And now the fight moved outside the den, and they contued to claw at one another in flurried blows, before breaking off, and circling each other. Scar was the older and stronger of the two, but Chumvi was quick. He ducked under a blow, and darted past Scar, to avoid being cornered in the den.

They were outside now, on the edge of the lower peak of Pride Rock, jutting out into the Pridelands. The Sun was high above them, and cast long shadows about them. Scar stalked towards him.

"No Scar! Stop! Leave him!" He heard Sarafina yell. There were angry voices joining the chorus. Many had been shocked at Chumvi's actions, but few wanted to see Chumvi harmed. Scar's eyes narrowed. In his father's day, no one would have dared say a word. Who were they to dictate to him how he ought to deal with traitors?

When he had fought his father, atop Pride Rock, when he had dared defy the king, no one had stood up for him, save Zira! No one had spoken out in his defence, or implored his father to spare _him._ The peak of Pride Rock had been as silent as a grave as the blood ran free and slick over the stonework. Now there were angry cries and shouts of shock.

"You have no right!" He growled as anger gripped him. He didn't' turn away from Chumvi. But he seethed in rage. And the rage was turned against the young lion. Scar slashed at Chumvi, and Chumvi staggered in pain as fresh wounds burst open into crimson flowers upon him. Then for a moment, he teetered on the edge of the kopje, that plateaued out over the savannah. The very precipice of Pride Rock from where Scar himself had gazed out over his Kingdom. Then Chumvi regained his balance and rolled away. Scar might have been the older of the two, but he was also the more experienced of the two of them, the only one with any real knowledge of fighting other lions, and with a lifetime of fighting in the savage outlands and shadowlands to call upon. He didn't hesitate. As soon as his paws touched the ground, he was leaping through the air once more and he collided into Chumvi with a clash of claws and fur. He bit down at the young lion's neck, trying to bite through his mane, and both lions gave vicious roar of anger and pain as they clawed at each other, trying to find a grip, wrestling each other to the ground. Scar ended up on top of Chumvi, and he struggled to pin him. Then he bit at his neck. The wound wasn't deep, but it hurt, and Chumvi screamed in pain as blood filled Scar's mouth.

"Enough!" Sarabi commanded, "Stop this!" and Chumvi froze. Scar didn't. He plunged his claws deep into Chumvi's side and rolled, throwing the lion from the edge of the he precipice of the outreaching lower outcrop of Pride Rock. The lionesses gave a cry as Chumvi fell some distance, and landed with a grunt on the cracked and dry ground below them. He fell from the side of Pride Rock and into the shadow of the throne of the Lion Kings. If they'd been fighting at the very top of Pride Rock, the fall might have killed him instantly. As it was, he landed with a cry of pain that tore at the hearts of the assembled lionesses, and even made the spectres of Kivuli and Scar wince.

"Scar!" Sarabi barked, and Scar turned his gaze on her. His eyes narrowed, and he took a step towards her.

Below them, on the cracked and dry ground, Chumvi groaned, and coughed up more blood, and glared up at his King from below, as the other lionesses rushed to the edge. Tojo stared at them both his mouth wide with horror, but saying nothing, even as the lionesses shouted. Zira and a pair of others, he couldn't tell their names, moved to interject when it looked as though Nala might make a step forwards. Sarafina gave a growl of anger, and placed herself firmly between her daughter and Scar, though she said nothing, her eyes wide and angry and Nala – who not so long ago had looked at Scar with greatfulness and respect now looked to him with eyes that were full of hatred.

Scar barely registered her presence. Instead he looked down at the defeated form of Chumvi.

"Did you truly think to challenge me? Did you think to defeat me in _Mashindano_! Let me be clear, for the avoidance of _all doubt!_ " Scar said. "In a time of crisis such as now, the disobeyance of my orders that exist only to safeguard the kingdom. Is. _Treason_." He said, letting the word linger. "The penalty for treason is _severe._ I trust I shall not need to repeat myself again. _"_ Scar said, firmly. Chumvi stared up at him with hate filled eyes.

"Treason?! You're no King, Scar! You've become a tyrant in all but name – and a cruel one at that! You've already butchered other animals for standing up to you! Now you're attacking your own lionesses! How long till you kill one of us?" He said, bleeding from his mouth. Scar roared, and Shenzi jumped down below. Seeing her advance, Chumvi crawled to his feet. "Kings damn me, that I cannot kill you! But soon enough, someone will! And they'll be right to! They'll tear you apart, Scar! Like you've torn apart our home!"

Scar roared in anger, but the young lion was not dissuaded, as hyenas advanced towards him. He knew that there was no surviving another fight with Scar. He looked past him to the lionesses.

"I wish I could believe that you could change. That you could be the lion we were all told you were as cubs! That you would listen to reason and act with mercy! But I have seen enough of your bloodlust and contempt for our lives to know that that is something you'll never do. And it will kill you! You mark my words, Scar!" And with that, Chumvi turned and ran, even as Shenzi approached, her teeth bared and Chumvi was running, and didn't look back.

Scar watched the youth flee with a self-satisfied smirk. Then looked about, and saw Banzai. He growled in anger, and spat his next command:

"Inform Zazu, and have the birds announce it to any who would listen. Chumvi is exiled. For high treason. If he ever steps foot in the Pridelands again, I want him killed him on sight! Am I clear?" Scar told him. There was quiet at his pronouncement, and Banzai nodded, looking surprised at his viciousness. Scar turned about and stalked back towards the den.

"Enough for today! If you _still_ want a meeting with the King, come tomorrow! I don't want to be disturbed!" Scar growled, and stalked into his den without another word. Zira was immediately at his side, licking the wound on his chest that Chumvi had managed to give him without him even feeling, and he waved her away. He wasn't in the mood for company right now. The lionesses just looked at one another in shock.

"Mother!" Nala gasped in outrage, looking furious. "Did he just-?"

"Yes." Sarafina said, calmer than she felt. "Go." She warned her daughter, and Nala left, looking stunned at what she had just witnessed.

* * *

Sarafina followed Scar into the den, and looked at her former friend. Streaked in blood and sweat, and breathing heavily. She'd seen him in this state before. But never soaked in blood of his own people.

"Chumvi will die out there. He needs medicine for those wounds. He'll be alone out in the Outlands." She said quietly. Scar growled.

"Good. Dying alone seems appropriate for a traitor." He snapped. "I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed?" He said. Sarafina glared at him.

"A traitor? You don't care about Tembu, you only care that Chumvi stood up to you! He only wanted to stop you from hurting Tembu!" She told him. Scar glared back at her, and a knife could have cut the tension in the air.

"Tembu deserved it - I made that law to apply to everyone, just as much as to the hyenas!"

"You shouldn't be treating _anyone_ like that! Just because you're treating Tembu like you would a savage hyena, doesn't mean that it's right! It just means you're being universal in your brutality!" Sarafina shot back. "You're looking at a Pride where we live like hyenas, where everything is measured out in blood, and you're calling it progress! You've dragged us down to their level, and calling it _fair!"_ She said.

"Grow up, Sarafina! We live in the real world! We can't afford niceties! If people don't fear my rule, they won't respect it!" Scar snapped at her.

Sarafina shook her head.

"That was always your mantra in the Outlands. Wilddogs, Black Hyenas, Jackals, and Rogues. For them leave us alone, they needed to fear us. That we needed to make sure that the _enemy_ knew that there would be consequences." She said. "But you've made _us_ the enemy! You're treating your own people the way you treated Caliban, and Bane, and all the others! You've only ever known how to fight, and now that you're King you're fighting everyone all of the time, for every minute of every day, and you just haven't stopped! You're not reigning as King… You're just fighting against everyone like you always did in the Lion Guard… You're still fighting a war…" She said sadly.

"LIFE _IS_ WAR!" Scar roared. "Why are Zira and I the only ones who remember that?! That is what life _is_! A constant struggle for survival against everything trying to hurt you! And there are _casualities._ Or am I the only one to remember that? I know Sarabi does!" He growled at her. "Fear and pain are the only things holding that back! I know it, Zira knows it. The Outlands and Shadowlands know it! The sooner the Pridelands learn it, the safer they'll be!" He said.

"The day the Pridelands learn it, there _are_ no Pridelands. Just more of the Shadowlands and more of the Outlands." Sarafina countered.

"Why do I even keep you around?" Scar sneered. Sarafina had no answer. So Scar continued "If Chumvi wants to make himself my enemy, you can be damned sure I will be willing to fight him for it!" He seethed. "That is what a King does. Chumvi challenged me. You saw him. I couldn't afford to show him mercy, even if I wanted to." He told her. "As for Tembu, She violated the law too. They both did. And according to my law, she ought to be punished, and _he_ ought to die." Scar said.

"Then the law is wrong!" Sarafina said, loudly. Scar looked away, growling and seemed to be quietly brooding. When he finally spoke, he was calmer, and his voice was like ice.

"The fact." He said. "That you have voiced this so enlightened _opinion_ in private, and not in front of all the others to see, is the only reason you are not being punished this very moment. That, and the fact that I just _truly_ cannot be bothered to deal with a lioness's bleeding heart right now whilst my Kingdom is on the verge of famine and drought! Do you know just how much water we have left to us, 'Fina? Not enough. How _dare_ Tembu violate those decrees, in a time of crisis! She would never have done so under my brother's rule, or my father's!" Scar said.

"Ahadi and Mufasa weren't warriors! They were leaders! There is a difference. And they would never have brutalised a young lion for speaking his mind! For standing up to them when they did something as abhorrent as attacking one's one lionesses! Punish her, fine! But not in such a barbaric way! We aren't savages, and we aren't hyenas! Mufasa and Ahadi wouldn't have –" Sarafina shouted at him.

"No?! You think He wouldn't?! How easily you forget, dearest Sarafina, just how and _why_ my father died!" Scar snapped, and dragged a claw to eye. Sarafina stared at him.

"I have never spoken of that. To anyone. Not Mufasa. Not Sarabi. Not even my own daughter." She said quietly.

"Because you know that I was right." Scar said, sounding triumphant. "Because you watched me do what had to be done. No matter how cold. Or cruel. No matter how much it turned the stomach." He said. "And because you would have to admit to your daughter the role you played in such an endeavour. You were there. Like Zira. You stood and watched." He reminded her.

"Yes." Sarafina said "I stood and watched. I won't do so again, Scar. This is _wrong._ What you are proposing, what you are doing, is wrong! You are using fear to keep your people in line." She said.

"I am using fear to keep my Kingdom safe. You didn't seem to mind when it was hyenas and jackals and wilddogs being terrified." Scar said accusingly. Sarafina briefly closed her eyes.

"Then maybe I _should_ have then! Maybe I ought to have cared when it was just the rabble of the Outlands that lived their lives in fear of you. Maybe I was a bigot for not caring then, but you can be sure I care now!" Sarafina said. Scar couldn't help but give a smirk at that.

"Get out of my sight. Unless you plan on challenging me like Chumvi did." He said. Sarafina swallowed.

"I am not like Chumvi. I wouldn't challenge you. Nor would I ever want to. But I warn you Scar. Chumvi is right. If you keep this up then someone who loves you less well than I might just stand up to stop you! And some days, I think like Chumvi. Some days, I fear they would be _right_ to." She said. Scar growled.

"If anyone else had uttered those words…" He said in fury, and Sarafina could see his claws were unsheathed and itching in ground. Sarafina knew she was pushing her luck, but emboldened by his restraint, she tried once more to reach him.

"What is the matter with you? Chumvi was right, you were supposed to be the defender of the Pridelands, not its tyrant! You don't even know if Tembu did anything wrong, you just _decided_ she was guilty!" Sarafina said, aghast. Scar sneered at the word, and turned away without looking back at her. " _You're turning into Ahadi_!" Sarafina yelled at his back, and Scar froze. He turned to face her, and roared in her face. If he still possessed the roar he would have splintered her into tiny pieces there and then. Instead she stepped back in fear, and he advanced on her, eyes wide with malice, and green with malevolence.

"Say that again." He challenged her, and Sarafina turned pale, glancing at her daughter, who was staring at her in shock.

"I…" She trailed off. She didn't repeat her heretical words. Scar nodded, satisfied.

"I promise you, Sarafina. I am _better_ than my father and brother ever were! Do you see any Calibans or Banes here?" He hissed. "I will _crush_ disloyalty. And now everyone knows it. Frankly, Sarafina, since we're talking in _private_ and you're enjoying the benefits of that, here is a _private_ statement for you. I don't _care_ if Tembu did what the hyenas accused her of. Now _everyone_ knows that no matter who they are, they shall follow my instructions, and refusal to do so will be met with _reprisals._ It's not about her being guilty or innocent. It's about sending a message. People who refuse my orders _will_ be punished. And people who try to fight me over them, _will_ lose. Make sure you've come to terms with that reality!" Scar said. Sarafina's jaw clenched. Then she nodded, shrinking back from his manic case. She could feel his breath on her, smell the blood on his teeth from where he had so savagely bit at Chumvi's neck. It repelled her.

"Yes… Your Majesty." Sarafina said, bowing her head. Then she practically fled from him.

* * *

Kivuli looked to Scar, aghast.

"Sending a message? Are you serious? What kind of message does it send when you are willing to punish people without considering their guilt? What deterrent do you serve by punishing the wrong people – you're only telling the guilty they might not caught!" Kivuli said, furious.

"I sent the message that my will is to be obeyed." Scar said darkly. "That's all that matters."

"And Chumvi? You exiled him. You would have killed him!" Kivuli asked.

Ammit laughed at that. "He's already murdered, or tried to murder, half a dozen people at this point! You're not shocked he'd do it, you're shocked that he'd do it _openly._ There is a difference." Ammit said, chuckling. Scar hesitated. Then nodded, at least looking conflicted over it.

"Chumvi was never as loyal as Kula, Tojo and Tama's were to me." He said. As if that made a difference. Kivuli looked outraged, but he continued. "He was always questioning the wisdom of the hyenas here. And he was older than Simba. He was a young lion, coming into his Prime. If he wanted to, he could have challenged me for the throne." Scar explained. He looked away.

"At which point you would have had him murdered. Either killed by Hissis, or ripped apart by hyenas, am I right?" Kivuli guessed. Scar nodded slowly, and Kivuli gave a sigh. Scar aimed to cling to power by any means necessary, even as the drought and famine pulled apart the Pridelands at the seams.

"So that was how you handled it? Ignore the problem, and beat up anyone who questioned it?" Ammit asked, sounding disappointed. It was almost tame compared to Scar's brutal murder of his former friends, and of his own brother.

"Not quite." Scar said quietly. "I did try to resolve our water crisis. One way or the other. This made one thing clear. I couldn't ignore it any longer. People were thirsty and hungry, and were _not_ happy about Chumvi, even though my paws were tied in the matter. Or so I believed at the time." He admitted. Kivuli cocked his head.

"How? You couldn't just magic rain whenever you felt like it." He said, and Scar hesitated.

"Tojo gave me an idea." He said softly.

"What?"

"I decided to try and make a deal with the River Lords." Scar said. "I should have trusted my gut. Than can be no dealing with those monsters. I learned that the hard way." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

The vision dissipated instantly leaving Kivuli staring at Scar in complete shock.

"You tried to do what?!" He gaped. Scar grinned, faintly pleased at having gained such a rise out of the normally subdued lion.

"I attempted to make a deal with the River Lords." He repeated. Kivuli stared at him in shock, and Ammit choked back a laugh at the absurdity of the idea.

"Didn't you berate Tojo for even suggesting such a dangerous course of action? Not so long ago" He asked him. Scar was quiet for a moment.

"I would not have risked it if it weren't necessary." He insisted, aware of how hypocritical he sounded. The whole idea was fraught with risk.

"It wasn't even remotely necessary. The _only_ reason you needed to take such action was because of your reign! This whole ordeal was entirely your fault, you do realise that, don't you?" Kivuli asked him in frustration. Scar snarled, but didn't correct him. Ammit however, was chuckling.

"The River Lords are some of the darkest souls this side of the physical realm… Oh, this I have to see!" Ammit said. Kivuli only grimaced again.

"You must have been desperate." he said.

"I was not _desperate_." Scar snarled. He drew himself up. "I was _cunning_. I had hoped to resolve all my problems once and for all. To make sure that my legacy would endure! For the sake of Jicho, and Tojo and those cubs." Scar said. Kivuli frowned, his brow furrowed.

"That's a lie." he said eventually. "This wasn't a _noble_ risk you took. It was a reckless one. You only acted because your subjects were pressuring you do _something_ to undo the damage that you yourself had inflicted upon the Pridelands." Kivuli asked. Then hesitated. "Didn't you?"

Scar winced. "I..." He tried but Ammit cut him off.

"Oh don't even try to pretend you actually took your responsibilities seriously. You've made it clear that your only true passion was undoing your forebears' reigns." Ammit said. Scar snarled.

"I did what needed to be done to protect the Pride!"

"Protect the Pride!" Ammit laughed. "You endangered the Pride every day that you ruled over it! How does driving the people to starvation protect them? This was completely avoidable." Ammit gave a giggle of glee. "You didn't want to protect your subjects, you wanted to protect your power! You still crave it even now Scar. The ability to punish those who wronged you, to deal with the world as you see fit! You craved it in life, and you still crave it in death! Even with how it corrupted you. Even seeing for youself how it twisted you… You are the worst sort of person to wield power… and you desire it all the more because of it." Ammit told him, laughing. Scar flinched. Then raised his eyes, staring Ammit in the face.

"Yes..." he breathed. "I craved power, with the Guard, and with the crown. To defend me and mine! But that is nothing to be ashamed of! Power isn't wrong!"

"But you _should_ be ashamed of the way you used it!" Kivuli snapped. Scar turned back to him, but Kivuli was looking increasingly agitated at Scar's persistent and continuous intransigence.

"Why do you resist me? I only want to help you Taka!" Kivuli said. Scar only roared at the mention of his old name. He had sorely underestimated how amenable Scar was to him.

"I have almost had it with you poking and clawing inside my skull! You don't know anything! This whole business is futile anyway! I can't change the things I did! Maybe if I could -" Scar stopped himself before he finished.

"Just look at the vision..." He said as it reformed.

* * *

Tojo paced a short distance behind Scar, a column of lionesses behind them. Tama, Zira, Sarabi, Naga and Kula. Jicho had wanted to come with them, but Sauda had forbade that in a moment. The blinded member of the lion guard, remained with the cubs who remained at the den; he didn't need his eyes to watch the few cubs who remained: Tama's Son, and Kula's newborn daughter. There weren't that many other younglings in the Pride. The lack of rogues might have and something to do with that.

Nobody had met Kula's mate, who seemed to have departed amiably not long after. Privately, Scar was glad; they couldn't afford another mouth to feed. The lions moved at a slow pace, all of them cautious, speaking in hushed tones, fully aware of the danger they were walking into. Only Scar walked as though completely at ease. Tojo looked around him warily, and moved up to his King's side.

"Scar, is this a really good idea? I am not at all sure about this..." He said. Scar growled softly in irritation.

"Do not dare question my orders. This was your idea in the first place! As it happens, no, this is almost certainly a bad idea." he told him. Tojo sighed in resignation.

"It was my idea before I learned of the dangers. You persuaded me it was too dangerous. If it's such a bad idea why are we even doing it?" He asked him.

"Because we don't have any good ideas, and this is the best bad idea we have." Scar said calmly.

"Don't we have any better bad ideas?" Naga said from behind them, clearly on edge but listening attentively to the conversation.

"This is the best bad idea we have. By far." Scar told them. Tojo sighed.

"I was afraid you would say something like that..." He said. "We could have at least brought some of the hyenas…" He suggested. Tama shook her head, looking at her mate affectionately even as Sarabi looked up in alarm at the merest suggestion. Fortunately, even Tama could see the problem with that idea.

"Now Tojo. Do you really want to involve them in what could be delicate diplomatic negotiations?" She said. Tojo hesitated and shook his head.

"Come." Scar said. "We mustn't delay." And continued to lead the lions and lionesses on their way as he once had the Guard, but with far less confidence that he had in those days that so few at Pride Rock now remembered except in half remembered stories and tales told in hushed whispers.

They eventually came to the riverside after almost a full day's constant marching and running. The ground around them was marshland, though drier than it had been when Scar had revisited it. They had passed into the Swamplands. Here, the river continued to flow, even though the river had long since dried at their northern borders.

Kula shuddered when she arrived, looking at the slimy surface of the river that flowed grey as charcoal, but the hearts of the lionesses leapt when they saw it. Unapatising as it appeared, it may as well have ran with milk. Cool and fresh, and moving fast and free, the sound of its flow making gentle lapping at the currents. It was almost too good to witness. There was no sign of frogs or fish, or any other aquatic life in the area. No hippos, nor crocodiles. And no River Lords. Only the usual reeds and plant life. The lionesses stood transfixed by the flowing water. For half a moment they all stood there as if hypnotised. Then Kula edged forwards.

"To hell with this..." She hissed. And she leapt forwards, heedless of any caution. She plunged her head deep into the water and began drawing deep long gulps of the cool liquid through her mouth as fast as she could. The others stood there for barely a moment, then they too moved forwards with reckless abandon. Even Zira dived in front of Scar to drink and soon all of them, king, queen and subjects alike were drinking from the water.

Caution was forgotten.

In hindsight it was painful for Scar to watch as he let go of all sense and caution to satisfy a deep and primal, gnawing, biting thirst he had for so long held at bay. For a full five minutes they said and did nothing but drink.

They notice anything when Kula thrust her head deep into the fast flowing river, submerging her head, feeling the water flow through her hair. None of the lions saw, for they were too engrossed in their own drinking to care. It was sad to see. Desperation and the sudden prospect of relief from the torture had turned them into quivering cubs. To Scar watching his past self it was pathetic. Weak.

" _ **Come. Come and drink you fill Warmblood. You are thirsty... come into the water... there is plenty for all..."**_ A deep voice rumbled from the river. It was calm, alluring and almost seductive. And completely alien. Scar's eye snapped open instantly. Kula shrieked and pulled back from the water. The others recoiled in horror, looking around frantically for the source of their voice. It seemed to be emanating from a length of driftwood. If driftwood had yellow eyes that is. They stared out at them, unblinking. Then the leviathan rose from the deep.

The water surged and frothed, a great black hide of scales emerged. A jagged tail lashed from behind with a terrifying _snap_. It cracked through the air, sending water spraying. Then the snout of the great black crocodile emerged from the water. Row upon row of razor sharp teeth glistened.

" _ **If you will not enter the water, then answer me this: Who dares disturb the domain of**_ **Lord** **Sobek** _ **?"**_ The voice came again. It was thrice as long again as a lion, covered in scaled armour the colour of the night and with golden eyes that were like slits into sunfires. The lionesses were filled with terror and panic. Tama stumbled backwards, lost her footing and fell over backward, leaving herself open to attack. Tojo growled, and leapt in front of her. He raised his paw, claws bared and ready, but when his eyes met the golden fury of the River Lord, his claw shook for the briefest of moments and then he too stepped backwards, filled with dread upon the sight of the leviathan.

How could any of them fight such a creature? How could any of them even hope to scratch it? It was Hopeless... futile... These were the only thoughts burned within Scar as he stared at this monster.

" _ **You are**_ **nothing** _ **warmbloods. Nothing to me. But you didn't come to fight. Did you?"**_

Scar flinched. No. He hadn't. He had come to negotiate a deal with the River Lords. And yet here was this supposed Lord, saying he was nothing? He was _something_. He was the King of the Pridelands, the fiercest in the Pridelands! He had poured out the blood of his enemies like water to claim the crown he now held. This lizard should be terrified of him!

Scar roared. "I am King Scar of the Pridelands! I am come with my lionesses to speak with the ones who call themselves Lords of this River! I come here to speak to those who claim to rule what is part of my land, and to deal with them!" He declared. Sobek stilled. The water's calmed. Then he made a noise. He was a gurgling. A deep persistent drone. It took him a moment to realise what it was, and when he did his eyes widened in shock. It was laughter. The reptile was laughing at him. The King of the Pridelands was being mocked.

" _ **Hahahahaha. So you are the one that calls himself King Scar? King Taka the Shamed. King Taka Ahadison. King Taka Oathbreaker. King Taka of the Deadlands."**_ Scar trembled at each of these mock-titles. He stepped forwards to challenge him, but froze as he said another thing. _**"Scar Kinkiller. Kingslayer, the Ruler of a cursed land of your own making."**_ The creature said to him. He hissed these things quietly, and Scar almost betrayed himself in glancing around to see if the others had heard. To his relief none of them seemed to have heard the accusations, which were intended only for him, small comfort though that may be. At the expression of shock and fear on Scar's face the River Lord laughed again, speaking now at normal volume again.

" _ **I have my own spies, Scar. My own creatures. I know all of what occurs in the Pridelands. And I am not stupid. I can guess who you attained your crown. I approve. Every River Lord that has ever lived, has claimed the seat of his power, by defeating its previous occupant. And taking his name. You are like us, a little, I think. You've damaged your own Kingdom, and you come to me to try to save it."**_ Sobek said.

Scar looked ashen, but he hid his emotions behind a facade. Anger burned within him. But now was not the time for anger.

"Those words are treasonous." Scar said, growing cold. Sobek laughed.

" _ **But I am not your subject, Scar."**_

"The Pridelands are stricken by drought and famine. The water of the Great River can sustain us until the rains come again. The River is part of the Pridelands, but it would only be courteous to offer those who... control them... something in exchange." Scar told him. The crocodile roared with anger.

" _ **The Great River is**_ **mine** _ **. It belongs to me by right of conquest! I fought for this territory. I fought and murdered my predecessor; the previous**_ **Sobek** _ **! In Mashindano! Do you intend to challenge me, to take it from me, king of ashes? I fight off interlopers who try to do the same with me daily. And I will not surrender this until I am dead. You should leave."**_ Sobek said.

He made this pronouncement loudly, and all the gathered lionesses could hear it. They gave a cry of alarm.

"Lord Sobek!" Kula shouted out. "If we don't have water, she shall die!" She said. "Our cubs and families can't survive the oncoming famine, once the dry season hits in earnest, we're barely getting by now!" She pleaded.

Sobek looked at her, with eyes of sickly yellow. His gaze was deep, penetrating, and seemed to stare into her soul.

" _ **Then that is the way things shall be. Is that not the basis of your religion? The circle of Life? Life and death. Where you see adversity, I see balance. The landwalkers live, they die, and through it all, I keep swimming. Why should I care what happens to you? You are but motes of dust to me. If you lived your lives to their fullest, I need only swim away and before long in my lifetime, you shall time. I have seen half a dozen generations of lions. I shall see half a dozen more."**_ The leviathan told her. His words were in their tongue, but that didn't make them sound any less alien, or any less cold. There was nothing in his voice. Nothing in his tone to suggest that he had any feelings towards her at all. The River Lords simply saw the lions of the Serengeti, in the same way that Scar and Zira and Sarabi saw ants. Simply beneath their notice.

Kula stepped back, stunned by that pronouncement, looking shaken that anyone could dismiss the impending death of her cub as _nothing._ Zira however, was enraged, and she pulled towards Scar, though her whole body was shaking. She shouted out to the crocodile.

"Mind your tongue Sobek! You speak to the King of the Pridelands! You don't know who you are speaking too!" She said, though her voice was fierce her eyes were wide with fear. The crocodile whirled and water sprayed, his tail crashing into the foam once again as his eyes settled on Zira. She stepped back and it took all of her strength not to turn tail and flee, but to meet his gaze.

" _ **Oh exactly who I am speaking too. Better than you know yourselves. Shall I tell you what I know of you? I know of you Zira. The Devil Queen. You have fallen far. Yet before the end you will so much further."**_ He hissed. For a moment he closed his eyes as if in meditation. When he opened them, he glared at Zira with a murderous look.

" _ **You death will come to you as a release from pain... but with the knowledge of**_ **failure** _ **burned into your heart. You may have the makings of true power in you - more so than your mate. But it takes more make a queen than an empty heart and blackened soul!"**_ He told her. Zira shivered, and Sobek broke his gaze and stared at each of the lionesses in turn. He stared into their very soul again, and Scar felt a shiver down his own spine, even as he watched these shades of the past.

* * *

"You were a fool to trifle with the River Lords." Kivuli told Scar. Scar shook his head.

"I didn't trifle." He said. "I wasn't frightened by his mumbo jumbo." Scar said. Ammit chuckled.

"You should have been."

"What do you mean?" Scar asked him.

"The Shaman of Creation, like Rafiki and Margane are good people, you know this. But there are others in the world who can touch the spirt realms. The River Lords are more than capable of being attuned to the Spirit World. They live in death, in the depth of the waters. Elder creatures, reptiles. The Mjuzi's of the other lands are almost exclusively apes, or reptiles. Serpents. Creatures of wisdom and power. The coldbloods are closer to the edge of life and death than us mammals." Kivuli said. "They produce venom that stops the heart. They sink in the water. And in their dreams they can come to this place. To the twilight realm. With appropriate herbs. The Shaman are powerful, true. Their innate connection to the Spirit realm gives them power. But the Spirit Realm is a part of the universe we all live in. None wield it like the Shaman do, but there have always been those more sensitive to it. Auguries. Seers. Dreamers." Kivuli told him.

"I always thought them to be idiots who eat too many mushrooms." Scar said, sounding less confident now.

"Do you believe that? Trust me when I tell you that Sobek had real power." Kivuli assured him. "Look." And Scar looked back, and truly saw again, and Sobek was looking past the apparition of Scar, and staring right at him.

" _ **Interesting."**_ He said. And turned his attention back to the assembled lionesses. _**"Yes. I know all of you. Maybe not your faces but I know your roles. The part you play in the river of time."**_ He glared at each of them. Staring at them all in turn.

" _ **The Broken Queen. Sarabi, unloved and hollow since the death of all she held dear, cast away from life. How many times have you asked to the Creator, Why? Why them? Why you? You will find out soon. If you can live that long."**_ He said.

He turned to Tama and Tojo. _**"Ah. The Loyalists. And yet the Traitors, too. Such duality. How can loyalty mean such treason? How can love lead to such hatred? There is conflict. Light in Shadow. Shadow in light. If you only knew the shadows that you dance around. Would your loyalty remain untested then? Or would it waver and**_ **break** _ **."**_ Sobek taunted them. _**"From you will come great joy and great pain. Of that I can promise you."**_ He looked at the others. _**"Naga. Solider and warrior. Last in the retreat, and first in the charge. You care nothing for the politics and prejudices of the lands. Only the thrill of hunt. Whether against hyenas or alongside them. You feed the Pride with your skill. And so weaken yourself, allowing them to lean on your talent to support them. It will kill you in the end. That much is certain."**_ Sobek turned and looked at the final member of their party who stood there, claws drawn, but making no move to attack. She knew better than to try something so suicidal.

" _ **And she said your name was Kula, yes? If I had to guess, I'd say you were brave in heart, but by no means a hero. Admirable. But futile. You'll spend the rest of your life surrounded by the deeds of greater lions. Never to matter. And to die without meaning. You are**_ **no one.** _ **"**_ He said.

Sobek glared at them all, his teeth in a perpetual smile.

" _ **Am I supposed to be scared of you? When I can see you all, know all of your very hearts and souls? Your weaknesses?"**_

Scar was almost ready to give up. It was hopeless. He could do nothing to this great beast. He could not even hope to intimidate or coerce such a creature. He tried none the less.

"I don't know how you can know all of this Sobek. And I don't care. What is it you want? What will give you cause to help our people." Scar tried.

" _ **You cannot order me. Your title means nothing here Scar. Not a King or ruler. Not a leader. I don't like you, I don't respect you, and I care less for you have I do for the fish I ate for breakfast. You have nothing I want or need, so you cannot bribe me. We have nothing to discuss. I will not help you. Trespass in my waters and I will kill you."**_ He said and turned away submerged into the water. Scar's eyes were mere slits. Only the lack of a death wish prevented him from diving into the water and tearing the disrespectful fish to shreds. Tama however, desperate and shouted back to him.

"Is there nothing that will make you help us?" She begged. "What do you want? Meat? More Land? Power?" Scar tried.

" _ **And how will the Great King Scar give me those? What good is land if its sovereignty will not be respected? And if I wanted more meat, I need only wait for**_ **you** _ **to die. Scar is not a real King, anyway. He is just seeking to fill the pawprints of his betters. Ahadi, Mufasa, even Simba would not have let the kingdom fall into such a state of calamity, yet he has done so. The Kingdom rebels against him."**_ He turned to Scar. _**"You are nothing, Scar. Nothing whatsoever."**_ He turned his back on him. Scar shook with rage. Never mind that the creature was in every way stronger than he. He was the King! He had paid in blood for it! He had lost so much, and now this crocodile was throwing it away like trash!

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Sobek! You can't speak that way to your King!" He roared in defiance. Sobek only laughed. Then paused, his eye twinkling.

" _ **You know what? I have changed my mind. I will share my water with you and your Scar. We are more alike than you would care to admit. A kindred spirit one might say. You can have it."**_ The lionesses gaped at the announcement. Then they could have cheered.

" _ **But first... you must do something for me Scar. Something in payment. Then you can have as much water as I can give to you."**_ he said. Scar glared at him.

"If you will give the water... then I will give you anything in my Power."

" _ **It is well within you power King Scar. Only do this simple thing for me Scar... This one simple thing..."**_ Sobek grinned.

"What is it you want?" Scar said impatiently. Now it seemed that somehow he had won the River Lord over. Maybe he was respecting his crown if not the one who wore it.

" _ **I want submission! From you! Let the King of Pridelands Beg me for water. Kneel and grovel at my feet. Accept your rightful place. Keep you Lands. Keep your crown. I have no need for it. But beg from me in front of all those behind you who respect you. You just have to beg me for my aid. And I will give it..."**_ Sobek taunted. The words hung in the air. The gauntlet was thrown. It would be such a simple thing. To accept defeat. To kneel. To beg. To do the easy thing. It should have been easy. Scar hesitated. The Lionesses looked at him desperately. Still he hesitated. So simple. To bow. To submit. Then it would all be over. The Pride would have water. He could rule a functional land – even have workable relations with the River Lords, something no King had achieved. They may not respect him now... but in the future? Still he hesitated. To submit would be to admit defeat. To admit Ahadi was right. Would Ahadi had done this? Would Mufasa?

No. Surely not. Still he hesitated. He was a better King then they were! A Far better king than Simba ever would have been! Royalty had not saved them from death. He had killed them. Defeated them. Proved himself stronger. Smarter. Worthier.

And he had not done so with weakness. He had used strength. Strength, guile, cunning, and endurance. Not through weakness. Submit to the River Lord? The King to the cold-hearted reptile? For the Kingdom? He hesitated.

No.

Never.

Not for all of the water in the Pridelands.

"Your words are poison Sobek. I shall _not_ bow to your kind. Not now, no ever!" Scar spat. Sobek laughed. And then the River Lord roared. At his call half dozen more, smaller leviathans arose from the deeps, seething black and green.

" _ **I offered you my mercy... But you have chosen your own destruction!"**_ And with that the minions of the River Lord attacked.


	12. Chapter 12

The River Lords attacked. Suddenly, brutally and utterly without mercy or forgiveness. There was very little time to consider an appropriate course of action before the carnage was upon them. The lionesses scattered. Zira shouted out as one of the greener crocodiles leapt towards Scar, murder in its alien eyes. Water sprayed and time seemed to slow for them.

"RUN!" Scar cried aloud, as teeth closed around the air where he been standing moments before. He felt the rush of wind as jaws passed close to his head, snapping with a viciousness greater than any wilddog or hyena he had ever fought. Scar backed away, unashamedly panicked, and then sighting his opportunity bit forwards at the reptile. His teeth struck leathery hide. It was bitter, tough and nothing like the meat of mammals and prey. He was scraping and tearing. Then the crocodile pulled away and turned, its tail lashed through the air and struck at Scar with the force of a whip.

"Scar!" a voice called, it might have been Zira, or it may have been one of the other lionesses there with him, Scar couldn't tell in the confusion. In either case, Zira was suddenly next to him, and Scar was pushed out of the way of the descending tail which crashed into the soft ground beneath him with a sickening crash. Zira leapt back to her feet from where she had fallen. She had dived through the air and rushed at full speed to collide with Scar's flank to push him out of the way. Scar barely had the time to register it before he was bombarded by yet more attacks, as more of the alien reptiles advanced upon him and his followers. This way and that he moved, ducking out of the way of clashing teeth. He heard a scream and saw Sarabi, her own paws full with another crocodile, keeping it at bay, barely with her claws.

"You idiot! You damnable _idiot!_ You've killed us all!" She shouted over the cacophony of fighting. Tooth and claw ripped and tore. And Scar roared, part in fury, and part in blind panic. It was a reflexive action, from the days where his roar did more than create sound.

"Fall back! Get back to Pride Rock right now!" He cried. But in the course of the fighting, the other crocodiles had been busy, and Scar now saw that they had been surrounded by a dozen oily black reptiles and cut off from their escape, and from each other. They were separated. Naga looked around her in alarm. Then a crocodile leapt at her, its jaw closing around her Paw. She howled in pain as the crocodile jerked. A sickening snap was heard as bone broke, shattered. Naga shrieked in agony, as she was dragged into the water, the water now stained dark red, and the water heaved and frothed as the crocodiles began tearing at their victim, dragging her further into their abyssal waters.

"NO!" Kula cried and jumped up to help her friend. She jumped over the head of the squat crocodile before and landed almost on top of her friend's attacker. She carved her claws into the back of the offending reptile with enough force to tear gaping wounds and provoke a shout of agony from the attacker. The young crocodile cried, releasing Naga, who was still screaming herself. The paw had been destroyed, the pressure crunching the bone and tearing flesh. Another crocodile lunged at Sarabi who side stepped the attack and leapt over another in an impressive display of grace and agility, causing the two crocodiles to collide with one another. She joined her two companions and the trio punched forwards together to break apart the barrier of scales erected before them. Scar sliced at his own attackers but they were a constant seething mess of scale and leather. It was impossible to score more than a clanking blow. Zira and Scar backed away from their own attackers until they were back to back. Another snapped near Zira, who was to slow to withdraw, and the tooth nipped at her side, drawing a strip of flesh from the surface.

"Get out of here!" Scar cried out, realising the futility of the situation. There was no way they could fight one, yet alone a dozen of the River Lords all at once. They had been hanging on by the skin of their teeth. A cry went up.

Tama had been isolated by a pair of green crocodiles which were advancing slowly. Tama was trying to keep both in her vision at once.

"Tama!" Tojo called out desperately, and tried to force his way towards her. Sobek himself moved in front of him, and lunged towards him his jaw closing around empty air. Tojo tried to move around the titan, but Sobek possessed such bulk that it was impossible without coming within range of his colossal tail which was so calloused and scarred with age that it looked like some bladed weapon which hissed through the air. He was playing with Tojo, using his tail to manoeuvre him like a mouse in the paws of a cat, rather than try to bite him, and kill him outright. Sobek laughed.

"Tama! I am coming!" He cried out desperately. Tama bared her teeth and lunged forwards at one of her attackers hoping to intimidate them away from her. One backed off cautiously, waiting for another time to strike. The other – impatient and hungry – charged forwards and bit downwards scraping a shallow wound into Tama side. She cried out in pain. Tojo jumped over Sobek, who stopped laughing for a moment, as Sarabi, and and Kula attacked him together. The two of them assaulted his armoured hide, but Sobek was seemly invulnerable. His tailed span, and struck Sarabi in the chest. She almost flew through the air, the wind crushed out of her lungs, her fur tainted with blood. Scar slashed a crocodile across the face, and then bit forwards with his own jaws. His teeth closed around a squat foot, puncturing the hide as Naga's paw had been. The crocodile shouted out and withdrew. Tama recoiled when her foe struck again, its jaws missing her vulnerable neck by inches. Then time seemed to stop. One green female crocodile had pushed past her brethren, and bit with all her force. Tama pulled back, avoiding the full force of the blow, but not before her teeth had scrapped Tama side and back. She cried out as the crocodile scrambled on its poor footing to tighten its grip and drag tama to the bottom of the river.

Suddenly Tojo was there. He attacked the crocodile's exposed neck. The crocodile tried to turn quickly to counter it, but if the reptiles had one weakness, it was that their manoeuvrability on land was limited. It released Tama as she fell to the floor. Scar roared and fought his way to him, as Sarabi recovered from where she had fallen and leapt up to aid. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._ He thought to himself. Then he saw her chest move. She was breathing. Then Tama groaned. She was alive. And feeling her injuries. They were causing her terrible pain.

The rest of the lions though, were once again in a single group, no longer isolated from each other. Tojo stood protectively over his mate's body as the others joined, and the crocodiles slowed their attack hesitant to strike all seven lions and lionesses at once. But now they were surrounded from all sides. Kula was panting, and Scar saw with a crocodile tail had glanced the side of her face, leaving bleeding red streaks along her muzzle. All of them were injured. Naga had fought furiously, despite her mutilate paw, which even now bled out onto the muddy banks, dripping as she went. As Sobek had predicted, she was a soldier, and could have fought past them and escaped herself if needed. Yet she stayed, to protect her pride mates and her sisters. Scar wished he could claim he would have done the same. As it was, it was all he could do to prevent being eaten alive by the four crocodiles facing him. Sarabi was worn and beaten. She glared at Scar.

"So this is how it ends. Are you happy now Scar? You should be. You have all you ever wanted!" She shouted at him.

"Silence!" He barked. Sobek laughed.

"Maybe I should just watch and let you kill each other? Are you just going to stand idly by as you mate bleeds to death?" Sobek addressed Tojo. He and Scar roared. He looked around hoping to think of a way to save them. Even if he could somehow get passed the Crocodiles, Tama was badly injured, and Naga could not run full pelt. Tojo growled his defiance.

"Just try it Mud Lord!" He bellowed. "Pridelanders have never bowed to River Slime like you!" he shouted scornfully, but sounding sensibly afraid of the lurking titan. Sobek laughed, noting his reaction.

"Foolish child of the savannah. I'll shatter your body, and leave you a broken wreck! _Warmbloods_ are all the same, and you are _nothing_ to me. Unworthy of being anything except for _food._ " Sobek cried.

Tojo didn't have time give a clever retort. In the moment's pause, the crocodiles struck once more, charging them with vicious malice. Tail swipes and smashing jaws brought him back to reality. Scar roared in anger. No, not anger. Desperation. This was it. He knew it. He was going to die. But first he would have to watch the others fall. He felt blood on his tongue. The warmth of lion, and the cold metallic twist of reptile, bitter and fetid. Zira screamed defiance as they met. They all did. Their voices mingling in an angry mesh of tooth, claw, blood, fury and pain. Kula howled as a crocodile crashed into her, its tail slashing into her wounded face once more. Sarabi grunted as two more of the River Lords bit and snapped at her paws until one rammed its head into her stomach. He stumbled and was saved by Kula's intervention, battering the crocodile's head out of the way.

The real fight was around Tojo and Sobek though. Sobek was three times the size of Tojo, but Tojo was young, fit, agile, and a lion in his prime. His bloodstained fur was a blur of charcoal and blood, his talons slicing more than Scar's, and were razor sharp. He also had the heart of a Pride Lion who was defending his mate. He darted around Sobek, dodging blow after blow, and ripping into Sobek's leathery hide with his own claws each time, never staying long enough be hit in response. For Ammit and Kivuli watching it was a dance. There was no other way to describe it as the two combatants whirled around each other, a blur of speed and violence slipping around each other. Then came the blood. Naga roared in pain as she swung her paw, but a crocodiles jaws clamped tightly around them, its teeth cutting into her already ripped flesh. Then another seized her right hind leg and pulled her feet out from beneath her. One snapped a chunk of flesh of her body before she brought a clawed paw to bear. Her eyes glazed over as he fell, but Zira and Sarabi were there, slashing widely at her attackers with murder in their eyes.

Then Tojo cried out. He had mistimed his attack and left an opening: One Sobek had seized upon in an instant. Scar watched in horror to see Sobek climbing over the great male lion, his huge jaws tight around his adversities waist, blood spilling out into the mud. He moaned, as Sobek's teeth sunk further with a crunch, and the blood flowed afresh. Tojo coughed, and blood spattered the ground, and his own blood dribbled from his jaws, mingling with the dark mud of the banks.

"No!" All cried out at once as he fell to the ground panting and moaning, his voice to horse to scream out. Sobek laughed as he pulled away; ready to deliver the final blow.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha_. So the reign of Scar ends. And with it all of your followers. It was not short enough..." Sobek hissed.

"Not if anything to say about it Rafiki has." A voice came across the water towards them. So stunned by the sudden appearance of such an unexpected ally, all eyes turned to the mandrill that had appeared at the edges of the battle.

He leaned on his staff, as if tired, but his eyes were alight with fury. The crocodiles turned to him, and to Scar's surprise, those closest to the ape retreated, as if wary of him. Sobek snarled when he saw him.

"This is not your affair _Shaman_." He said angrily. "Don't you have herbs to be smoking, or mushrooms to be eating? Leave us in peace to conduct our affairs without your meddlesome intervention." He spat.

Rafiki's lip curled in disgust. "Peace is not a quality you are famous for, Sobek! Threaten these lions no longer. Leave here. You have your pound of flesh." He warned. There was an edge to his voice, and the crocodiles stirred discontentedly. Rafiki pulled up his stick, and levelled it at the crocodiles. He held it pointed at them in a threatening manner, but didn't take his eyes from Sobek. "Rafiki said to leave. Now get back." He said.

Scar almost laughed at the Shaman's stupidity. One monkey against a dozen crocodiles. He would be torn to shreds instantly. He looked around, wondering if they could use the distraction to at least escape themselves. No such luck. They were still blocked from all sides. Sobek moved closer to Rafiki as if to confront him.

"You think yourself powerful, Rafiki, Son of None?" The crocodile said. "The Shaman are nothing more than trumped up mjuzi, equipped with a little amateur hocus pocus."

"Are you certain of that?" Rafiki asked him.

"I am certain that I yearn for the old ways. Where coldblooded reigned supreme. Perhaps in killing Scar I can restore that order?" Sobek leered at him.

"You have grown in power, but not in wisdom I see. Attempting that, would be most unwise... because then Rafiki would have to stop you." Rafiki said quietly, coldness edged his words. Sobek laughed.

"I'm not frightened of you. Do you think I do not know how your limits Shaman? You're an endangered species. A relic of an ancient order that hasn't wielded any true power since the ancient Kingdoms, and what have you done since? Hidden under a rock, even from your own kind, spending your few remaining years in a herbal induced haze. I don't fear you, Rafiki. It is you who should fear me. You swore oaths not to intervene in the affairs of the rest of us _mere mortals._ " Sobek said, snarling.

"Don't delude yourself." Rafiki said. "I broke the oaths that bound me a long time ago. Don't give me a reason to break any more of them, because you know that I will." Rafiki said. As if you demonstrate this, he struck his staff to the ground and the noise it made seemed disproportionate to the size of the small stick. The softest golden light flashed as if lit by the sun. The gourds and fruits that adorned the tip burst open into sizzling heaps on the floor, the bent tip of the staff split open so the Rod was once again a single shaft of wood. Golden flames danced around it, like a serpent around a twig.

"I am warning you." Rafiki said. The other crocodiles took him at his word and scattered, diving back into the waters in panic and terror. Sobek looked around in anger at his followers leaving as Rafiki twirled his staff and the air rumbled with Power.

"Go back to your abyss Sobek. You are old now. You've led a long live. Don't die of stupidity. Don't make me kill you." Rafiki said. Scar noted it was the first time her had heard Rafiki use "I" or "me" to refer about himself. Sobek snarled.

"I have enough strength in my _old_ body to finish you!" He said, and leapt at Rafiki. Rafiki stamped his staff. More golden light arced from it and struck Sobek in the chest. There was a spray of water as Sobek was flung from the River as if struck by the charge of an invisible Rhino. Its jaws were snapped back, split open by the force of the ethereal glow from the tip of Rafiki's staff. For an instant he hung there in the air, in disbelief and astonishment. Then with the sound of a thunder clap, he was thrown across the ground and struck the water hard, his corpse smoking as it did so, hissing when it touched the cool water. His back was twisted at an inconceivable angle, and twitching as if struck by lightning.

"A waste, for one so old." Rafiki said. His voice was void of any compassion as he surveyed the carnage. There was a hissing noise from the remainder of the crocodiles as they saw their leader and overlord slaughtered in mere moments before their very eyes. Then, one by one, they sunk back beneath the water, out of sight.

The shadow of the Shaman was gone, and Rafiki, the kind bumbling ape was back again, standing where the other figure used to be. He turned to the lionesses in concern, who were staring at Rafiki disbelief, not quite believing their own eyes.

"Are you all alright?" he asked. Scar grunted.

"What do you think?" Scar spat. "Help them!" he nodded to Tojo, Tama, and Naga, lying nearby. He had just killed a River Lord with his sorceries, but Scar knew the others would return soon enough, no matter how many lightning bolts were thrown at them. For now though he crashed to the ground, his own blood leaking into the mud. Tojo was right. This had been a huge mistake. And now they would all pay for it.

The Great River would not provide the water they desperately needed. He now knew with absolute certainty. There could be no dealing with the River Lords. Scar moved around to see who was injured. Nobody had escaped unscathed. Zira was bloodied down her side, and Kula and Sarabi had similar superficial wounds. Scar himself was pitted with bite marks. He hoped they would heal. He had enough scars as it was. Sarabi and Kula went to Tama, and Rafiki and Zira moved as ordered to help Tojo. Scar went to Naga by himself. He turned her over gently with his paw. She did not stir. Scar saw her right paw had been mutilated, but she had not stood a chance once she had been knocked to the ground. She wounds were too deep. Though he knew it was futile he pushed her gently. When she gave no response he ran his paws around her neck, looking for a pulse. It came away wet with blood. As he had feared, there was nothing. Naga was dead. Scar felt no grief. No pain at her passing. Only a simmering rage that another of his subjects had been taken before their time. How many more would die before there was stability in the Pridelands? He returned to the others, Kula looked at him hopefully, and then winced as she saw his face.

"Naga?" She asked, fearfully. Scar shook his head. Naga's face fell and her eyes filled up with tears.

"No..." She said and she sobbed quietly to herself. Sarabi growled and turned on Scar.

"You remember what he said?" She asked Scar bitterly. "Solider and warrior. Last in the retreat, and first in the charge... Unless she allowed others to die and strengthen herself, she would face her end sooner than most?" She said accusingly. Scar seemed unmoved. "Well it looks like she did!"

"What of the others?" he asked Sarabi. Sarabi lowered her voice.

"Bad."

"How bad?" Scar asked impatiently.

"Their wounds are not all external. In my opinion... They are already dead." She said. Kula looked up in horror.

"Don't say that!" She sniffed. "They are still alive! And Rafiki's here. They may yet recover! They'll be alright won't they?" Kula asked. Zira shook her head.

"I wouldn't know where to begin. But Rafiki's skill as a healer verges on necromancy, it wouldn't be the first time he brought someone back from the edge of death." She said all of this coldly, remorselessly and ruthlessly. But Scar saw her eyes. They were shining with moisture. Tojo stirred. He was by far the worst injured out of all of them. His entire flank covered in his own blood. Rafiki moved his staff around him, and broke open some of the gourds on his staff, extracting some dried herbs he had stored inside. Scar flinched when he saw it, and almost knocked the deep red flowers out of Rafiki's hands.

"Are you mad? That's Hellshade! It'll kill him!" he said, glaring at the flower. Rafiki turned to him, a glint of the old fury still in there.

"This kind of injury is beyond Tuliza. Hellshade is the only thing strong enough to dull the pain."

"Just the pain? What about helping him?" Scar snapped.

Before the mandrill could say anymore however, Tojo's eyes snapped open. He roared in anguish.

"AAARH!" he howled. The sound was truly horrendous. Kula and Zira moved from where they had been moving Tama's unconscious form to aid Tojo, they almost forced him to the ground before his writhing could injuring himself, or for that matter, anyone else. The male lion was shaking in an effort to control the pain.

"Be still Tojo." Scar commanded. His shaking seemed to lessen at the order and Tojo opened his eyes again. Grimacing, he spat out a mouthful of blood and his eyes blinked in recognition. He smiled at the shape of the Pridelands Mjuzi despite his pain.

"Rafiki! You crazy ape... I thought you'd left the Pridelands by now…" Tojo said. Rafiki moved to offer him some of the powdered Hellshade. Tojo shook his head.

"No, save it for Tama and Naga...they... will need it..." He said. Scar stepped back shocked. Kula sobbed.

"Naga's dead, Tojo. She won't need it." Zira said. Her voice was as cold and even, but Scar saw her her clawed paw was shaking. She thrust it into the cold hard earth. Once again containing her emotion. Blocking them out. Hiding them behind her cold red eyes. Tojo shuddered as another wave of pain rushed over him.

"Naga... well... she won't be going alone... Give the flowers to Tama then. Oh you know it Rafiki – you're the healer. I am finished." He said. Scar stepped forwards at this.

"Tojo. Stop it. You will not die." Scar said. Firstly commanding. Then almost pleading. Tojo shook his head. And then Scar realised he was laughing.

"Oh my king. We can't all survive what you can survive. We're not all invincible like you…" Tojo said. And then coughed again. Then vomited more blood out onto the ground again. Zira stepped back in disgust, but Scar remained where he was. The blood spilled out around him, into the ground where he stood.

"Is... Is Sobek dead?" Tojo asked him. Scar glanced at Rafiki, remembering the thunderbolts and lightning and collisions of unearthly power he had unleashed.

"Yes Tojo. Sobek is dead." And soon, the rest of his kin would join him. Of that, Scar was certain. Scar stared at Tojo, and for a moment, the heavily built, scarred and marked lion before him was gone. In his place, was the small shivering cub. The Cub Scar had encountered as a young lion when he himself was barely out of his adolescence. The cub who had met the deranged prince on a dare from his friends after his ill conceived duel with his father. Tojo let out a sigh.

"Scar. Please… Do something for me…" There was a note of command in Tojo's voice, and Scar was compelled to obey. He moved forwards and Tojo stared up at him.

"Your majesty, please, promise me something. If I've ever meant anything to you, I beg you, do one thing for me." Tojo said. Scar only nodded mutely. "Make sure my son is taken care of. Don't let him die as his father did." Tojo said. Scar flinched.

"Tojo I..."

"Please, Scar…" Scar thrust his head high.

"I swear it." Scar breathed. Tojo smiled.

"I knew I could trust you. Thank you... my King." he said. Then he exhaled. He gave a shudder.

To say it was peaceful would be a disservice. To say he let go would be a lie. Because the truth of the matte was that Tojo did not want to die. He held on, grunting and gasping for the few seconds he had left. Then he gave a low moan as he was ripped from the world. His body stiffened and went limp, his paw fell to the ground spashing into his own blood, and his eyes widened, unseeing.

Rafiki gave a growl, and nearly threw down his staff in frustration. "Tojo!" he cried in anger. Never before had Scar seen Rafiki so angered. He seemed to take each and every death in the Pridelands personally. As if he could have prevented them. Scar looked at Tojo who was now still, almost peacefully. Scar forced himself to control his voice.

"Forget him." Scar commanded, his voice wavering but not breaking. "Quickly! Move on to Tama you old fool!" Scar barked, heedless of everyone's grief over Tojo. Sarabi, close to tears glared at him for his insensitivity. Internally, Scar was in turmoil, but he only glared back. He felt anger and pain well inside him, but he forced it down with a practiced motion, and air of indifference. Rafiki did as he was told moving to examine Tama. Her wounds seemed less pronounced, but she was still unconscious. The lionesses around him appeared grief stricken. _Ignore the pain_ , he silently ordered them. Or it will overwhelm you. Tojo... was dead... It seemed like such a strange thought. Yet it was true. Tojo had been a pillar of strength for him to lean on when the Kingdom had been rotting around him. Always there. Always with help and advice. Always speaking his mind regardless of the consequences and always... being Tojo. With that ridiculous grin all over his face all of the time. Tojo, married to Tama, his wife and mate, and with their son. Tojo, with simple things in life he enjoyed.

Perhaps that was why he had liked Tojo. Because Tojo was not complicated. Tojo was a good, simple honest lion. And Tojo possessed the life he had always wanted. And despite all of that... It had still been taken from him. Scar roared in anger. Rafiki finished his examination of Tama and moved over to him, his face sombre

"Scar..." Rafiki said when he arrived. Scar snarled.

"Tell me you can save her!" Scar barked. He would not lose this one. Not Tama as well. Rafiki's voice faltered.

"I... wish I could..." Rafiki said. Scar growled in anger.

"Use your dammed Hellshade! Use your Shamanic magic! Use anything! You are supposed to be a healer!" He bellowed. Zira came up behind him.

"Scar..." She tried to console him. Scar shook her off.

"No. Do as I say Rafiki. Now." He ordered. Rafiki grimaced.

"Her wounds are not as deep... Hellshade has healing properties in small does that could save her, but not without hurting her cubs... The best I can do is calm her with Tuliza blossom." He explained to the lionesses who stared at him in undisguised shock and horror.

"A cub? She's pregnant!?" he asked in shock. Rafiki nodded glumly.

"Cubs. She is carrying twins." He explained. Kula broke out into renewed tears. Zira looked at Tojo.

"How..." She whispered. Rafiki shook his head.

"She's heavily pregnant... but what with the lack of food... she would have passed the symptoms of as mere malnourishment... we are all skin and bone as it is. Tama wouldn't even have realised, much less told Tojo." The mjuzi told him.

Scar growled. "Are you telling me she was pregnant all this time and nobody noticed? With twins!?" He said in disbelief. Rafiki could only nod mutely.

"If she did know then she didn't tell anyone..." Sarabi said. Scar groaned.

"Oh that would be _so_ like her. Dear Spirits Tama..." he whispered. Tama's eyes twitched. Then slowly opened.

"Spirits... Rafiki? Scar?" She asked in confusion and tried to get up, evincing in the pain. Scar firmly but gently pressed her back down.

"Tama..." Rafiki began. But tama shook her head.

"I know..." She said quietly. Then groaned in pain.

"Tama, Rafiki can help you... but if he does, there is a chance you'll lose the cubs..." Rafiki explained urgently. Tama shook her head, and then yelped from the pain it caused. She shook her head, her eyes tearful.

"That isn't saving me Rafiki... I'd rather die than know I paid for my own life with theirs. Not with that on my conscience..." She said.

"Tama... If you don't you'll both die! That is nothing to feel guilty of! Now take it, quickly!" Scar began, wondering if he could force the medicine down her throat. But would she ever forgive him? Would she even listen?

"No… I can… ugh…" Tama said and cried out. Rafiki moved forwards, as Scar stepped back. Then she began to writhe. Scar recognised the behaviour immediately. Zira had behaved as such before Kira died. It was as it had been with Kira. She was going into labour now.

"NO! No no no! Not you too!" Scar shouted as the rest of the pride understood. As with Zira in the preceding years, the trauma had triggered the birth prematurely. Sarabi and Kula stepped forwards to help as best they could. Zira could not watch, the whole scene too sharply reminding her of her own loss. Scar could only step back shaking. Naga. Tojo. Tama. And her twins. It was all too much for him to bear. He shook, and tears began to slide down his own face.

"No more..." He begged whatever god was listening. "No more..."

The birth was short. And without further complications. But the writing was on the cave wall.

* * *

Ammit surveyed the whole scene with the satisfaction of a vulture around as slaughter. Kivuli was repelled. The real Scar looked at his dying friends.

"Stop it... please Kivuli... I have had enough... I don't want to see anymore." he begged. Kivuli shook his head mutely. Scar snarled.

"Damm it Kivuli... I give up! I don't want this chance, I will accept whatever pain or torment awaits me... It can't be worse than this. Just damn me now and be done with it!" he begged.

"I am sorry Scar... I am so Sorry." Kivuli said. They watched in silence as Tama's twins were birthed into the world, their forms tiny and frail. Just as Kira's had been. Tama stroked the small forms with her paw.

* * *

Rafiki held the larger male up to her. Tama seemed afraid of touching it, for fear of hurting him somehow. Yet she could not help but smile despite her weakness.

"Kovu... My precious Kovu" She named him simply. Then smiled at his sister. "My beautiful Vitani..." She named her. Then she sighed. "Take care of each other. If I have one hope for you, it is that when all else fails, trust in each other's judgement..." She told their unconscious forms. For the past vision of Scar this was too much.

"I am tired..." Tama said. "So very tired..." Rafiki left the young cubs their next to their mothers as she shivered. Rafiki threw down his palm full of Hellshade. They all knew full well, she was not strong enough to resist the side effects.

"It's... gone cold... and darker..." She said. Then she looked around as if realising someone was missing.

"Tojo... He should see his children. Where is he? Is he alright?" She asked, suddenly worried.

The party went silent. All of them shifted uncomfortably. Eventually Sarabi took a breath.

"He's..."

"– Resting. Isn't he Sarabi?" Scar broke in and told her. Sarabi looked at him in surprise, and then her face softened. Tama exhaled in relief.

"Yes... he's okay Tama. Tojo is... fine. He's just exhausted for today. He's... he's gone to get some sleep..." Sarabi told him. Scar nodded. Tama smiled fondly at the thought of it.

"That lazy oaf... but I wouldn't change him... not for anything... and actually... I think he's right... Maybe I should sleep as well..." her breathing slowed more and more.

"He. I didn't know I'd taken so long… sorry for keeping you up late… Where is Tojo?" She said, her voice drifting off. Scar choked.

"Go to him... goodnight... Tama..." he managed. Tama didn't reply. After a few seconds her breathing faltered, and then stopped all together.

The remained around the three dead lions for a short while. Eventually however, Scar stood up.

"We... We should head home. Bring the dead for burial. The rest of the pride should be able to say their farewells..." he said. By silent agreement, the rest of them rose. Kula and Sarabi carried Naga, Zira carried Tama and Scar struggled to get the broken form of Tojo onto his back. Rafiki carried the cubs in his hands and they returned to Pride rock.

Scar only stopped once and turned to Rafiki.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked. Rafiki sighed.

"I was warned by the Kings of the Past of what you were attempting. I came here as quickly as I could..." Rafiki admitted, his voice once again reverting to using 'I'. Scar only paused once more.

"And... what was that that we all saw?" he didn't need to say it. He meant the lightning Rafiki had unleashed. Rafiki only grimaced.

"A relic of a bygone age I am afraid. Just like the River Lords. We all have our secrets. The mysteries of the shaman are no something you shall ever be privy to, Scar." Scar stared at him. For some reason, the sense that Rafiki would never use that against a Lion didn't reassure him.

They returned to Pride rock with a stony silence. Sarafina and Nala awaited them at the base of Pride rock. When they saw them coming their faces fell, into shock and horror.

"Who..." Sarafina managed.

"Tojo. Tama. And Naga." Sarabi grunted. Nala gaped in shock

"How..."

"Ask _Him_." Sarabi told them nodding to Scar. Scar growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play coy Scar. Your stubborn resistance to reality got them all killed. All of them."

"What are you...?"

"Naga! She could have run! She was the fastest, she could have made it, she could have broken through their circle and saved herself. She could have lived Scar! She could have gotten away, she only stayed because –" Sarabi said angrily. Scar snarled.

"She did not run. She stayed and fought. She was loyal." Scar said.

Sarabi snorted. "Loyalty didn't help her. Loyalty shouldn't mean giving your life!" She said. "Funny isn't it? The amount of people 'loyal' to you that seem to end up dead?" She said. That hurt. But Sarabi wasn't finished.

"What about that Imani and Kasi? Tojo was like a Son to you, he was devoted to you! Tama supported her mate in every way, including in his respect for you. They _all_ loved you, Spirits know why! You were a hero to them! And you got them killed! How many others will die for you? How many more will you get killed?" Sarabi asked him, sounding enraged. Scar roared.

"This was not me! That wasn't my fault!" Scar rebuked her. Glaring at the three bodies they had laid out onto Pride Rock and at the mourning Lionesses.

"This was _all_ you!" Sarabi shouted. "Every part of it! You and your stubbornness and damnable pride! You've made blunder after blunder and you're too obsessed with being better than Mufasa and Ahadi to even notice it! I'm not going to be _kind_ about this Scar, you're getting people _killed_! What is left of a king when all his subjects are cold and dead? But no, never mind that because at least you still have your crown to play with! Never mind how high the cost grows just to keep it there!"

"Sarabi! I am warning you!"

"And I am warning you that you cannot keep sitting there on your throne, detached from the real world! Sobek was so right Scar – You are _no_ King! A King would have done what was best for his people!" Sarabi berated him. In full view of the Pride. Sarafina's eyes widened, and she tried to interject, but Sarabi was having none of it.

"Shut up!" Scar barked but Sarabi continued, heedless of the danger that had leaked into his voice.

"A King would have defended his people, not condemned them to death! Lead them to victory, not into the jaws of defeat at the paws of a River Lord! Mufasa never would –"

***SMACK***

All lionesses gasped. In the space of a few Seconds, Scar had closed the distance between them bellowing with rage, and struck Sarabi a blow across the face. His claws were sheathed, but the force of the blow knocked her off her feet and onto the ground. She landed heavily. For a moment she was stunned, and then she crawled to her feet staring at him in shock. Never had a king raised his paw against a subject. In war, yes, but not just to make his point or to silence dissent. Never.

"Remember your place Sarabi!" Scar warned her. "You are not a queen any longer." Sarabi's eyes stung with tears of pain, and of humiliation. For now though, she bowed her head.

"Yes sire." She said through gritted teeth.

And without a word, Scar left them where they stood and entered his den, leaving the lionesses, the bodies of his friends, and two orphaned cubs alone and outside.


	13. Chapter 13

The spectres bore witness to the carnage in grim stony silence. Even Ammit was uncharacteristically quiet.

Scar shook his head. It had crushed him, watching Tojo and his young mate die again in front of him. He swallowed.

"I have had enough." he said again. Ammit flopped down next to him.

"Whine, whine whine..." he mocked. "You should be grateful. We've told you, not many get this opportunity." he taunted. Scar's eyes flashed.

"You call this an opportunity? To relive all you past life, looking at it, wondering if a single moment of it was worth the suffering or pain you endured, and seeing it the way everyone else did? Opportunity? It's a torture. And it's not one I have the strength, nor the inclination to endure anymore. I King Scar command you: Make your decision now!"

Ammit only laughed.

"Oh, you have no authority to command me Scar. No creature has. Not a single thing living or dead has commanded me, save one. I bow to no mortal. I am here of my own free will."

"Then why come here at all?" Scar asked. Ammit grinned, and licked his lips.

"Firstly... to watch you squirm..." He ran his tongue around his teeth. "And then to claim my prize..."

"Ammit!" Kivuli barked, and Ammit withdrew. But Scar knew the look Ammit had given him, which danced in his eyes. Almost... Hungry. Kivuli broke him out of his daze.

"Scar." he said. "Let's get back to the business at hand." He bade him. "We did just witness something didn't we?"

"The birth of Vitani and Kovu. And the death of their parents." Scar said.

"Nuka's too…" Kivuli added.

"Yes. I always felt bad – I mean I sympathised with the boy. I never learnt who told him what had happened. It may have been Sarabi… or perhaps Zira did it herself…" Scar said.

"Children are intended to bury their parents. But only after they've lived long lives, and passed on their wisdom. Tama and Tojo didn't complete their journey on the Circle of Life. They were snatched from it before their time… Because of you."

"It was because of Sobek."

"You chose to deal with that foul creature. Some things you can't reason with, some things you can't make bargains with. Sobek is a creature of darkness, but you're the one who led them willingly into his shadow." Kivuli criticised him.

"Well, I learnt my lesson." Scar snapped. "I never made any attempt to treat with them again, you can be sure of that."

"Oh I'm sure you did." Ammit sneered. "You're running out of friends to get killed." Scar snarled, but the truth of the statement stung him. Imani. Kasi. Nguvu. Tama. Tojo. His friends had all been killed, or else left him, and it seemed like even new friends were destined to die before their time.

"Am I cursed?" Scar asked aloud, sounding vulnerable for the first time. "Do I bring ruin upon those I love, by some design of the Great Kings?" He asked. Ammit sighed.

"Scar." He said. "Your friends died, because you made reckless choices, and gambled and lost. And it happens again and again, because you're stupid. You're going to burn Scar, because no matter what you do, you always make the same mistakes, over and over until it is too late, like the motion of the sun." Ammit said.

"That's not true." Kivuli told him. "You _can_ change."

"If Scar could change, he would have done it my now. You're not _cursed_ Scar. You're poison. You offer people something that on the surface seems appealing. You offer hyenas respect and dignity, but underneath it, you offer slavery. You promise change, but underneath are unyielding and unchangeable. And above all, you lay claim to dignity and strength… But underneath it all, is the same old Scar. Weak. Broken. And filled with malice. You're a disease, Scar. Everything you touch becomes infected. You're not cursed. You _are_ the Curse." Ammit said. Scar swallowed.

"I… don't believe you." He said. Ammit grinned. It was like a skull, staring at him. His eyes almost glinted and the saliver of hunger leaked from his visage.

"Yes you do." He said.

* * *

The image of the Pridelands rippled, and became new once more. Sarabi sank to the ground, and her friends and allies rushed to her, decrying Scar's actions. Scar didn't even have the patience to send hyenas to restrict the water intake of the agitators. He could do so later. Now he stalked away in a stony silence. No lioness followed him, for they were frightened by his anger and still wanted to hear the full story from the lionesses who had survived the encounter.

He had no doubt Sarabi would tell them all. With sufficient emphasis on how he had refused to bow to Sobek. And so cost them their lives, or so it seemed to her. He lay there brooding in his cave for half a day by himself, thinking about what Sarabi had said until Rafiki entered the den. At first he said nothing. Scar growled at his unannounced presence. Then turned and stared at the old ape.

"How do you continue worship the Circle of life?" Scar said harshly. "Balance. I call it apathy. Stagnation. A dead end. Nothing changes. Nothing evolves. Just a stagnant spiral of death..." Scar said gloomily.

Rafiki listened in a strange silence.

"You only say that in grief. Sometimes the Circle of life takes. And sometimes it gives. Today... it did both." Rafiki said as he held up the pair of cubs. In all of the anger and bitterness, Scar had forgotten about Tama and Tojo's son and daughter. He blinked in surprise at the two cubs. One of them – Kovu, opened his eyes briefly and looked at Scar. Then closed them again.

"You mean..." Scar asked.

"Vitani and Kovu... will both live. Rafiki is not prone to certainty, but they have drawn that from me." Rafiki told Scar.

"I still feel for your tragedy. Even after so many years. But they have the chance Kira did not have. They entered the world breathing. By some miracle, or intervention of the Kings... they were not killed by Sobek's attack. For them... Tama paid the price instead. But Kovu and Vitani... they will both live. But not for long. These need a father. And a Mother. And someone needs to explain to young Nuka as well." Rafiki said. Scar snorted, thinking of Tojo's elder son. Who would explain to him that his parents were dead? That Zira would be looking after him – if indeed, that was what they decided. He doubted Sarabi would be interested. Maybe Kula, since she was there during the attack, and knew that Tojo had entrusted his family to him.

"And you think that father should be me?" Scar asked, almost mockingly. Rafiki's eyes narrowed.

"So did you lie to Tojo when you promised to take care of his son? Does that not extend to the twins?"

"I said I would not let Nuka die. I said I would see him provided for. I said nothing about being his father." Scar said doubtfully. Rafiki sighed. There was resignation on his expression. And disgust. Rafiki hated talking to him, he could see it. But nevertheless, the mandril tried.

"And either way, Scar. You need to let go of your hate. And your pain. You lost control with Sarabi earlier." He said. Scar growled.

"My pain and my hate are what make me strong Rafiki! Without them what am I? Just another weak lion playing at being King. Today a lot of people I loved were killed because I bowed to the wishes of the Pride. I acted in desperation rather than trust my gut. Well my gut is telling me that I am the King and that a King should not bow to orders from his inferiors." Scar snarled. Then his voice softened.

"But as for the twins... You are right... I gave my word. Send for Zira. I will not make this decision without her consent. Any son of mine becomes hers as well." He hesitated. "But I don't think she will require convincing. She was closer to Tama than she let on... I... don't think we will have trouble finding a home for the Cubs..." Scar told them. Rafiki nodded. And lowered Kovu and Vitani next to Scar.

"Then I want you gone. The crown thanks you for your assistance." Scar said. He had not forgotten their previous encounter, and Rafiki shrugged as if he'd expected it.

"Rafiki shall leave before dusk." The Shaman said. "There are others who need tending to… and friends that need rites made and words said." He said. Scar looked away. He hadn't even considered any kind of religious observance for the departed lions.

"Do what you feel best." He told him. Rafiki left, and the cubs alone with Scar, hesitating for only a moment, and then trusting to the Kings. Driven by instinct they burrowed into his fur. Scar looked down in surprise. Then lay down, allowing them to sleep next to him.

"Pests..." He said, but did not push them away. He sighed and looked at them.

"Get some sleep cubs... we all need it..." he said. He owed Tojo and Tama much. He had not expected the day he finally became father to be filled with such... bitterness... or anger. Or death.

The next day, Scar emerged from the den, alongside Zira, and looked out the assembled lions. Scar swallowed. Sarabi was present, and looking defiantly at him. Sarafina was nearby too, she stood near her daughter, and Nala was standing over Nuka. The young lion's eyes were red, and didn't look as though he'd slept at all. Still, Nala was whispering something to him that seemed to be keeping him calm. Scar cleared his throat.

"Yesterday, we lost Naga, Tama, and Tojo. Most of you will know by now, that Tama was pregnant with Tojo's twins, at the time. Though we didn't know it then. It has been decided that, since Zira and I have no children of our own…" He left the thread hanging. It was obvious by now anyway, if the rumour mill hadn't already done its job.

"What does that mean for the succession?" Nishanti asked. Scar glared at her.

"It's fairly straight forward, I should think. It has always been custom in the Pridelands for the eldest child to inherit first. Regardless of gender. And regardless of blood. I see no reason to meddle with tradition." Zira said hotly. And Scar knew she was thinking back to Kasi and Jicho, her two brothers, only one of which was a blood relative. To have passed over one in favour of the _trueborn_ would have been a grave insult to her siblings whom she loved equally well. Scar knew that Zira, for all her faults, had good reason to consider these her children.

Of course… there was no guarantee of any surviving to adulthood. And in the case of Twins, a decision was usually made after they had aged, and their temperaments ad talents made known. Scar swallowed.

"We are entering harder times, now." Scar said. "I daresay that the appropriate heir will reveal themselves in time." He said diplomatically. He didn't say the obvious thing everyone was thinking. Even with the youngest cubs receiving preferential treatment when it came to meat and water, there was no telling who, if any, would survive their cubhoods. Not with the leopards and the cheetahs openly hostile to the lionesses in competition for what little food and water remained in the Pridelands. What little remained in the watering holes needed to be fought for, and although there were tiny amounts in the Zuberi and Zulu Rivers, their progenitor, the Great River remained as elusive and alien to them at its source as ever. The borders with the Outlands were marked by a ditch, more than a river these days.

"How did Tama and Tojo die?" Nishanti asked. "We haven't heard the fully story." She said. Scar hesitated.

"I attempted to negotiate a truce with the River Lords, to allow us access to the River. Negotiations turned sour, and with them, the River Lord's attitude. None escaped unscathed. Rafiki's intervention was… timely." He said tactfully. There was loud snort from Sarabi, which Scar pointedly ignored.

"And where is Rafiki now? Isn't he staying to help the wounded?" Someone else called out. Scar shook his head.

"As far as I know, he departed last night. He refuses to spend time at Pride Rock, unless a life is in danger." He said firmly. Then, without giving them a moments more thought, he stepped away, and returned to the den.

* * *

When he was certain that he wasn't being followed, he gave a low growl.

"Hissis." He snapped.

From the shadows, in the place behind the raised dais where Shenzi and Banzai liked to lurk, there was a sliver of red. And the red serpent emerged.

"Yesssss, my King?" The snake asked him, cautiously.

"You're a reptile. What do you know about the River Lords?" Scar asked him. Hissis looked at him.

"Ah. Ssssso the rumoursssss were true. You have my condolencesssss." He said, inclining his head. He paused. "A little more than mosssssst. A little lessssssss than some. The River Lords are the most powerful creatures in the Rivers in Africa. They are titlessss, and ussssually claim a River, or water ssssource as their own. Some of the Serpentsssss, and the lesser crocodile floats, will ssssswear allegiance to them, insssstead of to a King or Warlord… Pua has always preferred the latter as have most sssssssnakes I know. But there are always deviantsssss, who prefer the old waysssss. They have an uncomfortable obsesssssion with power. With the idea that might makesssss right. And view the circle of life, and those who practiccccce it with contempt." He said. Scar felt a chill. He had heard those ideas before, in the voice of a wilddog.

"That sounds like something Bane would say. Or Caliban for that matter, now I think about it."

"The hyena you fought in your cubhood?" Hissis asked.

"Well, after he stopped being a nuisance and became a genuine threat in his own right." He muttered before he could stop himself. Hissis inclined his head.

"I should think they would. After all, where do you suppose Bane acquired his particular philosssssophy, do you think? And as I recall, wasssssn't Caliban found dead in the Swamplandssss? In the territory of a River Lord? After having lived there safely for days."

"What are you saying?" Scar asked, a creeping dread occurring to him.

"That I do not believe in coincccccidence, King Scar. I ssshould not be surprised if Sobek was more than aware of your former foesssss. And that they may have been aware of him… By reputation." The red snake asked him. Scar paused, and looked at him aghast. That thought hadn't even occurred to him, but Hissis made a valid point. The thought that Bane had been inspired by the worldview of the Lords of the River, gnawed at him, and Scar knew then that he would never fully understand those scaled monstrosities. Scar slumped down.

"I should never have gone to the Samplands." He confessed, to the only soul who would not judge him. "I knew better. I knew it was a mistake. That we ought to have simply rode out this storm. But they were incessant. That I do something. That I be a King. That I find some solution where none exists. Now three lions are dead." Scar said. He ground his teeth. "The next lioness that pressures me into doing something like that I'll…" He didn't continued. Hissis simply looked at him, unblinking.

"Wasssss there ssssomething elsssssse you wanted, Ssssscar?" he asked him. Scar hesitated.

"There was… something he said." He trailed off. "He knew things. Things he shouldn't have known. Said things he shouldn't have been able to say. It got under my skin. How could he have known them?" He asked him. Hissis's tongue flickered in and out.

"It is possible, that Sobek was some form of Mjuzi…" He speculated. "I know of a fellow serpent whos venom induces a… trance like state… Those exposed to it, claim to see images. Echoes of things that were. Or that might yet be. Or else find their emotional state… flexible." The snake said.

"So such things are possible."

"I am no expert. I should ask a Mjuzi."

"Pah!"

"But… If pressed, I should think that if it is possible for a snake, I cannot see why a River Lord would be unable attune himself to the Spirit world. Sobek would have craved power in all its forms. Including the spiritual. And if he had… inclinations… to such things…" Hissis trailed off.

Scar ground his teeth. This was giving him a headache. "I have had it up to hear with this spiritualistic mumbo jumbo. If I never see another Shaman again, it'll be too soon." He said fiercely. Scar tapped a claw on the ground.

"Hissis." He said. "I want you to go and… gather… some information for me. With Sobek dead, there is a power vacuum. Someone will fill it. I want to know who. I shall _not_ be taken surprise by these River Lords again." He said firmly. Hissis nodded again.

"It shall be done." He hissed. And with that, the tiny red worm left the cave, leaving Scar alone with his thoughts. He wouldn't be alone for long.

"Who were you talking too?" He heard a voice. It took all that Scar had not to jump right away. Scar turned, and saw four of the lionesses had followed him into the den. Sarabi was leading the other three; Sarafina, Nishanti and Kula stood behind her.

"Sarabi. It is none of your concern." Scar said. "What do you want, Sarabi?" He said, still feeling angry with her for her outburst during their previous encounter.

"Scar…" It was Kula who spoke. "We are concerned. For the wellbeing of Tama's cubs. Little Nuka, and his two new siblings." She said.

"Their names are Vitani and Kovu." Scar said. "Tama named them before she died. I have taken care of it." Scar said shortly. "Is there anything else?" He asked her. Kula looked crestfallen.

"We just wondered if, what with you being King and Queen, there might be others within the Pride who were… less occupied?" She said delicately.

"You can't put Zira in charge of three cubs." Nishanti said bluntly. Scar glared at her.

"And why is that?" Scar asked her.

"Zira hasn't ever had any cubs before. She wanted nothing to do with Nala or the other cubs growing up. In fact she was outright hostile to them. If she loses her temper the way she does with some of the other lionesses…" Nishanti said bluntly, but Scar was already growling.

"Are you questioning my mate's capabilities as a mother, Nishanti?" Scar asked her. Sarafina swallowed.

"Certainly not, we're just checking – for the sake of the cubs – that you've considered all of the options here. Kovu and Vitani won't be able to eat solid foods for weeks, even in very small chunks. They'll need milk, and frankly Zira doesn't have any to spare right now. She never will." Sarafina said gently. Nishanti however, was making no attempts at concealing her alarm at the prospect of Zira adopting Tojo's children. In fact, she looked mortified. Scar however, was seething with rage.

"Tell me, Nishanti. Didn't you just have a cub yourself? You're second, am I not mistaken?" She asked her. Nishanti nodded.

"Yes. Mazuri. Or Zuri as she's rapidly becoming known as. Almasi is her older sister. She hasn't made her first hunt yet." Nishanti said, softly.

"Suppose I were to decide, Nishanti, that _you_ were the one whose childrearing abilities ought to be called into question. That perhaps you are the one who ought to consider… _other_ options. Mazuri's eyes haven't opened yet. She's doesn't yet know the face of her birth mother." Scar said. His tone was dangerous, and Nishanti was staring at him, aghast.

"You _wouldn't."_ She said. Even Kula – normally a tacit supporter of Scar, looked alarmed, and both Sarabi and Sarafina looked rather shaken at his words. Nishanti was as pale as snow at the very idea. Scar stepped towards her.

"No." He said softly, staring her in the eye. "I don't think I am quite capable of that." He said. There was a pregnant pause. And every single person in the den knew that he was lying. "Besides." He said lightly. "I have every confidence in your abilities. In fact, I suspect you may have just solved our pressing issue. Since you are _so_ capable, I am confident that _you_ shall be just the person to see to Vitani and Kovu's… needs… when it comes to feeding? Am I clear? For the sake of the cubs?" He asked. Nishanti swallowed.

"I… Of course. However I can help." She said.

"And it would go without saying that you would draw no distinction between your blood relations and your new… _responsibilities_ , wouldn't it? That would disappoint me." Scar said. His meaning was perfectly clear. She was to feed Vitani and Kovu _first._ Then her own child could have what was left. Nishanti couldn't refuse. Least of all without taking out her anger and fear upon two innocent cubs.

"Do not fear, Nishanti. I have every confidence that Zira shall be more than capable in all other areas of Motherhood." Scar assured her. "Just as you will be in yours. Have I expressed myself clearly?" He asked her.

Nishatni nodded. "Of course, Sire." She said through gritted teeth. "Your will be done."

"I have full confidence in you too Nishanti. Don't disappoint me. Or make me think you are a…less than adequate mother. For your own cubs sake. And for the sake of Tama and Tojo." He said. Nishanti nodded, then, bowing, left the cave. The other two lionesses remained however.

"Scar…" Sarabi said to him, looking stunned.

"What?" Scar asked?

"How could you do that?"

"Do what? All I saw was Nishanti graciously and selflessly volunteer to help care for the cubs of two former Pridemates. In the single way that Zira is incapable of doing so. I trust I have addressed your concerns?" Scar said, doing an impression of sincerity worthy of a Drongo. Sarabi glared at him. Then, seeing that there was nothing that they could not, simply bowed her head. Her fellow lionesses followed her out. Nishanti, Sarabi and Sarafina exchanged a look, one that the older Scar recognised as fear and mistrust.

The younger Scar though, watched them leave with a smirk and self-satisfied expression. Then sheathed his claws. The watchers hadn't even seen him draw them. Humming to himself, Scar, left the den to seek out Zira and his new family.

* * *

In the aftermath of the deaths of Tojo, Naga and Tama, Scar wrought many changes on the pride. The Pride was divided like it had never been before, with a large and vocal portion of the Pride loudly blamed Scar for the deaths, and the orphaning of Kovu, Vitani and Nuka. Already embittered by his harsh treatment of Chumvi, who had been a well-loved member of the Pride, Sarabi in particular was vocal on her opinions that Scar was not to be trusted in their care. Zazu had made the mistake of agreeing with her views in front of the hyenas, loudly distressed by the "slobbering mutts" and verbally disparaging them at every opportunity. It hadn't been the most sensible course of action for an ex-majordomo, who was already out of favour with the King. With it, Scar had lost patience with Zazu entirely when he had spoken what was thought but rarely voiced in the lionesses of the pride. It was believed – and not without cause – that the hyenas were using up all of the meat and water, and until Scar saw that, things would only get worse. Scar had acted instantly, with the rage and anger he had become renowned for. He had struck Zazu out of the air with his bare paw, and sent him plummeting to the rocks below, injuring one wing. Unable to fly, and therefore unable to carry messages for the pride, Scar had unceremoniously turned Zazu out of the cave, telling him to find some other use for his not-many-talents. Desperate to remain protected in the Pride (immunity from the hunting packs all that kept him from being snapped up for a light snake the past year) and fearing for his life, Zazu had foolishly agreed to serve the King any way he could. He spent his days in a rib-cage, amusing the King from time to time with light-hearted songs. It was very degrading, yet Zazu could not go back on his word, nor could he escape the cage if he tried.


	14. Chapter 14

In the months following the _Battle of the River_ , as the skirmish in the Swamplands was quickly becoming known, the situation in the Pridelands became increasingly dire. And with Tojo dead, there were few could soothe Scar's frustration when it came to matters of state.

Not that Scar spent much time receiving or entertaining dignitaries or representative of the other animals of the Pridelands. The leopard and cheetah tribes had long since given up sending messengers to Scar; most of the birds that could had flown from the Pridelands and the crocodiles offered loyalty to the King of the Pridelands rather than to one of the River Lords, did not find their loyalty rewarded. Scar had ordered every single crocodile in the Pridelands exiled, though who was left to enforce such an order was a mystery to any who even thought to question it. Neither the lionesses nor the hyenas dared enter the water to attempt to drive them away. They were not yet suicidal.

Then there was the matter of food. The hunting party found itself increasingly pressed to provide meat and finding enough for both the hyena clans and the lionesses was next to impossible. It was all they could do just to keep the cubs fed, and many of the lionesses were going hungry; not eating much and even eating that irregularly.

Occasionally, Sarabi, Sarafina, or more much more often, Nala, would attempt to intercede on behalf of the others lionesses and find some reprieve for them, but Scar ignored most of their advice, instead sequestering himself away in the den with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and Zira.

Even Jicho gave Scar a wide berth these days. The blind lion was looking worse for ware, and seemed to be struggling without the food and water he so desperately needed, though the blinded lion had refused to be allocated more food on account of his… condition. Not when there were still cubs to feed. Jicho had always struggled with the charity and pity shown to him, despite his mother and sister's insistence.

The shades watched the younger cubs, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu with curiosity. Vitani and Kovu were far too young to even remember their real parents, so it wasn't so surprising to see their interactions with Zira and Scar were no different to those of any other cub and parents. Not that Scar interacted with either of his alleged cubs very much. It was clear that he was merely keeping his word to Tojo, and felt little in the way of affection towards them.

Zira on the other paw, threw herself into the idea of motherhood with an almost pitiable abandon. She had long since resigned herself to her sterility, and now the chance offered itself, it was as if a valve had been let loose within her. Nuka, for his part, seemed to reciprocate her affection, though he had seemed rightly devastated by his parent's sudden death, the child was glad to have someone, anyone in his life. The other lionesses were sympathetic. There were a handful of other cubs of course, aside from Zira's new children. The young Almasi was there, as was Tazama; both were a little older than Kovu and Vitani, closer to Nuka's age, though they didn't seem to play with the sullen youth much. In fact, the young male was seldom seen away from Zira, who seemed almost possessive of the cubs.

Now, was therefore an oddity, as the lion Scar wasn't alone. He was lying in the den, and accompanied by none other than Jicho.

"Nishanti is doing her part to feed my new young niece and nephew. Have no fear of that." Jicho said, calmly. The blind lion was looking straight ahead. His eyelids were closed.

That was good. Scar hated seeing his greyed, milky eyes, atrophied and burnt. Nothing could hide the burned tissues around his eyes, like dark splodges on his skin. But other than that, he just looked like an ordinary lion, with his eyes closed. An ordinary, pale, thin lion. "Though there are some who resent how you strong-pawed her into it…" He commented. Scar twitched.

"Who?" He asked her. Jicho chuckled.

"I only hear the things I hear, Scar. I cannot put a name to face. I don't even know half of them by now." He said ruefully. Scar snorted.

"Wildebeest dung." Scar said, waving a paw. "Your hearing has become the stuff of legends since you lost your sight. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call you _keenest of ear._ You can find your way around the den now." He said,

Jicho gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, and it only took me a couple of years or so…" He sniffed. Scar watched him, but said nothing, as the mood dropped.

"So…" Scar said awkwardly.

"So what? You want to know what else people have been whispering about. Muttering to themselves? There is nothing Scar. Just gossip. Who is seeing who? Who is pregnant again, etcetera? Who misses Chumvi and Tama and Tojo." He said sadly.

"I expect there isn't much in the way of positive talk these days? People always focus on the past." Scar rolled his eyes in frustration. Jicho shrugged.

"It's hard to worry about the future… I miss my brother." He said softly. "And Nguvu. And Kasi." Scar paused. "Me too." He admitted, softly.

"What happened to us, Scar? Fighting for survival against the Pridelands themselves? Clawing with hyenas? Fighting with River Lords over _water_? When all that is left of your Guard is a blinded scout?" He gave a bitter laugh.

"You're not the only one in the dark these days…" Scar said. "Traitors, schemers. They're all around us. But we'll rebuild. Once the rain falls again. You'll see. We just need to make it through this kings blasted famine." He assured his friend. "Then the Pridelands will know the greatest reign there has ever been." Scar assured him friend. Jicho clawed a paw into the ground.

"I hope so. For my niece and nephew's sake. They deserve to see the Pridelands rich and fertile once again. I hate the feeling of filth and dirt beneath my paws. The grass used to feel soft." He said, flexing his paw tips. He cocked his head.

"Someone wants you…" He muttered.

Scar glanced at him.

"What?" He said.

"Someone is calling for you." Jicho said.

Sure enough, in a few moments, there was some commotion outside.

"Scar!" A voice called. It was high pitched, and had a scratchy quality to it. It could only belong to a hyena, and sure enough a few moments later, the shades of Scar, Kivuli and Ammit recognised the caller as Shenzi. Scar, arose from his position, lounging on the den, and turned to his old friend. "I'll return shortly." He told Jicho. The grey-eyed wizened lion nodded, and lay back down.

Scar left the den, and emerged, annoyed. When he saw the hyenas though, he gave a smile. This was something he had been looking forward to, it was obvious to any who saw him.

"Scar!" Shenzi called again.

"Look what we found, scuttling about the borders of the Pridelands?" Shenzi asked him, eyes aglow, fierce. Scar looked, and so did the shades. Standing between half a dozen hyenas, rippling from half a dozen injuries, was the unmistaken form of a young male lion. At first, the on looking lionesses (and many gasped and gathered around quickly at what they saw, too stunned by the sight to do anything else) thought it was Chumvi, returned from exile. But no. It was no Pridelander that much was abundantly obvious. Instead the thrashing, injured lion twisted this way and that, giving a ferocious growl, before Scar stepped forwards. The hyenas forced him to his knees, savagely biting at his legs and dragging him roughly to the ground. The young lion landed with a grunt, and looked up at Scar.

"You kneel before a King." Scar said, firmly, glancing at the hyenas. The young lion's eyes widened, apparently recognising his authority. They glistened in pain.  
"I… ugh… Sire…" He began, but Scar growled.

"Be silent!" He said, "You'll speak when spoken to!" He said. He glared at Shenzi, who was standing nearby with a dozen hyenas.

The shades of Kivuli and Ammit noticed that Uchawi was standing there too, as were Banzai and Ed.

"Whats this?" Kivuli asked him, but Ammit was grinning.

"Ssssh! You'll miss the show!" The demon berated him.

"Shenzi. What have you brought me?" He asked her. Uchawi glowered at the fact that Scar had spoken first to Shenzi rather than the hyena matriarch that she was, but said nothing as Scar's favourite stood up and grinned at him.

"Sire! We found this rogue skulking around the borders of the Pridelands." She said, sounding pleased with herself. That was a surprise. Shenzi wasn't one of the huntresses in the hunting party; she certainly had the skill but lacked the temperament. Sarabi had refused outright to allow her anywhere near the hunting party. Not that Shenzi cared.

"What is your name, rogue?" Scar asked him. The young lion coughed in pain.

"Ni." He managed to gasp. "My name is Ni."

"Well then, young Ni, you have today been taught a valuable lesson regarding the sneaking around of other lion's territories, and other animal's lands!" Scar said. "You have no place here! We don't appreciate rogues and thiefs in these parts: Don't think I can't guess what your plan is. I know the type. The plan all rogues have." He said. He turned to address the other animals, other lionesses and hyenas who had approached at the sound of commotion and fighting. Scar was in his element, reveling in the theatre of the situation. "Allow me to illuminate our younger members: Rogues are opportunistic and lazy by nature. They claim what is not there's by fighting in Mashindano, driving out the cubs of deposed ruler as they did so." He said. Nearby he saw Zira pull the young form of Kovu and Vitani to her, and the young Nuka looking worried at that pronouncement. Scar however turned, and looked at the lionesses.

"I wonder… which of you filthy lionesses was so keen to see my children driven out, hmm?" He asked, looking around at the gathered lionesses.

That provoked a reaction. The idea that any of the lionesses would _invite_ an invader to challenge the king was… certainly a provocative one. They glanced to one another at the sound of Scar's challenge, at the certainty in his voice.

"Sire, please, I wasn't meaning to – I swear I had no intention of challenging you!" Ni said quickly, hoping against hope that this terrible situation could be worked out.

"Liar!" Scar seethed. "For the last few days, my spies – " He glanced to wear Hissis lay, hidden from the eyes of the other pridelanders and to the other hyenas stood, and thought too of the other creatures on claw and wing that spoke to his servants of the goings on throughout the Pridelands, "have seen you, lurking on the borders scouting about the edgelands of our territory. You cannot pretend that you did not see our markings, cannot claim that you didn't know of what you were seeing. Not only that, you were seen here, speaking on several occasions with one of my lionesses!" He shouted. This was true. Scar's spies had been very busy. Hence Scar's immediate gratification at hearing the rogue had finally been caught.

"Sire" Shenzi said "When we attacked and interrogated him, he claimed that he had been _allowed_ to stay here by a member of the Pride. A lioness." She said. Scar's eyebrow arched at that. He turned to look at the lionesses who were gathered.

"No?" Scar asked. "I do not recall granting this permission. Is no one is going to confess to this latest treason? Am I to believe that not one of you, in all your hunting, is to have seen this wretch before now?" Scar sneered, looking angered at the very idea. The lionesses watching didn't say a word. The only sound was the low breathing of Ni, jagged and pained as it clearly was.

"One of you!" He snapped, "Was meeting in secret. With this pathetic runt of a rogue. Meetings, which are concealed with such effort are seldom _innocent_." He said. There was a deathly quiet now. Some of the lionesses looked at one another, curious as to who it was who had been so bold as to secretly meet with Scar. They knew by now his paranoia. They knew well enough that it would have been unwise to speak up. Chumvi had been driven off, and with Tojo dead, Scar's arrogant suspicion of rival males now knew no bounds. He looked to the lionesses. Sarafina was staring at him in shock, Sarabi's eyes were hard and judgemental. Not one moved. Not one said a word. The only sound was Ni's panting breath.

Scar leaned down.

"Schemers, and plotters are not welcome in this land. Nor in any other." He said coldly. He nodded to Shenzi, who bit down savagely, on Ni's neck, shaking him roughly even as he was held down by other hyenas. Many of the lionesses shouted in panic, and the mothers of the younger cubs, reached down and dragged the cubs away in panic.

"You will _watch_ this!" Scar demanded of his Pride, to those who would shield their young from the sight of such violence. Ni struggled. That prompted an outcry, but the medley of shrill laughter and grim growling of the hyenas quickly drowned those out. Sarafina looked pale, but she and all the other lionesses did as they were bidden, even as the angered and shocked mutterings grew louder, and the disgusted shouts of protest grew more insistent. Eventually one cry went up, carrying over the others.

"Leave him be! It was me, okay!? I was the lioness who was meeting him, now let him go!" the voice commanded.

Scar turned.

"Nala." He said. "Is it possible to be greatly dispointed, and yet at the same time, completely unsurprised?" He asked her. Nala stared at him. With an exaggerated sigh, Scar waved a claw, and the hyenas released Ni, who sank to the ground, panting, and choking. Nala took a step towards him, but Scar growled in fury, freezing her in place. Her attention was fixed upon him, and him alone. "So…. Who is he then? Some mate you were getting _excited_ over? Some young traveller who's gaze you caught?" Scar asked her. Nala flushed.

"No, he's just a friend, please leave him be!" She begged of him.

"Who is he?!" Scar ignored her pleas. "A spy, an assassin? Or some _agitator,_ trying to lure _my subjects_ away with calumny and false promises?" Scar asked her, his paranoia clear for any who were looking. If any noticed though, they said nothing. They could only stand aghast as Scar tortured this young lion. "You are _mine,_ Nala, daughter of Sarafina! Each and every one of you. Running away from your duties, from your family, from your home, in their time of need and trial, that is treacherous, its _parasitical_. I should have thought Sarafina had raised you better than _that_." Scar snapped. The King of the Pridelands sneered at her. Sarafina looked appaled, but Zira was grinning; not at Nala's predicament, but at Sarafina's hopelessness and fear. She drew Nuka close to him, and basked in the glow of Scar's radiant anger, focused in its entirety at Nala.

"Scar, please! I told you who he was. He's a friend. He's no one. He's just Ni. Let him go!" Nala protested.

"Whoever said anything about letting him go?" Scar asked her, coldly. And Shenzi bit down again, spilling more blood. He gave a cry of pain, ad struggled, but half a dozen hyenas were on him from all sides. Nala have a shout of anger.

"No! Stop, leave him!"

"Why should I? He is a filthy rogue. Who like as not plotted to challenge me and steal the throne! Why should I leave him alive, a threat to the Pridelands? My _duty_ " he sneered the word. "Is clear here!" Scar said. "It will serve as a lesson."

"But we did nothing sir, we planned nothing! I've known him for years! He passess through the Pridelands every dry season! He's known me since I was a cub! We just talked! That was all. We talked! He's my friend." Nala beseeched him, eyes wide.

"Scarcely a compelling argument."

"This pathetic thing-!" Zira asked, laughing. "-Probably needs to pick friends more carefully." She grinned dangerously.

"I met him as a cub, when Tama was watching me! We both knew him, his name is Ni, Tama and Tojo both – if they were here they'd tell you! Yes, he's a rogue lion, he's no harmless, he's threat to anyone, please, leave him be! We met, we talked, and that was it, and then when the seasons came round again, we met again, and I kept saying hello! I last met him just before my first hunt, he's my friend, that all! Sire, please let him go, please!" She begged him.

"So you weren't planning to run away with him, abandoning your duty? You weren't planning on starting a Pride with him?" Zira asked. Nala glanced at her mother.

"No! I'd never leave my family, or my home! He's just my friend, we never did anything but talk, I swear it! Sire, please let him go, have some mercy, some compassion!" She said urgently, aware now of how blood was pooling around Ni and his injured body. If she has sought to sooth Scar's displeasure though, she was mistaken. Scar instead seemed enraged.

"Nothing but _talk_ indeed! Then you admit it! You say you had no intention of mating him, you _must_ have been _conspiring_ with him! Against _me_ , and against my family! Like all rogues do!" Scar said, angered. Zira's eyes flared at that, the thought of Nuka, Vitani or Kovu being taken away from her driving her to new heights of fury.

"No!" Nala protested.

"Yes!" Scar extolled.

"Sire, please, this is insanity!" Sarafina protested. "We can't possibly know what his intentions are –"

"I don't _need_ to know! My word is law here!" Scar raged, furious. Sarafina took a step back. He raised a claw, and the hyenas began to bear their teeth in anticipation. They were as hungry as the lions were, and their hunger had only made them more savage in time. Nala saw the movement, and gasped in horror.

"No! Scar! Your Majesty please don't! You can't! Don't!" She gasped in horror. Not her friend. Ni was the only male friend she had, and she had known him most of her life. His secret trips skirting around the edges of the Pridelands had been the only thing she had had to look forward to for may a season, she knew for a fact that many of the other lionesses knew it, though none here now would admit to it. Even so, she begged, begged that Scar would see reason, that Ni would not become another victim of his paranoia and vengeful pride.

Perhaps it was some combination of Sarafina and Nala's begging that reminded him of long past compassion, or perhaps it was just the nature of the absolute power he wielded that meant that Scar could afford the occasional random act of charity. But whatever it was, for a dreadful moment, it looked as though the rage had passed, and Scar stayed his paw. Scar smiled.

"You are right." He said. "I am a merciful King, Nala, daughter of Sarafina. Never let it be said that I am not merciful." He said. "If I give you this, I want your word; I will never again see an act of defiance, or treachery from you so long as you live. You are an adult now, and I am not inclined to treat you as a child any longer, do you hear me? Enough childish games. I am your King. Understand that absolute fact. Understand it, and comprehend it totally." He said to her. Scar stared up at the elder lion, eyes blazing with green fury, black mane wretched and filthy. Older than her, but bristling with wiry muscle and hateful anguish that poisoned the ground with every step he took. She nodded her head mutely. The sheer terror of that moment all but etched onto her face.

"I… I promise…" She said quietly.

Scar waved a paw, and he hyena's that stood with their teeth wrapped around Ni's throat, stood up and pulled away. Nala sighed with relief, but she didn't look at anyone. Not ever her mother. She had always been outspoken. Always been… _difficult_ … as Zira had put it. But Scar had beaten her, so thoroughly, she couldn't bear to look about her at her family and friends, and Scar hadn't even lifted a claw against her. He knew it too. He watched her carefully, even as Zira's distrustful eye lingered on her, and then turned his attention to Ni.

"Get out of here." He ordered Ni. "And never come back here. Or the hyenas will devour every scrape of flesh from your lanky frame and suck the marrow from your bones. Am I clear?" He asked him. Ni nodded wordlessly.

"Go." Scar commanded, and Ni crawled to his feet. He turned around for half a second, his eyes lingering on Nala for a second, and managing to convey the quickest of " _Thank you!"s_ to her, before turning away and running from the Pridelands as fast as his injured legs could carry him. He didn't look back, and Nala didn't blame him. In fact she silently prayed for him as he ran from Pride Rock and the surrounding territory. She hoped he'd survive in the wilds, injured though he was. Scar may yet have killed the young rogue, even without knowing it.

Scar moved about, looking satisfied. The relief in the air was palpable. How much of his anger and rage had been mad paranoia, and how much had been a calculated act to drive Nala, one his most outspoken critics, into submission was unclear. And it terrified them.

"Just as well really." Zira said, watching the wretched beaten form of Ni being harried away, injured though he was.

"What is?" Sauda asked her daughter, curious. The elder lioness was reeling from what she had witnessed.

"Just as well that Nala wasn't meaning to mate with him. Aside from being a pathetic specimen that would be a a poor addition to the Pride's bloodlines, he's has to be twice her age if he really did know her when she was just cub." She said, sneering. "Besides. An Outlander like him. We've no idea who her father is. For all we know, she's a distant cousin – or brother!" She said, glaring at Sarafina, spitefully. Sarafina blushed red in embarrassment, as she was reminded before the whole Pride of her lost mate.

"Zira. Don't be unkind. Half of the lionesses here have Outlanders for fathers. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Sauda chided her, as Sarafina looked away. But Nala was incensed at Zira's disgusting insinuation, and now the fear and panic for her friend was leaving her, she was left with a rush of anger, and humiliation at being made to beg for the life of her friend in front of the Pride.

"That's a bit much, coming from you, don't you think?" Nala snapped, sounding furious. That provoked a reaction. Scar stepped forwards, brimming with anger at her defiance, but it was Zira who reached her first. The lioness stood up so quickly, she practically knocked Nuka from her side.

" _Zira_ …" Sauda asked in warning, suddenly nervous, but Zira was ignoring her. Her gaze was fixed upon Nala.

" _What do you mean by that_?" Zira asked her, eyes narrow, and burning like coals. Kula and Meetra, the two nearest lionesses to her glanced from Nala to Zira, but remained silent. Nala swallowed.

"You're being hypocritical! Ni has done nothing to hurt anyone!" She told the Queen.

"He's an Outlander." Zira said, sounding surprised.

"So are _you_! You came to the Pridelands from Kings know where! So was your brother! You're no better than he is and you know it!" Nala snapped. Zira growled, and Sauda frowned at the angry words spat in a moment of heat. The king was listening and Scar's eyes narrowed, and even Jicho – whom must have emerged himself to listen to what all the commotion was about, blind though he may have been, gave a growl of his own. There was a tinge of anger at that declaration from those who knew Zira best, and knew all too well how she felt on the subject. But Sauda and Jicho's twitch of anger and irritation with Nala for so crassly stating the obvious, was nothing compared to the rage that bubbled forth from Zira.

In a moment, she had snapped. The older lionesses had closed the gap between her and Nala in the briefest of moments, and gave a roar of fury and rage. Her claws were drawn and her teeth were sharp, and she bit at Nala; aiming for her neck without giving a moment's warning. The younger lioness pulled away in a panic, but Zira was furious and unrelenting. Before anyone would speak or even react, her claws slashed out, and Nala gave a cry of pain.

"Scar! Call her off!" Sarafina shouted in panic. Sarabi was staring at Scar, shocked at his lack of interest in the proceedings as Nala gave another cry of pain shouted again, as Zira's claws tore into her again and again, she tried to defend herself, drawing her own claws, and trying to claw back at Zira in turn.  
"There is a lesson to be learnt here." Scar said, firmly. Sarafina stared at him, unable to comprehend what she was witnessing.

"You're no Queen." Nala spat at her. "You're a devil…" She said, groaning. Zira loomed over her, and leaned towards her.

"To you, Nala? I can be both. You should know better. Your mother should have taught you _respect_ when you were younger." She said, lashing out once more. Nala, lying defenceless on the ground could only give another cry of pain as brilliant lines of crimson were etched into her flesh. Sarafina gave a shout of fear and only then, finally, perhaps sensing the tone of desperation in his old friend's voice, did Scar wave a clawed paw.

Zira was not yet beyond reason, or at least, not beyond Scar's control. She let Nala be, and the younger lioness shuddered on the floor. In a moment, many of the lionesses were crowding her, including her mother, and Sarabi, as well as Meetra, and the others.

"Quick, someone send a bird to fetch Rafiki!" Sarabi said, urgently.

"No." Scar said.

"What? Sire –"

"I told you. There is a lesson to be learnt here, didn't I? If she dies of her injuries then so be it. Let her lie in her own pain, and contemplate her _mistakes._ Am I am clear?" Scar said, his emerald eyes gleaming.

"I… Yes. Sire." Sarabi said, grinding her teeth in fury. Sarafina didn't even look at Scar, nor at his self-satisfied mate, who watched Nala's crying with a certain smug satisfaction.

"There will be consequences, for such defiance, Nala!" Scar glowered, eyes blistering with rage. "Mark my words."

Far from the Pridelands, Ni, unaware of Nala's actions on his behalf, shuddered as he made his way out of the Pridelands. It was difficult to tell where the Pridelands ended and the Outlands began. The ground had been so dry and bereft of life. Some of the others had told him to seek shelter with the Southrons or the Mountainlanders, but that would mean crossing to the southernmost edge of the Pridelands, and Ni had no desire to be in the Pridelands any longer than he needed to be. Already his injuries itched and aches and every step he took left behind a trail of a splattering of blood. He swallowed, cursing Scar once again.

"I'm sorry." He muttered thinking of dear sweet Nala, and her mother. The young cub had grown into a beautiful young lioness, and it was a tragedy that she and her family should die in this desolate place. He felt a clutch of guilt in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't been able to help them. They had seemed so desperate, and he had allowed his ego to fill at the idea that he could be a hero, instead of what he was. A meaningless, clanless, familyless rogue, without as much as a rock to sleep under.

Maybe he could find those Mountainlanders after all… Sure, he was a stupid naive rogue, but presumably another Kingdom had another King. Maybe _they_ could challenge Scar?

He leapt on that thought.

"Don't worry, Nala." He muttered through gritted teeth. "I'll find some way to help you. Somehow. You don't deserve this." He said.

" _No."_ Said a voice, close to his ear. _"And I don't really think that you deserve thisssssss, either."_ He said.

A sudden pain lashed through his shoulder, and he gave a shout of pain as a something like fire began to course through his shoulder, down his arm. His forleg gave way in a moment, and he fell to the ground. In front of him, slivering from his shoulder, a line of crimson began to sliver its way towards him.

Ni felt his stomach clench again. This time, not with guilt but with fear. Already his mouth was dry.

"Who…." But his vision was swimming. In a moment, he gave a low moan, and lost consciousness, his breathing becoming heavy and rattling as he did so, slipping in an out of consciousness, as his body began to seize, Hissis's potent venom beginning to take its toll on him.

 _That is three names, Scar. Three lives. Three deaths. It is finished._ The snake, though its work was done, stayed to watch. He always made sure to witness his prey's end, if only to assure his superiors that what they had assumed to be done, was in fact done. Much of what ailed Scar's later reign could have been fixed if the hyenas had adhered to a similar policy. The irony was not lost on the shade of Scar, who – not for the first time – wished that Hissis had been willing to slay children in fulfilment of his debt to Scar. The snake breathed out, its tongue flickering in and out. Hissis regarded the young rogue with cold detachment. His was not to reason why, and for whatever reason, Scar had decreed the young lion should die for his sins. And for the sins of the lioness who cared for him so deeply.

Then, without a word, he slipped back into the grasslands, and moved away, turning not towards Pride Rock as might have been expected, but out into the edgelands and the wilds.

_Three._

And then, without any fuss, or farewells, or any sign whatsoever the assassin slipped away.

* * *

Ammit watched Scar carefully, as all three of the ethereal shades of the past watched Ni die. He was only a young lion. Younger than Scar had been when Kira had been killed, that much was sure. Just a naïve rogue, without any true understanding of the world. That didn't save him though. Ni eventually stopped moving, and gave out a rasping breath. Then, the image evaporated like mist in the dawn, vanishing from sight.

"Huh. Yikes. Talk about a hope spot." Ammit said. Scar looked away, and didn't make eye contact with Kivuli, who wordlessly shook his head.

"Did Nala know you had her friend killed after all, even after promising to show him mercy?" Kivuli asked him. Scar swallowed.

"I don't know. She should have kept her mouth shut." He admitted. "I didn't think about it again, for as long as I lived." He said honestly. "I have no idea if she ever knew what happened to him." Scar said.

Kivuli shook his head. "Were you really so paranoid that you would have murdered a young lion who was no threat to you?" He asked him. Ammit smirked.

"Of course he was. But thats not the point. He had him killed because _Nala_ embarrassed him. And his mate."

"But you kept it a secret! You even wasted your last _name._ No one knew! Who was there to punish if she didn't even know it happened?!" Kivuli asked.

"Exactly." Ammit said. Scar growled.

"What are you blithering about?" He asked him. Ammit grinned. The skull like action reminded him of Sobek. Too many teeth to fit into one set of jaws.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't say when it begun exactly… But I think it's clear now to anyone watching that you had already began killing for _pleasure_ , Scar. Killing for your own satisfaction. For an audience of _one._ " Ammit said. Kivuli's eyes were wide. Scar found his throat dry. He couldn't find the words. In truth, he had been just as horrified as Kivuli at his actions here. But he didn't say a word. He didn't utter a sound. He remained as silent as he had at every other act of barbarity they had witnessed.

"How did it feel Scar?" Ammit asked.

"Nothing." Scar admitted, in a voice so soft it was as if he hadn't spoken.

"What?"

"I felt… _nothing._ I ordered his death. Then I forgot about it. For the rest of my life. _"_ Scar said. "Is that worse?" He asked. Ammit grinned again.

"What do _you_ think?" He drawled. And began to laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

"My king." Shenzi told him, the following morning. "There is no sign of Hissis anywhere. He hasn't reported in. I… I think he's really gone this time." She said, sounding vaguely disappointed.

She had liked the bizarre serpent in the years they'd known one another. There was something there between them that she couldn't put a clawed fingertip on. Not necessarily friendship, but some other nameless bond of trust and respect. Over the years, she had honestly forgotten his ancient pact with Scar, forged before Ahadi had even been killed. That had been made before Bane, before Mufasa was King, before Scar had deposed his brother and stolen the throne. But it must have been there in the back of Hissis's mind, because as soon as the terms of the agreement were made, the serpent had gone. Vanished, like smoke on the wind. All those years ago, when Scar had spared the snake's life, Shenzi had never dreamed that serpent would have been by their side for so long. Nor that in exchange for his own life, and assassin agreed to repay the gift three times over. In exchange for his own life, Hissis had given Scar three.

Ahadi, the Lion King.

Msalti, the Matriarch of the Spotted Clan.

And finally, Ni. A clanless.

Or, as the lions called them, a rogue of the wilds. Of the three, the latter stood out. It seemed like an undignified kill to end such a prestigious streak of killings of Scar's behalf. Ahadi had been royalty, and Msalti, well, was close enough to royalty as far as hyenas were concerned. Ni, though had been a nobody. And with his death, so too was the snake's contract with their leader. And that was that.

Hissis had been perfectly willing to stay in the intervening years and advise Scar. Even communicating with the vultures, gophers and other spies that Scar used to keep tabs on the Kingdom long after Zazu's morning report had become obsolete. They had hoped that Hissis would remain. But it was not to be.

"I should have guessed he'd leave." Scar said. Zira ground her paw into the dirt.

"Maybe he got cold feet?" Banzai suggested, grinning. Ed laughed manically at the irony, and Scar aggressively ignored them.

"He held up his end of the deal. I guess that's just it now." He said. "A pity. But not unexpected, is it?" He noted.

* * *

Kivuli watched the exchange, interested.

"So what happened to him?" He asked him. Scar, the real, present day Scar, shrugged.

"I never found out. I asked around, asked a few vultures. As far as I know, no one in the Pridelands ever saw him again. He kept his end of the deal and then just… slithered away." He said. Ammit cocked his head.

"He didn't stick around? Didn't kill for his own amusement?" He asked him, surprised.

"I don't think Hissis ever killed for his own amusement." Scar said, thoughtfully. "He… didn't see the world as I did. I don't think he ever saw himself as being personally responsible for the people he killed on behalf of more powerful beings. No more than the venom in his teeth blamed _itself._ It just… was… He was a weapon. It wasn't up to him to decide how he was used." He said.

"Does that mean he was never really loyal to you? Never cared about how he was… used… as you put it?" Kivuli asked him, curious.

"I… Don't know. I thought I knew him but… I guess I'll never knew what was going on in his head. I thought he was my friend. He fought with me. Helped me. Shared my secrets. He was loyal… Until one day he wasn't. I don't think I'll ever understand him. His motives are a mystery to me." He said, looking… strange. The experience shook Scar. He was used to knowing people, to understanding their motives. But Hissis was a reminder, an uncomfortable one, that not everything in the heavens or upon earth could be so easily understood. Some things, you just couldn't get your mind around. And Hissis, and his serpentine, reptilian ways, was just one of those things. In many ways, he reminded him of Sobek, and the hateful River Lords. Their minds, their ways, were just too alien to him.

Ammit made a noise.

"Hmm. That's a bit of let-down. I kind of expected… I don't know… Something more from your personal assassin." He grumbled. Kivuli snorted.

"Life isn't a story, Ammit, and not everything in this world revolves around Scar. Hissis was a murderer, and an assassin. I suspect one way or the other, you'll get your opportunity to question him, in the fullness of time, and satisfy your morbid curiosity." He snapped. Ammit shrugged, looking annoyed. Scar grinned. There were silver linings to everything, he supposed.

"So your assassin left you." Kivuli said. "Your little personal tool to scratch the itch of your vengeance was gone. I can't imagine that did good things for you." He said. Scar raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean…" He said. Kivuli shrugged.

"Well. Hissis killed Ahadi, Uchawi's predecessor, and finally Ni. All were acts of vengeance for you. Vengeance for the loss of your mother, vengeance for the loss of your son, and then finally for the loss of the respect of the Kingdom." Kivuli commented. Scar supposed there was a pattern, if you stretched for it.

"So was that it?" Ammit asked. "A rather dull affair, compared to watching you tear young lions to shreds…" He said, picking at a paw, distractedly. Privately, Scar agreed, but there was more to it, he supposed.

"Not quite." Scar said. "See, Hissis wasn't the only one to go missing soon after that little debacle. And I wasn't the only one who noticed." He said.

* * *

The dark grey mist had formed together before him and Scar saw a lioness there. It was Sarafina. She was standing stock still as if frozen in time. Then the background began to fade into existence. There was a flash of light, and suddenly it was as if whatever was holding make time was free to move again. She moved suddenly animated.

"Where is she?" Sarafina growled. Scar looked up at her from his throne lazily.

"Your Majesty, Your Grace, or even _Sire_ remain suitable forms of address, my dear Sarafina…" Scar said, sounding annoyed. "What are you even talking about? Where is _who_?" he said, picking his teeth with the end of a bone.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." Sarafina said. Scar looked at her.

"How should I know? She's an adult lioness. Just. Maybe you should keep a closer eye on her." He suggested. Sarafina roared.

"She's gone missing and I know you had something to do with it..." She hissed. Scar's eyes narrowed at her words.

"That almost sounds like an accusation Sarafina. Now why on earth would I want to harm your daughter?" he asked her calmly. Sarafina growled.

"Who knows why you do anything these days? Why did you attack Tembu and Ni? Why'd you exile Chumvi? Why have you killed dozens of leopards and cheetahs – no, stop – don't even think about pretending that you don't know what the hyenas have done to _preserve the watering holes_ in _**your**_ name!" Sarafina snapped. Scar growled, but didn't correct her. It was no secret that the hyenas had killed plenty of _criminals_ in his name. Not that the meat had been wasted. The hyenas were far less picky about their meals than the lionesses were.

"Why did you allow the hyenas to injure Nishanti, hmm? You don't believe she was stealing meat, for a moment, no one does! We all know she simply got into an argument with Uchawi and they wanted to teach her a lesson! No one is able to fight back against the hyenas whilst they control our water – thanks to you. Even the little food we have is snapped up without hesitation."

"What's your point, Sarafina?" Scar asked her. He growled softly. Sarafina wasn't daunted.

"My point, is that I don't know why you'd want to hurt Nala, but if the last few years of your reign have taught me anything, _old friend,_ it's that you _would_ without a moment's hesitation or remorse! And on top of that, I know she has not been seen for days! I _**know**_ you are the reason for it!" Sarafina told him.

Scar yawned.

"If I had been responsible for your daughter's death, I would not tell you a thing. Asking me is pointless. And if you are as certain as you imply, my denying it is equally pointless." he said. She opened her mouth to cry out but he moved onwards. "However." he said. "You are nevertheless incorrect in your surmise. I was _not_ responsible for, or even _aware_ of your daughter's disappearance. In fact I will make sure she is suitably punished for neglecting her duties when she returns. She is probably sick of life here and left against my instructions, or else ran off with a mate. Or died in the desert. Either way it is of little consequence. Now leave." He said. Sarafina glared at him.

"What happened to the Taka I knew and loved? The one I grew up with?" She said, spat, sounding angrier now than she ever had in Scar's presence. Scar's nostrils flared at the mention of his old name, something he punished even more severely than mentions of his departed brother or father. His name was Taboo. Heresy to speak of, even to cubs that knew no better. Lionesses had long stopped even telling the younglings the ancient stories, for fear that word of their unknowing misdemeanour would find it way back to Scar, and the inevitable wrath that would follow it.

"He got everything he ever wanted, and lived happily ever after." Scar told her firmly. Sarafina couldn't help it. She laughed out loud to his face, even as Scar scowled at her.

"Try again, Scar. I know you better than that. You're a terrible King. The worst. And there is a small, tiny part of you that knows it. " She said, still chuckling cynically. Scar growled, infuriated. There was no one else around to hear her, and but still Scar drew his claws, and stalked towards her.

"Don't mock me! I could kill you were you stand!" He hissed. Sarafina shook her head.

"If you would, I'd welcome it. At least then I might see my daughter again. But I don't believe you. You'd have killed me long ago, if you had the stomach for it." She said, glaring at him.

"One of these days, Sarafina…" He muttered darkly. But Sarafina wasn't fooled. She stared back at him without fear, and Scar sighed in frustration. Then cleared his throat. "Banzai and Shenzi are hungry, but their duties – being loyal – have left them without the time to hunt. For the next four days, I want you to give them _every_ kill you make. In public. Am I clear?" He ordered her. Sarafina's jaw clenched, and she bowed her head.

"Yes. Sire. As you will." She said. Then without turning around, backed out and left the den, leaving Scar alone. Or maybe not alone, because as soon as she left, a familiar pair of hyenas emerged from behind the throne, where they had been silently awaiting Scar's command. In a moment, they would have fallen upon Sarafina, and ripped her into tiny pieces, but Scar never gave the command.

"She had no respect, that one..." Shenzi observed, looking to where Sarafina had gone. Scar nodded.

"Reduce her water intake by... hmmm... three days. We'll see if she remains proud whilst ravaged by thirst..." he mused. Then he bit the bone he was using to pick his teeth, crunching the marrow thoughtfully. Sarafina was right. He could have killed her. He wondered why he didn't.

* * *

After a time, Zira moved into the cave and lay next to him. She purred.

"Good evening your highness..." She said. Nuka bounded up next to her but shrank back when he saw Scar. Zira pushed him forwards.

"Don't be shy Nuka, say 'Hello' to your Father..." she told him. Nuka didn't seem shy. He seemed intimidated by the dark king. Scar mentally sighed, and opened his eyes to stare grimly at the young lion.

"Good evening Nuka." He told him gravely. Nuka nodded his head.

"Evening Father..." he managed to speak. Scar regarded Zira silently.

"Off you go Son, leave Mummy to speak to your Father for now..." He told him. Nuka scampered of without needing to be told twice. Scar watched him leave. "Interesting lad..." he observed.

"Isn't he?" Zira said fondly.

"Yes. He is aware of his surroundings... constantly watching and taking things in. Observant as well... and his instincts are good – he was cautious. He'll need to learn to assert himself though – and to use both his caution and his eagerness in synchronisation if he is to be of use to me. I have no use for a cowardly lion who will not try to do anything, nor a naive one who doesn't know his own limits..." he said. Zira looked at him.

"Idiot." She said. Scar glanced at her in surprise. That was unlike her.

"And for a moment there I actually thought you were thinking of him as your son. Not just another pawn for you to move around." She said resentfully. Scar looked at her worn face. She was like all of lionesses, tired and malnourished, though she fared better than most being the mate of the king.

"Everyone is pawn Zira – whether they know it or not. Even you." he told her. She stared at him in surprise. "I have used you Zira – I used you to kill Ahadi and to cement my rule. There were never any illusions about whether or not I would use you when became mates. You bound yourself to me knowing what would happen. Make the best use of people as you can – those you love and who love you make the best tools." He reminded her. Zira sighed.

"I know that. I accepted that. That was the price for your love and I made it willingly." She told him. Scar gave her a rare smile.

"A trade I still consider the best I ever made." he replied warmly. Zira nodded. She had given herself over to him when they had mated. She had made that choice. Yes he used her. But he also loved her all the more for that. She was not sure if she wanted her cubs to be used as well, though.

"Where are Kovu and Vitani?" Scar asked her. Zira hesitated. "They're with Jicho. They're still so small and tiny, they can't move around by themselves. I didn't want to leave them but their uncle Jicho will take care of them for the moment." She said. Scar stood up quickly.

"What is so urgent that you –"

"A messenger arrived. From Malka's Pride. The Mountainlands. Their King is coming here. He's a few hours away." She told him. Scar stared at her.

"Malka is coming here?" He asked her, in shock. She nodded mutely. Scar hadn't seen Malka since Mufasa's funeral all those years ago. The cub was barely older than Simba at the time, but the young cub had since succeeded his mother as the King of the Mountainlands. They'd exchanged a few messengers over the years, but this was the first time he'd ever visited as King. Scar growled, not liking where this was going.

"Call the lionesses. And the hyenas for that matter. I want every fighter we have to be on display. We are not weak, do you hear me? We shan't look it." Scar barked. Zira nodded, and turned around to leave. Scar swallowed. What would bring Malka here? He didn't like it. It reeked of interference, and history was strewn with the meddling attempts of a foreign kingdoms 'help' that ended in disaster for those they alleged to 'help'. He growled. Then left the den, to make arrangements to meet with Malka's delegation.

* * *

A few hours later, after mentally preparing himself, Scar emerged from the den a second time and walked to the edge of Pride Rock. Sure enough, he immediately spotted lionesses that he didn't recognise, and there at the head of them, speaking with Sarafina and Sarabi, was Malka. Scar was surprised at how much the cub had grown. This was no mere cub who stood before him. He was a young adult lion, in the Prime of his life. Far younger than Scar, and younger than Chumvi and Tojo had been, but not by much. He looked about Nala's age, and his mane full and proud, and eyes still bright with the optimism of youth.

Scar had never met Malka's father. Looking at him now, he doubted that he would have liked him much. Unlike the Southrons, who were dark furred mostly, Malka was as gold furred as if he'd been born in the Pridelands, much as Mufasa had been. A tad darker perhaps. For a moment, there was something in his eyes that reminded him of Simba. But his mane and the tips of his ears were covered in thick black fur. He looked unmistakable like Ahadi. He shook that thought from him.

"Your Majesty." Scar greeted his fellow monarch. "Welcome to the Pridelands." He said.

"It is good to be here, Scar. It has been some time since I was last here. I had hoped to return under pleasant circumstances." Malka said.

Scar looked Malka up and down, studying the younger King. "To what do we owe this visit, King Malka of the Mountainlands?" Scar asked him.

"Our father's often visited each other's land. As does Kusini. Kusini came to my Land when my mother ruled. She always treated him with respect. I hope to live up to that wisdom." Malka said.

"I am sure you do. You are young to be saddled with the pressures of the throne, young Malka." Scar said. Malka's expression twisted, seemingly insulted by Scar's observation.

"True. My mother was old when she had me. I inherited the throne when she passed." He said. "You were invited to attend her wake and funeral ceremony when she died, if you recall." He said, his eyes narrowing. Scar did remember. He hadn't paid it much attention when they had received the message some years back that Queen Mlima of the Mountainlands had died at long last. She had lived longer than Ahadi had, longer than any Pridelander King in living memory had lived, that was for sure. Her son though, had been Simba's age, and had attended the funerals of Mufasa and Simba. The difference in age was notable.

As far as Scar knew, the childless Mlima had sought of the counsel of many Mjuzi's, Shaman and wise animals for advise on how to handle her succession, and just when it seemed she would appoint a successor, she had conceived a son – around the same time Sarabi had.

The second of two 'miracle' cubs that had been born so soon after Kira's untimely death. Scar felt his jaw tighten. She had recalled Mlima's patronising expression and words when they had attended Mufasa's wake and seen his intention to work with the hyenas. He couldn't honestly say he missed her, now that she was dead.

"Alas, I was unable to take time away from my duties." Scar said. "A shame. Your mother, Mlima was a formidable lioness." He said. "A wise and powerful ruler."

"As I said. I hope to live up to her legacy." Malka said. Scar nodded.

"But you didn't answer my question, Malka. Why have you come here? Scar said. "Forgive me if the protocol has changed, but at least in my father and brother's time, I understood that it was courteous to await to be _invited_ to visit a neighbouring sovereign's Kingdom. Especially with so many obviously trained fighters at your beck and call. I assume they are warriors…" Scar said, glancing at the lionesses briefly. They eyed him with hostile, steely expressions.

"I _was_ invited, King Scar. By another of your Pride." Malka said. "In fact, I was begged to. To see for myself what has become of this land. It was so fertile and full of life when I was last here. I came here as a boy, and I experienced its hospitality. I came here once more, to share in its grief when Simba and Mufasa were killed. And yet even then, I didn't come here with as heavier heart as I came this time." Malka said softly. He looked at the ground that was hard and cracked. Then looked up at Scar, and the older King saw in his counterpart's youthful face a hostility and a dark look of righteous fury that hadn't been present before. "I came here because I was begged to. Word has reached the Mountainlands of your appalling acts here. But I didn't believe it. Not when the birds told me. Not when fleeing families of cheetahs and leopards cursed your name to my face. Not even when members of your own Pride told me of the crime's you'd committed, and how you reigned with fear and force." Malka said. "But I believe it now. Your Kingdom has seen better days, King Scar." Malka said. The lionesses of the Pridelands looked to Scar, who was glaring at Malka with his words.

Scar, for his part, looked furious. His nostrils flared with anger and he growled, showing teeth. The young lion was unintimidated by this display though, and Scar seethed.

"You should know better, Malka," he hissed, "than to rely on rumour and conjecture. Times are difficult, to be sure. But we are a strong and resilient people. We shall survive the famine that has stricken us, as we have survived everything else that has befallen us." Scar said firmly.

"I expected to find your Kingdom struggling. Instead, it is as if you have been taken over by a hostile clan… Hyenas that roam freely, killing at will!" Scar said. Scar snorted.

"False allegations and calumny! The hyenas kill solely as I command them, or as part of the hunting party." Scar assured him.

"No? I have heard that you allow your creatures to kill for sport when it suits them, in exchange for their loyalty." Malka said.

"I reward acts of supreme loyalty that go above and beyond the usual call of duty with the occasional vice. Do we look as though we are in a position to be wasting meat?" Scar asked him, eyes narrowing to slits.

"And there claims that your hyenas have been brutally assaulting lionesses – even younglings who have yet to make their first hunt – for even minor infractions of your law!" Malka tried.

"Alas, in times of crisis, a firm paw is required. None can be above the law." Scar assured him.

"Apart from the hyenas who administer it, who are given free rein to deal out punishments as they see fit!" Malka almost shouted. Scar didn't take the criticism well, and there was an intake of breath from the assembled lionesses. He brimmed with anger and malice.

"Only for those who endanger the Pride by stealing meat or water."

"And who decides that? The same hyenas who administer it? And those found guilty of theft, they just happen to be the same lionesses who speak out against your rule?"

"I have always found that those who harbour such treasonous attitudes have little respect for the law, or for their fellow Pridesisters. I shouldn't be surprised to see such a pattern of behaviour. No." Scar said smoothly.

Malka looked about at the lionesses who looked half starved. His gaze rested on Zira, and the three cubs near her, and his expression softened when he saw the children who nestled in her fur.

"The animals fleeing your land speak of you in hushed tones, Scar. They call you Traitor-King. For betraying your own people in favour of these spotted vermin who have no respect for the Kingdom, the Pridelands, or the Circle of Life. You have allowed them to suck the Pridelands dry in exchange for them keeping you in power." Malka said, no longer mincing his words. Scar's eyes narrowed, and her leapt forwards, roaring in anger. The lionesses next to Malka drew their claws and immediately dropped into a combat stance, but Malka didn't flinch. He didn't even blink. Scar was almost impressed with his bravery.

" _Power,_ is keeping me in Power, King Malka. Not hyenas." Scar said dangerously. Then, his demeanour changed. Scar's emotions dripped away, and he smiled a smile that held no warmth. "Tell me, are you mated, King Malka?" Scar asked him carefully. Malka shook his head.

"No." He admitted. "Not yet."

"You are young." Scar said. "And have much to learn of life. Do not seek to impose your will on others until you have the wisdom to guide it." He said. His tone was almost mocking. Malka's expression didn't change. The young King looked calm, a stark contrast to Scar's outbursts.

"Wisdom such as yours you mean? I'd rather not. I may be young, Scar. But I know right from wrong. I haven't yet been able to silence the little voice in my heart that sees injustice and terror and bloodlust, and cries out in anger that _this is not right._ " He said looking around. "If age and wisdom have changed that in you, then I want no part of it! On behalf of the Mountainlands, I want to you know – all of you –" he said, looking around at the lionesses. "That there is a place for you waiting in the Mountainlands. The Southlands too, I shouldn't wonder! A place free of your supposed _King's_ tyranny! You don't need to waste away under such… brutality. I promise you, you would be more than welcome." He said.

Scar glared at him. How dare this young King come strolling into his Kingdom, and sow such division and anger among his people. Now Malka was looking at him in defiance, as if challenging him. For a moment, Scar considered drawing his claws and slicing the young King's throat, protocol be damned. He restrained himself.

"No one move." Scar said. He didn't say it loudly. But his voice carried, despite it.

Malka stared at him, not looking surprised, but careful and wary. Scar shot an angry look over his shoulder to where the lionesses were standing. Sarafina, and Sarabi. Younger lionesses like Kula and Tembu. And the newest arrivals to the Pridelands. Kulana, Damu and Tiffu. Zira stood to one side, standing next to Jicho, and her mother. Between them, he saw that Nuka was staring at him, standing next to his baby siblings. Everyone was looking at him. Scar shook his head, spreading his mane. "Don't think I don't know your game, _boy."_ He said to the young King Malka. "You think to sway others to your Pride, bringing such nonsense about being _begged_ to come? That has been the warcry of half the conquerors the world had known since time began. That they are coming to liberate and _save_ people. We are not fools." Scar said contemptuously. And the Shade of Scar was pleased to see that next to Zira, there were some lionesses – young ones – like Talia and Meetra and the young lioness Damu, who were nodding, glaring at the young male with anger. A gathering of lions was well named a _Pride,_ for they were a prideful people if nothing else, and their pride was stung at the thought of this male waltzing into the Pridelands with a messiah complex and proud notions about deposing their King! Others though, looked thoughtful, even relieved to hear his words, and seemed to be looking frantically from Scar to Malka, as if expecting to see a repeat of the fate of the unfortunate Rogue, Ni or worse (as far as they knew) Chumvi. But Malka wasn't a rogue. He was rival King. And Malka growled at the accusation.

"I told you Scar, I came here at the behest of one with much to lose. Nala, her name was. A lioness of your own Pride. She escaped your tyrannical rule, and begged the aid of the King she _knew_ to be a friend of the Pridelands." He said.

"Nala!?" Sarafina gave a cry, and Malka glanced at her, and seemed to recognise her as Nala's mother, for he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Nala." Scar said. "That idiot lioness. That's where she went. She came to _you._ And told you to come to the Pridelands, with your threats and your scurrilous lies?" Scar sneered. "And you _bought_ it."

"I did what I judged to be right, as did she!" Malka said. "And I came because she asked me. And I offer the aid of my Kingdom to those in need. Without price and without condition! Because no one, no lioness, leopard or cheetah should have to suffer under a King such as you." He said. Scar's eyes bulged at that insult, and he gave a roar, that sent some of the lionesses backing up in panic, expecting Scar to attack Malka in a bloody rage. Malka stood firm. Then Scar stepped forwards.

"And Nala. Where is she now?" Scar asked him. Malka hesitated.

"Safe. Away from you." Malka said.

"Does she remain in your Pride!?" Scar asked Malka in anger. Malka looked at Scar gauging his response.

"No." Malka said eventually. "I told her she was welcome to stay for as long as she wanted." He said. "But she moved on. Does that bother you, King Scar?" He asked him. Scar glared at him.

 _"Let the Pride be my Witness."_ Scar hissed in fury. "I declare **Nala,** daughter of Sarafina, an enemy of the Pridelands! Exile is too good for her: I hope she returns! And when she does I want her brought before me alive! _Then she'll be executed as a traitor and spy!_ " He roared in anger, blistering with rage. Some of the lionesses gaped in shock at the pronouncement.

"What?!" Sarabi gasped unable to hide her astonishment.

"No!" Sarafina shouted over the other outraged shouts from all lionesses, those of both Malka's and Scar's Pride.

"You would do that to someone who just wanted to help your own people!?" Malka asked in astonishment. His lionesses looked to one another in alarm, unable to believe their ears.

"There is a name for someone who sneaks out of their home territory to that of another King! Someone who reports on the comings and goings of their homeland to a hostile Kingdom! _That_ is the act of a _Spy_ , and saboteur, and someone who incites conflict between our Pride and another with _falsehoods_ and _lies_ , will be treated with as much contempt as mortally possible! Am I understood?" Scar seethed.

"You –" Malka began, angrily, but Scar's eyes were blazing with fury. He drew his claws and roared again, silencing the younger King in the moment. Ammit and Kivuli watched in respective admiration and horror, as the tyrant bellowed in rage.

"I shall not stand her and listen to this calumny! Look to your own Kingdoms, Malka, Son of Mlima. We are a hungry and thirsty people. The Mountainlands are fat and rich with meat and prey and water. I warn you against testing our patience further!" Scar sneered, the threat as ominous and present as if he had said it outright. Malka allowed his expression to betray his anger.

"You, _King Scar,_ are a plague upon your own Pride! I'd warn you against making yourself a plague upon ours too." He shook his head. "I _weep_ to think how your Pride was robbed of a King like Simba, to end up with one such as you instead." He said. That provoked a reaction.

"Simba is dead." Scar spat. " _I_ reign here now. Unless you seek conflict, _King_ Malka, you had better get used to that fact. As my good friend Sarafina is fond of reminding me, I no stranger to _war_. I suggest you don't give me a reason to impress upon you why that is not a fight you could win. Even with my Kingdom struggling, I could defeat you and your pitiful honour guard. I don't need a sacred roar, or the blessings of the Kings to turn the Mountainlands to ash, nor to make its rivers run red with blood! I wouldn't even need the hyenas. I would only need _me._ I have brought ruin upon dynasties and kingdoms before, Malka, you wouldn't be the first." Scar said dangerously. Malka looked at Scar, and then to the hyenas who were behind him. About half the lionesses also looked angered at Malka's pronouncement too. The shade of Scar recognised them as the ones whom had staunchly adhered to Scar's rulings on the rationing of the water, who had loudly cursed Nala for fleeing the land as soon as things became difficult. Malka swallowed, and looked from them back the hyenas, among them, Shenzi was standing to attention, and her gaze firmly fixed on Malka, eyes a sickly yellow, and filled with venom. He had, so far as knew, done nothing to deserve her ire, and yet the older hyena was glaring at the young King with particular hatred. And why shouldn't she? Malka exemplified the ancient order. Young, arrogant lions so used to their fertile lands, and fresh water and so full of their contempt for the hyenas and other scavengers. He turned her stomach as much as she turned his. The feeling was mutual, and Malka looked away in revulsion.

"To be King at such a young age… You must have many wise and trusted advisors assisting you." Scar said, dangerously. Malka inclined his head.

"I do. I listen well to all advice." Malka said carefully.

"Allow me to offer you some then, my fine young friend." Scar said, good-naturedly, but eyes glinting with malice. "Do not seek to meddle in the affairs of your neighbours. _I_ rule here." Scar said.

"And the Pridelands are poorer for it. I hadn't wanted to believe it. But you have polluted the Pridelands with creatures who's hearts are just as black as yours. They will break. And when it does, you will break. Goodbye, King Scar. Kings Watch over you." He said.

The traditional parting blessing sounded more of a curse, or a threat as Malka said it, and Scar couldn't help but shiver. But if the Kings had ever felt anything for Scar as they looked down upon his works, then Scar had stopped listening to them long ago. They were, as ever, as silent as the grave. And for once, Scar was thankful for it.

With that, Malka turned and left with his the rest of his lionesses, without looking back. Sarafina and Sarabi watched them go without another word, but with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Scar sneered.

"For your daughter's sake, Sarafina, you had better pray she has the common sense to stay well away from the Pridelands! For as long as she lives!" Scar told her, looking furious.

"I can only hope." Sarafina murmured, as Scar growled in frustration. Then departed. Scar snarled and turned to Banzai.

"Double – no – Triple the patrols! I want all ranks on display. As far as anyone else is concerned, we are on a war footing! And if any lionesses tries to flee to the Southrons or the Mountainlands, I can find _creative_ ways of satiating out hunger!" He roared. Banzai gulped.

"A… A war footing?!" He asked. Scar's eyes blazed. "At once sire!" Banzai spluttered and fled.

* * *

Watching the Shades of the past, Scar wasn't looking at Kivuli who looked upset to see Scar treat his former friend in such a way. Ammit however, was laughing.

"So even your fellow Kings thought less of you… And to think, you had already lost so much. It's hilarious when you think about it." He said. Scar winced.

"I am not to blame for Malka and Kusini's cowardice, or their weakness. They feared what it would mean to have the numbers of an entire Pride backed up by those of a clan of hyenas. And rightly so."

"Rightly so? Did you mean what you said about leading the hyenas in conquest? Over the Southrons and the Mountainlanders?" Kivuli asked him in astonishment. Scar growled in annoyance.

"What does it matter? I never had the time to act upon such threats."

"But would you have? If it would have preserved the Pridelands themselves?" he said.

Scar hesitated.

"Probably. If I could have secured the loyalty of the Lionesses to do. I would have done anything it took to ensure the security and prosperity of the Pridelands…" He said.

"Except admit you were wrong. Or abdicate. Or allow the rightful King to rule." Kivuli pointed out. Scar sighed. "Yes." He admitted. "Except that." He swallowed. "It doesn't matter, does it? Nala was hiding out among the Mountainlanders. Allegedly. Besides, I doubt the lionesses would have stomached an attack upon fellow lions, even if it would have saved them starvation. Not right away anyway. Maybe after a few of the cubs had starved. But not beforehand." Scar said candidly. When Kivuli looked shocked at his callousness, Scar shook his head. "I was responsible for _my_ Pride's people. Not theirs." He said harshly.

"Funny way of showing that responsibility…" Ammit pointed out. Scar scowled, but didn't contradict him. "You were a lousy King. You'd have made a worse War-Lord." Kivuli said spitefully.

"Or a brilliant one." Ammit said, grinning. "Not that it would have helped you here, but even so. Imagine the _carnage._ The Pridelands at _war._ Delicious to even contemplate. War is the harbinger of atrocity, and the mother of murder… People will stomach any number of crimes, any amount of heresy, any blasphemy against what is right and honourable… so long as they can say to themselves _that it was an act of war._ Oh… What a delight that would have been to see. What a wonder…" He said, his eyes glinting. Kivuli coughed.

"We aren't here to indulge your perverted fantasies, Ammit." He said, looking uncomfortable. Ammit nodded.

"My apologies." He said. "But it would have been… impressive…Nevertheless." He said. Scar swallowed.

"It doesn't matter. Those were barely ideas, let alone plans. They never would have come to fruition." Scar said.

"No. They didn't. That's probably for the best." Kivuli said.

Scar sighed. "I _tried."_ He said. "I couldn't be their leader as well as their friend. I chose to be the ruler." He said. Ammit laughed at that, and Kivuli looked at him sadly.

"I don't think you chose. I think you just forgot how to be a friend." He said softly. Scar stared at him, open-mouthed. Then looked away.

* * *

The white mist was reforming, and showing a new scene, settling on Malka and his Pride as they moved away from the Pridelands, to the South. This was unfamiliar to Scar, who didn't recognise this from _his_ memories. He looked questioningly at Kivuli, but the lighter of the two celestial Spirits simply indicated that ought to watch. So watch he did, as Malka moved away, to new territories, the land turning lush and green beneath his feet as he moved away from the Pridelands and into the Kingdom of Kusini, the Southron King. Scar had never visited himself, but he knew from the direction Malka was moving that it could be nowhere else.

"That doesn't make sense…" Scar said. "Malka was from the Mountainlands. To the East of the Pridelands, beyond the Swamplands and the Jungle." He said. "Why would he…" Then he saw a sight that made his stomach clench.

"Malka!" A voice cried out. And suddenly, there were more lionesses, many of the same darkened hue that Uru, Tojo and Chumvi had possessed, signs of Southern bloodline. The lionesses moved up to see him, and Scar counted many of the Mountainlanders there too. More than those who had accompanied Malka to the Pridelands. He swallowed. There were dozens of them. An entire Pride.

"Kusini." Malka said in greeting. He didn't bow, but he exchanged a warm smile with the older lion. Malka was of the same age of Nala and Simba. Kusini by contrast was a contemporary of Scar, Mufasa and Sarafina, and was beginning to show his age. Next to Malka was Zalika, the lioness who Scar recognised as Kusini's daughter, the one whom he had met when he was crowned King.

"Malka!" Zalika said, in excitement. "Did you meet him? Did you meet with King Scar?" She asked him.

Malka slowed down, and his pleased expression faded. "Yes." He nodded. "I met him."

"Is he as bad as they said he was?" Zalika asked him. Malka sighed.

"I wish I could say he wasn't. But… he truly is. He wasn't pleased to see me at all, and made barely any attempt to hide it. When I told him I'd come at Nala's urging… he exiled her on the spot." He said. He looked past Zalika's wiry frame, to the other lionesses that stood next to her. There was a quiet over the group, as the other lionesses looked to her.

The source of their disquiet stood up, and growled.

"I don't care what that pretender thinks of me." Nala said.

The Shade of Scar gasped upon seeing her. Nala. She was here. With Kusini and Malka, at the very edges of the Pridelands, in Kusini's territory. Malka had spoken true, after a fashion, when he had claimed she had departed the Mountainlands. She had come to Kusini and the Southrons, He hissed in anger, but that anger itself was replaced, when a second shape stood up, and gave a dark grin.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us, eh, Nala? We can be exiles together!" Chumvi said.

The darker male lion had aged in the months he been from Pride Rock. Now the young male's mane fully encircled his head, and he could make out a few marks on his chin, and a number of scars over his chest and back. Had Scar inflicted those, during their breath fight? He didn't remember. He had only just seen that memory, surely? Scar winced.

"What's the matter, Scar?" Ammit taunted him. "Proud of your handwork? Here are half a dozen of the lions you've hurt. You shouldn't be surprised that they've found comfort in each other. Heh. You know it's funny. For all the division and pain you've caused, you actually did a lot to bring people together. Unite them. In fear of you. Heh." Ammit laughed.

"Stop it." Scar said in annoyance, but there was no real substance to the threats.

They watched as Chumvi moved over to Kusini, and Kusini greeted him.

"Chumvi!" Zalika said, and nuzzled him. With a start, Scar realised that Chumvi was returning the gesture with almost equal vigour. Her father, who stood nearby and made no objection, but instead smiled softly.

"I'm guessing Chumvi fled here then." Scar said. "He didn't die in the wilds after all."

"And got frisky with the King's Daughter from the look of it!" Ammit said, chuckling. "Guess he got to be a King after all. How's that for irony?" He said. Scar growled, but was distracted by something Malka said.

"When I offered sanctuary to the other lionesses, he threatened any who took the offer with treason. I am sorry, Nala, Chumvi. There isn't much we can do beyond hope some of them will risk it." He said.

"What?" Chumvi said. "But you saw for yourself! Scar is a monster! He tried to _kill_ me just for standing up to him, he's tried to kill I don't know how many others in that time, and he's just threatened to kill anyone who doesn't sit by and starve, whilst his hyenas run amok!" He said. Malka shook his head.

"What would you have us do? Invade the Pridelands?" he asked him.

"Yes!" Chumvi said eagerly. "Nala and I got lucky! But there are dozens left there! We can't abandon them!" He said. Chumvi had lost none of his hot-bloodedness since fleeing the Pridelands for his life. "You've seen how many hyenas there are now! They're like a swarm! At least a Clan's worth! And he's given an open invitation to other hyenas form other clans too!" He protested.

"I saw them when I was there. But Scar is too proud. He imagines that all the hyenas follow him as loyally as his three stooges do. I saw them, lurking by the throne on Pride Rock. They'll fight for him, if it comes to it. And enough of the Pridelanders would fight against us too, if we came in force. We don't have the strength to fight both Scar's loyalists _and_ his hyenas. Even if we won, we'd be decimated in the process… I can't ask my subjects to do that." Malka said.

"Nor I mine, Chumvi. We've welcomed you into our Pride. You've successfully wooed my daughter," Kusini said, arching an eyebrow, and Chumvi had the courteously to look embarrassed. "Would you repay that, by demanding their blood too?" he asked him. Chumvi swallowed, and looked away. "No Sir." He said. "I am sorry."

"Well I am _not!"_ Nala snapped. "Chumvi is one lion. They are many."

"Specifically, they are _too many."_ Kusini said. "And there is Scar to deal with… I am not confident I could defeat him in a fight. And Malka, even less so. Scar may be older and decrepit, but he is a vicious killer. He threatened to lay waste to our Prides by himself, and I think if he had Roar of the Elders, he would be able to. He's dangerous Nala. You've only known him as King Scar. Believe me when I say that he is one of the few who could feasibly lead an army against us both and win." He said. There was an uncomfortable silence. What might have sounded like defeatism, passed easily from his lips, such was the fear and regard in which Scar and the Lion Guard had been held. The Pridelands was by far the stronger of the two prides in recent years. Even debilitated, he was not confident in military victory. Invasion was not an option. In fact, it may be all that Scar needed to shore up supporters.

"We can't just leave them to their fate! I didn't flee the Pridelands to save my own skin, I came to get help! I came to you and begged you for aid, and you promised to help however you could!" She said. Kusini looked to Malka. Both the King's looked torn.

"Nala. Please." Malka said, but Nala shook him off. "You're supposed to be a King."

"A King of the Mountainlands! Not the Pridelands. If I tried to fight Scar, there is a good chance he could kill me in a heartbeat. That's if I could even get close to him without his hyenas tearing me to shreds. I personally doubt he'd be inclined to fight fairly." Malka said. Nala stared at him.

"So you'll do nothing?" She said.

"I didn't say that!" Malka protested.

"I think I speak for both Malka and myself when I saw that we will do everything in our power to help the people struggling under Scar's rule. Our Kingdoms, our peoples are old friends, and shall not, will not, let one mad King like Scar destroy all that we have spent generations working for. We cannot challenge Scar directly. But any Pridelander who can make it to one of our Kingdoms, will be treated like any of our own. I swear it, Nala." Kusini said. Nala bit her lip, then shook her head.

"I know. I know you will do all in your power. I fear it isn't enough. There has to be more we can do." She said. She walked away, then turned and bowed to Kusini. "Thank you, your majesty, for your hospitality. And you, King Malka, for your kindness. You are both wise and compassionate Kings. And you didn't need to show Chumvi or me the compassion you have shown us. You have my eternal gratitude." She said.

"I am sensing a _but_ coming…" Malka observed wryly.

" _But,"_ Nala said. "I cannot simply sit in comfort and just wait for Scar to die. And as much as I wish I could," She said, looking at Chumvi with an expression that was almost envious. "I cannot just build a new life for myself here. Not whilst everyone else I've ever known is suffering." She said, and began to walk away from the other Kings, the conspiracy as Scar was beginning to see it.

"Where will you go? We can't let you go and get yourself killed," Kusini asked her, anxiously. "You're one of us now. We have a duty to you!" He said.

"I have a duty as well. To the Pridelands. I don't know where I'll go. East perhaps. I'll skirt along the southern borders of the Pridelands. With any luck, none of Scar's hyena patrols will spot me. Then I'll head out across the Great Desert. Until I find something, or _someone_ who can help us." She said.

"Long life, Nala. Wherever your journey takes you." Malka wished her. Kusini looked conflicted. Nala was younger than his own daughter, and he looked distinctly uncomfortable letting her go off by herself. But she was a grown lioness, and not even one of his Pride. So instead, he simply bowed his head.

"Good Luck, Nala."

"Thank you Kusini. For everything." She said, smiling affectionately at the older lion. She looked at Chumvi, who looked shocked and saddened. She could tell he was considering going with her, but one look at Zalika, and the new family had now had here was enough to stop that idea in its tracks.

"Good Luck, Nala. Long live the Pridelands." He said simply.

"And you, Chumvi. For the Pridelands." Nala said in response. If she was still angered at Kusini and Malka's refusal to directly confront Scar, she didn't show it. In fact, she looked very distressed and anxious at the idea of leaving them. But, steeling herself, she turned, and began to walk away.

The image faded like smoke in a moment, and Scar was left staring at the space it had occupied.


	16. Chapter 16

Kivuli stared at Scar.

"You really were incorrigible, weren't you? Not even when the entire of the Serengetti were screaming in your face that what you were doing was _wrong_ you just didn't listen. You couldn't believe for a moment that what you were doing was wrong." He said, sullenly. Ammit smirked.

"Its such a quiet thing, I find. People call it a _fall._ To turn to darkness suddenly, when struck by pain and loss. But I find, it is more of a gentle thing. Like slipping into sleep. As all empathy and compassion dies around you. It is like coming home." He grinned. "Until you look around, and you can't recognise yourself. And then you are _mine."_ He said, licking his lips. Scar opened his mouth to protest, but could find no words.

"It didn't matter in the end. They didn't have anything to do with it. Malka and Kusini. I was preparing for war with them. But the threat… came from within." He said, quietly.

"Then tell us, Scar. Show us, how your reign came crashing down!" Ammit taunted. And like that, the air shimmered once more and the Scar saw himself standing near a small outcrop of rocks near the base of Pride Rock.

Scar knew that Nala had not reappeared in what he guessed was the few weeks that had passed. However he remembered this scene rather vividly on his own – and he knew she had simply fled his rule or ran off with a mate as he had original guessed. Rather, she had returned with one. The mate in question stared out over the savannah, which was blackened and scarred. Twisted by Scar's crude corruption of the Circle of life into a sickening wasteland. The boundary between the Outlands and the Pridelands was no longer clear. It looked like some disease had spilled over the borders. Carrocscir, Golgorath and Pride Rock looked almost indistinguishable, three black towers of bone, dirt and rock throughout the whole lands, each as barren and broken as the last, and almost indistinguishable but for their surroundings. Scar looked at where the meat for the day should have been placed. It was completely bare. Empty but for a faint bloodstain. Barely a smudge. A few skeletons lay discarded throughout the wasteland. Picked clean, even the marrow was sucked dry. No birds sang in the skies. Those who survived had fled north, braving colder winds for a chance at life. Only the lionesses remained in the barren, ashen plains.

"SARABI!" He shouted out over the savannah. In the deep silence of death, his voice carried far out along the plains. Eventually, Sarabi appeared in the plains and made her way towards the King. She was still proud, unbroken by grief, rage, loss or despair. She carried herself with the same grace and power she had when Mufasa was alive, but with a colder edge tempered by suffering. Scar was instantly wary. He knew as well as anyone that a few years of suffering and loss could temper the bluntest of knives into a killing machine. Few had suffered as much as Sarabi had. Except for him. She came towards him in her own time, regardless of her liege lord's impatience. Hyenas snapped at her heels but she only held with a barley hidden glance of contempt. They were beneath her notice.

"Yes Scar?" She asked with a hint of resignation in her voice when she drew near.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Scar told her irritably.

"Scar there is no food. The herds have moved on." She explained as though talking to a cub. Her tone and manner were completely wrong for addressing a King. Anyone could plainly see the tempest of emotions beneath her skin. Scar however remained blind.

"No! There just not looking hard enough." he raged as much to himself as to her.

"It's _over_. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." Sarabi insisted.

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar bellowed. Too much blood had been spilt over this land to simply let it pass under him now. If they left Pride Rock, they had no Kingdom. The lionesses would go their separate ways, or else be subsumed into other Prides. Sisters and brothers splitting apart to seek life elsewhere. He would go from being King of the Pridelands to a rogue overnight. A worthless vagabond with nothing to call his own. Nothing. He would rather die a King than a beggar. So what if he took some worthless lionesses with him!

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi retorted, finally losing her temper.

"Then so be it!" Scar announced. He was the King. She was nothing more than a widowed lioness. One he had widowed. She had no right to make demands of him!

"You can't do that!" She protested.

"I am the King! I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the King Mufasa was you-" She never finished her statement. Within milliseconds of hearing his brother's name – taboo in his new order, he had whirled around and struck her in the face.

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" He shouted as she fell to the floor.

As if conjured by a Shaman or sorcerer, the sky darkened and lightning flashed. And there standing on the side of Priderock, was Mufasa. His brother. The brother he had killed. He barely had time to process the impossibility of such a thing.

"Mufasa?" he gaped in shock.

"No. No! You're dead!" he protested as his brother raged towards him, but Mufasa only had eyes for his mate. He ran towards her as Scar shrank back in fear.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked in confusion

"No... It's Me." he said. There was a moment, a tiny space of total silence throughout the pride.

"...Simba?" Sarabi whispered. "You're alive? How can that be?" She asked in confusion.

"It's doesn't matter. I am home." Simba said. He nuzzled his mother.

"Simba?" Scar asked in shock, trying to hide his momentary fear and confusion. But then his mind was already working again. Simba. Alive. Yet things that were alive... could yet be killed.

"Simba!" he said. "Hahaha! I am surprised to see you! Alive..."

With this he shot a deadly glance at the hyenas perched behind him and with some satisfaction saw, them gulp in momentary fear. ,

However as he spoke, he saw Simba stalking towards him. Dangerous, eyes blazing in fury and more similar to his uncle in that moment then he was prepared to admit.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" Simba snarled. There was that much anger and rage directed at his uncle; even before he had spoken to Scar about his crimes, or discovered the full story, or knew of his father's murder. This was not going to go well.

"Simba, Simba! You must understand the pressures of ruling the Kingdom..." Scar stalled.

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar." Simba commanded in a tone so like his father's. Scar grinned.

"Oh, I would. Naturally. However there is one little problem... You see them?" He said, snake venom dripping into his voice, as he pointed a claw up to behind where several dozen Hyenas sat, already starved and drooling for meat.

"They think I am King." he said, his face suddenly filled with mock sympathy, the unspoken challenge in his voice. How many hyenas could he kill? A dozen? Two dozen? Then what? He would be overwhelmed in minutes. Scar laughed silently.

"Well we don't." Said a voice to their left. A voice he knew. Nala. So the unfaithful one had returned. And brought their friend back to them. Another mystery solved. He turned to her angrily, and then was surprised to find her flanked by half a dozen other lionesses. And Zira, Kula and Meetra were not among them, but other loyalists were there, and they looked from Nala and Simba in surprise and confusion. Who was this strange new lion, claiming to be a long dead Prince? And if he were the Prince, where had he been all this time? Despite that though, the more rational and loyal of the lionesses were nowhere to be found. Nala had been resourceful indeed and had gathered only those she knew where the most vengeful over the death and destruction that had rained down on the Pridelands under Scar's rule. He ground his teeth, seething at her disloyalty and mutinous behaviour.

"Simba is the rightful King." Nala said. Emboldened by reinforcements Simba turned to him.

"The choice is yours Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba said, the young lion seeming confident, despite the advantage of numbers. Scar snarled.

"Oh must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?" The spat.

"That's not going to work Scar. I've put it behind me." Simba promised him. Scar arched an eyebrow. He doubted that. He doubted that very much indeed.

"Ah, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" He said.

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked in confusion. The lioness was as inexperienced as she was young, despite her bravery, and Simba shied under her confused gaze. They were still children. Little more than adolescents. Bold, naive and inexperienced. So _young._ So _breakable._ Scar growled.

"Ahhhhh... So you haven't told them your little secret." Scar said, smiling with glee. "Well Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar instructed. Simba hesitated for only a second, then he bowed his head.

"I am." He said. The pride was silent. Shock and horror reverberated around the assembled lionesses. Sarabi recoiled in shock, then moved towards him tearfully.

"It's not true! Tell me it isn't true!" She begged him. Simba wavered in agonised indecision.

"It's true." Simba said sadly. Scar could have leapt for joy.

"You see! He admits it! _Murderer_!" Scar accused as Simba backed away.

"No! It was an accident." Simba protested, but Scar was not about to let Simba get away that so easily, and immediately applied pressure. Manipulating and twisting coming as easily to him now as it ever had.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive – it's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?" he demanded.

"No -" Simba stared but was interrupted by Scar, once more asserting himself. Simba had gone from being the leader of a rebellion to a criminal in moments. Scar now had the advantage.

"Then you are guilty!" Scar shouted.

"No I am not a murderer!" Simba protested again, but was now backing away from Scar, who was edging him towards the cliff.

"Oh Simba. You're in trouble again." Scar taunted, and then smiled wickedly. "Only this time daddy isn't here to save you – and now everybody knows why!" Scar gloated. Simba took another step backwards and fell, as Tembu had.

"Simba!" Nala called out from behind in fright as Simba struggled to find a grip on the rock. To the other lionesses assembled they saw Simba fall, Scar stood their taunting for a while. Nala looked as though she would charge forwards to help her friend but she was held back by the lionesses – whilst Simba was a rightful King they would have backed him, but as a banished murderer? Scar knelt forwards though, to whisper in Simba's year. This was it – surely Scar would tire and throw his contender from the tip of Pride Rock to the rocks below. As Scar whispered something though, Simba's faced changed. A look of pure horror crossed his vision. Scar knew what his past self has said there and then.

"I killed Mufasa!"

He had come to regret that final taunt as Simba found new reserves within himself that he did not know existed. With a roar of Rage and anger, Simba threw himself from his tentative grip on the rock face and struck at Scar. Scar fell back from the unexpected surprise attack and Simba landed on him. Scar watched shamefaced as Simba exerted pressure and fear upon his passed self until he uttered those words aloud to the entire Pride.

"I killed Mufasa!" he said. There was a faint pause as those words echoed through Pride rock. Treachery! Murderer! Liar! Deceiver!

Surprisingly, it was Shenzi who was the first to react. With a growl she leapt at Simba, followed by a dozen of her kin. Nala was the second to react and was followed by a pride of angry lionesses. With a roar the two sides collided. Tooth. Claw. Rip. Tear. Bite. Kill. Lioness and hyena, half mad with anger, King and Tyrant half mad with rage, fury and bloodlust erasing any trace of a familial connection between them. In mere seconds the hyenas had overwhelmed Simba, but before they could deliver a death blow, the lionesses were upon them, pulling them free from his back and flanks. Scar slinked away.

Hyenas, lioness, even at various points the shrill war cries of a warthog and meerkat – though Scar had been confident it was the fatigue and battle-stress that caused those particular sights and sounds, seeing them again in the hallucination before him made him wonder...

Simba tried to follow, but Banzai leapt from his perch and dived at Simba's exposed neck, biting and drawing blood. With a loud crack though, Rafiki was there, and had struck him across the face with his staff. Banzai slid from his back, dopey eyed and dull faced, grinning like a maniac. For a single moment, Scar feared that Rafiki would unleash the heavens against them as he had Sobek. But though Rafiki's eyes blazed with anger, he seemed content to beat the stuffing out of hyena soldiers with just his wooden rod.

Scar roared in fury. The Shaman had returned to Pride Rock, and this time he was _fighting._ It was all going wrong! He needed to rally his lionesses. The sounds of battle hadn't gone unnoticed. He heard roars and shouts of panic even as he darted into the den, as the fires grew, the hyenas facing the brunt of the rebel's assault.

Zira awoke from her slumber to the sound of fighting and the stench of blood.

"Scar! What's going on?" She gasped in fear, as Kula and Meetra rose behind her, along with a few more lionesses. They blinked sleepily but were immediately alert.

"Is it Malka?! Is his Pride attacking us?!" Kula gasped in shock. Her cub, Damu launched herself to her feet in panic, and Nuka gave a shout of alarm. The elder cub, was clutching at Zira, even as the queen awoke. The still tiny forms of Kovu and Vitani were wide eyed with fear.

"No! It mutiny! Treason!" Meetra realised, looking aghast. "It's like with Ni all over again! You were right! They were plotting to betray us!" She gasped.

"What's happening?" Kula asked in shock, the implications stunned then. "Why didn't they wake us? Did they not trust us?" She couldn't understand.

"If they didn't trust us, we cannot trust them! I knew it would come to this! The hunting party cannot sustain this many people! They intend to exile us – or worse – and keep the meat for themselves!" Zira shouted in alarm, even as more of the lionesses came too. Some backed up in fear, in confusion and shock. Hysteria and paranoia breaking into them like the crashing of a wave.

"Simba alive? How can that be? He died! This has to be some kind imposter!"

"Who cares who he is? If they think I'll _bow_ to some wildling rogue from some jungle, who lays with prey, then they have another thing coming! To arms!" Kula shouted. Outside, the flames grew higher now, and Scar knew the situation was rapidly spiralling out of control.

"Rally the loyalists, we must -" then his eyes were drawn to young Nuka, and the two cubs hiding behind his paws, covering their ears from the sounds of blood. Scar hesitated." then he made a decision.

"Scar!" A lionesses bellowed. It was Sarafina. There were growls from about them.

"Traitor!" He heard someone yell, but didn't see who.

"Sisters! You mustn't listen to his lies!" Sarafina tried. "He killed Mufasa! He murdered his own brother, and tried to murder Simba! But he failed! Simba is alive! And he has returned! You don't need to listen to this tyrant anymore!" Sarafina cried out desperately. The others looked about in shock and confusion.

"No!" Some gasped.

"Silence!" Scar ordered. Zira seethed in anger, and growled, preparing to leap at Sarafina fully prepared to kill her rival once and for all.

"If I give the word, half a dozen lionesses are going to pouring down that tunnel to this den. There will be bloodshed. I don't think anyone wants that." Sarafina said quietly.

"That is where you're _mistaken."_ Zira hissed, drawing her claws, even as Kula clutched her daughter, Damu tightly to her.

"Scar, will surrender to the Judgement of the King, King Simba, for his crimes! The rest of you, have a chance now to show where your loyalty is to." Sarafina said. She already suspected their choice. These were the lionesses Nala had not woken, had not summoned to bear witness to Scar and Simba's confrontation.

"I am the only King here, Sarafina. There is no other! _None_ reign here besides _me_! And _my_ heirs shall reign after me. Not this false King, Simba!"

"Where was he?" Kula shouted out suddenly.

"What?" Sarafina asked.

"Where was he? This Simba? As we starved? As we died? Where was he as the Kingdom faltered? Where was he as his people bled?" Kula asked Sarafina. Sarafina couldn't offer a response. A pawful of lionesses fled from Zira's side, but some, about a third of the Pride's total, the ones whom Sarafina had not known for certain where they're loyalty would lie, remained where they stood, looking alarmed, and fearful, but remaining with their King. "We have only one King. We are loyal to Scar. The King who bled _with_ us!" Meetra proclaimed, to the affirmation of the lionesses beside her.

Scar was almost touched by the display of loyalty, and stepped forward, circling Sarafina, who remained where she stood.

"You could join us, Fina. Traitors always get what is coming to them. You needn't follow them into treason and death!" Scar promised her.

"It doesn't matter." Sarafina said quietly, so that only Scar could hear him.

"Two thirds of the lionesses are with us. These… These ones who are too deluded, or too cowardly or too naïve to see you for what you are? They won't matter in the end. They aren't enough to save you. You'll just get them killed. You've lost Scar. I am only trying to stop people from dying. I don't want them to die. I don't want _you_ to die." Sarafina told him, softly. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"I'm in no danger of that." He hissed. "You always seem to find new ways of disappointing me, Sarafina. I expected this of Sarabi. But not you." He said. Sarafina's eyes hardened.

"We all heard you. When you admitted what you did. And I think I knew, deep down. Not right away. But I realised. I couldn't help it. You killed Mufasa. Our friend. I didn't want to believe it, but now I have no choice." She said. Then unsheathed her claws. Scar moved like a blur, and was suddenly in her face. His claw stabbed into her forearms, pinning her limbs to the ground, as behind him the loyalists were spurred into action. Sarafina cried out in pain, even as Scar slammed into her, and hurled her against the rockface of den. She crumpled in a moment, and Scar didn't waste any more breath on her.

Then he turned to Zira.

"You heard her. Two thirds of the lionesses have joined this ill-conceived rebellion." Scar said. "That's… that's too many." Kula said, realising.

"We will fight for you, my King! To the death!" Meetra promised, even as the cubs Damu, Kulana, and Nuka looked dumbstruck, already stunned to silence by the act of violence perpetrated before them. To say nothing of Kovu and Vitani, who were barely old enough to speak. Scar looked down at the cubs.

"Fine." He grunted. "But first, get them out of here. Sarafina was right. In a few moments, the den will be crawling with fighters." He commanded. Zira blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"This is no place for a cub! If Simba is really returned from the grave and if he has truly poisoned the lionesses against me, then the hyenas will not hold out much longer. We must leave. Now." He commanded them, moving to the back of the cave. With a huge strength, he clawed at the rear making an opening and pushed some of lionesses through.

"We're running away?" Kulana asked.

"Oh thank the Kings." Nuka muttered.

"Make for the Great River. Cross the deeps, the River Lords still fear us for that way to yet be passable. Make for the Tower of Golgorath and await me there. Take the cubs and go!" he commanded her.

"Scar I -" Zira tried to argue, but Scar roared and swiped at her, hitting her in the face. She recoiled.

"All of you!" he yelled at the remaining lioness. Sometimes all one could do was retreat and hope to fight another day.

"What will we do in the Outlands? How will we hunt?" She gasped.

"Zira, listen to me. Nuka and Vitani are soldiers, they will survive."

"No! No Scar, No! I _will not_ be made an Outsider! I will not be treated as an Outlander! I am _not_ that! This is my home, and they cannot steal it from me!" Zira raged, her fury blazing within her.

"What about Kovu and Vitani?" Scar pressed. "Zira, you must run! There are too many of them."

"No! Scar!"

"You will obey me! You will follow those orders, or you are no follower of mine!" Scar ordered sharply. Zira looked as though her heart would break at that pronouncement. He looked at Nuka, and the cub in her jaws. He needed her to see. Needed to give her something to live for. "Kovu. Kovu is my Heir Zira, but I am no teacher. He needs us both. I cannot make him what he isn't, only you can do that. You must be the one to make him a warrior, so _you_ cannot be reckless with your life in some useless display of loyalty." He said.

"Train him yourself!" Zira told him as she passed out of the back exit to the den. Scar nodded and made as if to follow them as voices came behind him.

Behind him though, he heard the roars of Simba, the shouts of the other lionesses.

" _Where is he?!"_ He could hear them. Scar's heart leapt to his throat. He licked his lips.

"Run." He gave the command, and turned about. "Listen to me." He said, his anger rising. "This is _not_ a defeat, Zira. This is a withdrawal. I shall join you. But first, I intend to take the life of this… This pretender, Simba! Like I should have done ages ago! With him gone, the lionesses will return to me! They will be loyal! You'll see! And if not, then we shall destroy each and every one of them for this disobedience! Like we've destroyed everyone who has hurt. Like Caliban. Like Bane. Like Sobek. Like every one of our enemies." He assured her. "I love you." He said. "They will not follow you."

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"They'll be too busy chasing me." He said, flashing her a devilish smirk. Then he swiped at the top of the cave entrance collapsing the top of cave, as Zira cried out.

"NO!" She shouted. As it fell down so that only a sliver of orange light filtered through the opening.

Scar emerged from the den, and searched for an easy target. His gaze quickly found Nishanti, who was standing before him, fighting with two hyenas who Scar didn't recognise. The lioness who had so often spoken ill of the hyenas almost gave his satisfaction, as he rushed towards her, his claws outstretched, his jaw wide, and his roar upon his lips. She gave a startled yell of alarm, as Scar crashed into her.

"Don't you have some cubs to be looking after?" Scar hissed, as he sank his claws into the unfortunate lioness. She gave a scream of pain, as Scar twisted hurling her to ground with a painful yell. Scar growled, as others, attracted by sound looked to him, as saw Nishanti moaning on the ground nearby. Scar roared, and rushed at the next nearest traitor, a darker lioness, who face was covered in shadow and smoke. She took one look at his terrifying visage coming roaring out of the flame, and fled.

Zira struggled at the rock, clawing her way back through the tunnel even as the other followers fled, take Kovu, Vitani and the young Nuka with them – Nuka carrying Vitani by her neck scruff in his too-small-jaws, fleeing in panic. For a moment, a lioness bared down on them, and the fury in her eyes left no doubt as to whose side she was on.

"You!" the lioness roared, and thundered towards Zira, claws outstretched. Then she was barrelled out of the way by a familiar shape.

"Jicho?!" Zira gasped in shock, staring as her brother. His mane was cloaked in soot and burst at the edges, giving a blackened, acrid smell to the air, but there was no mistaking her brother, the Keenest of Sight, blinded though he may have been.

"Come on! Zira! You need to get out of here, sis! Now!" He shouted.

"You came for me…" Zira whispered.

"I'm your big bro, of course I did! Come on, this tunnel, quickly, he shouted.

"I knew I could count on you!" Zira said, almost weeping for joy. "Brother…"

"And when we you and your children are safe, we are going to have a _very_ pointed discussion about King Simba _who is apparently still alive_ , and all those other things Scar had admitted to!" Jicho said firmly. Zira didn't know whether to laugh or cry, to kiss her brother or rip his throat out as her chest constricted in panic. _He knew._ Dear Spirits he _knew._ Jicho pushed Nuka forwards, and handed the young Kovu to her, then helped the only other lioness – the one who had been fighting the Pridelander before he had knocked her to the ground – to her feet.

"Whatever happens, we'll figure this out Zira. You and Me. Mom. Scar. Somehow. We'll figure this out. I promise." He said, so very confident for a blind lion. But somehow. And Zira decided in that moment that she would kiss him. She nuzzled him briefly

"I can't see a thing! How can we see our way through all this smoke?" Nuka protested, as smoke stung his eyes.

Jicho gave an embittered laugh. "Oh that must be awful for you! Scram! Come on!" He said, fleeing with his sister, for once leading the way. He didn't need his sight to navigate Pride Rock. He hadn't for some years.

Running for his life from the shadow of Simba. Scar pulled back, as a wall of heat blocked his path. A towering inferno of flames that consumed all who fell in its maw. He took a step back to avoid being burned, and it was then Scar saw him. Scar swore and there was murder in his eyes. Scar felt a spike of fear. Heedless of where he was going Scar ran from the younger more powerfully built lion until they were atop Pride rock itself, where he had fought and lost to Ahadi all those many seasons ago. Scar leapt through fire and flames until he came to the edge of Pride Rock. Pebbles fell the shear drop below.

Simba jumped through after him growling menacingly.

"Murderer..." Simba hissed at him. Scar looked down, and saw the fleeing forms of the remaining loyalists. A pawful were still fighting, but most had fled with cubs in their jaws. The rest were making short work of the hyenas, carving them into ribbons, below. He was surrounded by enemies. Scar gauged the younger lion's powerful frame. Fight? Too risky... Flee? Impossible. That left one simple option. Lie.

"Simba! Simba please, have mercy I beg you!" Scar said, sounding sincere.

"You don't deserve to live!" Simba said as he stalked towards him.

"...but Simba; I am family!" Scar tried again. Appealing to Simba's good side. _Kill me. Kill me and become as I am_. His thoughts seemed to shout. Simba was repelled.

"It's the hyenas who are the real enemy! It was their fault – their idea!" he lied, panic suddenly hitting him with force. He had no desire to be killed like prey. He had options. His forces were mobilising in the Outlands. The hyenas would flee there too, with the Shadowlands closed to them. They could regroup there, and strike from a position of strength. He swallowed, aware of the delicate situation he was in. More and more of his potential allies died every second.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was lie..." Simba hissed dangerously.

"What will you do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle?" Scar said. They would need to strike quickly. If Malka or Zalika ever got wind of this, things could go very poorly for them indeed. Simba's face flickered with emotion. No. Simba wouldn't not kill in cold blood. How very noble. And very naive.

"No Scar. I am not like you." Simba said finally.

"Oh Simba thank you. You are truly noble, I'll make it up to you I promise. How can I prove myself to you?" Scar pattered, his eyes glinting dangerously. He might have used Hissis' final name, but there was nothing to say he couldn't win the loyalty of another. He could stall for time, and reign down death and misery on Simba in any number of ways.

"Run. Run away Scar. And never return." Simba told him.

Scar would have walked away. He could have joined Zira in the outlands, raised their sons, and waged bloody war upon the usurper. They could have. But it was then that Simba found Scar's fatal flaw. Pride. And when Simba used Scar's age old taunt against him, his Pride was stung.

"Yes... Your majesty!" The low hiss turned into a roar as Scar struck as a pile of embers. The red hot coals flew into his eyes. If Simba hadn't blinked at the last moment he would have been rendered blind. Either way, stunned or in pain, Simba was helpless. And Scar struck.

In an instant, he cast aside the decrepit uncle. Beneath and exterior of beggary, age and weakness he deliberately overplayed a strong lion lived. Fuelled by years of resentment and bitterness, he tore into his nephew. This was no King. This was a boy. And he would not be beaten by _him._

At the base of Pride Rock, most of the lionesses loyal to had fled to the Outlands, to regroup, to attempt to strike back from a position of strength. They should have realised that Malka and Kusini would attempt to take by trickery what they couldn't take by strength. Their passage though, was stopped by grey shapes, looming out of the smoke that stung their eyes, and made their breaths short. Hyenas. One hyena in particular. A female, Zira knew all too well.

"Uchawi! What are you doing here!?" Zira demanded. "Get back to the fighting, I command it!" She said urgently. How dare this would-be-queen and her lackeys shy from the fighting!

"What? Whilst you skulk away!" Uchawi asked her. "Leaving us to do the fighting and dying for you?! You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She leered. Zira had no way of know what Scar had said atop Pride Rock, nor telling how badly the hyenas had taken his apparent betrayal and attempt at hurling them all under Simba's trampling feet. Even though, she was stunned.

"I should have guessed you would be at the heart of this treason…" Zira said. "I never understood dear Scar's fascination for you rats. Stand aside."

"No." Uchawi said firmly. Zira growled.

"Excuse me?! I am your _QUEEN._ Stand aside! _"_ She roared. Uchawi glanced at her followers.

"Kill them. Their heads will make a fitting gift for Simba; Scar's mate, his brood and his brother in law. Enough maybe to buy our way out of this mess Scar has landed us in." She said.

"Zira… What's going on?" Jicho asked her, surprised, unable to see. Zira backed into her brother as more and more hyenas poured out of the smoke. They were surrounded now, Zira, Kovu in her jaws, Nuka, Vitani in his, and one other lioness – she thought it was Meetra, the healer. How glad she was that Meetra had chosen her side. Her healing talents would be most useful. If they didn't die here.

"Uchawi! This is your last warning!" She said.

"Hah! Zira Devilqueen. Do you know how long I've wanted to rip your insufferable tongue from crazy your head?" Uchawi asked her. "Too damn long." She gave a laugh and one of the hyenas leapt at them. Jicho's claws lashed out, sensing the oncoming hyena, moving by sound and smell alone. It was a wonder to behold. For too long had he been a cripple in the corner of Pride Rock. Now, she was reminded that _both_ her brothers had been warriors of the Pridelands. His claws lashed into the leaping hyena and slammed him to the ground. He bit down awkwardly, but it was enough. He spat out blood and growled. The hyena didn't rise.

"Who's next?" Jicho said, growling at the hyenas.

Uchawi glowered.

"Kill them all." She spat, as the hyenas encircled them. Too many. Far too many.

"Go Nuka, get Vitani out of here! You too Meetra!" She ordered. Nuka ran, slipping out and through the smoke. Meetra hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Zira." She said. And then ran, leaving Zira and Jicho back to back.

"There, to your left!" Zira shouted, and Jicho whirled, and snatched a second leaping hyena out of the air, even as the snapping and growing of the others encircled them, the two of them were blurs of claw and fang.

Back at the top of Pride Rock, two lions roared and clashed together again, as Ahadi had with young Taka.

But this time, Scar was the stronger of the two lions. For a near five whole minutes they duelled without rest of respite, neither making a critical error and each exchanging blow for blow, bite for bite and slash for slash.

Then Scar saw an opening. He lunged, and managed to get his bulk under Simba, and threw the young lion threw the air across the rocks, on to the edge of Pride Rock. Scar lunged again. Finish the job. Simba's face showed fear for a second. Then something went wrong. One minute Scar was baring down at his nephew, the next, Simba's feet her under him propelling him through the air, over the edge of the rock and down, down to the dust below. He fell twisting and turning, and landed with a heavy thump that would have broken bones had he not bounced on the way down, reducing the impact. He rose, groggily to his feet, as Shadows moved in the mist.

"Ah! My Friends!" he said as the figures came out of the smoke to reveal a whole host of hyenas.

"Friends? I thought He said we were the enemy!" Shenzi almost spat. The hyenas were all angry, but Shenzi Banzai and Ed looked murderous. How could you Scar? After everything we did for you! Their eyes seemed to scream at him. Scar tried to back away.

"Now wait, no, let me explain!" he tried to say. Shenzi only jerked her head at him, and the other Hyenas attacked him. If only he had the roar. If only he could have called upon the roar of the elders. He howled in pain, in grief, in loss, in fear. If only the Kings hadn't betrayed him. If only his family hadn't abandoned him. If only he hadn't lost everything. Once more everything had been stolen away. Once more, everything was gone! If only he could roar. If only he could summon the power of the King, the Roar of the Elders. Weakened, broken, exhausted and frightened he could mount little further defence as he succumbed to the hyena's assault.

Dread and agony mixing in equal measure. His dying screams mingled Scar's wraith as they howled. The spectre of Scar in pain, fear, and despair, the real Scar in the agony of watching his betrayal a second time. Ammit laughed at him.

"It hurts doesn't Scar? The sting of betrayal? After everything you lost, to depart to the land of the dead at the hands of those you trusted? How many others died the same way because of you? A fitting end to a murderer with a black heart I think. You were a traitor. And you were betrayed in turn. You deserved it. And you know it." Ammit cackled. Scar pulled his vision away from his own death and fixed his gaze of Ammit.

"I didn't mean... No... I..." Scar whirled, a void of confusion and dispair. He focused on Ammit, and on the anger he felt towards him. "What can you know about it? By what right do you judge me?!" Scar asked. He was shaking. Ammit smiled.

"I know all about it! And I have every right. I am _the_ Traitor. The **First** Traitor! _**First of the Fallen!**_ I am he who waits for all." Ammit roared. And his shadows seemed to dance, as if alive.

"Keep it together Scar..." Kivuli warned him. "You're close now... I know it."

"No." Ammit said. "At long last, Scar, as we reach the end… And now that you have, you and your soul are _mine. **Mine once more.**_ "


	17. Chapter 17

Ammit glowered at Scar, a hungry look to his expression. Scar didn't flinch.

"Scar!" Kivuli said concern in his voice, as Scar continued to stare long after the hyenas had killed him. Slowly he turned around. A cruel smile formed on his lips. Cynical and bitter.

"So now you know Kivuli..." he said to the lion next to him who was agape in shock as to what he had seen. He ignored Ammit completely, who for his part simply smiled.

Scar gave a bitter laugh.

"There you have it. I am the _Traitor King_. And that was when my reign came to an end." Scar told him, and then he sighed. The pressure of the world around him, the horror of too many deaths. Memories best forgotten and dragged up against their will. Generations of murder, deceit, cruelty and dominion piled into what felt like merely hours. Scar was tired. Tired and alone.

"I…" He hesitated. "I give up. I surrender… Just… Let me be _nothing._ That was all I ever was, in the end." Scar begged. Kivuli hesitated.

"Scar..." he said, but Ammit interrupted.

"Oh no no no… You'll get nothing that kind or that easy, Scar. Nothing as restful as _nothingness._ We both saw what he did." He said, turning to Kivuli now. "Even in death, Scar showed not the slightest shred of goodness in his heart. He died friendless, alone and betrayed. He does not deserve even this faintest chance. I want to claim what is mine _Kivuli_. I want this foolishness over." Ammit ordered the spirit.

Kivuli shook his head and turned to confront Ammit directly for the first time.

" _No_. That's not right. You're lying. You must have felt that. You must have, its touch would have been like venom on your skin. You felt that tiny spark of goodness. He had the chance to escape, but he remained to confront Simba…" Kivuli protested feebly.

"He tried to kill his enemy!" Ammit sneered.

"Maybe so… but then he ran. He gave Zira something to live for, and when he left them, it was to draw the other lionesses away! That wasn't cowardice… that… that was sacrifice!" He said, looking at Kivuli. "Selflessness. And Sacrifice. He didn't intend to die if he could help it, but nevertheless, he acted to protect others. At that moment of time when all you had valued was coming crashing down around your head. You went to your family. Why?" Kivuli stared hard into Scar's eyes.

The question was so unexpected that Scar was caught off guard.

"Because they were my family. Zira; my mate and my Sons and daughter. I went where I was needed. Or would you have left your family to have faced torture and death at the paws of a lynch-mob while you saved you own skin?" Scar finally answered. "Not that it ended up making much difference." He said.

"You see? Those are not the words of a lion beyond all hope!" Kivuli said triumphantly. Ammit shrugged.

"So what? That doesn't change anything. One single flicker or light is _nothing_ in the void of the abyss! This single act of selflessness does not change his fate! The world is full of monsters who are kind to their underlings, or merciful on the rare occasion. Full of monsters who soothe their conscience with spontaneous outbursts of charity and compassion. It doesn't change who they are, what they are! It's a veneer, a façade! Nothing more!" Ammit argued. "Do you seriously mean to say that his desire to preserve his contribution to his species gene pool, somehow erases wrongs he did in life?" Ammit asked him. "He has to answer for what he's done! To Simba, to Mufasa and Sarabi! To Jicho, to Imani, to Kasi, to Nguvu, to Tama and to Tojo and to Nishanti and Kula and to all the others! He needs to _pay_ for what he's done. And you know full well that there is no way he can repay or erase those dark deeds!" Ammit said his tongue flickering at every word. Kivuli sagged visibly.

"I..." he tried to answer but Ammit cut him off.

"He repels you Kivuli! You despise him and everything he stands for! Don't let some naïve sense of fair play blind you to the truth!"

"The ultimate judgement isn't your choice, Ammit. It isn't your call. I've seen his memories, he paid for his actions in his life, with the consequences of his life! He didn't die a King! He _suffered._ He hurt! He was tortured by it. That _is_ just punishment! My personal feelings are of no consequence! Leave them out of this." Kivuli said desperately. Scar stared at the two spirits in shock.

"Are you saying that because I did the right thing there, I can go free? You said that if you could find enough goodness in my heart then I could go free!" Scar asked, trying not to allow the lingering feelings of hope or the allure of salvation to bloom within him. He felt a growing gnawing biting sensation in his stomach when he looked at Ammit. He was prey. He felt the cold fear of knowing ones end was close at hand. He felt it in every one of his bones. Ammit laughed coldly.

"You think that you did a good deed with that single action?" Ammit asked. Kivuli's eyes darted toward Ammit. Ammit sniffed scornfully.

"You think that his rescue of those brats and saving his whore was a _good_ thing? It would have been better for him to have left them in the flames! Better for him to have cuts their throats himself!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Scar asked.

"What do I mean? I mean: Have you ever considered it would have been better for the Pridelands for them to have died?" Ammit snarled. "I think we need to see a little more, don't you? See the bigger picture. Let's remember a little _more._ " He asked.

Scar couldn't help it as the next vision washed over him.

* * *

The blood wasn't yet dry about Pride Rock, though the rain had washed much of it away. Now, the sun was dawning over the Pridelands, though those who walked about it were not rested. They hadn't even slept yet. Sarafina was staring at some of the bloodstains, the horror of the last night still impressed upon her. She'd recovered from her injuries quickly. Others hadn't been so lucky. Many were hurt, and were being treated by Rafiki. The Shaman was as manic as ever, but seemingly in a good mood. The rain had mingled with the dust and blood, and the ground smelt fresh and vibrant for the first time in months. Years even. The relief that many felt was palpable, even then. Sarafina approached the mouth of the Den of Pride Rock, and smiled. Nala, her daughter, was standing there, standing next to the young King. Neither had slept, and bot looked worn and tired by the fighting. She could see bite marks and claws wounds on Simba's battered frame.

But he was alive. She could barely get over that. He was alive. And here before them. Returned from the dead, like something out of myth and legend.

"Your Majesty!" Sarafina called out. Simba turned to her, and smiled.

"Sarafina." Simba greeted her. "It's… been a while." He said.

Sarafina didn't wait any further. She dashed up to the young lion, the son of her best friend, and licked his face as if he were her own cub. Simba didn't resist, or admonish her for her affection. In fact, he seemed to revel in the physical contact. As she would later learn, Simba had had sparse contact with lions during his exile.

"Mother!" Nala protested, and Sarafina smiled, nuzzling her too.

"I thought you were gone. I thought you'd never return. I hoped you wouldn't. But I am so glad you did." Sarafina said, shaking. Nala embraced her mother. When they had finished, Sarafina cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty. Your mother has rallied the hunting party… What is left of it. Some of Scar's loyalists have fled the Pridelands. We expect some to return once they understand what has happened and how they were deceived. Others… Well… Sometimes it is easier to believe that everyone else is a liar in the _now_ , than to accept that they were misled in the _past_." Sarafina said. Simba sighed, brooding.

"I hadn't expected my first act as King to be met with such… anger. Or delusion." Simba admitted. A full third of the lionesses had fled into the Outlands, preferring exile to Simba's rule.

"For many, Scar was all they ever knew. It wouldn't have occurred to them that Scar was the one to blame for their misery. They would only have seen you as an invader. Not our saviour." Sarafina admitted. "Especially when it comes at such cost." She said, glancing behind him. They had left the hyena dead to rot in the sun, or to serve as carrion, but the lions and lionesses that had fallen had been taken into the den. Three lionesses had been killed. And one Lion.

Sauda was standing next to her fallen son, the last of the Lion Guard. Jicho's eyes were closed, concealing his blindness once again. Now he looked as he had in his younger years.

Sarafina swallowed. Simba too, looked uncomfortable, at the thought of the last of Scar's lion Guard lying dead and broken at her feet. The lioness sighed. It seemed so pointless.

"Was that all, Sarafina?" Simba asked her gently. "Or was there something else?" He asked her. Sarafina sighed.

"No. There is another matter. One that needs to be dealt with…" She said delicately.

Sometime later, Simba stood at the base of Pride Rock as four lionesses dragged something out of the rear den of Pride Rock towards him. The something was a someone, and she was thrashing and screaming and cursing as she came. Simba watched with a difficult to read expression, as Zira was pulled towards him, her guards baring teeth and claws every step of the way. Her howls of anger and abject wrath were almost incoherent, but when her eyes settled on Simba, they were filled with new poison.

"YOU!" She howled, and she rushed towards him. Immediately, her path was blocked by a pair of lionesses, one of whom swung her paw into Zira front, keeping her at bay. So maddened, Zira didn't even bother to block or dodge the blow, and gasped in pain as the air was driven from her lungs and she sank to her knees before Simba. Zira hissed, and glared up at him. She was on her knees, but to say she was submissive was a dangerous delusion.

"Zira!" Sauda cried out, and the old lioness pushed towards her daughter, her instincts upon hearing her gasp in pain overriding all other reason. Zira glanced at her, at the sound of her spoken name, but when she saw her mother standing there, unhindered and molested between the loyalist Pridelanders, she gave a roar of rage.

"Get away from me, get back, you pathetic – I am your QUEEN!" Zira raged. Her eyes found Simba again, and she growled. "You will pay dearly for this! For what you've done! I will see you suffer! Suffer as I have suffered!" She shouted in fury. Simba looked at her, and shook his head.

"We found her, not far from the base of Pride Rock. She was surrounded by dead hyenas. Including Uchawi. The Matriarch. That was where we found her brother. Jicho. The Keenest of Sight. He'd been killed fighting hyenas." Sarafina said sadly. Simba glanced at Sauda, and suddenly the lioness's temperament made sense. She wasn't the only lioness to lose someone in the fighting, but from what Simba remember of the kindly lion whom had felt no shame in tolerating the presence of a cub, and sharing secret stories of the old Lion Guard, he was a sore loss to the Pridelands.

Even now though, Zira, was sharing that grief, and limping. It was obvious that the hyenas had managed to at least injure her even as they had killed her brother. Zira for her part, had apparently managed to kill the remaining hyenas loyal to Uchawi. So who led the hyenas now was a complete mystery to him. With any luck, they would be leaderless and aimless for years, too weak to be a threat to the Pridelands. That was something to be thankful for, he supposed.

"You imbeciles! You traitors! My brother is _dead_ because of you! My mate is dead because of – get your stinking paws off of me! Get away from me!" She raged, and clawed at the nearest lioness who shouted in pain, more cuts bursting into existence on her already scarred and warmarked skin. A second lionesses rushed to her side, and Zira was retrained once more.

It was long past daybreak now and Zira must have been exhausted. Though she was surrounded, she nevertheless kept fighting.

"Aunt Zira. Do you recognise me?" Simba asked her. Zira seethed in rage.

"Mufasa's brat. Scar said you were dead…" She hissed.

"Yes. I would have been, if he'd had his way." Simba said softly.

"If only you were: Scar would still alive!" She said.

"Zira…" Sauda gasped in horror. "You have to see… Scar was a murderer. He deceived us, Zira. He lied to us… he killed Mufasa and then tried to kill Simba too! I know it's difficult to accept…" She said.

"I wish he'd _succeeded_ … Then my brother wouldn't be dead! Mother, he is the enemy! Jicho –" Zira hissed.

"Wouldn't have wanted this. Zira, you can't mean that!" Sauda said, desperately.

"You knew. Didn't you." Simba said quietly. Zira looked from her mother, to Simba, to Sarafina and Sarabi. Her eyes narrowed.

"Knew what? That Mufasa was a weak king? That Mufasa was to blame for every agony and pain inflicted upon me and my love? Yes. I _knew._ I knew it in my bones! And if I knew what my beloved Scar did to avenge that, then I am the better for it!" Zira hissed.

Sauda gasped, and Sarabi stared at her former friend. She hadn't considered Zira a friend for some years now. Nor had Sarafina for that matter. But despite all evidence to the contrary, Sarabi had clung to some futile, desperate hope that Zira had been deceived along with all of the rest of them. Now she was beginning to realise that all this time Zira had known the truth. And she had loved Scar anyway.

"Were you ever one of us?" Sarabi asked her, as Sauda gave a tormented cry of shock and horror at the words her daughter uttered without restraint. Zira glared at the Queen-mother.

"I was loyal to the _true_ King." She said simply. " _You_ were the traitors." She said, shrugging off one of the guards. "I was there, I watched Scar chose Kovu to rule after him! _He_ is the next king. And until then, _I_ am still queen. I will _not_ bow to some glorified rogue who cavorts with pigs and meerkats and treacherous whores!" She said, glaring at Nala.

Simba's expression contorted into rage upon hearing her insult Nala, and he roared in anger.

" _Kovu_? You think an orphaned cub has a greater claim than the heir of the _real_ King you murdered? You murdered my _father_ , Zira! You and your mate killed the greatest lion I ever knew and for what? So that he could… _pretend_ to be a king? So that Kovu can pretend to be a King after him? Do you even know, what I suffered because of your precious Scar?" Simba asked her. And for the first time, there was something dangerous in his eyes. Zira saw it too, and her expression became one of cruel bitterness.

"Suffering? You want to talk to me about suffering? What can you know about _suffering_?! You lived far from here! Far from drought, far from poverty and pain and loss! Far from responsibilities! Whilst Tojo and Tama and Jicho died! Do you remember them? Where were you whilst we _bled?_ When the River Lords attacked us, where were you? When the cheetah lords rebelled, where were you? We have no King but Scar! I have known half a dozen better lions that _you, you coward._ " Zira shouted at him. Sarafina growled.

Some of the fleeing traitors had expressed similar sentiments. The ones who had stubbornly refused Kusini and Malka's aid. The ones who had trusted in Scar's alliance with the hyenas.

The ones who'd informed on those other lionesses who whispered against Scar's rule in exchange for meat and water. The ones who actually believed the nonsense being spouted about finding resolution and strength in suffering and self-denial. Simba gritted his teeth.

"I don't know what happened to you, Zira. But I tell you something. All that suffering, all that pain you've felt in your life up to now? Every horror that has ever befallen you? You _deserve_ it. You are a disgrace, Zira. You stole the throne. You killed and maimed your way to power. And you deserve to die." Simba said harshly.

Zira spat at him.

"Then I shall die a thousand deaths, before I submit to you, or your filthy bloodline ever again! Death _first._ " She sneered defiantly. Her face was streaked in blood. Hyena and lion. And her fury shined through it like burning crystal. It was a maddening, demonic thing he saw there. A face full of pain and hatred and passion.

Sauda saw it too, and the grieving mother was as devastated to see it as if Zira had been killed right there in front of her.

"Zira…" Sauda said weakly, but Zira didn't look at her. She didn't turn. She just stared at Simba in the face. Simba glared back at him. Nala had never seen him so… cold. There was anger there. Real and true anger. The anger of a child who had watched at his father was killed before him, and made to live with that guilt for as long as he lived. Now he was vindicated. Now he was returned to his home, his people. But the hurt, the pain was there. And it burnt in him as much as Zira's pain had burned in her, and as much as Scar's pain had burnt in him.

"Let the Pride Be my Witness." Simba said. "I, Simba, Son of Mufasa who was Son of Ahadi, and Son of Sarabi, who was Daughter of Njozi, King of the Pridelands and all the Light-touched Earth, Flame of Pride Rock, sentence you to die." He said. Zira bowed her head, grinding her teeth in anger,

The shade of Scar who was watching gasped in horror at the pronouncement. He had barely contained his despair at seeing that Jicho had eventually fallen under the weight of many blows from many hyenas. It had been bad enough knowing the injuries Zira had suffered from them had prevented her from re-joining the others in the Outlands, leaving her trapped and at the mercy of a vengeant Simba.

"NO!" Scar cried out "You can't do this!" But to his surprise, was joined by another voice!

"Simba!" The voice cried out. It was Sauda, who was crying openly, tears falling from her face. "Please! Have mercy, I beg you. Mercy for my daughter. Please." She said. Simba stared at her, suddenly uncertain. It was clear in the moment that Simba was nowhere near as confident as he appeared.

"She isn't your real daughter!" A voice cried out from somewhere among the assembled lionesses, and Sarabi shout a disgusted look in that direction. Simba hesitated.

"She didn't show mercy. Not to anyone. Neither did Scar." Simba said.

"Please! King Simba, I beg of you… Don't let your first act as King be something Scar would have done… Please, don't make me bury two children today…" Sauda begged him. She stared at Sarabi. "Please. You know what it is like to lose a child. I cannot bear to lose a third." Sauda said.

Simba hesitated. Then he moved over to Zira.

"Get up." He said, and Zira rose to her feet. She stared up at him.

"When Scar killed my father, he told me to run away and never return. I gave him the same offer. I'll make the same to you. Leave the Pridelands, Zira. You are a Pridelander _no longer_. And if you ever return here, it will be the last thing you ever do. That I promise you." He warned her.

Zira stared at him. "You're showing me mercy. _Pity."_ She said. She looked to Sarabi, who was nodding approvingly at Simba's actions, and to her own mother who was weeping. "Mercy. That is weakness. I swore that I would never be weak again, and I meant it. If you let me live, Simba, I will continue to fight you! I will keep fighting you until the day I die. Mercy will kill you in the end." She warned him, furious.

"It's better than dying of cruelty and malice." Sarafina said firmly. Zira jerked, looking towards her as she spoke, at all the lionesses gathered for her humiliation. She seethed and gave a roar.

"I hate you. All of you. I swear to you, upon my Soul, upon Scar's Grave! Kovu shall be crowned King! I promise you! I swear by my soul, I will tear down Pride Rock! You will _suffer_ for what you've done." She raged.

"Not as much as you will, Zira…" Simba said softly. Zira howled in anguish.

And then she turned, and ran, fleeing the Pridelands.

Sauda turned to the King and knelt at his feet, sobbing. She kept thanking Simba, over and over again. The young lion king watched Zira flee, knowing that he may yet come to regret his decision. But standing by it.

Sarafina though, was watching Zira flee with an unreadable expression of her face. She looked to Sarabi, the last of her childhood friends, and swallowed. Silent, with only the sound of Sauda's tears.

* * *

_Time passed._

Now the shade of Scar, who had been terrified he was about to watch his mate be executed for treason, looked upon a familiar shape of a lioness. At first Scar thought it was Zira but when it became clearer Scar saw that is was someone else. Sarafina. She stood there as if talking to someone invisible. They were lying side by side, and Scar recognised the walls as being those of the Lair of the Lion Guard. Just before the fighting had began, the cubs of the traitorous lionesses had hidden there, hiding from the bloodshed and the violence until it was all over. The same could not be said of the cubs of the Outsider lionesses, who had witnessed the fight between Sarafina and Scar in graphic and brutal detail.

"I can't Nala. I am sorry. I can't." Sarafina said and the shape of Nala appeared beside her. Nala was very clearly pregnant.

"You can't just _go._ Mother! I need you here with me!" She protested. Sarafina shook her head.

"You have Simba. And Rafiki, and Sarabi, and Timon and Pumba. Your place is here. As the new Queen." She smiled. Nala sobbed again.

"But you can't leave!" She said. Sarafina hesitated but remained resolute.

"I have no choice."

"I don't understand why..." Nala said again. Sarafina hesitated then leaned low to speak softly to Nala.

"Because I once knew a Lion. He was my best friend Nala. He watched my back and I watched his. I respected him for his strength, and admired him for his intellect and came to love him for his courage. So when he was granted power and honour for that, I thanked the kings on his behalf. But then I watched it twist him, Nala. And I did _nothing_ to stop it. It took you to do that. I should never have… It should never have fallen to you." She said. Nala stiffened.

"You're talking about Scar." She said, shuddering at the name. Sarafina looked away.

"There were so many of us once, Nala. And we were so close, as cubs. A whole generation. When he took the mark of the Lion Guard, I thought…" She trailed off. "But they fell. One by one. Imani. Kasi. Nguvu. Jicho. Mufasa. Zira, in her own way too…" She said. And Nala flinched at the name.

"That evil lioness?"

"Zira was my friend, once. But she didn't lie. She suffered losses. Losses that broke her. I don't know if he was the one who corrupted her, or if she dragged him down with her. But in the end, they became something unspeakable. And Sarabi… Poor Sarabi. She lost her mate, and her son. And even if Simba was returned to us she had suffered enough. So it fell to me, Nala. It should have been me. I was the one who remained. I was the one who could have done something. I and didn't. I never did." She whispered.

"Mother… You couldn't have known…" She said. Nala closed her eyes, and seemed ot be shaking. She nuzzled her daughter.

"Scar killed his own father." She admitted. The weight of the confession almost shaking the den. And Nala stared at her in shock.

"What?! Ahadi? I've seen his image on the walls of the lair of the Lion Guard. But I thought…"

"Ahadi was the one who scarred Taka. Long ago." Sarafina confessed. "He was the one who sent him down that path. I wasn't able to stop him from continuing down it. And later, when Ahadi grew bolder and crueller, they fought for a second time. And I just watched. I watched him murder his father in a secret mashindano. And I still did nothing." Sarafina confessed. Her daughter could only stare at her in shock. "And then what did I do? I ran away. I couldn't deal with that knowledge. I didn't know what was right or wrong anymore, so I just… walked away. I only returned when I _had_ to, Nala. And when I had come back… I didn't recognise what Scar had become. I wasn't there for him when he needed me, and he… He becam something monstrous. And _still I did nothing_. Still I tried my hardest to see the good in him. But I didn't reach for it. I trusted in the kings to do something else. And by the time I found the courage in me to do _something,_ I failed. I failed, and the Pridelands bled. I failed at every turn. And this horror that has befallen our home remains my fault, dearest daughter." Sarafina whispered. "Everwhere I look, I see the wounds of my friend's madness. And I cannot help but think that if I had been a better friend… If I had somehow stepped up, instead of hoping someone else would do something, then so much devastation could have been avoided. He was my friend, Nala. And I can't even bring myself to hate him now. Even knowing what he became." She said.

"But he was pure _evil_ , mother! There wasn't a shred of goodness in him! He tried to kill Simba, he tried to kill me, he tried–"

"I know. But even then, I can't believe that he was devoid of all good. I can't believe I failed my friend so utterly." She said.

"You don't need to punish yourself, Mother." Nala said. "If you think you failed Scar, then you can make amends here. Zira is still out there. Scar's bastard children are still out there. Those wretched Outsiders are still out there. You can make amends some other way, please! Don't leave us. Don't leave me." She begged her, her expression pained. Sarfaina looked away.

"Sarabi has received her reward from the Kings. Her son has been returned to her, against all hope. Zira… Zira will continue to burn everything in her path. I won't fight her again. Not after everything that's happened. I won't be party to another war." Sarafina said firmly.

"You're running away again… Like you did when Ahadi was killed." Nala said. Sarafina swallowed, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's all I know how to do. I don't deserve to enjoy the fruits of victory. Not when my failures are responsible for our suffering in the first place." She said. Nala swallowed.

"Okay. Then I'll come with you. We'll make this right, mother. We'll figure this out." She said. Sarafina growled.

"So did you lie to Simba? About wanting to be his mate?" She asked him.

"No! Mother, I love Simba, and only him!" Nala said, scandalised.

"Then how can you even think about leaving? I can't not be responsible for ripping you from your mate. No." She said. She sighed. "I tried to prevent bloodshed, and in the end, I helped plunge the Pridelands into civil war. It never even occurred to me that our Pridesisters might support the cruel tyrant Scar had become over Simba… I underestimated the resilience of our sisters. And now you and Simba shall have a civil war to deal with."

"Do you really think it will come to civil war?" She asked. "Simba exiled Zira, and her Pride. She can't come back here. King Kusini and his daughter Zalika will have nothing to do with them, and King Malka is even less likely to show them compassion, given their history. The Southlands and the Mountainlands shan't take them in. She'll have no choice but to move on, won't she?" She said. Sarafina pawed at the earth.

"Yes." She said. "I have no doubt about it."

"But Zira –"

"Zira is vengeful. And she shall not stop until she sees Kovu on the throne. She sees him as Scar's heir, not Simba." Sarafina said. "Simba's act of mercy may yet prove to be a more brutal punishment than he realised, or intended. I don't think Simba has changed so much in those years in the Jungle that he would ever dream of hurting a cub." She said.

"Of course not." Nala said, shaking her head.

"But Zira took Nuka and Kovu and Vitani with her. As is her right as their mother. They cannot help but be punished with her. Simba may have inadvertently condemned those children to a harsher fate. Simba may have intended for them to find a new life somewhere, out there. But Zira will remain in the Outlands for as long as she thinks she has a chance to reclaim Scar's crown for her son. And if she does…" She said softly.

"Then those poor cubs will suffer with her. As if being Zira's children was not punishment enough…" Nala realised.

"And in them, Scar's legacy will continue. One way or the other. This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." Sarafina said.

"They cannot survive in the Outlands forever." Nala insisted. Sarafina shook her head.

"No. They cannot. But she'll try." Sarafina said.

"Does Simba realise?" Nala asked, dreading having that conversation.

"If he doesn't yet, he will soon. He will find being King more difficult than anything he has ever done, Nala. He will need you, Nala, because he is a good lion. And good lions don't always make good rulers. He doesn't need me." Sarafina said. "Goodbye, Nala. Please, try to explain to the others, as best you can. They won't understand any more than you do but my mind is made and I hate long farewells." She said, and then disappeared into the night, never to return to Pride Rock.

The figures disappeared and Ammit's voice resonated.

"Another family torn apart by your anger and grief." He said, viciously, though there was a pleasure to it. The mists shifted. In quick succession. Faster than any other vision he'd seen, a paler, ghost like, almost missing detail.

"' _Fina_ …" Scar whispered, as Ammit laughed.

"She never gave up on you. Not totally. She feared you. She hated you, almost, especially when she believe you had murdered her daughter. But not as much as she hated herself. She was you friend, Scar. Not a member of the Lion guard. Not Mufasa's mate, or your mate, or your sister. She was just your friend. She knew you at your best and your worst. She knew you as Taka, and the Firecest, and as Scar. And she blamed herself for not stopping you. All that is needed for you to triumph, was for the people who could have stopped you to have stood by, and she stood by. She did _nothing._ And it haunted her till the end of days. That she could have saved you. That she could have killed you. That she never knew what the right thing to do was. You killed her moral compass, Scar, left her confused, and alone, and broken. The same as you left _everything_ you put your paws on.

* * *

The mists vanished into vapour, and then another lion appeared. A young one, whom Scar immediately recognized as Nuka. He was even thinner than before, malnourished and scraggly. And Scar also saw the tell-tale signs of termite infestation. He was talking to a lioness.

"I hate this place! These termite mounds are no place for a Lion Pride to live! When is mother going to return?" he said bitterly.

"They must be returning by now... the fire went out weeks ago..." A lioness replied, sounding unsure.

"If she's even alive…" Another said. That prompted angry looks from the others, who gave a pointed look to Nuka, who looked disturbed at the thought of his mother being killed. But, as if on cue, Zira came over the tip of the hill. Her face was ashen, and covered in injuries, those inflicted by her brief captivity. Nuka though rushed up to her as soon as she appeared.

"Mother!" he said, and then his face fell as he caught sight of her expression. Her red eyes were still, as if the light in them was now and forever extinguished. The lioness whom Scar now recognized as Meetra stood up.

"Nuka! Take your sister inside at once!"

"Why?" Nuka asked and stuck out his tongue.

"Because if you don't I'll tear the skin from your backside!" She barked. Nuka bolted without needing to be told twice.

"Are you alright?" Meetra asked Zira who, now she was standing still, was swaying on her feet clearly in shock.

"Scar. You stubborn old fool. Oh my love. Scar my precious..." She said tears coming unbidden to her eyes. She had had time to think now, and her anger was replaced by grief that came raw and hot. Meetra flinched but she steeled herself.

"Where is the King?" Meetra asked quietly.

"Scar is dead." Zira said. Meetra flinched as if struck to the head.

"Impossible..."

"His skeleton was picked clean then left to the buzzards..." Zira said quietly. A great cry went up among the outlanders. A cry of fear and despair. The King was dead. They had lost. He had stayed and he had died. Meetra almost collapsed to the ground.

"How did you escape?" Meetra asked her.

"I didn't." Zira admitted. "They caught me. Simba would have had me killed. But for Moth- But for Sauda. Simba showed me _mercy._ She sneered. "We'll make him live to regret that. He should have killed me when He had the chance…" She said. Meetra swallowed.

"So Simba is King now…" She said.

"Yes. And we are _exiled_." Zira spat. Meetra was quiet.

"So. It's over." She said.

Zira stared into the distance her eyes cold. Her eyes were filled with tears but she did not cry nor blink. She had nothing left to give. Slowly however she let out a heavy breath, bringing herself under control. She growled at the lionesses around her, eyes once more alight with fire... and a twinge of madness.

"No Meetra. It has only just begun." She said firmly. Meetra blinked up at her.

"How?" She asked. "It's finished. We won't survive out here and the battle is lost. Maybe we should return to Simba whilst we have the chance..." Meetra tentatively suggested but Zira shot only one look at her and Meetra went silent.

"That would be a death sentence and you know it. Scar is dead! But Zira is still around! And he left his heir with us! He lives on in his Son! His Son will lead us into battle and will destroy Simba!" She said with growing passion. Meetra frowned. Beside her, the young lionesses Kulana looked at her quizzically.

"Nuka? You want Nuka to lead us?" She said in confusion. Zira glared at her.

"Nuka? Nuka is an idiot. He should have died at Pride Rock." She said sharply. Meetra stepped back, as Kulana gasped, moving to Nuka's side.

"You don't mean that." Meetra said quietly. Zira's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps I do. And perhaps I don't. Time will show Nuka's worthiness but until Simba is dead at my feet, until I can drink his blood, Kovu is my one and only Son." Zira. Meetra gasped in surprise at her. It was frightening. Zira was not angry or saddened by her son. She did not hate or love him, like or dislike him. She was apathetic. And that frightened her more than any emotion she could have displayed.

"What of Nuka?" Meetra asked.

"What of him? Will Nuka be the one to kill Simba? Will Nuka lead us out of this termite infested wasteland? No. Nuka is a tool and his uses are few. Scar would not have wanted weakness in his line. Nuka is unfit to rule, his line polluted with Tojo's mercy and Tama's compassion. If we are to resurrect from this defeat we will need someone as cruel and powerful as Scar was!" Zira raged.

"Compassion and mercy are not weaknesses Zira." Meetra told her.

"They are in this place. Compassion and Mercy and all other weaknesses will get you killed, Meetra. And they shall be Simba's undoing." Zira warned her. When Meetra departed troubled Zira cast her eyes to the sky.

"I _will_ spill their blood Scar! I will spill it all for you! Whatever it takes!"

She vanished instantly and Scar stared at her mesmerised.

"Zira chose to raise Kovu as a killing machine, neglecting Nuka in the process... For what use had she for one who would not bring her vengeance?" Ammit asked him. Scar recoiled.

"Tojo's son... No! I never meant..."

"But you chose Kovu as your heir over Nuka. You said so yourself that he was too much like his father! You taught Zira to regard people as tools, to be manipulated on a whim." Ammit retorted. Scar flinched as if stung.

* * *

The image flickered once again. Zira moved through the wasteland a cub in her mouth. It was Kovu. Suddenly out of the pack of lionesses another cub ran out to them.

"Kovu!" Vitani cried. Zira deposited her son and the ground and growled at her daughter. Vitani flinched back.

"But he's hurt! What happened?" Vitani asked. Zira spat.

"Kovu tried to bring down a young Zebra on the border. The mother intervened and kicked him in the stomach. He has sustained severe injuries but will live." Zira told her daughter. Talia, old and weakened stared at her in shock. Kovu groaned and his eyes flickered open.

"That could have gone better..." Kovu observed, gritting his teeth. Vitani smiled and Meetra moved off, looking anxious. Kulana, the youngest of the Outsider lionesses, swallowed, and made to follow her, to be of what help she could be.

"I will prepare some herbs." Meetra said but Zira shook her head.

"They are to be used sparingly and only in emergencies!" Zira told her. Meetra stared at her shocked.

"But he's in pain!" Kulana gasped. Zira glowered, and the young lionesses recoiled, as if anticipating her violent outburst.

"The pain will not kill him. It will make him stronger. That is the Law of the Outlands. Pain and suffering are a part of the world and nobody can change that. The sooner he becomes used to it, the less it will bother him." Zira commanded her. Meetra hesitated.

"But-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Zira asked her eyes narrowed. Meetra and Kulana nodded her head.

"Perfectly..." She said. Zira stared back to where Vitani was comforting her brother. He cried out as more waves of pain coursed through the young cub.

"Shut it!" She said. "You are better than that! You are Scar's heir! You can endure and survive; so do so without maddening the rest of us with your wails!" She said furiously. Kovu gritted his teeth and winced as the pain began to slowly fade away. He did not cry out again, even as Vitani and Kulana stood in silent shock.

"Another cubhood stolen." Ammit observed. Scar grimaced.

"What are you playing at Zira!" Scar asked in confusion. "What are you doing to your son? Does he mean anything to you?" he asked nobody but Ammit answered. He had closed his eyes and was sniffing the air.

"He is her revenge. The weapon with which she will kill her enemies."

"It's a child!"

"It's a legacy. Your legacy. And she won't let it be anything other than that."

"What is she planning?"

"Her son is her last piece of you, Scar. And she will fashion that life, into a weapon to plunge into Simba's heart. Sacrificing everything for her vengeance. Just as you taught her." Ammit said.

Scar barely had time to process this though. Barely had time to understand.

* * *

Another scene came into view. A golden cub, with his back to Scar was staring to the watering hole. By his side, he saw a strange, bipedal creature. A honey badger. The badger was leaning to one side with a carefree attitude, that reminded Scar of Imani, but he looked concerned.

"Hey, Boss? How come you didn't just use the Roar back there?" He said, quietly. The golden shook his head, displaying a sharp red spike of colour, a flame like tuft that reminded Scar of Mufasa. But unlike Mufasa, this youngster sported an unmistakeable emblem, burnt into his shoulder. The Mark of the Lion Guard. Scar's breath caught as he recognised it.

"Who…" But he was interrupted by the cub, who shook his head in response to the honey badger's question.

"No reason." He said unconvincingly. The badger frowned.

"Aw, come on! You can tell me." He probed. The lion cub gave a sigh.

"After what happened with my mom, I'm afraid I might hurt someone else with the Roar like Scar.

"Say what? It's not like you did that on purpose." The badger said, and Scar felt a twinge of guilt.

"I know, Bunga. But that's the problem. I couldn't control it! I don't know if I should ever use the Roar again." The new leader of the Lion Guard confessed. At this pronouncement, Bunga, the honey badger gasped, looking shocked. "Never use the Roar again!?" He shouted in panic.

The lion looked around nervously. "Bunga! Shh!" He said, anxious and worried. The honey badger though, was too shocked to care. "But you're our leader! The Fiercest in the Pridelands! Tell me you're joking. Never use the Roar again?" He chuckled nervously. "You're joking, right?" The red tufted cub turned to look at the honey badger, the creature called, Bunga, and Scar saw Simba's face staring at him. So familiar, and terrible to behold. There was uncertainty there, and fear. But there was no mistaking it. This was Simba son. And there, proudly displayed upon his shoulder, was a familiar mark.

"That's… That's impossible!" Scar said. "The mark was destroyed!" He was distracted though by something else. There was something about the cub, something familiar. _Kion_ … Something unnerving about seeing the mark of the lion guard on his shoulder. Ammit though, hearing Scar's exclamation burst out into laughter.

"The power of the Kings! _Destroyed_ by your blundering, I'd like to see you try!" Ammit laughed. "No. You only hurt yourself. Not those who came after. Does this image seem familiar? He's the Second child of Simba. The heir to the Lion Guard. And this is your legacy. _**Fear**_." He said.

"A new Lion Guard…" Scar said in wonderment. He had never dreamed of such a thing. If he had born children with Zira, would Kira's brother have been the Fiercest in turn? He didn't know. He swallowed.

"This…" He trailed off. He didn't have the words.

"I… I don't want to end up like Scar. I won't." Kion said firmly, and the vision faded to nothingness.

Scar stared at the figure in shock.

"Who… How…"

"Oh." Ammit giggled. "This is always where it gets good."

"I never meant for what happened to me to happen to Kion… Or anyone else!" Scar insisted.

He stumbled over his words. The gnawing sensation that he had begun to feel at the back if his head was growing. Biting. Burning. Something was very wrong. Then he realised what it was.

"When did I start calling him _Kion_?" Scar asked him. Kivuli stepped towards him.

"Scar, hold still. I need you to stay calm!" Kivuli began to say, but Ammit practically shoved him out of the way.

" _How do I know that cubs name?_!" Scar asked in fear and revulsion.

"Scar –"

"Oh no you don't, Kivuli, this is the bit that I like, and you don't get to go spoiling it. Go on Scar. Think back. How do you know who he is?" Ammit asked him.

"I… I don't know… What have you done to me?" Scar asked him.

"When did I recognise that cub as Simba's Son! And when did you stop showing me my past and start showing me my future?" Scar asked him.

There was a stunned silence. Kivuli closed his eyes. He withdrew, looking shocked.

"Oh that's perfect. That's delicious." Ammit said. He grinned. "That's when you figure it out. Every time. Right then. I haven't even started with your future just yet, Scar. I _**could**_. I could show you the secrets of the future and it will break your heart. Like it has every time before now. But all that you've seen so far? All of those visions, right there? Kion and Kovu? Zira and the Outsiders? That isn't your future Scar. It's your past. It's _all_ your past. And you have been under our judgement for a very… very long time." Ammit gloated.

"What have you done to me?"

"I told you. It's your past. It's just that it is a past you just can't quite recall right now. Though, if I recall correctly myself, I think it ought to start leaking back to you right about now… it does usually." He said, grinning.

"What have you done?!"

"Nothing! I've just shown you your own history. I've made you _break_. I've made you regret, and feel and fear. I've made you want to earn forgiveness. The same as I have every other time we've had this conversation." Ammit said.

There was a great tearing noise, and the shades of the twilight realm darkened. They shuddered and teared, and Ammit gave a cruel laugh.

"Regret. Guilt. There is no greater weapon. No greater torture." Ammit said, laughing. "This is it. The dawning realisation."

The visions began to appear again.

* * *

A red serpent, not unlike Hissis, but with a great hood, slithered through the Pridelands. He moved past the lions and the hunters. Moved past the prey and the herds. His mind ticked away. His ideas whirring. And he spoke to his companion, a hyena that looked bedraggled, bruised and beaten down. _"There was one great lion who helped hyenas."_

The snake whispered to him. The hyena youth snarled in annoyance. "Oh, you mean Scar? Hate to break it to ya, Ushari. But Scar died in the fire at Pride Rock a long time ago."

" _Yes. But if Kion can talk to the Great Kings of the Past, there must be a way for us to speak to Scar."_ He said. The hyena paused, looking thoughtful – and unusual expression on a hyena's face.

"Huh, you think?" He asked.

" _I'm certain!"_ the snake Ushari said replied. He was thinking. Thinking hard. Scar had seen a snake's mind at work before, and was no alien to its genius. _"It's just a question of how!"_ He said, his tongue flickering in and out, as if tasting the air.

"I remember that…" Scar said, clutching a paw to his head. "Ushari… Janga… I know them. _How do I know them?"_

Kivuli turned and roared at Ammit.

"This wasn't a part of our deal!"

"Nor did we agree to leave it out, Kivuli! I think if we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly!" Ammit said. "All our assets on the ground!" The demon snarled.

"You mean…"

"People in the fires of hell see their worst fears. Relive their worst regrets. But I've never met anyone whose worse regret it the entirety of their life, Scar! Not in a thousand years." Ammit said.

"No! Scar, don't listen to him!" The shade begged of him. "Don't listen to what he wants you to know."

"Is he lying?!" Scar begged him in turn. Kivuli looked at him. "Tell me he's lying!" He asked.

"No. He's telling the truth. You've done this before…" Kivuli admitted. Scar staggered as if hit. He could remember. Awakening before Ammit. Awakening in the twilight realm. And he could remember it a hundred different ways. A hundred different echoes. A hundred different lifetimes ago.

"How many times..." He tried to ask.

"Scar-"

"How many times!" He shouted in fury.

"I don't know! I'm just –"

"Oh, many many times." Ammit said, chuckling. "Too many times to count."

And suddenly Scar was somewhere else.

Ammit was standing before him, and laughing. His jaw extended.

" _You asked me for Judgement? Then I pass it! You are mine Scar! Your soul is mine. You shall burn, and your misery will be fuel for my ascension!"_ Ammit giggled. The ground began to crack and blister, turning red with heat, the first colour Scar had seen in such a long time, as flames began to lick at his flank. He gave a cry of misery and loss. Then there was darkness. Darkness, and flame. Slicing and gnawing. The feeling of thousand claws tearing at him, the rushing of a thousand wings. Screeching and shrieking, and burning. And heat. Greater than anything he had ever felt, greater than anything he had experienced in life. At first, the shade of Scar thought it was some kind of vision, but it was more than that. It was a memory. Alone and in pain, alone with nothing but the memories of hellfire.

"You damned me!" Scar shouted in anger, its tone tinged with regret and loss. And the roaring, the burning, continued for an age. Continuous. Eternal. Ceaseless. Lost in the darkness, and blinded.

Eventually, he was dragged, kicking and screaming through the fire. He felt his essence burning, burning. Like falling. Like he fell from Pride Rock. The memories blurring. He felt a part of himself being stripped away, pulled apart. Like smoke. Losing a piece of himself. A piece of what he had been.

* * *

And more memories flooded into Scar.

* * *

He remembered his eyes opening to a world of grey. High above him, the sun glowed in a pale light, its usual yellow luminescence, now faded. In its place was a pathetic white imitation, almost lunar in its appearance. Mysterious, and dismal, filled with twilight, its resemblance it Pridelands still astounding. The grass growing in the same way. The familiar dips and lulls of the earth beneath the paws of any creature. Practically identical to the real thing. Like they always were.

As before, there was no sound. Like the time before, there was no chorus of singing birds. No splashing of water from the watering holes. Merely silence. With a creeping, cold stillness. The sun continued to blasé high above, but gave no warmth or colour to its radiance. It shifted, slowly across the sky, in a single great arc, but did nothing to bring life to the dead world that so closely resembled his home.

Scar, yet again, the one sole spot of colour to be found on the lifeless landscape. One dark brown lion, with a mane black as midnight. Eyes of emerald. Cold and calculating orbs. Eyes that should have closed long ago. Such a long time ago.

His senses returned to him, one by one. First the sense of touch. Next came hearing, for he heard the rustling of the faded grass as he stirred. Then sight as his eyes blinked away the greying light. It was then he began to take in his surroundings. There was no scent in the air. No taste on the wind. No wind at all, in fact. It was a barren and lifeless place. One that was somehow like a void to his other senses. It felt alien, wrong somehow.

Scar took a gasping breath, choking down oxygen desperately; as his faculties returned to him. Sweet breath.

He remembered choking, just before the darkness. Now the air was like honey to him. He could see no water about him, but he couldn't help but feel as if he'd been drowning on moments before. Or had he been falling? Falling, into the void, down and down and down.

 _"Where am I?" He demanded of whoever was there, looking around him for someone. Anyone to force some sort of explanation from. But he was alone. "What is this place?" He asked the air, voice barely above a whisper._ And then Ammit materialised before him. And so he began the journey through his memories once again.

* * *

It was the same route. The route he always took. The path he always trod. And they always led him back here. Back to the flames. Back to his failed Judgement. Before being dragged back, and dropped into the Twilight realm, his memories stripped away. Reduced to the state he had been in upon his initial death. When he had first laid eyes on Ammit.

* * *

"I… I remember… How many times!" Scar snarled in anger. "How many times have I gone through this Judgement?!" He asked him. Ammit giggled.

"Oh, I never bothered to count. But it's been a while." He said.

"WHY?!" Scar snarled in pain, clutching a paw to his head. "Why do I remember? Why _now?!"_ He asked. Ammit grinned. "Because right here is where it would hurt you the most. _Here_ is where it hurts the most to know that forgiveness was just within your reach. And to see it snatched away completely. Besides. You'll forget again soon enough. And we can begin this whole show all over again." Ammit grinned, giving growl of pleasure as Scar stared in shock. Despair and hopelessness began to fill him. He remembered the darkness how. He watched the echo of himself writhe in the abyss as his essence was torn away.

Then another memory came to him. A memory of a voice, a voice coming to his ear, a voice from a great distance. He remembered it well, it had been the first lucid thought amidst the pain and the screaming.

" _Scar! Evil Lions of the Past! Speak to me! Speak to me!"_ The voice hissed from across the abyss. The serpent calling, pulling at him. There was a rush of power. The pull of ancient shamanism. A scar latched onto it like a life rope. He pulled himself to it, to the glimmer of light before him even as the flames roared around him, turning from darkness to daylight, as the combined laughter of Ammit, Ushari, Scar and hyenas melded into a cacophony of mirth.

_I Rise!_

He heard the proclamation in his own voice, but felt no pleasure at its exaltation. Scar – the real Scar – could only shudder in horror as more of his memories plunged into his spirit, the holes in his memories closing as the time he hadn't realised was missing was filled in.

He remembered his sprit burning, and his soul blazing, filled with poison and fury and a love of destruction. He had risen, and he brought hell back him with. Burning and blazing with flame.

The image of Scar, his spirit and his visage burning with flame appearing within the borders of the Shadowlands, where the seismic instability ripped apart the earth. This awful spectre of Scar's malevolence bursting into being, surveying his dominion.

"He… he brought me back! He raised me from the darkness!" Scar gasped in horror. "I can remember it, I can remember it both ways! I can still _feel_ it! But… But that means…" Scar shuddered. Overwhlemed. Many visions began to echo at once, all around him, overlaying with one another. There were a dozen echoes of himself. A dozen echoes of Kion. Of hyenas and outlanders who would dare attempt to conjure the spirits of the dead.

* * *

More memories. Memories of fighting. Memories of calling his followers; a new followers, new minions with which to exact his vengeance upon the Pridelands. Memories of hyenas, of wilddogs, of crocodiles. Of lizards and freaks; of the broken and desperate. They all came to him. It was easy. It was child's play. And all his fury and rage, focused on a single target.

Kion.

The cub who dared to use the roar. The same roar that, permeated with ancient magic, and enabled his resurrection. How he _hated_ that cub. Almost as much as he hated _Simba._

He remembered orchestrating attack after attack upon the Pridelands, his every ambition turned only against turning the Pridelands to ash.

Scar stumbled back. He stared at Ammit and Kivuli in horror.

"I…"

"Just breathe Scar." Kivuli urged him. Scar swallowed. "I can _remember_. I remember everything. Everything I did. After I… Dear spirits… After you passed judgement. I was brought before Ammit and I failed my judgement, and he brought me back! Why am I here again?! Why are you here again?!" He said, looking at Ammit and Kivuli. "And why don't I remember you?" He said, looking at Kivuli in anguish. Ammit chuckled.

"Oh, this is the first time Kivuli has shown his face, that much is true. But let's be honest, this isn't the first time we've had this conversation is it Scar? It's gotten stale to be perfectly honest. You relive your memories, your life, and your mistakes. You come to realise too late the terrible mistakes you made. And that's when you remember _this_ part. The part where I pass judgement on you. The part where you receive your punishment."

Scar watched the shade of himself, returning to the Twilight realm, looking aghast. All of his memories, up to his first initial death. The vision turned away to mist.

"Enough!" Kivuli shouted out, enraged. "This isn't a part of our arrangement! Look, Scar. Look at the vision of your _past_ not the ones that Ammit wants to torment you with. Look at the thing you can actually learn from!" The younger lion was practically begging, imploring Scar. Scar could barely acknowledge his presence. He was too distracted by Ammit's haunting visage, his mouth filled with too many teeth as he grinned at Scar's obvious displeasure and pain.

* * *

Unobserved, unappreciated, the visions continued in front of their spectral forms. The flaming skull of Scar appeared, looking out across the Pridelands with eyes that burned like wildfires, and with as little discrimination.

The shape of Simba, now older and a King in his Prime, looked up at the burning form of Scar's spirit. It burned and blazed, and yet somehow never seemed the lesser for it, the flames feeding not on Scar's essence but on his malice and his anger, ten times what he had appeared in life. Free of earthly restraints, the essence of Scar's soul was laid bare to any who would witness it, and it horrified and consumed in equal measure.

"That's right, Simba!" The ghost of Scar said with a certain smugness. "You never thought you'd see me again, did you?" He laughed in mocking tones. Simba, to his credit, did not back down, nr shrink away in fear, though he was surely frightened. Apparently briefed on the machinations of the Outlanders by his Son, Kion, Simba merely looked up at him with resolution.

"What do you want?" Simba asked him.

Scar snarled. "What do I want?" He asked. There was not enough time on earth to express to Simba all that he wanted. All that was owed him. He simply gave a roar, and offered the condensed version. "Ah, Simba, Simba. Always so naive. First, we took Kilio Valley. Then we wrecked Big Springs. And now your precious _Mizimu Grove_ is doomed! It's only a matter of time before all of the Pride Lands is mine! I will see it _Burn!"_ Scar snarled in rage. There was method to his destruction, but it was a calculated decay. A measured destruction. Methodical, and brutal. He would break apart the Pridelands piece by piece.

"No." Simba shook his head. "Not this time." And with that, he led the retreat from the Mizimu Grove, the Pridelands with him. Scar too retreated, biding his time, planning his next move.

Scar could remember it. The pleasure he had felt at watching it burn.

Time innumerable spent in Ammit's presence, with the Tyrants below had sawed away any ambition beyond destruction. The instant gratification of seeing the very land he had thought so hard for turned to ash beneath his paw was enough to leave the Spirit of Scar in throes of ecstasy.

"You mustn't show him this Ammit!" Kivuli protested, but his cries were feeble. Over the last few visions, the balance of power between the Spirits had shifted inexorably towards Ammit, and now there was very little standing between the demon, and the Fallen Prince.

Scar sank to his knees. His eyes were dull and muted, without life or hope.

"You don't understand, Kivuli. I don't _care_ if he sees these things. I don't _care_ if it makes him regret. I've seen this all before, Kivuli. It may be knew to you, But I precisely how he'll react. To his father. To his brother. To Caliban and Bane and Sobek. To his pain and his losses! If I seem bored, it's because I've seen it all before. The only thing that interests me is the memories of his that cause him pain! Because even I cannot grow tired of watching a soul slowly twist its way into wanting to earn forgiveness… and only realising too late, that they have lost the means to earn it forever!" Ammit grinned. Kivuli looked on helplessly.

"Scar! Scar, please listen to me!"

"That is true torture! THAT is judgement! Where is the punishment in hellfire, if they don't want to escape? I don't care that he sacrificed himself for Zira, Kivuli. I don't care that he knows now what he should have done, or what he could have done differently. He is still the same old monster. As he has been proven to be every time he had stood here before my Judgement. I don't see anything different about him, do you?" Ammit asked Kivuli, who looked between them in shock.

"Scar wants forgiveness Ammit! He knows he did wrong! He suffers with regret and guilt, I can _smell_ it on him!" Kivuli roared in protest.

"And that's the _point_! Of course he wants forgiveness. That doesn't mean he deserves it! Him. Me. This whole set up. It's a part of it. Now he knows the truth of it! But his judgement was made a very long time ago. And he's been living out its sentence ever since. You, Kivuli, as much as you would like to, cannot change that. His memories, his past, is his worst pain. And him reliving them, time and time again, as if new? _That_ is his torture. His little slice of hell. And you better believe that he will be here for a very, _very_ long time."


	18. Chapter 18

"Scar!" Kivuli urged him. "You need to look up. You need to work forward. You need to see the rest." Kivuli said.

"What rest? What is there left to do? Kivuli, its over. My judgement is over! I remember Kivuli! I know what happens now! I come to the realisations I should have come to age ago… and then Ammit strips that away from me! Everything I've gained, everyway I've changed, everything I've become, he tears back apart until I the same _wretched_ thing I was when I first came! The same I've always been." Scar snarled. His voice was horse, as if crying but he had no tears left to shed. Instead, he fixed Kivuli with a glare that shined through even his Scar. His paw started shaking, and he couldn't even steady it, even as he drove his other paws claws into it, deep, deep, letting the pain ground him back to reality. "I remember everything. I _lose_. I fail. Why should this time be any different?" Scar asked him. Kivuli looked up at him, looked at the broken lion standing before him. The broken wretched remains of the former King Scar.

"How is this time different?" Kivuli threw the question back at him. He smiled. "This time you have me." Kivuli said.

Scar shook his head.

"I don't even _know_ you!" Scar snapped, desperately.

"Maybe so." Kivuli said. "But I think, given all we've seen so far and witnessed together, it's fair enough for me to say that _I_ know _you._ At least a little bit." He said. "I can't promise the end won't be the same, Scar. But every time in life, whenever we fail, we get back up, start over, and try again. Why should the afterlife be any different?" He asked him.

Scar stared at him.

"You're completely insane. You are. They say I was mad, but you are a complete lunatic. Are all of the Great Kings of the Past so completely broken in the head?!" He said, staring at him. Scar seemed to default to throwing taunts and insults when he was stressed and these recent revelations certainly qualified. Kivuli grinned.

"Well. Maybe. I've been told it's a family trait. But that's beside the point, Scar." Kivuli said. "You tell me now, are you going to wallow there in misery? Or are you going to see this through the end? Together? I'll be with you every step of the way. Face the future. Whatever it is." He said. Scar stared at him. He looked him dead in the eye. There were plenty of people held in his gaze, when he looked at him. So many people in his eyes. Uru. Tama. Tojo. Zira. Imani. Jicho. Kasi. Nguvu. Mufasa. Ahadi. Sarabi. Sarafina. It was like looking at all of them at once. He felt the shame rise within him again like bile, but swallowed. He nodded slowly.

With tremendous effort, Scar growled softly to himself. And haltingly, he hauled himself to his feet. On shaking legs he staggered to his feet, and faced the demon, Ammit, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He stared straight at Scar. Scar stared back, searching the demons face for some sign, some hint, that this permutation was new, that his act was unusual, that this hadn't appeared in any of the previous iterations. The full memories of everything he had experienced had yet to return to him, but he knew that he would soon enough. He always did. Just it time for it hurt the most.

Ammit, his tormentor and gaoler glared back at him.

"Face the _future._ " Ammit mimicked Kivuli. And made a vomiting sound. "You want to see the _future_ , Scar? I can show it you. The shadows of what will be. I can show you what is to come. I can show you what will happen. I can show you the future you helped weave, and what it will do to the people you love! And like it always has before, it will break what remains of your shattered heart." Ammit snarled. Ammit stretched out a paw. The claw-tips at the end of his paw seemed long, jagged, and the flesh around them was raw and bleeding, as if his natural weapons had been extended to far and were trying to tear themselves free of him.

* * *

The images around them flickered once more and the savannah was engulfed in flames. This was no natural wildfire. The transition was different this time. The echoes and visions about them burst apart into shadows and flames, drawn not from Scar's memories, but from the universe itself, from the very earth and from the Pridelands. They seemed more shadowy. As if unreal. As if they were not quite there – even more so than the previous echoes of the past. Echoes of the future – if such a thing made any sense to say out loud – seemed to be even more insubstantial than those of the past. Slowly though, the image of a familiar lion took shape. They were indistinct and partly shapeless at the edges. The meaning they conveyed though, was abundantly clear.

The shape of King Simba cried out through the smoke.

"Kiara!" He cried out desperately. He was older by almost two years and stronger. He was not the young lion youth coming out of exile to reclaim his throne any longer. Rather, he seemed a true King, wise and powerful. Despite his might however, the only thing in his eyes was fear. His eyes darted around, as if searching for something. The object of his search evident in his eyes and manner to any creature who had produced offspring.

"Kiara!" He cried out again. The smoke was choking, the heat searing, but he did not rest.

* * *

Suddenly the scene flickered and changed. Kiara lay on the side of the river, and standing over her body was Kovu. He was the very image of his father but his character was held with the same cocky arrogance that Scar had maintained in life. He was well built, strong and athletic. Razor sharp claws and teeth were bared at his adversity. Simba stared him down. As soon as Scar caught site of the lioness on the ground his breath caught in his throat. The princess of the Pridelands. That she was so very like her mother Nala was undeniable. But she was almost the exact duplicate of her grandmother, Sarafina. This was Simba's daughter. Kiara. Slowly though, she stirred, distracting the two lions.

The conversation was short and brief. Simba was loath to trust Kovu, quite rightly, but he could not betray his father's law. As the lionesses departed, Kovu cast one look over his shoulder back across the great river to where his mother, sister and brother lay in watchful anticipation. The Outsiders Prince turned back to Simba, a sly grin spread across his face as fresh grass pushed between his toes, and damp earth crushed underfoot, with each step he took towards Pride Rock, and the throne of the Pridelands. Zira's eyes blazed with glee and undisguised elation.

* * *

Scar slumped to the ground.

"They survived in the Outlands? Kovu is so much… older." Scar said quietly.

"Oh look! Daddy is getting sentimental. See the future is fascinating, isn't it? I'll condeed, the thrill does where off eventually, but it lasts a while. I am sure we needn't bother seeing how it ends do we?" He asked, mockingly.

"Show me!" Scar demanded, looking to Kivuli for support.

"I didn't think so..."

"Ammit show me now or I will rip out your heart!" Scar warned him.

Ammit smiled.

"Now that's the Scar I remember! Not this broken, blubbering mess! Feed that darkness Scar! Pretty soon it will be your only shield! Let it blossom within you! Show them that you can feel that hatred within the very core of your being! Feel it through your blood and in every one of your bones! Show them all, that you are like _me._ " Ammit said. Scar roared and struck out in anger, finally pushed to his limit once more. His paw raked across Ammit's bared face. The demon winced but the wound healed instantly, with a flash of flame and searing of flesh. Ammit grinned.

"Very well... but you won't enjoy it!" he stuck his paw in the water again and once again shapes began to form.

Kovu was talking to Kiara who seemed to have taken quite a shine to him.

"I wonder if Scar is up there. With the great Kings..." He said the thought almost of the top of his head and Kiara looked startled then piteous.

"My father said there was a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape from..." Kiara told Kovu sadly. Kovu visibly sagged, and turned away.

"That's what I thought. Maybe there is a darkness in me too..." he said softly so that Kiara couldn't hear him. She moved closer, but he shrugged her away.

The vision flickered and Scar saw Kovu is deep conversation atop Pride Rock with the King. Down below Vitani stared up at them anticipation.

"Go on! What are you waiting for?" She hissed to him. But Scar saw the anguish in Kovu's face. Kovu's mind was telling him to end Simba, right here and now, but heart was telling him completely the opposite. The conflict was obvious to anyone who looked. The internal struggle almost played out on his face. Scar shook his head at Vitani's short-sightedness. Even if Kovu took this chance then the lionesses would tear him into pieces. But Zira would not care. Not if it meant her revenge was complete.

* * *

Once again the vision faded only to be replaced by flashes of violence and Scar saw Simba in flight, running for his life. For a brief moment, he was like the cub from so long ago, fleeing the thunder of hooves and crash of horns of a wildebeest herd in stampede. But behind him now raced not the horde of prey animals that still raised the King from slumber in a cold sweat, but a number of Outsiders. Their transformation was frightening to behold. The wilds had turned them into thin, muscled lithe huntresses, racing with a primal glint and a murderous gaze. Each of them would kill Simba if they could, at the head of them, Zira, Vitani and Nuka led the assault, eyes wide as the thrill of hunt took them. It was haunting, to see it in the eyes of three other lions.

Simba was injured but somehow managed to stay ahead of them. He made his way to dam, where the Great River met the canyon. He was trapped. There was no way out.

"Is this it?" Scar asked in wonder. "Do... Do they do it?" He asked Ammit. He could see no way for Simba to escape. Ammit grinned.

"Not even close..." he said. Simba turned and began to scale the cliff. There was movement, and squinting, Scar could make out the shape of Kovu appeared at the top of the dam staring down at them. It seemed Simba would escape after all, though Zira could not see it. She looked to her son, and roared in triumph.

"Go Kovu! Now!" Zira commanded but Kovu hesitated and in that instant Scar knew that Kovu would never obey his mother again. Something bound him to the King that was more powerful than any fear or loyalty that bound him to his mother. When Kovu showed no signs of moving Nuka grew impatient.

"I'll do it!" He cried and scaled up after the King. Scar grew cold.

"Why show me this if there is no hope?" He asked Ammit who laughed gleefully. Scar shrank back.

"I have changed my mind. I don't want to see this!" He said. Ammit only laughed harder. Kivuli's voice echoed across to him.

"He shows you this because of what you already know. What you've already learnt. Love breeds love and hatred breeds hatred. A desire for vengeance is never quenchable, because the whatever remains desires vengeance in turn, upon the avenger. You can't end the cycle, except by killing the whole world." Kivuli told him softly. There was no condemnation in his explanation.

Scar turned in horror to see Nuka reach Simba. His paw closed around his foot. Scar howled.

"NUKA! GET OUT OF THERE!" He bellowed.

But of course this was just a vision. Not real. Yet.

Scar watched as Simba's flailing foot caught a log in the dam and sent it crashing down upon Nuka's frail body. He was not killed outright. That might have been a mercy. Simba escaped as Zira pulled through the wreckage and found Nuka still breathing, his limbs crushed and broken by falling logs.

"I am sorry mother..." he whispered. "I tried." That was all that mattered to Nuka. Never mind that had died because of Zira's quest for vengeance. He had died saddened by the fact that he had failed in his appointed task. Tojo's firstborn son.

"No!" Scar shouted in dismay.

The vision flicked once again. Faster now, in quick succession.

Zira, deranged and angry striking Kovu across the face, scarring him permanently. Inflicting Ahadi's same humiliating wound upon another in a moment of rage. A brand, universally seen as a mark of evil, inflicted without mercy and without hesitation upon her own son.

Simba, hatred flowing out of every pore in his body standing before Kovu. There was no sign of Kion. No hint or trace of the Lion Guard. Nothing to defend them. Nothing to stand between him and an enraged King.

"EXILE!" he screamed in fury and in judgement and the pride responded.

* * *

Kiara, alone. Her heart broken and her strength gone, defiance and willpower beyond reach. Kiara, desperately, fleeing her home to just be with her love, having come to love Kovu and only Kovu. Vitani striking Nala. Zira attacking Simba. Meetra falling under a dozen blows from various lionesses. The Lion Guard was gone, and the Pridelands were defenceless. And Zira knew it. There was no answers to be had for Scar's questions. Merely more pain.

Blood.

Death.

Destruction.

Hate.

"Its funny." Ammit said. "All of this is born of you. And by this time, nobody cares to remember Ahadi, or Uru, or Kira or Hississ." Ammit said from the side.

Scar rounded on him. " _I_ remember them!" he said.

"You are _dead_ Scar! Dead and _gone_. Those that remain only care about finishing what you started. Even if Zira kills Simba, Nala will strike her down in revenge. And Vitani will kill Nala, and Lionesses will engage in another bloody war for a dozen generations until nobody remembers the past or cares for the future. The Pridelands will become the Bloodlands. Pride Rock will be rent asunder and war will ravage the land. This is the wheel you set in motion! Understand you crimes! Understand the loss and pain of a thousand families torn apart! Feel it all! _Let yourself open up to the pain you have hid from all your life!_ You've used your own pain as a shield for long enough! Time to feel what it was that it shielded you from! _"_ Ammit demanded.

And Scar did. He felt every claw, every tooth in his very soul. He blinked and everything was gone. There was nothing but silence. Crushing, biting silence. The air around him was as black as if he had his eyes closed. No light.

"Kivuli?" He asked fearfully. There was no sign of the lion, so sign of the spirit whom Scar had come to see as a balance against Ammit's unchecked malice. The darkness was oppressive. He could see nothing, hear nothing, not even his own beating heart – for it had long stilled.

"Ammit?" he asked desperately.

There was no reply. Nothing. Emptiness. Scar wanted to curl into a ball like a frightened cub.

"Anyone!" he cried out desperately. Then there was a noise, and Scar preferred the silence. It was laughter. Cruel, pitiless and callous. Not the sound of humour but of a strong creature taking sick pleasure out of the fear and terror of another. Ammit laughed.

"Look around you Scar! What do you see!" he asked. Scar shrank.

"I see nothing! Only darkness! Where am I?" he asked fearfully.

"This is you Scar! This is the depth of your soul, stained black by your crimes and your own _evil._ Now you tell me: How should I judge of you? Perhaps this one can answer..."

Suddenly there was light, but Scar saw it was just another vision. Zira was there. His mate, his love. His one shining star. And she hung from the edge of a cliff.

"Zira!" He cried out fearfully. Zira looked around her, searching for a way out. Always before there was a way out. Another lioness called down to her.

"Zira!" Kiara cried. Zira glared at her.

"Zira take my paw!" She told her. Kiara outstretched her paw and Zira narrowed her eyes. Then she swiped at it. Kiara pulled her paw back instantly and Zira slid down a few more inches.

"No! ZIRA!" Scar cried out. His blood was like ice. Not in any of his visions had he beheld fear like this. Not even in his darkest memories.

"ZIRA! Take her paw!" Scar commanded desperately but Zira continued to slide down.

"Zira!" Kiara cried out and lowered her paw again.

"I'll help you!" She said. Zira's eyes narrowed. Scar went still.

"Don't..." he whispered

"No..." Said Zira, staring at Kiara, her eyes wild with madness.

"ZIRA DON'T BE A FOOL! PLEASE! KINGS HELP HER!" Scar shouted.

"Never..." She hissed. Then let go of the cliff face.

"NO!" Scar shouted as the darkness left him. Zira plunged into the ice cold waters.

When Scar once more became aware of himself he was whimpering on the floor.

"What have I done... what have I done..." he moaned to himself over and over again.

* * *

Eventually, there was light. And Scar looked up into the eyes of Kivuli. The emerald eyes were full of compassion, and he leaned in close. His expression full of pity and genuine regret. The spirit leaned down and Kivuli pulled him to his feet and Scar cried for the first time since Tojo's death. Tears fell, unrelenting as the enormity of it all fell around him.

"There is is." Ammit gloated. "I can feel it. What is left of your heart. _Breaking._ " He sneered.

"Change it. I was lost a long time ago, I know that now! But this is supposed to be about me! Not her! Leave her out of this! If that is the future then _change_ it! What do I have to do!? Please. I'm sorry. I will do anything just don't let that come to pass." Scar begged. Kivulu shook his head sadly.

"I cannot."

"Please!"

"That is not within my power! These are the shadows of what will happen as a result of other's actions! The only thing that could change them is if the actions that precede them were too erased, and that is impossible! The past is written in stone. No one, not the Kings above, nor the tyrants below, nor the Creator himself can change time!" Kivuli told him.

"Believe me! If I could I would! If I could go back and save them I would but I can't! Certain things have to happen so that other things, worse things, don't. I cannot change the future you saw. No matter how much I would like to." Kivuli said sincerely. Scar wept again.

"The darkness... the cold..." Scar said fearfully. Again Kivuli nodded.

"I know what you saw."

"What was it? I've seen hellfire – I can recall it. Whatever _that_ was, it was far worse!"

"Scar..."

"What was it, Kivuli!"

"That is your _heart_. A prison of your own making. I have no control over what you saw or felt there." He said sadly. Scar shook, almost sinking to his knees. What use were denials and assurances in the face of such condemnation as his own soul?

Ammit though, only laughed.

"Oh but let's not stop now... there is so much more to see!" Ammit said gleefully. Kivuli rounded on him.

"That's enough. I have let this go on for long enough. This is nothing more than your own sick-" Kivuli didn't get to finish.

Ammit, tired of hearing from the young lion make a motion with his paw. Kivuli was lifted into the air and thrown across the floor as if struck by an invisible force.

"I am _talking_." Ammit hissed. The image flickered. "Where were we? Oh yes. Kovu mates with Kiara. Kovu becomes king. Etcetera etcetera. Kovu's son is born." The shades began to flash. Mow barely lion shapes whips of smoke, with only the faintest indications to identify them. Eyes of green. Scars of red. The barest outline of a characteristic tuft of hair or mane. Occasionally, flashes of more detail, of more colour. Rafiki held a golden cub, the colour of his mother, with a single lock of black fur above the Pridelands for all to see.

Now though, the images below showed the future. And a sorry one it was.

The royal cub grew. And the sky darkened. A great cry went out along the edges of Pridelands. Darkness expanded out of Golgoroth, the fortress in the Outlands, long since abandoned by the Outsiders. Birds fled in terror.

A shadow fell over the Pridelands.

Rafiki stood before another primate. The Shaman held his staff across his chest as if to ward of the aura of power before him. Behind him, a lioness and two cubs shrank back in fear. Voices cried out in words that held no meaning to Scar's ear, even in the ancient tongues of Africa, and yet conveyed ancient and terrible power. Lights dances around the two apes as flames flew at each other. Sadness and grief etched into Rafiki's face, anger and hatred in the face of another.

" _Marsade_!" Rafiki cried as lightning flashed around them, and Shaman fought Shaman, arcane and occult flashes of power beyond anything Scar had known. He heard the roar of the elders ring out, but it was twisted. A scream of agony, of pain and loss, not one of defiance.

The Pridelands themselves convulsed, and were aflame. Beyond anything the shade of Scar had achieved when summoned by Ushari and his hyena clans. Entire stretches of crimson sorcerous fire burned down the savannah. Priderock was the centre of a tempest of Power. Screams of pain echoed around. The voice of Kovu, deepened with age, older, wiser, and in pain, echoed across the Pridelands.

"Vitani! Go! Get out of here! Please!" Then fire engulfed the entirety of Priderock, leaving the fate of the pride unknown. Another voice, distorted by smoke and flame cried out along the Pridelands.

Cruel laughed echoed around Pride Rock, unnaturally loud.

" _ **Move into the den. Kill all that you find there. Spare not a single lioness or cub!"**_

"What of the Shaman?" a question asked in fear and dread was met only with contemptuous laughter.

" _ **I will**_ **break** _ **him."**_

The sky flashed. A single lioness ran alone, a cub in her mouth. She was pursued by three shames, their hues changing so they seemed to be made of shadows and flames, and mingled with the smoke. As she ran more joined the chase until seven figures were running behind the lioness. The shades of future were hidden, their faces cloaked in shadow.

"Give up the heir lioness!" One cried. "And your life will be spared!" The sincerity of the offer was undermined by their monstrous appearance and the blood and fire that raged around them. Scar new the shape and sense of death when he saw it. There had been great slaughter, he could tell even with only these glimpses and shades of the future. The lioness turned on them, her eyes flashed. Vitani, the daughter of his friend. His daughter. Zira's daughter. She grunted in pain. And Scar saw, on her shoulder a familiar mark.

"Impossible!" He cried out, as Vitani, leader of the Lion Guard, roared at the attacking beasts in anger. Then cried out in pain, as the mark blazed with a familiar and terrible light. She shouted out, as as with a thunderous crack, the mark abandoned her. She stared in shock, as the undaunted shades advanced towards her.

"No..." She whispered. And the vision was snatched away, to be replaced by on more.

" _ **Pride Rock is broken. The Lion Kings have failed. The**_ **Shai'tan** _ **reign!"**_ A figure stepped out of the Mist. It was a creature Scar had never seen before. It was of the same kind of those other creatures. But where as before, the shadows of the future had been wispy, ghost like, and indistinct, this figure stretched forward with a calamitous certainty, the only firm figure amidst the multitude of uncertainty and randomness.

A huge, monstrous cat, many times the size of a lion, massive even by the standards of his own species. The flame and shadow merged seamlessly into its pelt, rendered the colour of searing flame, covered with weaving stripes as dark as midnight.

The creature moved out of the shadows and surveyed Pride Rock, as with a mighty crash, the stone cracked under the temperature, and a rock shattered. The single stone of Pride rock that gave it its characteristic shape fell to the ground with a boom that echoed for miles. Then split in two. A cloud of ash went into the air, and when it settled the beast roared a cry as loud as anything he had made with the roar of the elders. Shapes moved in the darkness. Wilddogs, black, hyenas, snakes, and creatures for which he had no name seethed and moved, a single host behind him. As one, they took up the single cry. The cry of victory.

" _ **Long Live the New Imperium!"**_

Ammit laughed with as chaos spilled into the Pridelands. Suddenly, Ammit was next to him. The demon looked about in satisfaction.

"What do you think?" He asked rhetorically. He sighed at Scar's silence. "You see, the Pride was shattered by your treachery. Despite Kiara and Kovu's actions, it never healed. After the civil war, some attempt was made at reunification, but _schism_ was inevitable. Even when Kovu and Kiara restored the Pride, the distrust you sowed there remained. Once that was fed by rumour and deceit by these… invaders... the Pride fractured once more. And with the Pridelands unable to mount a united front, the Kingdom fell in a number of days. The Pride devoured itself. And so died." Ammit explained.

Scar fell to his knees as the sky burned. Ash and smoke and fire filled the land.

" _This is your legacy Scar. Because of your actions, the Pridelands will be nothing but ash within three generations! Nothing will live._ _ **That is the fruit of your Reign, Scar! Your Legacy. The complete destruction of the serengeti!"**_

Scar stared at the shadows and ash and blood. And he wept as the beast in the vision laughed, and Ammit's voice joined, a hellish cacophony of malice and cruelty.

The vision of the future faded.

* * *

Scar knelt on the ground as the shadows around him disappeared into thin air. The voices melted away, the flashing light dimmed and the glow of fire faded completely. When Scar blinked again, he was once again in the twilight world. His chest heaved, his heart hammered in his chest. He had smelt the smoke! Tasted the blood! Heard the cries of pain as lionesses were cut down where they fought as monsters conquered the land. His land. He recovered and turned to Ammit who was practically oozing with self-satisfaction.

"The Pridelands..." Scar managed to say.

"Gone. Erased completely." Ammit said. Scar's eyes widened, then he shook his head.

"He's lying." he said firmly. Kivuli's face was lowered. Scar turned to Kivuli when he didn't agree. "Isn't he?" He asked fearfully. Kivuli sighed.

"I wish he was. Everything you saw will come to pass, one way or another. That is as far ahead as we can see. Pride Rock will fall." Kivuli admitted. Scar's breath caught in his throat. He thought back to the ash and smoke, and shaman magic's dancing around so that the very sky had seemed to burn with a scarlet fire. Scar's voice broke as he cried out.

"Then what is the point of it? Why even bother if there is no hope?" He said quietly. Kivuli smiled sadly.

"There is always hope. Pride Rock is broken, but its foundations remain. The lionesses are routed, but some still survive." Kivuli said. Scar scowled.

"How can you know for certain that it will fall, but not know for certain if anyone will live to mourn it?" He asked in frustration. Kivuli grimaced.

"The future is changing. It isn't like the past, set into stone. Its constantly shifting. The closer we are to certain events, the more sure we become. But none can look that far ahead? When I look into the future, I can see a young Lion, standing atop Pride Rock once again, roaring his defiance as his enemies run in fear. But it is not the only fate I can see. I see another future, with the entirety of Africa subjugated under a tyrannical Emperor. And I see another where there is no life. Everything from the smallest insect to the stars in the heavens, extinguished, snuffed out like a flame. Yes, I can say with certainty that Pride rock will fall, but as to whether that will in turn lead to defeat, enslavement or destruction? That I do not know." Kivuli said, through gritted teeth and Scar realised that Kivuli had spent much time on this subject, trying to sift through all of the possible futures. But he had no time to wonder on this, for Kivuli had rounded on Ammit.

"You had no right! No right to show him that!" He roared in anger. Ammit growled back.

"I had every right! I can see the weaves of the future as well as you do. And all will be judged, his past, present and future. Margane was right, Kivuli. The Shaman who witnessed his ascension to Fiercest. She saw it, and so do you! Destiny whirls around him like a tempest, and his mere presence on the earth shaped it, and made it what it is. He must be held accountable for that." Ammit growled licking his lips. Kivuli took a threatening step toward Ammit.

"We had an agreement Ammit! Will forsake it and lose out on your prize?"

"Agreement? What of it? I have never felt another of his kind. Such unpolluted darkness is a rarity! A feast! I have spent a century waiting for a soul like his. Not since the Shan-Al-Kir have I felt the like. No, not ever. He is perfect. And he's almost ripe. Just a few more iterations." Ammit said dangerously.

Kivuli ducked just in time, as Ammit swiped at Kivuli's head with a claws extended to unnatural lengths. Kivuli rolled out of the way as his claws raked the ground he had stood, leaving the dust burnt. It glowed the colour of burning cinders. Slowly, the heat faded and ash was all that was left on the ground. Kivuli backed away eyeing Ammit carefully. Ammit hissed. Gone was the comical lion of taunts and insults, his voice was filled with the venom of years of festering in his own black heart.

"We come at last to this Taka son of Ahadi." Ammit spoke to him, but his eyes never left Kivuli.

"You have seen all that you did. All that you wrought in the name of your own greed. Tell me, would you forgive a lion such as yourself?" Ammit asked. Scar voice failed to obey him. He tried to say something, anything, but his voice caught, in his throat. He thought back the things he had done. He had always had good cause. Bane and Caliban had been treacherous murderers. He was about to say as much when, unbidden, more images flashed through his mind. Mufasa. Tembu. The two snakes. They had been killed for being in his way. For questioning his rule, for not obeying orders. He had killed them with his own paws.

And what had been the result? In the long run? Ash and dust. Destruction on an unprecedented scale. So much death. Such terrible hate. Slowly he shook his head.

"No..." he whispered. "I would not. Not after everything I did. I couldn't." He could not finish. Ammit howled with laughter.

"You see!" He said with glee. His eyes, emerald the same as Scar's flickered dangerously. Slowly his claws and fangs extended. His eyes turned a sickly red.

"He is mine! His soul is blacker than any other I have seen in the history of creation! I claim his soul as mine by right! Here we go again. A round and round we go." Scar fell back in fear as Ammit advanced. Ammit drooled.

"You are wrong!" Kivuli shouted. Scar and Ammit turned to him in surprise. "You are wrong Ammit. I know you are wrong. There is good in him, you felt it. You could hear it burning. Your services are not required." The air grew still and Kivuli looked Scar up and down. "The Judgement is made. He is repentant. He retains compassion. The Kings make their Judgement, and we do what he could not. We show _mercy._ I shall not hand his soul over to you to be devoured! I won't let you undo all the progress he has made! Maybe there is some way to do go, but we'll never claw his way out of the darkness if you keep this up! Erasing his memory and subjecting him to the same torments over and over again! Be gone!" Kivuli said.

Scar gaped at him in shock. The world was silent. Then slowly Ammit began to chuckle. It grew slowly, gaining momentum until Ammit was laughing as hard as he had ever had before. His eyes glinted dangerously however. A flash of red.

"Be _gone_? You cannot dismiss me. You are nothing." He spat. He turned to Scar. "I will tear it from you and claim what is mine! I will not be denied a second time! Those meddling Shaman will not –" Ammit's ranting was cut off by Kivuli. As soon as Ammit had advanced upon Scar, Kivuli had dived between them, and slashed at Ammit making shallow cuts into Ammit's flank. Red fire burst from the wounds even as they closed up. Within a second the injury was healed. Kivuli barely had a moment to register surprise before Ammit swung his paw. The blow did not connect, but Kivuli was lifted into the air, the wind pushed from his chest by the invisible blow. Ammit closed his paw like a fist and Kivuli hung there is the air writhing in pain. Ammit chuckled.

"I have had enough of you, whelp. I will enjoy watching you die. But first I think I will devour Scar. How would you like that? To see all that you wanted to save, and all you have hoped for, crushed at your feet?" He asked at Kivuli wriggled, trying to get out of his telekinetic vice-like grip. Kivuli made a motion with his own paw, and white flames burst out at Ammit. Ammit caught them in his paw and they coalesced into a sphere of blinding light. He closed his fist around it, extinguishing the light. Ammit laughed and then jerked his paw down wards. As if carried by the blow, Kivuli fell, and crushed into the ground with such force that the stone cracked. The blow should have killed him. Yet, all things in the Twilight were already dead. All that happened was that Kivuli's essence weakened. And he endured pain. Such pain. Every bone in his body broken by the force. He howled, even as the bones knitted themselves together again, and the wounds closed up. Slowly Kivuli crawled to his feet glaring at the dark lion.

"You never had no intention of letting go of Scar, whatever the judgement, did you?" Kivuli realised as he climbed to his feet.

"What gave that away? I have invested too much time in this! Spent too long pruning away any hint of guilt and regret until he is left a raging inferno and malice and misery! Did you truly think I would let you undo all of that by feeling _sorry for him?_ " Ammit said, and slashed with his paw opening deep wounds into Kivuli's chest.

"Arrragh!" he cried out as he fell back. Scar climbed to his feet, looking uncertainly from one to the other.

"We had an agreement!" Kivuli gasped, as Ammit opened another wound into his stomach. Kivuli stumbled back. Ammit grinned.

"I lied. That's a thing I do." Ammit said and struck again. Kivuli flew through the air and fell with a great crash. Kivuli turned to Scar.

"Run!" he cried out. Ammit only laughed.

"Run? Run where? He can't run any more than he can ever be free of me! He still bathes in the darkness. And I _am_ the Darkness!" he shouted and struck the young lion. Kivuli, who had once seemed so strong and noble compared to Ammit, fell backwards crying out in pain as more and more wounds were inflicted on him. But he could not die. He just continued to feel every single blow. Ammit laughed as with a wet tearing sound, all four of Kivuli's legs were slashed simultaneously, as if by invisible blades, tearing deep into the muscle, and severing sinew. Kivuli fell to the ground into a puddle of his own celestial blood that glowed with a faint golden light even as it pooled around him.

"Scar is part of the shadow now! He can't escape from who he is." Ammit said even Scar tried to flee and found himself held in place as if by some invisible force. Ammit stalked towards him, his mouth open, in anticipation. "This will be a feast..." Ammit said as he moved closer. Kivuli groaned as wounds in his legs healed, but not fast enough. He could only watch as Ammit made for Scar. The shadows around Ammit lengthened. The sky dimmed with every step he made towards Scar. His eyes gleamed red. Scar shrank back in fear. Ammit laughed cruelly.

"Hah! You say there is good in him? Then let it show itself!" Ammit said. Ammit reached forth a claw. Fully extended they were three times the size a claw should be, seemingly disproportional to his body. The claw closed around Scar's neck.

"No... You can't! Ammit you can't!" Kivuli shouted.

"I can." Ammit said.

The darkness around Scar solidified.

Tentacles of mist emerged and rose from rose from out of Ammit's shadow, lurching forwards like vipers, and binding Scar in place.

For a second, he struggled, then the cold pulsed through Scar. Icy cold. No, Ice would have been welcome warmth compared to the Ammit's touch. It plunged through him, penetrating, biting, and freezing cold. Like a hundred tiny arrows. He felt it through his entire body, like a fist around his heart.

Kivuli gasped.

Ammit pulled Scar close so their faces were almost touching.

"Do you know the best part Scar? From your crimes will spring a dozen more. Thats the beauty of it. The hyenas. The Outsiders. Zira. Vitani. All of those souls, all of those bright and shining people, will instead come to me. Lions destined to be heroes turned to traitors, hyenas little more than petty thugs, turned to assassins and warlords. Their fates altered for having met _you._ Their sins fall upon your back too Scar, you both made _them_ and made them _possible_. A great company of souls for me to feast on! How ironic. You once promised the hyenas – 'stick with you, and never go hungry again'! If only you knew how right you were!" he laughed. Scar moaned.

"Zira... I am so sorry..." He managed. Ammit glared at him. Kivuli leapt at Ammit's back. Ammit roared in pain, turned, and swung a slash at Kivuli's face. Then he kicked him away turning back to his meal.

"You brought this upon yourself Scar. You could have done things differently. But you have lost that Power forever." Ammit said.

The world turned black.

* * *

Scar struggled to his feet. What? Where was this? What had happened to Ammit and Kivuli? They were know where to be seen. Indeed, the world was brighter, and vibrant. This was no illusion of the Twilight realm, nor any past vision that he recognised. No memory.

"Uncle Taka!" A voice called. Scar turned and saw a golden cub running towards a Lion. He was a chocolate brown, his mane sleek, and black, and his eyes green. He looked at the lion cub who had called his name.

"Simba!" the lion cried, delighted. "Goodness how you have grown!" He said, seemingly genuine, as his nephew bounded up to him, closely followed by another cream coloured lioness.

"Daddy!" The cream coloured lioness said as he saw her. He smiled.

"Nafasi." He said, licking her gently as his daughter came up to him.

Scar stood transfixed. This lion was himself! But this was nothing he remembered: he had never treated Simba so affectionately, and what was this about a daughter? He stepped back, forgetting Ammit, Kivuli or his impending judgement to focus on this puzzle when a deep voice answered.

"Prince Taka. You are late." Scar saw his counterpart look up at the voice, and saw Mufasa stepping down from the rocks toward him. Taka frowned.

"I was delayed. I passed the Grand Gorge on my way. I stopped to pay my respects." He said simply. Mufasa smiled sadly. Both new that that was where Uru had died, and where Ahadi now rested, having passed on months before. Mufasa's face broke into a grin however.

"It's wonderful to see you again brother. The Pride has been dysfunctional without you!" Taka smiled.

"It's good to see you too. But it's only been a few weeks. I had business to attend too!"

"Well you have business to attend to here as well. The wilddog's envoy arrived days ago. I have been stalling him for days, and you always got on better with those people than I did."

"You are too narrow minded. I am convinced we can arrange a workable alliance, or at least an agreement to end the poaching. They are at least as reasonable as certain hyenas and so long as certain conditions are met…" Taka said. Mufasa smiled.

"I am sure you will be the one to find it. But before then, there is someone who wants to see you." He said. He stepped aside as Sarafina stepped passed him. Her face broke open into a grin when she saw him. Mufasa coughed and Simba and Nafasi caught his expression.

"Ugh. See you Taka!" Simba said, and left with his father." Nafasi sighed, clanking at her parents.

"I'll wait inside shall I?"

Sarafina and Taka were left alone. For a moment they said nothing, then they both spoke at once.

"So how-"

"What have-?"

They stared at one another, then burst out laughing. Sarafina nuzzled him affectionately.

"I have really missed you." She purred next to his ear.

"And I you." Taka said, licking her back.

"Our daughter is so big now."

"I know. But she kept asking when you were coming back, every day you were gone."

"She did?"

"Every day." Sarafina said. Taka smiled.

"I have lots of time to make up." He said. Sarafina smiled.

"You will have plenty. What were you even doing out there that took you away for so long?" Sarafina asked. Taka winced.

"I was helping out the hyenas in Carrocscir. Shenzi needed my help." He admitted. Sarafina gasped in shock. "Let's just say there is stability among the Hyena clans again. Caliban was executed by the other clan leaders over a year ago and some of his followers tried to attack the Spotted Clan. I lent my assistance. The hyenas are now united under the High Matriarch. Shenzi is very grateful. We won't need to worry about power hungry murderers like Caliban again. I just wish it had taken something less than my mother's life. It saddens me that Ahadi never lived to see justice done." Taka said. Sarafina nodded. "But on to brighter news!" Taka said. What has happened while I was away? Three weeks is a long time!" He said. Sarafina smiled.

"Well, first and foremost, Talia gave birth to a son. The lad is named Tojo." Taka smiled.

"Excellent news."

"There is more! Zira is pregnant!" Taka's mouth dropped.

"Whose?" He asked is surprise.

"No idea. Jicho, Nguvu and Imani are denying all responsibility, so presumably she's a rogue's get. But we'll know once they are born. Kasi's thrilled, even if he's annoyed he's never met his sister's mate. She says we will meet him eventually, but Rafiki thinks it will be more than one!" Sarafina said excitedly. Taka laughed.

"Oh dear. Poor Zira. Twins? Rather her than me!" he laughed. Sarafina smiled.

"Twins? Try triplets!" Sarafina said. Scar looked aghast.

"Is Rafiki sure?"

"As sure as he can be." She said. Scar looked worried for a moment, and Sarafina shook her head. "Oh she'll be fine. Between Jicho, Kasi and Sauda, I am sure they'll figure something out. And Zira has more than enough practice looking after Jicho's daughter." She said. "She said she will drop round later, she will be pleased you are back." She said.

"I am pleased to be back as well Fina. It's good to be home." Taka said. He entered the den after his mate and daughter.

* * *

The world turned black again. And Scar was once again being throttled by Ammit. Ammit's claws dug painfully into his throat. Scar thrashed around trying to be free of a dark bonds that held him.

"What was that?" He gasped as he struggled. Ammit smiled.

"Oh that feels so good! _Thats_ real of regret! That's the way things _might_ have been, Scar. Kivuli showed you your past. I showed you your future. This? This is Possibility. Something a little special. You spent so much time convinced that you were turned into what you were by events beyond your control." He grinned. "I wanted to prove that you were wrong. This is one of the abandoned futures you destroyed. A possibility. You could have had a daughter. Nafari. Sarafina's girl. Simba would have grown up, and married Haraka, Zira's daughter. Nafari might have mated with Tojo or Chumvi, or maybe even Imani's spawn. Who knows? Certainly not _you_ because thanks to you it _never_ even occurred. They could have lived happily ever after, relying on wisdom ever loyal Prince Taka. And his Lion Guard. Taka the fiercest. Taka the kind. Taka the just. He would have been responsible for forging a peace with the hyenas. He would have lived to have seen his grandchildren have children of their own before dying peacefully in his sleep after more than a lifetime fighting for others. Nafari would have led the Guard with distinction, until the time came for her to train her cousin, Kion and _his_ Lion Guard, instead of leaving the Pridelands alone for a generation. They would have been worthy successors to your legacy. By all accounts Taka was a great Lion. But then again he wasn't. Because it never happened, and because it never will!"

Ammit struck Scar in the face, and pain coursed through him. Then the world darkened again.

Another universe. Another possible life he could have led.

* * *

Scar was older, leaner, his mane charcoal grey with age, even his eyes had long since lost the spark of youth. The sun shone gold in the azure sky and he sighed as he breathed in the fresh air.

"What ails you Prince?" A voice said. Scar turned, and saw Tojo behind him. Tojo's son, Kovu at side, already fully grown. Scar smiled when he saw them.

"Nothing of any consequence my friend." he said. Kovu laughed.

"You are a terrible liar Taka." he said. Taka raised his eyebrows.

"Am I really?" Kovu nodded.

"Yes. You twitch." he said. Taka blinked and before he could say more, Tojo spoke again.

"What's the matter?"

"I am feeling old Tojo. Too old. First Mufasa. Then Imani. Now Zira. Now age even seems to be creeping up on you and Simba and Nala. Jicho and Kasi are shadows of their former selves." He said. Tojo frowned.

"Everybody dies Taka." He said gently. "You mastering the roar, might have… delayed that for you. For a little while. But everyone is called eventually." He said. Scar glanced at the mark on his shoulder. Not for the first time in his life, he wondered precisely what it was doing to 'balance the scales'. "We can go with dignity, or we can go kicking and screaming but it will change little." Kovu reminded him. For a moment Taka's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you think I don't know that?" But that was grief talking, and he said as much quickly, and then caught himself. "I am tired Tojo. I want to see my mate again. My bones ache, and my back hurts all the time. I can't sleep any-more. My nights are haunted by dreams of forgotten memories. I have seen too much death in one lifetime, yet always survived. To have spent a lifetime fighting against death, only to have it creep up on you when you're old and weak seems the ultimate insult." He said bitterly, stretching his arms. As if to prove his point, they creaked as if with age. Tojo winced as the action.

"Now you are making _me_ feel old Taka. My own children have children. He nodded to Kovu, who smiled weakly.

"Well, nearly anyway." he admitted, and Taka was reminded that Kovu's mate was pregnant. He smiled.

"Ha! You Tojo! Old? I'll believe that when I see it, and since I'll be nothing but dust by the time I'll see it, I doubt I'll ever believe it!" he laughed. Then he thought for a moment and turned to Tojo.

"Something that always bothered me about you Tojo. You're still a peculiarity for even being here. Chumvi and Imani's sons left the Pride years ago, with much song and dance and well-wishers if I remember correctly. Yet you always stayed here, giving up the chance to rule you own Pride one day to remain here. Why?" He asked. Tojo shrugged,

"Same reason as you never left I suppose..." He said. Taka raised his eyebrows.

"And what reason would that be?" He said. Tojo smiled fondly.

"This is my home. This is where the people I love live. It's where my heart is. Why would I ever leave it, for all the Kingdoms of Africa?" He said. "That's why you never left isn't it?" he said. Taka smiled.

"Ha! I never left because, I may not be a King, but I get to remain a prince for all my life! I get meat, lionesses and rest whenever I want for as long as I want it, and I never have to worry about any regal duties apart from watching the royal cubs every now and then! Why would I leave?" he laughed. Tojo and Kovu laughed with him. Kovu grinned slightly.

"Oh very well. You are right. This is my home. Why would I leave it?" he said. Taka smiled.

"That's what I thought..." he said. Taka smiled.

"You know I might have a rest here..." he said, looking at the orange sunset. Tojo nodded.

"If you doze off, I'll send someone to fetch you after it gets dark." he said. Taka laughed.

"I am not that old!" he said.

Tojo left leaving Taka to stare into the sunset. Slowly he felt his eyes growing heavy, as he sank into a deep sleep.

Scar, who was left standing in shock at the events he saw, could only stare as the world faded in to black. Ammit's voice called out to him.

" _Prince Taka... When, several hours later, Queen Kiara sent her son to fetch him, after dark, they discovered he had passed on in his sleep. They mourned him. Kiara even named her second Son, Taka, in his honour. BUT THAT WAS NOT YOU SCAR! You will never have that chance again."_ The demon mocked him.

Scar pulled out of the vision shock, crying out in shock, as guilt and remorse raked through him again.

"Stop it..." He whispered. Ammit only laughed.

"But it's just getting fun! By the end of this, your soul will be as rich as fresh meat!" Ammit cried out.

"ARRRAH!" Scar screamed as more visions burned into his head.

Kira alive again. His own true son by his side having survived the Hyena attack.

Ahadi dying under a dozen Hyenas as Uru fought them off, the roles reversed in this twisted time.

A new generation of Lion Guard, stronger and more powerful than their predecessors, calling upon Taka for advice in times of trial and misfortune.

Kasi killing Bane before he could hurt his family.

Pride rock aflame, but Scar fighting alongside his brother as wild dogs attacked Pride Rock, shouts of elation as hyenas under the command of their Warrior-King, Shenzi's Son flanked the attackers, and turned the tide of the battle in the Prideland's favour.

Tama and Tojo, surviving the fight with the River Lords, Sobek dead at their feet, and their troubles over.

Nguvu and Kasi and Jicho agreeing that Ahadi was unstable, and needing to be removed. Mufasa, admitted that it was necessary, and the lions restoring balance to the throne.

Not all of the future were happy, but they were all those in which Scar succeeded. He saw a vision Simba falling to his blows atop Pride Rock, Scar defeating him with a cackling laugh, Nala fleeing to the Outlands even as Sarabi fell to Banzai and Shenzi's combined assaults, and raising Simba's bastard Son, Kopa, to wreak revenge in Simba's name, with Kiara leading her own Lion Guard.

The Outsiders returning to Scar's side even as the hyenas turned traitor. Defending their King even against his own orders, and the civil war erupting to violence, ending only with an uneasy truce being called and two rival Prides laying claim to Pride Rock.

A dozen visions. A dozen possibilities. Each and every one of them forever out of his grasp. Some almost like paradise. Others as horrific as life, but twisted and strange, different paths taken, and different choices made. Some where he had never been born. Some where Mufasa had never been born, or else where Mufasa had been born second, and it had fallen to him to reign, whilst Mufasa led the lion Guard. He saw himself mourn family that he had never known, he saw himself raise children he had never sired. All flashed before him in an instant, filling his mind with entire lifetimes's worth of memories, and could-have-beens.

And a vision again most terrible, of fire and shadow and darkness, spawning from the east, his Lion Guard standing against an ancient evil and entire continent away.

And falling. Always falling, always failing, unable to protect those precious to him.

All of them pummeled into his mind at once, layer and layer of vision after vision. He roared in pain.

"Get out of my head!" He cried, roaring in agony. For a moment, Ammit withdrew, Scar's vision restored, he glared at Ammit. Ammit grinned slyly.

"Go on then Scar! Prove me right! Let your last action be one of violence. Before we go around again. Before we do this whole dance once more. Become worthy of _my_ mark _._ Become my _beast._ " He said, reaching out a claw and tracing the scar that marked his eye. The wound that defined him as who he was. The same mark that marked Ammit's eye, bleeding and screaming red.

Suddenly Ammit roared. From behind Ammit, Kivuli had somehow staggered to his feet, and had struck at Ammit from behind.

Ammit roared again, as Kivuli struck Ammit in the face.

"I have had it with you and your interference Kivuli!" Ammit said, spinning, catching Kivuli a blow to the chest.

"I will not let you have him!" Kivuli cried. Ammit smiled cruelly.

"You don't have any choice. You want desperately to save him Kivuli. Would you like me to tell him _why_?" Kivuli's eyes flickered to Scar for an instant and Ammit struck at him. "You are mistaken if you think that there are none powerful enough to extinguish a Spirit _after_ death, Kivuli. The Great Kings might well be stars. But I am _**Ammit the Destroyer**_. I devour stars. I destroy! I consume!" Ammit hissed.

There was a sound like thunder. The whole world darkened and Ammit's form rippled and blurred. It was as if his skin was made of water, and someone had dropped a stone in it.

Then Ammit grew. His claws extended, becoming longer than they had any right to be. Muscles tightened. His eyes enlarged. Then his pupils shrank to dots and split down the middle, becoming narrow lines. The emerald pigments flashed and burst apart, turning the colour of blood. The slinky His chocolate bronze pelt, the ragged imitation of Scar, disappeared as if consumed with black mist. and turned the colour of ash, only a shade brighter than his darkened mane, which now extended out around him, wild and untamed, ragged and torn. His teeth were yellowed and rotten. And He was huge.

Four, no five, times the size of Kivuli and Scar and terrible to behold.

He roared and the sound was so great, Scar wanted to press his paws to his ear to try to shut out the scream. It was unearthly. Its pitch seemingly too deep and horribly high at the same time. For a few horrifying moments, the shadows seemed to lengthen, and it was as if two great wings unfurled from behind him, like shapes cut into the fabric of reality.

His mane hung down ragged, and long, longer than it ought to have been, and for a few brief flashes his skull seemed pitted with a crown of twisted horns, like those of a ram. Ten of them in total, irregular and asymmetrical, none of them the same size as each other, and all of them curling and twisting like snakes. They were there for only a moment. And in that moment, Scar could not move. He was paralysed by terror.

Kivuli hesitated for a moment as this great beast erupted from what had moments before been an ordinary lion. The transformation was appalling to behold. With a cry, the beast struck Kivuli again. Scar tried to pull free of the shadows that bound him, but it was as if they were alive, trying to strangle him, for they moved with a will of their own.

" _ **I will consume all light until only darkness exists. Because That is who I am. And I shall do it one broken soul at a time."**_

He roared again. Kivuli regained his senses and struck back. Ammit deflected Kivuli's paw with his own claws, and struck with his other Paw in one movement.

With a sound like a thunderclap, Ammit clawed paw punctured Kivuli's chest. Kivuli gasped and his paw went limp.

" _ **You should have known better than to dance with the Devil... Kira."**_ Ammit said.

Kivuli stiffened and slumped. His eyes closed as he fell to the ground. Ammit took barely a second to spit on the body before turning to Scar, who was standing a gape.

"What did you just call him?" He choked. Ammit smiled.

" _ **Now. Where were we?"**_ He asked, crimson eyes flashing.


	19. Chapter 19

"What did you just call him" Scar choked out in shock, as Ammit gave his cruellest smile yet, stretching out like a skull, his fangs glistening. He didn't reply though, instead simply adjusting his position, and glanced at Kivuli's broken form with a contemptuous look.

"Now. Where were we?" He asked, crimson eyes flashing with the purest of malice. Spinning, he turned to face Scar and in a single brutal motion, he struck him across the face. His claws glowed red with heat and the unnatural burning blades sliced into Scar's face and in one blow ripped open the ancient injury that marked his face. Scat gasped in pain and the old scar over his eye was reopened with a sensation that felt like hot metal on bare flesh.

Scar screamed and fell back, the agony blinding him as much as the pooling blood did. Ammit chuckled and stalked towards Scar, shadows flickering about him. Once more the demon struck at Scar and a blow to the jaw causing Scar to tumble away. The sheer force of the blow snapped the shadowy cords that bound him and sent him sprawling. The demon crowed with laughter as Scar crawled to his feet staring at from Ammit to the bleeding body of Kivuli in horror. The lion Scar knew as Kivuli gave a groan and moved ever so slightly as ichor pooled around him. For a moment their eyes locked and Scar came to a shuddering realisation.

Kivuli had never been mocking him with his form as Ammit was.

The shape he wore, so like Scar in his youth and in his prime, untainted by darkness was not intended as a vicious mockery. It was Kivuli's real form. Or as true a form as he could be said to have, never breathed his first breath on earth. He looked as he did, not as spirits resemble the light, but as sons resemble their fathers.

Kira lay upon the ground before him, his murdered child, and all the time Scar had hated him with all his heart. Now Scar knew what stake his patron had in this whole affair, and why he had been acting on his behalf when the other kings had been silent.

Then his Kira's eyes closed.

"Tell me why you just called him that!" He asked, abject dread coming into being upon his face. Ammit smiled wickedly and viciously, sharp hooked teeth almost bleeding.

"I find it unbelievable that even after all of this, you can be so slow and _stupid,_ _King of the Pridelands_." Ammit said, striking Scar in the stomach.

The air was forced out of his lungs and Scar was winded. Ammit didn't even pause for breath but continued talking as if they were having a polite conversation, not trying to devour his immortal soul.

"You know, that you have been here a _very_ long time. Time enough for a cub to become an adult. Time enough for your seeds, good and ill to grow. Time enough for the spirit of a murdered child to flourish within the light of his betters. You always feared the judgement of the Kings, deep down. Curious that you never once feared the judgement of your decedents." Ammit gloated. "Kira may have died in your world. He may have been murdered by Bane before he had the chance to live. But even unborn he had a soul. He had a spirit. And it found its way here, into the care of Uru, and Ahadi and the rest of your insipid ancestors. The purity of such a soul lends him potent gifts on this side of the veil. A certain… resilience to my power… and to the effects of this vile place. The Twilight Realm. He thought he could handle the dangers. He thought he could act, with minimal risk to himself. He was sorely mistaken. It must be a family trait, overestimating your abilities." Ammit said, sneering.

"Kira… my Son…" Scar whispered, horrified. Scar was mute, so Ammit continued.

"You've been here a very very long time, Scar. He watched you _fall._ He watched you break. He watched you and your murderous mate fall to the power of the shadow, watched as his parents became so consumed with their own hatred that they twisted and broke and burned everything they ever loved. He saw you rise from hell and battle Kion, and when you were defeated again, he watched you fall even further. And do you know what he did when he saw that? He did what _every_ lost child does. He tried to find them again. He wanted to _save_ his parents. And for that, he had to come to _me_. Because all broken souls come to me in time, Taka the Scarred. They are _my_ domain, and your soul belongs to me. It is _mine."_ Ammit snarled. "Kira just wouldn't accept that. Without reason or merit, he dreamt that there was good in you. He sought to bargain for your soul. He really should have listened to his peers. I don't play games, and I don't make bargains. And I certainly don't _lose._ " Ammit said, smiling.

"You lied... You lied to him, manipulated him." Scar said struggling to his feet, a fire-like anger spawning in his belly.

"Well truth is in the eye of beholder, wouldn't you agree?" Ammit said. Scar drew his claws.

Scar stared at him and for once his eyes were pricked with tears. A dozen images bombarded him. This time they were no illusion of the twilight realm, but memories of his own making and al the more frightening for their reality. Zira's pregnancy and her miscarriage. Kasi's death, and the small fragile, half-formed cub he had held in his paws. The lion cub, who had been alive, yet never lived. Another victim, to oft forgotten, of Bane's rampage. The cub that had never seen the world, never known the glare of daybreak, the blue of the sky, the green of the trees, or the red of a sunset. The cub who would never witness the simple pleasures of eating a meal with friends. Never experience the thrill of the first hunt, or the touch of a mate and never felt that special companionship with the one person you he'd share his life with. All that had been cruelly snatched away from him before he had even been born, because of the selfishness and murderous wrath of others. The violence of other creatures had ended the life of a victim whose only crime was to have been the blood he shared with Scar.

When Scar finally spoke, it was with an icy finality. "Perhaps once, I would have cared about this judgement Ammit. I think you underestimate him. Maybe I really was beginning to change. But if you wanted to beat me down with words alone you have made a severe mistake." he hissed dangerously.

"And what would that be?" Ammit smirked at him.

"You really should have left my Son out of this... Because right now the one and only thing I care about is ripping you apart!" Scar hissed and leapt at Ammit. The demon smiled.

"Heh. Ha! Then you've learnt nothing! Go on then! Hate me with all your soul! Let it fill your heart once again!" He roared, then leapt at Scar.

The two clashed with a terrible sound. Biting and clawing. Ammit was ancient and terrible to behold, but Scar fought like a beast possessed, caring nothing for the wounds that Ammit inflicted upon him even as they seared into his soul, exposing the radiant light from writhing. For his part, Ammit seemed to bleed darkness, and on the few occasions where Scar's claws found their mark, the blood seemed to burn and hurt Scar's clawtips more than any pain that Ammit himself may have suffered. Heedless of his own agony, Scar lashed out with his claws and Ammit grinned as they sank into his hide. Rather than dodge the blow, Ammit simply ignored it before retaliating with a blow of his own that sent Scar sailing through the air and crashing onto the ashen dust below.

Ammit licked his paw, Scar's blood still tainting the razor-sharp tips, though it boiled and sizzled on the infernal talons. Ammit tongue blistered as he ran it along the red-hot claws but he did not flinch. Rather, he seemed to relish the pain.

"Come on!" Ammit cried as they collided once again. Scar turned and kicked with both legs at once into Ammit belly. The larger lion slid away from him, and then pounced. Scar narrowly avoided the blow, and then sank his teeth into Ammit exposed back. Ammit roared and threw Scar off. For a moment they both stood there dripping in blood. Then Ammit's eyes flashed, and fire leapt from the wounds themselves. With a hissing noise, and the smell of burnt flesh, the wounds closed Ammit didn't even grimace. They circled each other.

"I haven't had this much fun in eons." Ammit said as he darted under a blow Scar aimed at his head. "Surly you can do better than that? Is this the Lord of the Lion Guard? The fiercest in the Pridelands? I don't believe it. Don't you care? Don't you love your son?" He taunted as he ducked under another, and swiped at Scar's head. Scar fell back, his ears ringing with the force of the blow. Lights danced across his vision, which for a moment was out of focus. Ammit grinned. "Ah well. That was fun." He said.

Then he blurred. In an instant, he was behind Scar, and drove both claws into his side. Scar howled, and crashed his shoulder into Ammit, but he blurred again and was right in front of him. He was not just fast; this was beyond any speed attained by mortal lions. He seemed to move so fast, he appeared a blur, and the eye had to work to keep up with him. Suddenly, Ammit was rushing him and in an instant Scar flew about thirty paces backwards before crashing to the ground again. Groggily he came to his feet.

"Why... Why would you turn on Kira? After all this time?" Ammit paused for a moment.

"Why? Scar, the game was over. You _lost._ You'd better ask yourself why I let it go on at all… I'll admit, there was a tiny part of me that wanted to see how you'd react. I was curious to know what it would do to you, to come so close, and yet fall so far. This is a torture in itself, I would think, and I wanted to know whether or not the revelation would break your spirit completely. Look at you. I mean, you're exhausted, reliving your traumatic childhood, weakened, frightened. Your essence is spread so thin you can practically see through it. A lesser lion would have been driven mad by now!" Ammit giggled hysterically.

"But if I am being totally honest Scar, I ended the game now because that arrogant whelp was annoying me, and I am _bored_. And I didn't want to _play_ anymore. Time enough." Ammit said. Scar hit him in the face. Blood ran down Ammit's jaw, into his mouth. He licked his lips. "You may as well give up. I exist beyond the confines of your pathetic, mortal world. You can't beat me any more than you can beat a sun, or a mountain. I don't fight. I _am_." Ammit berated him.

"You are nothing. Nothing but a monster. You haven't been paying attention. I've fought monsters all my life. You are nothing new to me." Scar hissed.

Ammit shook with rage, and roared and the light seemed to die about him. Once more his power began to emenate from him. He was already transformed into his horrifying form, but now it seemed to radiate shadows, and the very air itself began to hum and burst. The force of ten thousand suns collapsing into nothingness shook the realm around them, the twilight becoming dark and sickening. Ammit raised a paw, and the sun, or the pale echo of it, seemed to die burning out like a cinder. Ash and bone stormed around them, and the ground cracked. His eyes blazed a crimson so brightly, that even though the sun was fading to nothingness, Scar could still see for miles around, and shadows were cast as long as mountains about them. The shadow Ammit cast seemed to become alive, skeletal, and monstrous, worse than anything Ammit himself displayed. A chimeric entity of wings and bones and horns.

" **You pathetic Mortal."** Ammit spoke. If such a base thing as mere _words_ could be used to describe the abstract concepts that Ammit expounded. These were not words. They weren't ideas, or concepts conveyed to him through sounds. They were _Truths_. Things that when said aloud, Scar knew in his soul. Things that simply _were_ and they slammed into Scar as Ammit spoke as if they were physicalities _._

" **I am** _ **Ammit**_ **, the Destroyer. The Firstborn of the Light. I am The Shadow cast by Creations Dawn."**  
Scar tensed preparing to fight again and beheld the demonic entity before him, and for a moment, his mind almost caved in. Ammit screamed a great cry that made his eardrums burst. Scar fell to the ground; the sound was so loud he could barely stand up.

" **I AM THE DARK ONE. THE DARK GOD AND THE DARK DAWN. I AM THE SHADOW, THE DARKNESS AND THE BOUND ABYSS. I AM APOPHIS, KRONOS AND KROP TOR**." He shouted, and the sound broke apart the stones before him.

" **I AM THE BEAST, THE DRAGON AND THE TRAITOR."**

Ammit howled, and the sky seemed to sear and break with him. If Scar thought the terrible transformation had shocked him before, he knew now that it was nothing compared to what he now behld.

" _ **I AM CHAOS. Did You think yourself powerful because you changed your name, murdered your brother and stole a crown? My Name, is in the death of a new-born child. My Crown, is forged of the sound of the first mother's grief. My throne, is all depravity and sin. My Kingdom is wherever hope has died, and hatred prevails. I am the Morningstar."**_ Ammit roared. **"Do you know who you are, Scar? You are just another of my toys. What are you,** _ **leader of the Lion Guard**_ **, compared to me? What power can you possibly bring against Angra Mainyu? Against Leviathan? Against Asmodeus? Against Iblis, Belial, Belphegor, Samiel and Heyliel? I am the First of the Fallen, Scar. I have more** _ **names**_ **than you have bones, for all the power I have. I am the Father of Demons, Devils and the Damned, and High-King of the Tyrants Below. I am The Architect of Death. What are you, Prince Taka the Scarred? I am called Shai'tan, and Morgoth and Death. Even outside my presence, You are still nothing but a frightened boy, so used to pain, and misery and suffering, than you cannot help but embrace and accept it and inflict it upon others in turn."** Ammit said.

"I'll tell you what you are! You are Talking too much!" Scar roared, and slashed at him desperately. Ammit became emptiness beneath him, and Scar's claws passed through him as if he were mothing but mist. Ammit scowled at him, and Scar felt true fear.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Ammit cried, and extended out his paw, even as Scar leapt at him. Scar felt as if he had run into a rock, and hung there suspended in the air in a vice like grip. Ammit's whole body radiated power, casting his body in a sickening blood red aura. His eyes blazed. His shadow moved and writhed and slowly, tentacles of shadow rose out of them, sliding around Scar, constricting, tightening, and crushing him. He gasped for breath as Ammit bore down upon him.

" _ **You know me for what I am, Scar. Just as I know you. You are so like me; I'll admit that to you. My Father believes all are capable of redemption, but you were always more of**_ **me** _ **than of**_ **Him.** _ **My pet Monster."**_

He said. Scar gasped in agony.

"Why?" He managed to choke out. "Why me? If I am so worthless, if I am nothing, then why this _private audience?_ What is so special about me? How can I be anything like you?" Scar asked. Ammit expression was one of genuine confusion.

" _ **Abused by you father. Mistreated and feared for the power you wield. Cast aside to fulfil a function, and then left to rot. You refuse to bow down before insects. Like me. HA! Si Si Ne Sawa, Scar! In a lot of ways… But Not all. You are mortal. And you will**_ **Serve** _ **. I am The End of All things. People and planets and stars. You are tiny, a dot in the history of creation. A favoured piece, perhapes, but nevertheless, an inconsequential piece of my design."**_

From the mass of shadows, another great tentacle rose out, and parted down the middle, like a great pair of jaws. They parted, and Scar saw fire there. Fire the colour of blood, tinged with a darkness blacker than the nights sky. The ball of fire seethed and expanded until it filled Scar's entire vision, burning the retina of his eyes. It seethed and raged with anger and rage and misery as if a thing alive, screaming with the agony and guilt and regret of an uncountable number of broken souls.

The sound never reached him. He couldn't stop thinking about Kira, about Zira and Mufasa and his children and Simba... All of them.

" _I am so sorry. I mean it. I am so, so sorry."_ He thought to himself. Then he stopped struggling; a deep sense of peace overwhelmed him.

Scar gave up.

Scar let go.

Scar closed his eyes.

Time enough.

Scar exhaled and allowed the darkness to take him. Surely oblivion would be preferable to any continued existence.

" _ **So long Scar! It's been a real blast!"**_ Ammit cried as he launched the gathered ball of hellfire towards him.

"I am sorry..." was the only thought that registered as he accepted his fate. He closed his eyes.

* * *

" _Apology accepted. Brother."_

* * *

A voice answered.

The fire disappeared.

There was surge of bright light, brighter than the sun, brighter than anything he had ever seen. Ammit turned is anger at the figure that appeared in front of him.

"Sorry we took so long. The barriers took time to break down." He said. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kira, dying on the ground.

"Damm it! I did try to warn you, Kira!" he said, glaring at Ammit, Scar still in his grip. Gritting his teeth he stepped forwards.

"Release my brother, monster. Take your foul taint from this place, and be gone! Leave my brother and nephew in peace!" The voice demanded. Scar managed to turn his head a fraction, resisting the bonds for a moment, to see a familiar face.

"Brother?" He whispered. Mufasa did not look at him but was staring at Ammit in disgust. He showed no fear when he looked upon his true form, all bone and claws, and teeth and horn. It was barely feline anymore. Ammit paid him no mind, and tightened his grip on Scar.

"Let him go Ammit!" He commanded. Ammit stiffened. Then the bonds around Scar's throat tightened again, causing Scar to let out a strangled choke. "I said let him go!" Mufasa said again. "Or would you test yourself against me?" That got Ammit's attention as the diabolic energies coursed through him. Ammit laughed.

" _ **Test myself? Against you?"**_ He sneered. The outcome was not up for debate. _ **"A noble heart and a strong moral compass does not make you a God, Mufasa. It doesn't even make you a King. You are a hollow thing, King Mufasa – a Greater king than Scar, but nevertheless a far step down from the glory of your ancestors! I would crush you in a second. You have not even the resilience or the strength of will Scar had. One heart, alone in the Darkness? If that were all it took to confront me, I would never have been born."**_ He said in disgust. Mufasa's mouth turned slightly in a hidden smirk looking for all the world younger and more full of life than he had in Scar's memory. He was Simba's age here, in this timeless place.

"Who told you I was alone?" He said.

Another blinding flash of light appeared next to him. A chocolate lioness, her eyes a gentle jade stepped out of the light. Scar could say nothing, but his eyes widened. Uru roared in defiance.

"Release him. Go back to the abyss!" She commanded him. Her eyes flickered to Scar for a moment, and Scar was taken aback. He expected to see revulsion, hatred in her eyes, but he saw only compassion, a slight hint of pity, but the unrestrained love a mother has for her child. Ammit glared at them both. More flashes of light followed.

"Get away from him." Imani said.

And with a roar, the Lion Guard stood there. Imani. Kasi. Jicho. Even Nguvu. Bravery, Speed, Keenest of sight, and Strength. His friends. His allies. His Guard. The people that he loved. That he had betrayed. The archdemon looked down at them, with revulsion, his eyes burning in power and in brilliant cruelty.

" _ **Oh No you don't. Scar's soul is mine! By right! Such laws are written upon the surface of every atom! They are carved into the fabric of the void!"**_ He roared at them both. _**"I will not be denied!"**_

"Screw that!" Jicho shouted out.

"His soul is _not_ yours! He faces the Judgement of the Kings, and the Judgement of his _friends_. The Lions of the past! Scar is no sorcerer or meddler of the dark arts! And _**you**_ are not his God! You have no place here." Imani roared, somehow finding in him the courage to roar at him. Ammit snarled.

" _ **You think I care –"**_

"I don't give a flying flamingo whether or not you care!" Jicho snarled.

Ammit flinched from those words. Scar silently pleaded for his family to run. To leave him to this creature and to let him walk the path allotted to him by fate, rather than to suffer the same. He had a sudden, freighting image of Ammit striking forwards, tearing into his mother and brother, whilst he watched, immobilised. Ammit did not do either of these things, he just stared at the two of them.

" _ **You cannot stop me from simply taking what is mine. I endured with Charade with Kira long enough. Deal or no deal. You cannot change what the Creator has decreed: the souls of the Lost are mine. None of you here can alter that."**_ He spat disdainfully.

"They do not stand alone against you! They never have! And he is _Not_ lost. Not yet. Not anymore." Another voice cried out. Two more flashes appeared, and this time, Ammit's eyes flickered a faint uncertainty. Scar could scarcely believe his eyes. Tama. Tojo. Whole again. Their injuries and death wounds long faded, their forms restored, and like the others, they seemed to glow with a faint light. Ammit's smile turned into a snarl as he beheld them.

" _ **Oh, so that's the game is it? Everyone together?"**_ He snorted. _**"A pawfull of spirits, and a mouth full of prayer, against the darkness? Against The Sin? Against the Shadow-made-Manifest?"**_ He laughed. Tama spoke up.

"You neglected another of your titles: Father of Lies. And you lie now – you know you cannot hope to match us all!" The souls of the dark are you domain. How much power do you have against the light? Little more than _flesh_ I would guess!" She cried.

" _ **No! I am**_ **more** _ **than a match for you all!"**_ Ammit cried and struck at Tama. Before she could even register the blow, Tojo was there, standing in his way. And he caught his paw in his own. Selflessness. Sacrifice. Ammit's claws glowed red hot, branding into Tojo's skin. A faint trickle of smoke issued into the air, but Tojo's face betrayed no pain, only determination. With a grunt, Tojo pushed his full strength into the paw. There was a flash of blinding light, and Ammit fell back, screeching. The claw-tips were dismembered and melted. A smokey black ooze trickled from them like tar, a stark contrast to the ichor that leaked from Kira. Mufasa spoke again.

"Your powers are of no use against the light, Dark One. You managed to goad into attacking you first. But I will not make the same error. We are _made_ of everything you hate. Everything that is anathema to you. Right now… I think you could be turned aside by the innocence of a helpless babe." He told the creature. Ammit shrank back, eyeing them all in turn. Suddenly, he spun, and drove his remaining paw deep into Scar's chest.

" _ **Its a good thing then, that there is not a shred of innocence to be found here!"**_ He crowed. Scar chocked and coughed, a great heap of blood ejecting itself from his throat. Unlike the golden ichor that glistened around Kira's form, it was black, oily, and tainted. Like Ammit's own. Mufasa's eyes widened in shock, his mouth forming a faint "O" of surprise. Tojo let out a gasp. Tama gave a slight whimper. Uru shouted out "NO!", Even as the act was done. The Guard stood, immobile, as the tentacles withdrew, evaporating like mist. Scar found to the ground as Ammit laughed.

" _ **If I go from here, then I take Scar with me!"**_ He cried out. Mufasa lunged at him, but Ammit laughed as Mufasa passed though him, his whole body turning to mist as he did so, before disappearing completely. His voice still echoed around them. Mufasa looked around wildly.

"Coward! Fight me!" he called out. Ammit's voice returned.

" _ **Fight you? Why should I? You have nothing I desire. It's Scar that I want!"**_ His voice rushed around them, making it impossible to find the source.

"Why? Have you not done enough damage? Why does his soul matter so much to you?" Mufasa cried out desperately. Ammit answered again.

" _ **So naive. His soul is an appetiser. A snack. It was never about his soul."**_ Ammit told him.

"What do you mean?" Mufasa gasped in terror.

" _ **Scar can offer me so much more than that. Something far more… tangible."**_ He said Mufasa's eye widened.

"What?!"

" _ **Not a Soul. A Body."**_ Ammit laughed, and the sound was so very wrong, it made him sick to the stomach to hear it. _**"He is a match. No soul is as tainted as his, SAVE MY OWN!"**_ Mufasa stepped away in shock.

"No! Ammit! You can't!" He shouted in panic.

" _ **His body aligned itself to the darkness perfectly! The darkness didn't destroy him! He's so close to completion now. Just a few more cycles. A few more tries. Soon enough his soul will match mine like a paw in a pawprint. And then I shall have A MORTAL FORM THAT CAN WITHSTAND MY POWER! I will walk the earth not as a whispering shade, but as a God. MY DIVINE HATRED WILL SPILL OUT ONTO THE WORLD AND ALL - SPIRIT AND FLESH - WILL BE DEVOURED! I will fulfil the purpose for which I was made! For which all of creation was made!"**_ Ammit said.

With that echoing pronouncement, Ammit appeared behind them. All the assembled lions had stepped forwards, after the voice leaving Scar's dying and bleeding form on the ground undefended. In an instant they whirled around to find Ammit standing before Scar again, Scar staring up at him as Ammit's claws closed around his head. The Fallen's eyes gleamed. Ascension was at hand. Laughing, he turned to smoke again, and poured into Scar. Through his ears, down his throat, up his nose, into his pours under his skin. Scar screamed as his body burst into searing pain.

Far beyond the Spirit world, into the realm of mortals, deep below the earth behind pride rock, bone shifted and stirred, rattling as Ammit sought to devour the soul of Taka the Scarred… And then take his place.


	20. Chapter 20

"You don't have the _power_ to destroy me, Kion!" Scar taunted Kion. Scar beheld the young lion standing before him. He was older now. He'd aged somewhat, and was beginning to enter the prime of his youth. There was enough muscle on him to be a serious threat to the larger prey animals. But nothing compared to him in his life. Much less compared to him now! In his power and his glory! The flames roared about him, and though he felt no heat, he felt the flicker of fear from the other animals as the intensity of the flames blossomed like orange flowers about him. The target of his anger and his hatred lay on the ground in front of him, looking up at the demonic form. Kion was clutching his eye, and blood ran down between his claw tips, his face contorted in pain.

"Don't listen to him!" Beshte, the hippopotamus shouted his encouragement from behind him. The hulking brute of a creature was strong yes, but looked as dangerous as a particularly aggressive stick. A far cry from Nguvu and his unrelenting strength.

"We believe in you." Fuli called out to him, the cheetah shrinking back from the fire even as she does. Ha! Cheetahs were quick, true. Fast even than Kasi. Kasi had been brought low by one such as her. But he and Zira had had their vengeance in time. Cheetahs could chase, yes. But Kasi had been loyal, a devoted brother, a great friend! And his speed had been refined by fire, by the terrible events in his life, honing him into a weapon, a fighter! This _female_ was nothing but a flighting fancy of Kion's. The other members of his _Guard_ were nothing better. The Keenest of Sight could do nothing but watch in horror! And the Bravest of Kion's Guard confused reckless abandon and idiocy for true courage. He wasn't brave! He just lacked the reason to be frightened. By that logic, an _insect_ was worthy of the title _Bravest_ for they could understand _nothing_ of their world. _THIS_ was the guard summoned to oppose him? It was almost funny, if it were not so insultingly pathetic. Scar continued to laugh anyway, and the fire and flames licked about him, burning everything that they touched.

"Don't fight fire with fire." Kion muttered to himself, as if coming to some realisation. And he fixed Scar with a determined look. "I do have another choice, Scar. Something only one Lion Guard leader can do to another.

"And?" Scar laughed. "What's that?"

Kion looked up at him. He drew in a breath. _"I forgive you."_ He said.

Scar stared at him in shock. Nothing Kion could have said would have surprised him more.

"You... You what!" Scar asked. Kion swallowed, and nodded firmly.

"I forgive you. But I can't judge you for everything you've done in the past. The Lions of the Past need to do that." He said. Then, he called upon the roar. And for the first time in his life, Scar heard the roar in a new way. It is not a raging shout against the heavens, nor a howl of pain or anger. Not even a cry for justice. It was hardly more than a silence. A barest whisper. But the force of it shook him all the more for it.

"No. No!" Scar shouted, as the rain began to fall like tears about him. And then he was falling again. Falling into fire and shadow. A familiar feeling that filled him with dread. The darkness came in once more, and he felt a familiar odious presence crushing against his soul like a fist closed around his heart. He was being dragged back, back to the abyss and the world fractured around him as his mind caved in. there was a tearing sensation and a hundred thousand claws scraped at him, clawed at him, burning him and breaking him. He felt the presence of the Shadow that haunted his memories even as a spectre of destruction.

"No! Not _him_! Not again! _Please_!" He begged and writhed. And Ammit's laughter rang in his ears and in his mind. Scar screamed as the memories were plucked from his mind like rats gnawing on bone and he was hurled into the void for the hundredth time.

* * *

"No!" Scar shouted, as he opened his eyes. He was standing now, or floating, in the air. A void. A vast expanse of space. Around him, as far as he could see, were lights. Some the size of pin points, barely visible, for they were so far off. Others filled his vision. A myriad of colours and sizes. Blue, white, yellow and red. They were spinning around each other, slowly, all in sequence time, like some obscure dance. Moving in patterns evident only to them, but nevertheless giving the impression of design and order. Scar swallowed, and looked about. This was nothing like the abyss. Nothing like the twilight realm.

This was something new.

He searched his memories, far back as he could think, back to the very first time he had found himself standing before Ammit. But he couldn't recall any time where he had seen anything like this. He shuddered, as the thought of Ammit lurched into him.

He looked about in panic as if expecting to see the destroyer there and then. But there was no one. He was alone, just him and the spheres of light. Looking at some of the farthest ones, understanding dawned. These were stars. But he could feel their power. They coursed and pulsed with life.

"Beautiful isn't it? The Highest Heavens." Someone said to his left. Scar turned in surprise, as sparks of light coalesced to form a white shape. And out of the silhouette stepped a lion. Scar stared at him. Then he shook his head.

"I should not be surprised at this point, should I? After everything that has happened, I should have guessed that you make an appearance at some point..." Scar said.

Ahadi smiled. He was looking at the whirling of celestial bodies with a serene expression. Scar tried not to stare at them, but it was mesmerising.

And his father sighed. "It's good to see you again my Son." he said.

Scar stared at him. And Ahadi, seeing his hesitance, gave and sympathetic and reassuring smile. It was an expression that Scar hadn't seen for an age. It was almost impossible for him to picture it. When Scar had thought of his father, he had only thought of him with expressions of disgust, or anger or pain. Or fear. "Yes. You are still my Son. Whatever any other may say." His father said.

Scar bowed his head.

"Is this real?" He asked him. "Or just a mad stress induced hallucination as Ammit rips my soul apart?" He asked.

"Seems like a strange time to worry about that. After everything that has happened. I would have thought you might just accept it." Ahadi said. Scar looked down at his chest. There was darkness there. Spreading. Inch by inch. He remembered Ammit attacking him. Forcing himself inside him. And then… waking up here. He knew it didn't have a lot of time. He could feel something inside him. Something alive. Squirming. Writhing. Clawing. The presence of Ammit. Tearing him apart.

"Yes." Ahadi said. "Its real. Or real enough. Its really me." He told him.

"Father... Dad…" he began wanting to say something, anything to convey the emotions he was feeling. Guilt, bitterness, sadness, loss, regrets. Nothing could do it justice. Ahadi only smiled grimly.

"I know." he said simply.

"I am so sorry." Scar said, looking at the first lion he had killed. Ahadi returned the look and a pained expression passed between them. Equal parts regret, relief and revulsion at their own action. Shame.

"I am sorry too." Ahadi said. He gave a heavy sigh. "I was wrong Taka. So wrong. I was wrong to blame you for your mother's death, I was wrong to soothe my grief for Uru by blaming you and driving you away, and I was so wrong when I sought to justify my actions atop Pride Rock in the way I did. You didn't deserve what happened to you. You led the Guard with distinction and with pride, and _it was I,_ that twisted that into something else. _That_ choice was mine alone and for that I am so sorry." He said.

For an instant, visions flashed through Scar's mind. Their first Mashindano. Sudden pain, lancing across his face. Anger and such burning blazing _hatred_ all over in an instant, but still Scar exhaled. Ahadi reached out a paw, and with a tenderness he had never shown in life, traced the Scar across his face.

"I am so sorry for turning you into a monster. Everything you did, everything you became, should fall on me." He said. Scar knew in that moment that for Ahadi, the guilt of what he had done was a greater torment than anything that could have been inflicted to him in life, or after death. Scar could not weep. All his tears had been shed.

"No." He said.

"Son…" Ahadi began.

"You misunderstand me father. You did nothing to push me down that path. The choices I made and the path I walked were mine alone. I see that now. I understand that now. I've hidden behind excuses for too long. I've shifted the blame for long enough. I did the horrible things I did. Because it was easy. Because I wanted to and because I liked it." Scar whispered.

Ahadi looked away.

"My boy… If I had been a better father to you…"

"I am not a cub anymore. And we've long since passed the point where you could control me. I am what I am. I regret it. And I hate myself for what I did. But I can't change it. I've seen the worlds that might have been." He said thinking, of what Ammit had shown him. Timelines and destinies denied him where he had made other choices. Where he had been happy. He had rejected that. "My life is the life I chose. It's the one I wanted." Scar said. He spoke with a feeling of liberation. Like a weight being lifted from his chest.

"Nothing you did could possibly justify the things I did, father. I understand that now, I know that now. How can you even stand to look at me? After everything I did! Everything I tried to do! I murdered, maimed and plundered for my crown, I _killed people,_ father! I killed more people than I can even remember, people's whose names I never learnt and I brought about the deaths of so many more! I ravaged the Pridelands and brought devastation to my home. I betrayed you, and my brother, and my friends. I betrayed my family. I betrayed the memory of my ancestors and my descendants. I _am_ the Traitor King." He said, the word spat like poison. "And then I died. And returned. And did the whole thing again. I set the Pridelands aflame. I tried to kill an innocent cub – no, not just an innocent - by a cub who was doing so much to save the Pridelands, the very one I should have taught about the Lion Guard, and then I scarred him! My legacy is pain and death and madness! My _name_ is forgotten and my alias a byword for treachery and deceit! I _failed_ you and our forefathers so utterly."

"I know." Ahadi said. "I forgive you."

That was all it took. All it took for Scar's composure to break. He screamed, long and hard, in loss and in rage. Once he might have raged at the heavens. Or at the Kings. Or at what ever God or Creator deity had left him on the Spirits blasted earth. But there was nothing to blame. Nothing to curse. Nothing but his own name and choices.

"I still have so much hatred inside me…" Scar whispered. "And no one to bear it. No one but myself. What have I become?" He asked his father. The realisation shook him. He might have thought that if he'd come to terms with what he had done, accepted what he had done as Kivuli - no, as _Kira_ \- had so often demanded of him than the pain would stop. He had stopped blaming his father, stopped blaming the Kings. He held regret and remorse for his action. But the pain and fury inside him still festered. Still burned within him.

It was directed at himself. The weight of it nearly killed him.

"Scar." Ahadi said. "I. Forgive. You." He said again. Scar clutched a claw to his eye. The Scar was burning. The _mark of evil_ some called it. The symbol of his rage. Carved into him. Unchanging. He had marked Kion with it, he remembered. He looked at Ahadi. The one who had marked him in turn.

"I. Forgive. You."

The words reverberated. Kion had said the same thing.

"How?" He asked his father. "How can you? Why would you want to? Why would Kion? I was nothing to him. He never knew me. To him I was a ghost of the Pridelands past. I was the monster parents told their children at night! I was everything he should have despised. Simba hated me, and Simba knew me! How could Kion forgive me?" He asked his father. Ahadi gave a smile.

"Kion is remarkable young lion. He will do great things, that I know. He and his sister will be the foundation upon a new Pridelands will be built. His sister… and his brother-in-law. Kovu. Your heir." Ahadi assured him. Scar shook his head.

"I saw the future. I know what coming for them. The end of the Pridelands. The Calamity. I can see it. A tidal wave of darkness that will sweep away the Kingdom. I left them broken. I left them unprepared for what's coming." Scar said. Ahadi looked at him sharply.

"That future is far from certain. Ammit is a cruel and desperate thing. He is the lens through which darkness is refracted. Nothing that comes from his can be seen in anything but the worst light, you would do well to distrust any _truth_ that comes from his lips. His truth is every dark thought in the bleakest moment. His is voice of hopelessness. When a living thing hears in their heart of hearts that life is worthless and meaningless, it is his voice they hear. He is not to be listened to." Ahadi told him.

Scar shuddered.

"What _is_ he?" He asked carefully. "Some kind of demon? A Tyrant of the past?"

"You know better than that." Ahadi said. Scar swallowed.

"The First of the Fallen." He said. One of many names and titles he had espoused in a fit of rage. Ahadi nodded.

"Yes." Ahadi frowned. " _Ammit_ is one of his favourite names in this time and place. But not his first. Ammit is a sad creature to my eyes. One of the Firstborn. A Spirit of pure incandesce for all his darkness. As we are of dust, he is of light. Full of envy and jealousy and spite. The rest of his brethren have long since departed this world. Into the world beyond. We linger, to guide and help those we leave behind. And he remains to tempt and whisper."

"Why?" Scar asked him. Ahadi sighed.

"We are not sure. Only half-remembered pieces of lore. Guesswork. But from what we gather, Ammit was very powerful. Some say second only to the Great Spirit himself. The Creator. Ammit could create whole worlds. Many spirits served him. But he was content with power, or respect. He wanted obedience. Submission. Of everything."

"Sounds familiar." Scar muttered, feeling a new flush of shame.

"Unlike the Creator though, he didn't want to create life for its own sake. He wanted inferiors. And what he couldn't control, he attempted to destroy. We don't know if the Creator or his brethren acted against him, or if he acted on his own design, leaving behind the last shackles on his power. But he was stripped Ammit of much of his power and exiled him."

"Ammit used to be even more powerful?" Scar asked in shock. Ahadi almost laughed.

"As you were with the Mark of the Lion Guard, so was Ammit with the grace of the Creator. As you were diminished, so was he." Ahadi said slowly. "Now he waits. In the Abyss. The only place that can bear the touch of his essence. And where he feats upon the souls of lost. On their fear and their regret and their hopelessness. He only grows with each soul he devours. Every time he is denied a soul, he grows weaker."

"Why me?" Scar asked him. "Why am I so important to him? Why would Kira risk everything?"

"Hell is regret." Ahadi told him. "It's reliving your worst day over and over again. For the lucky, it's a single moment. For others…" He trailed off.

"It's a lifetime…" Scar whispered.

"You were like him. So like him. And with each cycle you became more and more embittered. More and more lost. More filled with rage and despair. By the time Ushari raised your Spirit from the abyss you were almost beyond recognition. A spectre of malevolence. Of rage and destruction. You could think of no vengeance beyond the obliteration of the Pridelands. Where once you might have conquered and reigned, now you only sought to destroy. Almost of all of who you were was lost."

"Not all of me." Scar said. "Enough of my mind was left to serve as Ammit's tool. He wanted Ushari to raise me, didn't he? I thought I was escaping but it was really just more misery to inflict upon the Pridelands." He said.

"I suspect so. It takes true power to raise the dead. A shaman like Rafiki would have needed colossal power to do so. A second-rate conjurer like Ushari couldn't have managed it if Ammit didn't want him to." Ahadi said darkly. Scar grunted.

"So that's how he managed it. I did wonder how an ignorant fool like Ushari could have done what no one else could. He was just a puppet." Scar muttered. "The idiot didn't know anything about the Kings. Or about me. Or even what I had done. Didn't even know how I got my Scar." He muttered,

"What?" Ahadi asked, genuinely surprised. Scar explained. "I told Ushari some cock and bull about a rogue lion and a snake, just to make sure he'd go through with attacking Kion. He believed it without hesitation." Scar said.

"Why would you do that?" Ahadi asked him. Of all the things Scar could have said, this was not what he'd expected.

"I wanted him to attack Kion. To scar him like I had been. Even though the attack would be very risky. Cobra venom can be lethal. Even if it didn't kill him outright, there was every chance it would drive him insane. Venom can do that. Hissis told me once. Of a cousin whose venom drove people to madness. It seemed like an extra torment for one I hated so much. Better than killing him. But even if it worked, there was time for Kion to kill him in response. And if it _did_ drive Kion mad, well, Ushari would be the first of his victims."

"So, you told him a story." Ahadi said.

"A fable. Yes. I wanted him to act in the moment. And making Ushari feel _special_ by comparing his action to what I experienced… It had a certain allure to it. I regret it now of course…" Scar said. Ahadi nodded.

"And he believed you?" Ahadi asked in surprise.

"It helped that so very few remembered the particulars of how I came to be scarred in the first place." He admitted.

"It seems so unfair that my sins can be forgotten in the minds of the Pridelanders that they cannot even remember how you were injured. It was my greatest shame. A terrible thing I did. For them to forget…" He trailed off.

"Oh, they can't be blamed. No one talked about it. I made sure of that. There always conflicting accounts about how I was injured. Taboo subjects have a way of taking on a life of their own. Some days I even believed it myself." Scar said trailing off.

"What do you mean by that?" His father asked. Scar sighed.

"I hated you so much… Some days I remembered it as you hurting me. The way it happened. Some days it felt as though you'd scarred me as a cub. Some days looked at my brother and I saw him standing over me as you did. I could picture it as being Mufasa who hurt me. Some days I could have blamed Caliban or Bane or Sobek… Or some other creature. An evil lion. A serpent. A buffalo. By the end, I hated everyone. It could have been any of them. I doubt anyone in the Pridelands now remembers the real story. Even if they do tell the story to their cubs, of the time a king and his son duelled atop Pride Rock." He said. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters!" Ahadi said. "It matters. The truth always matters. I should never have hurt you. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry, my son." Ahadi told him. Scar shuddered to hear the words.

"A lifetime ago I would have done anything to hear those words… Now look at me." Scar said. He looked down at his translucent form, wispy and indistinct now. It was fading away like spidersilk in the wind. His form was wasting away. He felt Ammit's darkness inside him. It was stronger now.

He thought back to those brief moments, when the Lion Guard, and his brother had emerged, and attempted to defend him from Ammit.

"All those memories. Making me angry. Living out my life over and over again. Twisting what remained of my soul. It was all for this wasn't it?" He said, thinking to the moment where Ammit had plunged into him, like smoke or sickly tar.

"I daresay he'd like to devour your soul for the pleasure of it." Ahadi said dryly. "But yes. As I said. The abyss is the only place dark enough to contain his Spirit. That's why he dwells there. In the shadow and the flame. But if he could make your soul darker. More like him. Then maybe it too could contain his essence. His physical form was lost long ago, if he ever had one. But with one, he could walk free. Unfettered by the chains of reality that bind him. Limiting his actions to whispers and temptations. If he had a physical form of his own, he would be like a mortal. Free to make his own choices again." Ahadi said.

"That would be bad." Scar guessed.

"It would be as if he regained his old power. Before being bound by the Creator. He would be able to unmake the world. He would bring the Abyss to the mortal realm. And the heavens would be ripped apart." Ahadi told him. Scar closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry father... but it's too late." He shuddered. "I felt his jaws over my soul. I can feel him. Inside me. Kira's bargain was for nothing. It's over." he said sadly. Ahadi smiled at his son.

"No. It's not. Remember Tojo? And Kira? Ammit is a creature of Spirit. He cannot touch a spirit of goodness without intense pain. He can only whisper, tempt, lure and taunt, to get others to strike him first. He wounded Kira, true. But do you remember how?" He asked him.

Scar thought for a moment.

"He goaded him, by threatening my spirit. Kira made the first move. Then Ammit could attack him impunity."

"Kira acted for your sake. If he'd stood by and allowed Ammit to devour your soul he would have been perfectly safe himself." Scar spat on the ground.  
"That's the second time he's died because of me..." he said. Ahadi paused.

"Kira isn't dead yet. You can still save Kira, defeat Ammit, and take your place in the heavens... This was always about you, Scar. Whether Ammit knows or accepts that doesn't matter." Ahadi said. Scar stared at him. It was not possible.

"I can't. Dad, I really can't. He's… he's like _me._ In so many ways. It's like I was _made_ for him. My life mirrors his in so many ways. Maybe this is the design of the Creator? Maybe this is my destiny? Maybe I am meant to be his vessel?" Scar said, shuddering. "You said only the souls of the good can repel Ammit, But I _not_ good. I am… broken… I'm lost." He said.

"Maybe you were once. But now… I am not so sure..." Ahadi said, making Scar start.

"What do you mean? You know what I have done. What I did." Ahadi nodded his head.

"I know what you have _done._ But as Rafiki once told me… after the worst day of my life… the past can hurt, but you can run from it, or you can learn from it. I didn't listen then. I've thought about it since, and you know what? I think you will find the strength to learn from it..." he said.

The light about him was beginning to fade, and Scar knew, in his heart that the vision was beginning to end. The stars, plants and celestial bodies dimmed and began to fade from view. And Scar could feel Ammit again, writhing within him. The brief moment of peace lost.

"What do you mean?" he asked Ahadi, who was fading along with the vision of stars.

"You feel grief, compassion and remorse... and what are they but the desire to do good, denied by the passage of time? Those who want to but are _unable_ to do good are not _evil_. They just need to be given a chance." he said. Then his voice came again, after his entire body had also disappeared, sounding dim as if coming across a long distance, or through water.

"Kion said that your Judgement was in the paws of the Kings. You've heard Ammit's judgement. You've heard your brother's. What is _Your_ Judgement, King Scar, of the Pridelands?"

* * *

Mufasa, the Lion Guard, and Tama and Tojo looked at Scar, horror in their eyes.

Scar was hunched over, and making a gagging noise. His skin blistered and steamed with supernatural heat. It was an almost visible pain, that shuddered through him. And when he spoke, he spoke with Ammit's voice. Dark, distorted, but alight with glee. The voices layered one another somehow sounding more terrible than they could ever have sounded separately.

" _ **YES**_!" He shouted out. _**"Devouring your Soul will be a delicious bonus, Scar! But owning this! This is a privilege!"**_ Ammit shouted in victory.

Then he turned his gaze upon the other Spirits of light.

"No..." Mufasa said. Tojo roared in anger. Tama stared at him in horror.

"Ammit... you can't!" She said. Scar laughed, but it was not his voice that replied.

" _ **Yes. I can**_!" He said, the darkness whirling around him, the centre of a shadowy tempest. Kira stirred on the ground, a trickle of blood pouring out of his mouth. His eyes opened, and focused on Scar, whose emerald eyes had turned a sickening blood red.

"Father... no..." he whispered. Ammit-as-Scar only laughed more. Mufasa growled.

"Get out of him!" He shouted, his voice trembling with rage. This desecration was beyond belief.

"This is evil beyond even you!" He said. Ammit laughed.

" _ **AND I HAVE SCAR TO THANK FOR IT! IF NOT FOR HIM THIS WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!"**_ He said. Kira, though grievously wounded, blinked his eyes open staring at the creature before. Uru was instantly there at his side, trying to support him. Kira stared up at Ammit is disgust. Ammit laughed again.

" _ **STILL ALIVE KIRA? DESPITE IT ALL? WELL NOW YOU MEET YOUR END."**_ He said with distaste. With a bat of his paw, Uru, Mufasa, Tama and Tojo were thrown away from them, as a blast of pure force crashed into them. Kira was left lying before him, one paw clasped to his side, a trickle of blood pouring between the claws. Ammit stalked towards to him, wearing Scar's skin as if he were born into it. Imani and Jicho growled, Nguvu and Kasi drew their claws.

Ammit-as-Scar moved towards Kira, who was before him. Tama, Tojo, Mufasa and Uru stood to one side, attempting to get to them, but held back by some physic force. The Lion Guard leapt, and as a single unit attacked Ammit with claws and teeth. Jicho blasted past, a whirlwind of claws and fangs. And Nguvu struck with the force of a mountain. Ammit was unimpressed. He raised a paw, his shadow moving.

" _ **Get. Down."**_ He ordered, and the Guard was flung back, crashing to the ground with pained yells. _**"I will finish you. Then I will go back through the veil, back to the Pridelands. There is a body unclaimed there: I will destroy everything there is, Kira. in this world and in the next! Part of me wants you to see it! but I am not inclined to spare you now.**_ " He held up a paw as if to strike Kira's throat. Kira stared up at him.

"You will not be able to kill me." He said quietly. "If you do, my father has died a second death, and that I will never accept. There is good in him, I know it! I saw it. He isn't yours." He said, determinedly.

Mufasa crawled to his feet, shook his head to clear his vision from the force of the blow. Then he saw Ammit, in possession of Scar's body looming over Kira.

"Nephew! Get out of there quickly!" he cried out. Kira shook his head.

"Go on. Kill me. Rip my essence apart. Live up to your name and destroy me. You won't be able to. I have faith." He said without taking his eyes off Ammit. Ammit grinned with Scar's smile. It looked ghastly.

" _ **Foolish cub."**_ he said, and struck downwards his paw. Kira closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow. Mufasa cried out, Tojo and Tama tried to leap forwards.

But the blow never connected.

Kira opened his eyes to see Scar's claw hovering over his exposed neck. Ammit stared at it in shock, seemingly unable to move it from where he held it.

" _ **What... What is this?"**_ he gasped in shock. He pushed down with all his strength, but his paw would not budge.

" _It is your doom Ammit."_ A familiar voice said. Then there was the biggest surge of light yet. Ammit glared at it.

" _ **Oh, for the love of -"**_ Ammit began, but he was cut off by a cataclysmic bang. The surge of light blinded them all for a moment, spirit and demon alike. When it dimmed, a single figure stood before them all, silhouetted for a moment.

Then Ahadi stepped out of the light, becoming visible to all. Ammit snarled as Ahadi stepped towards them.

"Grandfather..." Kira managed a weak smile. Ahadi, King of the Pridelands, and black flame of Pride Rock smiled at him.

"Rest child. You have been through a lot; your father will need you soon enough." He said. Kira nodded, but fixed his gaze on Ammit who glared at all them.

" _ **What have you done?"**_ he demanded of Ahadi. Ahadi glared at him.

"I have done nothing; I just took the opportunity to speak to my Son and tell him what he needed to hear. That is all. This is a fashioning of your own making. That and a certain another Leader of the Lion Guard." He said. Ammit roared.

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_ He asked. Ahadi smiled slightly.

"You overlooked something very important. You really ought to have listened to Kira. Scar was never yours to forgive. And never yours to condemn. You made too many mistakes, Ammit. You were greedy. You let Scar be resurrected to let him loose upon the Pridelands. He was filled with anger, and poison and fury and hellfire. You set him loose because you though him indulging his vengeance would only hasten his damnation. But you never considered that it would lead to your defeat." He said. Ammit snarled.  
 _ **"Really?"**_ He snarled. _**"And what was my second mistake?"**_ His voice was full of contempt but there was a wariness to his tone, an edge of caution. Ammit was not stupid. Ahadi thought he knew something Ammit didn't, and that was not something Ammit was comfortable with.

"You allowed Kira to involve himself. He gambled his own soul in exchange for one more chance to save Scar. And you allowed him. After all, you had seen this a thousand times. A million times. You knew how Scar would react to everything. You knew what he would do. You knew he would never be worthy of forgiveness. You knew he would never change." Ahadi smiled. "But that was the _old_ way. Kira was a new element. Kira was something different. And he made a change. Suddenly, Scar had escaped from the loop you had trapped him in for so long. And with that opportunity… anything could happen. Including the impossible. Pride was always your fatal flaw. It is what landed you in this sorry state..."

" **Sorry state? I am more powerful now than anyone alive!"** Ammit roared in exaltation. Ahadi's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't _power,_ Ammit. But you are alone. You are the only one of your kind left in this universe, doomed to consume the refuse of mortality until the end of time. Drowning in your own darkness, trapped without love, just as Scar was. Going through the same cycle of misery and torment that Scar was, without mercy, and without companionship or the ability to change _anything._ You wielded power, but it is a hollow thing. In truth I pity you, Ammit. I have sympathy for you. But I don't have the power to alter the fate that you chose for yourself." Ahadi said. Ammit snarled. "Your own pride has led you to this. You accepted Kira's wager for no purpose other than that you saw a chance to consume his soul as well. It never crossed your mind that you might lose Scar's soul in the process, because you had no intention of honouring the agreement you made with him." Ahadi said. Ammit smiled faintly.

" _ **But of course..."**_ He said. Ahadi only smiled greatest.

"And therein lies your mistake. Why make the deal? What is it that you desire so much that you would risk this?"

" _ **You know why! I would break free of this… this prison!"**_

"You wanted a body. But you are a spirit of light. Even corrupted as you are. And no mere mortal is capable of holding such darkness. If you tried to take form in the universe, you would unmake the world, and yourself in one go like water and flame. And that is something you would never do. Sacrifice yourself." Ahadi said. Ammit stared at him.

" _ **And then Scar came along. A Mortal capable of such despicable acts of hatred, his body adapted to withstand it. With a few adjustments. When I am finished with you, I will REIGN."**_ Ammit gloated. Ahadi sighed.

"Yet you fail to grasp the obvious. To you this was all just a game. An appetiser to feast on Scar's suffering. And way to change him. To make him darker. Make him crueller. Make him less of himself. With each turn. Each iteration. You changed him. But you lost control. You let Kira in. You wanted to change him. And now he's changing into else. You broke him. And reformed him. Turned him into something different." Ahadi said.

Ammit's eyes narrowed, then widened suddenly.

" _ **No…"**_

"At last you realise your peril." Ahadi said. Ammit-as-Scar turned his paw over to see a glimmering dot, white light leaking through it. With a quiet pop, more dots appeared on his side, and in his other paw. More bits of light leaking through.

" _ **No."**_ Ammit-as-Scar whispered, as they grew, turning into lines, jagged cuts in his body through which light blasted out. With a noise that could only be described as _shimmering_ , a tiny burst of light broke forth on his face. Right above his eye. A crescent moon. Another on his shoulder, on a mass of scars where long before something had been torn away.

" _ **No!"**_ Ammit-as-Scar howled as the Scar on his shoulder burst open, letting a flood of light through.

" _ **How can this... arrrah! Stop it... The pain... AARRRRAHH!"**_ Ammit cried. Suddenly the scream split. The two voices of Ammit and Scar were no longer in sync. The force holding back the other spirits broke and Uru and Tama rushed towards Kira. Mufasa and Tojo stood next to Ahadi, as light burst out of Ammit-as-Scar.

"You cannot use Scar as you once planned Ammit! His soul rejects you! His very spirit fights against you, and you hold no power over the hearts of the good! Be _gone_ and trouble his soul no longer!" Tojo shouted out.

Ammit struggled. Suddenly black smoke leaked out of Scar's mouth. It formed the front half of Ammit's body as he pulled himself out of Scar.

" _ **No! I can still finish you!"**_ he cried. Scar burst. White light erupted everywhere blinding everyone. After a moment, it faded and Scar stood there. The raggedness of his tortured form gone. His brown pelt as clean and his mane was lustrous, and dark. It was still not as wide as Mufasa's and Ahadi's, but it was elegant and refined. His eyes were a gentle jade, and the Scar... the Scar that had maimed him for so long, that had been his namesake and his curse was healed. Gone. Not even a faint grey line. There was no sign of it ever having been there. Ammit stared at him from where he lay on the floor, in absolute shock. Never had he miscalculated so badly. Slowly the bits of his dark aura began to drift away like dust on the breeze. He held up a paw to his face, only to see it decay and disappear. He snarled.

" _ **The Judgement must stand! And I find him wanting!"**_ Ammit cried out desperately.

"The Judgement _will_ stand! But that is _our_ Judgement. And you spent so long focusing on whether or not he deserved punishment, than you never asked if he deserved forgiveness. You focused on the things he had done. Not the _people_ he had wronged. The _Judgement_ is ours. Not Yours. And _our_ Judgement, offers pity. It offers understanding. And it offers mercy. All he ever had to do was reach for it. And now he has. When Scar returned that last time, Kion said: 'Let the Kings Judge him.' And they have! A drop has become the flood. We've followed Kion's example. We forgive him. Go back to the abyss. Wait in your fire caves till the end of the world, indulging in your own misery. And maybe someday, someone will show you the same mercy, _Azrael_. If you can reach for it." Ahadi said.

Ammit hissed in anger upon hearing the word, writhing in fury, in anger, and in profound and wretched misery and sickening hatred.

" **How** _ **dare**_ **you call me by that name!** _ **Insect. Dirt.**_ **Mud."** Ammit roared in fury. He seemed furious. But this time it was person.

"I am warning you, Azrael…" His father said, but Ammit turned from Ammit, and looked at the lion on the ground who was the object of his fury and anger.

" _ **You think you have won Scar? My**_ **existence is a** _ **war against the whole of creation, and**_ **I shall win, no matter the time it takes, or the cost."** Ammit snarled.

"My Name…" The dark lion said. "Is _**Taka**_. Son of Ahadi. Brother of Mufasa. Father of Kira, and Nuka and Vitani and Kovu. Mate of Zira. Fiercest of the Pridelands, leader of the Lion Guard. I am not _yours._ " Taka said, and he stood up. "I have my friends behind me. My family to fight for. And I was _born_ to fight monsters. That is who I am! Let me show you." He said. And there was a blinding light. Taka inhaled. And he roared.

He roared, and as he did so, he felt his pain fade. He roared, and let go of his hatred. To his father. To his brother. To those he had fought. To those he had wronged. And to those who had wronged him. And finally, to himself. He let go. And the roar blossomed. It was as if all his life he had been using a trickle of water and now the damn had burst. His strongest roar in life was nothing compared to this. It wasn't even a sound anymore. It was as if the sound had transcended and become light. A vibration of the spirit that launched out from him and resonated with his soul, and with the soul of everyone there with him. He felt his connection to those he loved and those who loved him. And when he looked at Ammit he found that he couldn't hate him. Alone, of everything that resonated around him, Ammit stood, staring in horror and shock and disdain, apart and distant. The mark of the Lion Guard glowed warm on his shoulder, and Ammit gave a cry of pain.

The light dimmed, and Ammit gave a sigh of relief. He remained in his twisted form, but his skin was blackened and burnt, his fur torn and ragged. He looked like a thing half dead, partially decomposed. He gazed at Taka with a baleful expression. Then he began to dissipate. Fading into the twilight realm like dust in the wind. Leaving behind a skeletal form for only a moment before that do began to decay and fall into nothingness. His wings arched, and his horns broke, and Ammit gave a mad cry of laughter.

" **This won't change anything Scar!** _ **You've seen what the future holds. The damage is already done! You can change yourself, but not the past! Something is coming and the Pridelands aren't ready!"**_ He said. " _ **The Pride is cracked. The Imperium will Rise. Pride Rock will fall. And the seeds that you sowed will be reaped. You think you have known despair? Just you wait. It's coming. The End of the Pridelands. The End of**_ **All** _ **Things!"**_ And with that Ammit faded from view.

* * *

For a full minute they stared at the space where he had occupied.

Ahadi sighed.

"He'll reform. Bitter and angry. More twisted and beyond compassion and reason than ever before. He would say he can never die. But I would say he doomed to never live." Then he turned to both his sons and smiled.

"Hello. Taka. It good to see you again." He said. The fiercest in the Pridelands looked to his father, and to his brother, and smiled, then hesitated when he saw his brother's expression."

"Brother…"

And then Mufasa embraced him.

"You're back. You're really back. You're you again. The real you. I knew you could do it." He said. Taka didn't say anything. He didn't protest, or tell Mufasa that he had always been himself, that the twisted bitterness of Scar was as much as part of him as Taka. That conversation could wait. For now, he simply embraced his brother and accepted his love and forgiveness.

"I would imagine that you two have some catching up to do. I will be there for you when you need me." He said. Then he vanished.

Kira crawled to his feet. The blood flow had stopped and he already looked better. Without Ammit's presence, the spirit of light looked almost as he was. He looked around at the blasted twilight world.

"Well…" He said. "That was close..." he said. Taka couldn't help it. He laughed. Kira laughed too and Tama, Tojo, the Lion Guard, and Mufasa stared at them in bemusement before the infectious relief of the moment got to them too and they too laughed.

"I thought you were dead..." he said to Kira in relief.

"Hey, I've been practicing. I am difficult to end totally." Kira said. Taka smiled.

"Thank you, my son. For not giving up on me." He said, unable to express the gratitude he felt. Kira simply smiled.

"I knew it." He said. "As soon as I had my chance, I took it." He said.

Taka swallowed, nervously, and looked around at his friends. Apart from Ahadi, all those who had fought for him were still there. His mother. His friends. His brother. The Lion Guard. Taka suddenly felt completely ashamed and alone.

"My friends. I… I just need to say –" He began, not knowing what to say. Or how to express his feelings in the moment.

"You don't need to say anything Taka." Nguvu said. "We know. We saw. We know your heart. It repelled Ammit. Violently. That you could throw off the rage of the Dark One's, is all the proof we need of your regret and remorse you feel." Tama said.

"I am sorry." He said. The words were so strange on his lips and in his voice. But he meant it, and he shuddered even as he spoke the words, sounding so pitiful and meaningless even to his own ears. So inadequate to express the enormity of what he felt. "I am so sorry."

"Scar… No. Taka."

"I am so, so sorry. For everything." he said, his stomach knotted with guilt and regret. His friends looked at him with kindness and compassion. Kira looked uncomfortable being so surrounded by people who knew Taka in life, but it was clear that the others knew Kira and were used to his presence.

"It's alright Taka. We know. And Tojo and I, we wanted to say… thank you." He said. Taka looked at Tojo in shock.

"For what?" he asked in surprise. They shared a look.

"For raising our cubs." Tama told him. Taka looked away in shame.

"I was a very poor father." he said, glancing at Kira, and thinking of his other children. "I couldn't save them; I couldn't save any of them. Poor Nuka..." he said, thinking to the vision he had seen of Nuka's death. Taka shook her head.

"Nuka's death was a tragic accident. And that wasn't your fault. You are not responsible for the choices Zira made. Or for the choices Nuka made. You cared for him and protected him when you could. What more could we ask for?"

"How am I not responsible?" He challenged them.

Tojo sighed. "We can never know what might have been, Taka. Even the shades you saw were only echoes. Possibilities. Things that might have been. We cannot know what _would_ have been." She reassured him.

"Nuka's death wasn't a possibility. It happened. How long was I..." he began.

"With Ammit in the abyss? Difficult to say. On earth, it had been three years." Tojo told him. Taka stepped back in shock. So much wasted time. Zira…

"There are many spirits who would like to talk with you, including Nuka. None mean you ill Taka. All of them have forgiven you – every single one." She told him. Taka flinched but Tama smiled.

"There are others who want to see you. Shujaa and Suberi and Sauda. They are here Taka, and so is Naga and Talia and Tembu!" Taka flinched again, and Tama looked with sorrow at his reaction.

"Taka..."

"I know. They may have found it in their hearts to forgive me... but I have yet to completely forgive myself..." He said. He had started to. When he had rejected Ammit. But it would be a long time before he fully came to terms with what he had done. Uru nodded in understanding.

"My Son…"

"I hurt people, Mother. I _chose_ to hurt people. And I liked it. I wasn't just wrong. I was evil." He told her. It was different. Admitting it to his mother. He physically hurt to say it aloud. He felt the shame within him rise like bile.

"No, Son."

"I did evil things." He said quietly. "How can I ever face them after that?" He asked her.

"It is a hard thing, to forgive someone. But to accept forgiveness? It is as easy as letting go." She assured him "You don't want to be that person anymore, do you?" She asked him. Taka looked up at her, and shook his head.

"I want to be better. I want to be someone else." He said. Uru nuzzled her son. The lines on her face were gone, and she was younger than Taka had ever seen her, but she was still his mother, still the same person to him as he'd always been.

"My child. _You_ are the one who decides who you are. If you want to be someone else, then just… be it." She said softly. "The things you did? They are in the past. That can't be changed. But it doesn't need to define who you are _now_. In this moment. Every day is another chance to be someone else. To be something better. And if you choose to be better, if you choose to be someone else, then who are you hurting?" She asked him. Taka stared at her.

"It can't be that simple." He said.

"Maybe it can be. Maybe it's the simplest thing in the world. To choose to let go of wrongs done to us. This was never about you changing who you _were_. This was about changing who you _**are**_. And who you want to be. Maybe the only reason such things are so complicated, is because we choose to make them so?" She asked him.

"I don't know if I deserve it…" He whispered.

"Then trust me." She told him. "Everyone deserves the chance. Even that creature, Ammit, deserves the chance. The difference is that he shall never take it, because it is not his nature. You _can."_

"How can you know that?" he asked her.

"Because I know my own child's nature, Taka. You are the warrior. The fighter. The solider, when you needed to be. But above all, you are a _good_ lion Taka." She said.

"I am not." He said quietly.

"You are, now. If you want to be, Taka." Nguvu said. And the rest of the Lion Guard was there. His Guard. The one he had ended. Piece by Piece. Taka couldn't look at him. Not at the member of the Guard he had betrayed the most. "Do you know how I know that?" Nguvu asked him. Taka said nothing. "I know you are a good person, because for all the wicked you did, you did _good_ things in your life. You left some lives for the better. You changed some things, and left the world in a better place where you found it. Some bits of it. A good person can do bad things, Taka." Nguvu said.

"Can't a bad person do good things?" Taka challenged.

"No." Jicho said. "They can't. They are of Ammit. And they can't do what is contrary to his nature. And you aren't of him, Taka. If you were, you would have been enthralled to him the moment he looked at you." He said.

"You just heard his whispers, Taka." Imani told him. "The same as everyone. The same as anyone. And do know what that makes you? Not a good person, or a bad person. Just a mortal one." He said.

He remained with the Guard for some time, and it was nothing to behold. He had almost forgotten the feeling of their friendship of their companionship. Almost but not entirely. Eventually though, they too departed, leaving the twilight realm for the heavens. Uru to disappeared with great reluctance, departing the Twilight realm after her mate. Tama and Tojo went too, leaving Mufasa alone with his brother and his Son.

"I knew you had it in you Dad." Kira said. Taka looked at his son. The son he'd never known. The Son he'd never had the chance to raise. The Son who had risked his very being for his sake.

"You." He said. "Are an astonishingly brave young lion. I am so proud of you. Thank you. For showing me everything I could be." He said. Kira smiled, and it was a familiar smirk, that Mufasa shuddered to look at.  
"Dear Kings." He muttered. It was like Taka was looking in a reflection. Then Kira was gone. He too returned to the heavens to recover from his injuries. Taka swallowed. He was alone with his brother.

* * *

"Well?" Mufasa asked. "Are you ready? To join your ancestors? The Great Kings?" he asked him.

"I wasn't much of a King..." Taka said. He was uncertain now. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff and Mufasa was urging him to jump. This was the final step. And Taka wavered. Mufasa

"Let me show you something..." he said. The air rippled and Taka looked around. It was the Pridelands. Atop Pride rock, he saw four lions. Two lions and two lionesses. Nala, Simba, Kiara... and Kovu. They roared together as one over the assembled pride. Vitani stood to one side, looking at her brother proudly.

"This is the Pridelands as they are now. Wounds are healed. Devastation has been forgotten. Old enemies are now friends... some more than friends..." he said pointing at Kovu and Kiara. Kovu was staring at the Pridelands, whilst Kiara stared at him, devotion in her eyes.

Taka couldn't help but smile.

"Heh. Well done Kovu..." he said aloud.

Mufasa glanced at him disapprovingly, and then smiled.

The image flickered again, and he saw another group of animals, a great many of them, including exotic and mysterious animals he had never seen before.

Kion was walking with another lioness Taka didn't recognise, but she had a dark brown pelt, the same as his mother.

"Rani." Mufasa informed him. "Queen of the Night Pride." If Pride was even the right word, for it seemed the group of animals contained far more than simply lions. A great many animals lived and worked together. Taka had never seen anything quite like it. He recognised a mating ceremony where he saw it.

"Kion… Kovu and Kiara." Taka said. "They lived happily ever after?" He smirked. Mufasa smiled.

"They lived happily." Mufasa told him. Taka smiled.

"Kion. I owe him a lot, don't I?" He said. Mufasa nodded.

"Kira's bargain with Ammit only came about because of it. In all the previous iterations of your Judgement you were subjected to Ammit's Judgement. His rules. His realm. Kion changed the rules. He made it the Judgement of the Kings. But none of it would have amounted to anything if it hadn't been for Kira's bravery. And none of that would have mattered if you hadn't possessed the strength of will that you did."

"The unity won't last..." Taka observed, recalling what Ammit had said.

Mufasa inclined his head. "No. It won't. Nothing lasts forever. But nothing ever does." He said. "In the meantime though… Old wounds can be healed. The past can be forgotten, in favour of the future." He said, as the image faded. Taka smiled.

"I need time..." he said simply. "To come to terms with it all. With being me again. Selfish of me I know." He said. Mufasa nodded his head understanding.

"I know. But I am here for you. Tama and Tojo are still your friends, whatever you may have done. And despite what people may have said afterwards, never once did they blame you for their deaths. And the Lion Guard… well…" he said, looking at his shoulder where the mark of the Lion Guard stood proudly. It glowed with ethereal golden light still. A permanent mark on his ghostly form. The only scar he wore now. That spoke for itself. They had all fought for him. Braved the deepest darkness for his sake. Risked their very being. Their opinions on the matter were self-evident. He nodded to himself. He would be worthy of their forgiveness. He would show them that their faith in him was not misplaced. He swallowed, and gave silent thanks to every King, Spirit, and to the Creator himself for the chance. He would show them. He would show them that they were right about him.

"I… I promise you that I will join you. But there is something I have to do first. Something I have to make right. One soul who deserves _my_ help. I will be with you then." He said. Mufasa nodded once.

"Until then, brother..." He said.

* * *

The world was grey. That was the first thing that would strike anyone. How grey and dismal the world appeared. High above, the sun glowed in a pale light, its usual yellow demur gone. In its place was a pathetic white imitation, almost lunar in its appearance.

Even so, the resemblance it bore to the Pridelands was astounding. The grass grew in the same way. The familiar dips and lulls of the earth beneath the paws of any creature. They were practically identical to the real thing.

But there was no sound. No chorus of singing birds. No splashing of water from the watering holes. Merely silence. With a creeping, cold stillness. The Sun rose high above, but gave no warmth, no colour to its radiance. It moved across the sky, in a single great arc, but did nothing to bring life to the dead world that so closely resembled home.

In fact, there was only one spot of colour to be found on the lifeless landscape. The form of a certain lioness. A tan lioness, with a striped of dark fur, arching down the back of her spine. Eyes of ruby. Eyes that should have been sealed shut forever. The lioness who owned those eyes felt her senses return to her one by one. First the sense of touch. Next came hearing, for he heard the rustling of the faded grass as he stirred. Then sight as her eyes blinked away the greying light. It was then she began to take in her surroundings. There was no scent to the air. No taste on the wind. No wind at all, in fact. It was a barren and lifeless place. One that was somehow like a void to his other senses. It felt alien, wrong somehow.

She let out a gasping breath, choking down oxygen desperately as his faculties returned to him. Breath. Sweet breath. Air was like honey. She had been drowning. Or had it been burning? Or had she been falling? Falling, into the void, down and down and down. She gasped again, as she became aware of another person, another soul nearby. She turned, and gazed upon the familiar figure before her.

"It... it can't be!" She gasped.

"Hello Zira..." Taka said.

"Scar?" She asked tentatively. Taka smiled.

"Scar! It is you!" I didn't dare to hope!" She said joyfully, her face breaking out into a grin.

"It's Taka, Zira. My name is Taka." he said.

"Your old name? But why?" Then her gaze fell on where his scar should have been.

"You are healed! How is this possible?" She gasped. Taka smiled.

"I am healed in more ways than one. As you will be." He told her.

"I don't understand." She said, not comprehending. Taka smiled as he embraced her. She was cold. But he had the wrath of a star to draw on.

"Don't worry. I will explain everything, Zira. I will not abandon you again." He told her as she buried her face in his fur. Zira sobbed, but her expression was one of joy.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried. Taka smiled tenderly.

"It's okay..." he said, stoking her back with his paw. "It's okay." And for the first time in generations, it was.

* * *

_**fin** _

__

_Jicho, Nguvu, Taka, Imani, Kasi_

_Taka's Guard_

_As painted by Yi Ling_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Star – Afterword
> 
> 25/11/19:
> 
> Well.
> 
> There you have it.
> 
> That is the end. The finale. That's the end to the finale part of this trilogy.
> 
> I appreciate that it has been much longer, even years, since the promised end. But I hope its been worth it. The story of Judgement has been expanded to include new characters, new elements, I am immensely proud of the way it has turned out. I hope the grammar and spelling errors are few are far between. I hope it was fun.
> 
> I'd also like to take this moment to offer special thanks to the user astry97/Valeria, who is currently embarked on a project to translate the series into Italian! And also, to Chu10, a dear friend who has produced artwork of the characters!
> 
> I would never have thought that the series would become as popular as it has, and to this day I am flattered and in awe of each and every one of you.
> 
> On a more serious note, some people have even left reviews and PMs saying that this series is a positive force in their life, and that knowing that updates are coming and that the story is continuing, helps them through the difficult times in their lives. I am so humbled to think that I could possibly have such an influence on people's lives, but I am grateful for the opportunity to bring positivity to people.
> 
> Life is hard. And sometimes it gets better before it gets worse. But I promise you. It will always get better. There is always hope to found in the darkest of times. And the darkest of times don't always last too long anyway.
> 
> I will always be there for anyone who wants to drop me a PM. But in the mean time, look out for one another, for your friends. And for people you don't even know. If someone is down, check their okay. And if they quickly say "Oh yeah, fine." Follow it up with "Are you sure? You seem down." Sometimes all it takes is to listen.
> 
> Now, on to brighter things. As ever, I am grateful to everyone who has left a review on this story. I encourage you to leave one now, even if you have never made one before, and leave your thoughts on the story as a whole. It does improve my writing to know that people are enjoying it. Thank you ever so much. I measure success by the people who enjoy it.
> 
> It's not the end however, to the Saga of the Broken Throne. Although I am very happy to with how Storm and Inferno turned out, Flood and Tremors remain, to this day, an absolute travesty. So they too will now begin being rewritten. I do not think they will take as long. The journey continues.
> 
> So stay tuned. And, if you haven't already, I encourage you to follow this series, and myself, so you can be informed (heaven knowns, if it takes as long you might need the reminder.)
> 
> Nevertheless though, this is the end of the story for Taka, Taka's Guard and Kira. Its been a hell of a ride. And I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> As always, my friends: Stay safe. Wherever on this world you are. Look out for one another. Care for the people around you. Beware the promises of the powerful, and the purported wisdom of fools. Look to peace, tolerance and unity.
> 
> My love to you all.
> 
> And may you be happy, healthy and wise.
> 
> \- Haradion


End file.
